<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without Wings by theanonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532681">Without Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymous/pseuds/theanonymous'>theanonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Era, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss of Limbs, Minor Original Character(s), Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Scars, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymous/pseuds/theanonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they were first together, to the letters they sent when they were apart, to their reunion in Paris, Genji and Angela knew there was something special, something unspoken, about the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Living Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>When he awoke, he had multiple things to process.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the pain. It was strange. He felt completely numb, but at the same time everything ached. Secondly, even though his eyes were open, everything was dark. He felt cloth over his eyes. He panicked for a split second before he took a breath. A painful breath, one that drew his attention away from the possibility of abduction and back towards his surroundings through the burning in his throat and lungs.</p><p>He was lying down on a bed that was tilted upwards. He heard a soft, steady beeping to his left. His left wrist felt cool, and tingly. The room smelled of disinfectant, and the cough medicine he took as a child.</p><p>"<em>Hospital..."</em>, he thought to himself. It hurt to think, as it hurt to breathe, he noted. "<em>What could have happened?"</em></p><p>It took a few breaths before he began to recall his latest memories. He remembered a pair of sad, angry eyes. A splatter of blood. Sharp, burning pain. Another splatter of blood. His hands, desperately clutching his blade as he staggered to his feet. The eyes again, this time with a look of resignation, and sorrow. Yelling. Then a great flash of blue...</p><p>Then nothing.</p><p>The imagery confused him. Then it disturbed him. Then it enraged him. The eyes took a face. And the face took a figure. And the figure became vividly clear in his mind. Long, neat black hair. A cleanly shaven jaw. Garments of blue and grey. And a bow slung across his back.</p><p>"Hanzo...", he wheezed. "<em>HANZO.</em>", his mind screamed. He felt his face burn, and his heart turned violently in his chest. The soft, steady beeping to his left became louder, and quicker. His head pounded with every beat of the electronic noise. </p><p>"<em>HANZO.</em>", his mind shrieked. His breathing quickened with the beeping. More imagery flashed across his mind. His vision was blurred red, and he looked up from the ground towards a tall, stalwart figure, whose face was twisted in sadness and disgust.</p><p>"<em>Brother!</em>", he heard the memory exclaim in his native tongue. "<em>Why have you forsaken me?</em>". His hand stretched out towards the figure's face, before falling limp on the ground.</p><p>The figure turned before walking away. "<em>You dishonor me, Genji.",</em> a deep tone replied.<em> "You dishonor yourself, our late father, our clan! How can I forsake one who is without honor?</em>".</p><p>"<em>You speak of honor," his own voice choked, "Yet you cut down your own brother. Your family! Which of us has dishonored the other?</em>". The figure turned back to him.</p><p>"<em>Do not speak to me of values, you damned fool! You chose a path that would have brought our clan to ruin! I do not cut down my brother tonight. I cut down a cancer that threatens the future of the Shimada!</em>".</p><p>The figure reached for the bow strapped on his back. It reached back once more to claim a bow from it's quiver. Genji's heart dropped as his brother notched the arrow against the bow string, as the arrow began to emanate a bright and fierce shade of blue.</p><p>"<em>No...", </em>Genji gasped. "<em>Don't do this brother! </em><em>Hanzo! Brother!"</em>. </p><p>His cries of desperation fell on deaf ears. </p><p>The next thing he heard were voices as the memory faded to black. "<em>What shall become of the body, master?</em>", he heard someone say. There was a pause before a response from the deep tone.</p><p>"<em>Give it to the sea. The waves will carry him to the river of death.</em>". The memory ended there.</p><p>The beeping became louder and faster as he felt rage and sorrow bubble up within him. </p><p>His own brother. His only kin left in the world. Those eyes, those hands, mercilessly struck him down.</p><p>"<em>Such betrayal. He didn't hesitate for a second.",</em> he thought as his anger seethed. "<em>Such hatred.</em>" He wished to scream, but his throat burned. The beeping intensified. He wished to cry, but tears wouldn't come. His ears continued to pound. His left hand gripped the sheets of the bed.</p><p>Wait. Why only his left? Why didn't the right follow?</p><p>The beeping slowed and grew softer as he slowly raised his left arm, the weightlessness of his right side only then becoming apparent. Slowly, painfully, and nervously, he reached for his right shoulder. His thumb and index finger touched down on skin, but the remaining three fingers clung only to air.</p><p>His right arm had disappeared.</p><p>He panicked. The beeping resumed it's quickened pace as his breathing grew ragged and erratic. He clutched his shoulder, reaching for an arm. There was nothing. He felt more weightlessness. Below the waist, this time. He reached for his thighs, despite the pain. and ran his fingers across it. They felt bandaged muscle before falling off at the end of his groin. The same sensation repeated when he reached for the other leg. His mind raced, and everything stopped. </p><p>Fear overtook him, and he lost control. </p><p>He heard the beeping. He heard his scream. He felt his body painfully toss and turn on the increasingly uncomfortable mattress beneath him. He saw his brother, he saw blood, and he felt sadness. Sadness and bitterness that he had never felt before. Greater than any of the pain that was in his recently severed body. But another emotion overwhelmed him entirely.</p><p>Rage. Genji felt pure, raw, terrifying rage.</p><p>He heard doors slamming against a wall, and he heard frantic yelling and shuffling. He turned his head side to side, his neck aching. He wanted to see who the voices belonged to, but his vision gave him nothing but darkness. He felt surrounded, cornered. The walls of the world seemed to close in on him. He cried out in his native tongue, as the noises in his ears grew louder, and the pain in his mind and body overtook him. He could feel the desperation in his voice.</p><p>"HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE! ANYONE! SAVE ME, PLEASE!".</p><p>The next thing he felt were a pair of soft, warm hands on his face. He heard a woman's voice in English. </p><p>"Please! Calm down! Listen! Breathe with me!".</p><p>He heard a deep inhale followed by a soft exhale. The beeping pounded in his head, and his body still ached and burned and itched, but he focused on the gentle breathing of whoever was in front of him. It reminded him of a meditation technique he was taught in his youth. To let his mind flow in one direction, like a river, and to visualize his breathing as the river's path. His panicked, ragged breath slowly divulged into slow, steady streams. In, and out. In, and out. In...and out. In...</p><p>And then, he was out.</p><hr/><p>Genji jolted awake. Upon regaining consciousness, he immediately took in a deep, sharp breath. He still couldn't see. The sudden movement startled someone, as he heard another sudden movement and a yelp of surprise. He heard footsteps approach him. He tensed, remembering Hanzo. The footsteps stopped when he tightened up, and another moment passed before he heard the same voice that sent him to sleep.</p><p>"Please, do not be afraid. I am here to help.". Genji hadn't noticed the thick accent that accompanied the woman's voice before. German? Maybe. Another moment passed, but Genji's tension went unreleased. The woman spoke again.</p><p>"My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler. You are currently at the medical center of Overwatch's Headquarters in Zurich, Switzerland."</p><p>Genji's shock revealed itself through a quick, sharp inhale through his teeth. Overwatch? Switzerland? How had he made it so far from Hanamura? How had he survived? Why had Overwatch rescued him? How did they find him? Another moment passed before Dr. Ziegler continued.</p><p>"Our agents found you washed up on the shore near Shimada Castle in Hanamura. You were gravely injured, but alive. We immediately brought you to a medical facility before transferring you here, where I performed your surgery.". She paused for breath. "Quite frankly, it's a miracle you're alive," she hesitated before sadness overtook her voice. "Although not quite in one piece".</p><p>Genji remained silent. There was too much to process. Overwatch, the famous global paramilitary force, had found him. Somehow, after his fight with Hanzo, he was alive. He was in Switzerland, and the woman telling him all of this was the doctor who had performed his surgery. His tenseness didn't waver, and his silence elicited the woman to continue.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm not even sure if you understand me or not. Forgive my rudeness, but, do you speak English?".</p><p>Genji's tension relaxed a little. She was a doctor. She had saved his life. He was safe. He laid back in his bed before nodding.</p><p>"Good," she said. "Everything happened so fast, we didn't get to run a background check, so I wasn't sure if you understood me or not. Although, you did seem to follow my breathing the other night."</p><p>Genji turned towards the voice. It still hurt to move, but he wanted to make sure he had her attention. He attempted to speak, but he choked on the burning sensation, and began coughing.</p><p>He heard movement, and a hand supported his back as his lurched forward into a fit of wheezing and hacking. "You shouldn't try to speak just yet," Dr. Ziegler said. "You are still weak, save your energy.". Another hand gently placed itself on his chest before gently guiding him back down to the mattress. Genji took a deep breath before attempting to speak again.</p><p>"Doctor..." he managed to say. His own voice shocked him. He hadn't noticed it in his carnal screams of panic, but his voice was hoarse, and worn out. He sounded fifty years beyond his age.</p><p>"Yes?", she responded, a hint of surprise in her voice. "What is it?".</p><p>"How long...has it been?" he asked. There was a short pause before she gave him a hesitant reply.</p><p>"We found you a week ago. You first woke up yesterday morning. It's the next evening now."</p><p>One week. One week since he was found by Overwatch. One week since his miraculous survival. One week since he had been thrown to the feet of death's door. </p><p>One week since he was betrayed and struck down by his only brother.</p><p>Genji's fury returned upon remembering Hanzo. His anger was redirected towards his body. </p><p>"How did I...become this way?", he asked her, his voice building in volume. "What did you do to me?"</p><p>The doctor hesitated again before answering him. "Your legs were torn to pieces. I have never seen such damage inflicted upon the limbs before in my medical career. I had no choice but to amputate them. And your arm...", the sadness in her voice intensified. "Your arm was already gone when we found you."</p><p>Genji's heart sank. Despite this, he moved on to his next question, speaking painfully once again.</p><p>"And...my eyes? Why...did you wrap...them?"</p><p>Yet another pause of sadness and pity. "Severely damaged as well. We had to remove them."</p><p>Another deafening silence overtook the room. Dr. Ziegler broke it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but there was no other way to save you.".</p><p>Genji felt his heart twist. He spoke again, his voice laced his anger,</p><p>"It would have been better...to leave me on the shore to die."</p><p>The doctor gasped before answering back. "How could you say that?", she exclaimed. "Is it not a miracle that you have survived? Don't you value your life?"</p><p>Genji's anger rose at the accusation. "I value a life where I can walk and see! I denounce one where I am stripped of my limbs and vision!".</p><p>Silence again. This time, he was the one to break it.</p><p>"I'm sorry...you did what you thought was right...but to subject me to this ...it is the same as killing me."</p><p>He heard a soft, deep breath before she responded. "I am sorry as well,", she said. He heard what he thought was a sob before she left the room. "I'm sorry, this must be a lot for you to process. I'll leave you alone for now.". He heard footsteps, a door open, and then a door close.</p><p>He was alone. In silence. In pain. In anger. </p><p>There was too much to think about. Still too much to process. His life had been turned upside down in just a week. He was on the other side of the world, with Overwatch. He had nearly been killed by his only family. And he was without legs, without an arm, without vision.</p><p>But most of all, without honor. Left only with sadness and anger to accompany him in his pain. </p><p>He began to drift off after some time, remembering the doctor's voice. It had calmed him, saved him from his panic attack just the other night. Then, it had rebuked him for lacking the value in his own life. </p><p>"<em>What life?</em>", he thought as he slipped out of consciousness. "<em>What kind of life is this death I've been given?</em>"</p><p>He drifted into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>"<em>Brother, why have you forsaken me?"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forsaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Angela left the recovery room misty eyed. She'd crossed paths with many patients who had undergone severe physical trauma, but none like him. None had been reduced to half of what they once were. She remembered when the medical staff first wheeled him into the operation room. It had been a sudden, frantic preparation for a long, harrowing surgery. When she first laid eyes upon him, her hands flew to her mouth, and the air left her lungs.</p><p>There were few words to describe the damage. Fewer to describe how she felt looking at his mangled and ravaged form. Disgust wasn't the right word, and neither was pity. Seeing people in suffering had always stirred something within her. It was why she was so driven as a doctor. That same feeling arose when she operated on him, but there was something else. Fear, perhaps. Fear for him. Even if he survived the operation, an unlikely outcome that even she had acknowledged despite her determination, his life would never be the same. Most of her patients struggled with their injuries, their scars, some felt hopeless, but she had managed to keep them optimistic. She considered it the most important part of a doctor's job: to keep hope alive. </p><p>But he was different. He had literally been to hell and back. And he didn't like what he saw of himself when he woke up.</p><p>He wanted to die again. </p><p>As a doctor, it frustrated her. It was the antithesis of her life's work, and her core beliefs. As a person, it saddened and hurt her to see someone else going through such pain. It was the hardest part of her job. To heal, you must first witness the wound.</p><p>This particular wound was deep. So deep she couldn't see the bottom. It wasn't just physical. There was something more...personal about his circumstances.</p><p>She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice someone approaching. Her absent-mindedness led to a collision with said someone. She immediately drew back, and looked up to apologize, and was met with the tired, worn face of Strike Commander Morrison. The older man gave her an exhausted smile. "Hello, Dr. Ziegler. How's our most recent patient been?".</p><p>Her shock was met with curiosity. Why was the chief of operations in the medical bay? "Commander! My apologies, I was lost in thought."</p><p>The commander nodded in understanding. "It's alright, doctor. I understand our newest patient is a bit of a difficult case."</p><p>Angela nodded. She'd only spoken to him twice, and on both occasions he was a broken, sad, and angry man. </p><p>"That only makes it more difficult to tell you what I'm about to tell you," Morrison said grimly. Angela knew that look. It was the look he had when his back was up against the wall or he did something that was unsavory but deemed necessary.</p><p>"What is it, commander?", Angela asked nervously. "Does it have to do with the patient?".</p><p>Morrison nodded. "It took some time to identify him. Facial recognition didn't take too kindly to his recent scarring, and the DNA test couldn't find a match we had on record."</p><p>Angela interrupted him. "So you've identified him?"</p><p>Morrison nodded again. "His name is Genji Shimada. The youngest heir of the Shimada Clan."</p><p>She didn't bother to hide her shock. The Shimada name had become infamous within the Overwatch ranks over the past few years. The yakuza faction had been the source of many headaches for Overwatch's operations in the Far East. However, the Shimada's movements and operations were well guarded secrets, making them incredibly hard to pin down. They were one of the biggest and most successful criminal organizations in the world.</p><p>The strike commander continued. "As the second son of the head family, it's reasonable to conclude he holds valuable information about the clan as a whole. I don't know how he ended up in his current state, but judging that we found him not far from Shimada Castle suggests he may have had a falling out with the clan. Our intel described that he didn't exactly...agree to the lifestyle of a yakuza."</p><p>Angela went on the defensive, knowing where the conversation was headed. "You wish to interrogate him?".</p><p>Morrison shook his head. "No. I want to negotiate."</p><p>"What do you mean?", she asked.</p><p>"Mr. Shimada could give us valuable information about his clan that could help us dismantle their operations, opening up a lot of room to breathe for our eastern divisions and getting the UN off of our backs about it. If our assumptions about a falling out between him and the organization are correct, he'll be more than happy to oblige, especially considering we saved his life."</p><p>Angela looked to the floor. "I'm not so sure he feels the same way. He told me he'd rather die than live in his current state."</p><p>Morrison nodded. "That's where you come in, doctor."</p><p>Angela looked up at the commander. "What do you mean?".</p><p>The commander continued. "You've considered giving him cybernetic prosthetics, correct?".</p><p>The doctor nodded. "Yes, but there's no telling how his body will respond to so much. We've already installed some internal cybernetics just to keep him alive. His body might give out, unable to take the power of the cybernetics required for him to return to somewhat normality again. He'd need three limbs, spinal support, eyes that need to connect to the nervous system...nothing like that has ever been attempted, only conceptualized."</p><p>Morrison nodded again. "Yes. And although it's a bit unsavory, we'll be using that as our bargaining chip in case he refuses to relinquish any information."</p><p>Angela gasped. "You can't possibly! He doesn't know the extent of the procedure, and you are hanging a man's life above his head! He's not some lab rat!".</p><p>"I understand how you feel, but we're in a real pinch here. Mr. Shimada could give us game changing information, and if he didn't have a falling out with his clan, giving him a normal life, no matter how unlikely it may be, is all we've got on him."</p><p>Angela turned away. "That's just cruel. It's inhumane."</p><p>Morrison gave her a knowing look. "I know. It's not how I'd like to do things either, but we don't really know who we're dealing with just yet. Hopefully things will work out for both parties involved.". He turned away before bidding farewell. </p><p>"I'd like to speak to him as soon as possible. Tell him he can be expecting me the next time he wakes up."</p><p>"Understood, commander.", the doctor responded plainly. "But I do not like this. Not one bit."</p><p>The commander began walking away. "Like I said, hopefully things will work out in everyone's favor."</p><hr/><p>It would be another few days before Genji was strong enough to speak with Commander Morrison. Doctor Ziegler waited anxiously outside the room while the two spoke. She heard muffled voices, a few stretches of silence, and eventually, what sounded like a polite goodbye. Morrison exited the recovery room before turning to Doctor Ziegler.</p><p>"Well? What happened?", she asked, anxious for a reply.</p><p>Morrison sighed. "We'll be having a meeting in thirty minutes. Be in Conference Room 1A by then."</p><p>"Did he agree to your deal? What happened to him? Did you offer the prosthetics?". Morrison turned to her and smiled his tired smile. </p><p>"Briefing in thirty minutes. Don't be late.". He walked away, and Angela decided to get answers for herself. She entered the recovery room, and was met with the sight of Genji looking out the window into the afternoon sky. It was a cloudless day in Geneva. Angela cautiously approached the amputee. </p><p>"How did it go, Mr. Shimada?", she asked. "I'm sorry that things had to come to this, especially while you're still recovering. </p><p>He turned to her, and shook his head. "It's alright, Doctor Ziegler. I think the deal we came up with will benefit us both."</p><p>Angela smiled. "Oh, thank goodness. So you'll be given the prosthetics?", her optimism turned to caution. "I hope you were informed the procedure has it's risks."</p><p>Genji nodded. "At this point, there are no risks I am not I'm willing to take. Commander Morrison has given me a unique opportunity.", his voice filled with a sudden determination. "I will not allow it to go to waste."</p><p>His last statement somewhat unsettled Angela. There was a darkness in his tone. Regardless, she was happy things had seemingly worked out in his favor. </p><p>"I hope everything goes smoothly Mr. Shimada, whatever your deal may have been. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."</p><p>Genji nodded. "I'll be seeing you then." </p><hr/><p>Angela left the recovery ward and headed for Conference Room 1A. In the room were Strike Commander Morrison, Captain Amari, Torbjörn, Commander Reyes, and Doctor O'Deorain. She wasn't particularly pleased with the presence of the latter two, especially O'Deorain. She wasn't fond of Blackwatch. The black ops unit of Overwatch was concealed from the public, known only to mid level or higher ranking agents. The rumors she heard weren't pleasant, to say the least. And she had direct knowledge of Doctor O'Deorain suspicious endeavors in the medical field. She understood Commander Reyes, but why she was here for a meeting about Genji, she had no idea. Regardless, she took her seat at the table, in between Captain Amari and Torbjörn, both of whom she greeted politely. Commander Morrison nodded in acknowledgement before looking at everyone.</p><p>"Alright. Everyone's here. Let's beginning the briefing."</p><p>He turned on a holographic projection screen that showed the picture of a young Japanese man. Genji Shimada was displayed above it. Angela was surprised and saddened by the face she saw. The young man was handsome, with short green hair and shining brown eyes. Compared next to his current scarred features, it made her sad to see how much he had lost in so little time. </p><p>"This is Genji Shimada," Commander Morrison began. "Second son of Sojiro Shimada, the late leader of the Shimada Yakuza faction. Ten days ago we found the young Mr. Shimada on the shore of Hanamura beach, just a few kilometers from Shimada Castle. Our intel suggested that Mr. Shimada was never fond of his clan's criminal activity, potentially sparking a confrontation with the clan leaders, resulting in his recent...excommunication. After speaking with Mr. Shimada, our suspicions were confirmed. He had a falling out with one of the clan leaders, who managed to severely wound him to the point of near death,", the strike commander paused for breath. "They threw the kid over the high wall of the castle, into the ocean."</p><p>Angela shared a grimace with the rest of the room, save for the Blackwatch operatives who remained relatively unfazed. The story broke her heart. Now she understood why he was so sad and angry. He hadn't just simply been at death's door. He was put there by his own clan. His own family, in the place where he was raised. "<em>Unforgivable."</em>, she thought. She could only imagine how he felt.</p><p>Morrison continued. "Mr. Shimada's injuries were grave, but somehow, he survived. Our agents transferred him to a medical center nearby, but we transferred him here to Zurich, where Doctor Ziegler performed surgery a few hours later. Since then, he's stabilized and regained consciousness, but he's lost his legs and right arm, as well as his eyes. Cybernetic installments were necessary to keep several of his organs from collapsing. He's been left horribly scarred, physically and mentally.". Morrison took another breath. "Despite that, Mr. Shimada has agreed to comply with us in our efforts to dismantle the Shimada clan. We've offered him cybernetic prosthesis in return. However, he had another condition to ask of us."</p><p>Morrison faced the group. "With two of our leading officers, our lead engineer, and two of our medical staff present, I'd like to consult you on his request. Mr. Shimada has asked that we give him combat purposed cybernetic prosthesis, and refuses to give us any information regarding the Shimada's operations unless he has a direct role in their dismantlement. He wants to see it personally that the Shimada fall."</p><p>Angela stood up in protest. "Absolutely not! You were going to give that man his life back, not turn him into a weapon!".</p><p>Dr. O'Deorain was the first to respond to her. "It's the patient's wish, Doctor Ziegler. And it lines up with our needs fairly well. I see no need to turn him down."</p><p>Angela turned on her colleague. "And you call yourself a doctor? Think about what we're doing to this man! He'll have no purpose other than violence! To put him through anymore than he's already been through...", she trailed off, afraid to finish her sentence.</p><p>Morrison nodded grimly. "I know what you're saying, doctor. I feel the same way. But there's a simple solution to that. We can give him what he wants, get what we want, and ensure his gifts don't go to waste.". He turned to the rest of the room. "I'm proposing that we recruit Mr. Shimada as an agent of Overwatch. We'll take him under our wing and make sure he has a place."</p><p>Angela sat back down. To make him an Overwatch operative, it didn't really change anything. He would be fighting for Overwatch, living for them, essentially. He himself had told her he saw no reason to live. For his will to carry on to be extended to dismantling his clan on Overwatch's behalf scared her. </p><p>But like the others in the room, she saw no better solution. </p><p>Morrison turned to the rest of the room. "Are we in agreement?". Four heads nodded before the commander turned to Angela. "Doctor Ziegler?".</p><p>Angela exhaled in defeat. "Alright. I see no other way."</p><p>Morrison paused in consideration, then addressed the room. "Alright. I'll work out the formal stuff. Torbjörn, I'd like you to collaborate with Doctor Ziegler on the design and construction of the cybernetics. She'll be performing the final operation to put it all together."</p><p>Angela looked up. "Why me, commander?".</p><p>Morrison smiled at her. "He's your patient doctor. And I can't think of anyone who will handle this more humanely than you."</p><p>Angela smiled. "Yes sir. I'll do my best."</p><p>The strike commander nodded. "Alright then, you're all dismissed."</p><p>Angela left the conference room with a mix of emotions. She was angry that this was the only way to give her patient a chance at life. She was angry she couldn't present a better solution given the circumstances. She was sad for Genji, who would be living to fight. But she was optimistic that she had been named head of the operation. At least now, she could see to it herself that the patient could receive the best possible outcome.</p><p>But the circumstances were only in his favor on paper.</p><p>She walked to Genji's recovery room with many questions. "<em>Why did you accept it? Why do you want to fight? Won't you reconsider? Don't you understand what this will do to you?</em>".</p><p>She opened the door to find him asleep. She sighed, and sat down at his bedside. She looked at him, a man who had lost so much, and she began to tear up again. She wiped her eyes and looked back on his face. Cloth still covered his eyes, and his face was darkened and scarred. But asleep, he looked peaceful. She smiled. It was comforting to see he was at peace for a little while.</p><p>However, she began to hear him mumble softly. "<em>Sleep talking,</em>", she thought. He spoke in Japanese, and he begun to lightly turn in his bed. It concerned her a bit, and she turned her ear to better pick up what he was saying. She understood little Japanese, but had learned some basics while on a few missions. She listened carefully, wondering if his sleep talk had anything to do with his unconscious distress. Through his mumbling and breathing, she struggled to hear what he was saying. She was tempted to wake him, but didn't want to disturb him. His sleep talk suddenly raised in volume, startling her a bit. As she jumped, she heard a ragged, but audible sentence from him. It was full of pain. Sadness. The three parts of it she understood disturbed her.</p><p>"Brother...why...me..."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The War Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The next few weeks were hectic, to say the least. In between her usual duties as the head of the Swiss base's medical operations, annual checkups for agents, mundane paperwork, and meetings, Doctor Ziegler found herself spending a considerate amount of time with Torbjörn and Genji in the latter's recovery room, going over the design schematics for the former Shimada heir's prosthetics. Torbjörn and Genji didn't get along well, but they didn't necessarily dislike each other. The engineer was often agitated by the ninja's swaths of brooding silence and quick temper. Genji didn't take well to Torbjörn's brashness and provocative nature. They mixed like oil and water at first, but as the days went on, Torbjörn came to appreciate Genji's detailed input during the compatibility tests and sympathized with the predicament the young man was in, having lost an arm and eye of his own. As a whole, the design process went relatively smoothly between the three of them. </p><p>Angela found herself in Genji's room for the majority of the day, tending to him, checking his vitals, and meeting with him and Torbjörn. She'd come to think they'd grown closer, but he was a hard nut to crack. Genji spent most of their time together in silence, seemingly lost in thought, only speaking when spoken too. It was a bit frustrating for her, but she never pushed him far.</p><p>His nightmares continued.  Sometimes, she thought about what she'd heard that first night they occurred, but she pushed the thought away, afraid that she wouldn't like what she found. The nightmares became so frequent that Angela decided to prescribe him a dose of melatonin to deepen his sleep. Some nights it helped, some nights it didn't. Genji would speak to her about the dreams when she asked him about them, but he only ever told her two things. On a good night, he had no dreams. On a bad night, he had nightmares.</p><p>He never told her what he saw in his nightmares. She never pushed farther than that. She didn't want to.</p><p>The days went on, and she became accustomed to a routine. In the morning, she'd check Genji's vitals before he woke up. He was a late riser, perhaps due to his sleep schedule being thrown off since his arrival at the Swiss base. After he woke up, she would guide Genji through a few stretches and change his bandages. Genji didn't eat much, since he didn't need as many nutrients as before, and he felt humiliated having to be fed. It was his least favorite part of the day, but Angela quite enjoyed it. There was something maternal and comforting about feeding the brooding man. She almost found it entertaining when he'd reluctantly open his mouth upon her instruction. After he'd eaten, Torbjörn would come, and either update him on the progress of the cybernetics or ask him for input on a certain aspect of the design. It was difficult for Genji to understand sometimes, what with not only the complex terminology involved but also the fact that he couldn't see what Torbjörn was talking about. Half of their discussions consisted of Torbjörn explaining something Genji didn't understand or describing a certain mechanism. However, Genji remained surprisingly patient when it came to the intricacies of the prosthetics, but was very impatient when it came to their progress. He was going crazy, he said, lying down all day. But most of all, he wished to see. He had been blind for nearly a month. He hated the darkness. It was constant, and frustrating, he'd told her.</p><p>One day, while Doctor Ziegler was changing his bandages, he suddenly asked her a question.</p><p>"Doctor Ziegler", he said, as if to make sure she was still there.</p><p>"Yes, Genji?", she said.</p><p>"Am I...ugly?".</p><p>It came out insecure, and child-like. Genji hadn't meant it to come out sounding so fearful, but his voice quaked and lilted as the question came out. The doctor answered him quickly.</p><p>"What? No, of course not Genji! Why would you ask that?".</p><p>Genji considered her question before answering. "I can't see, but look at me, doctor. I have no eyes. No legs, only one arm. I've felt my face. There are indentions. It feels rough. I must look terrible.". He paused before continuing. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Angela was taken aback. Genji didn't speak much, and he certainly didn't speak about how he was feeling. She supposed his silence was spent in self evaluation. Maybe even self hatred.</p><p>"Why are you thanking me?", she asked him. She looked down sadly before replying carefully. "I thought you hated me."</p><p>Genji replied hesitantly. "I don't hate you. I just...". He didn't finish the thought, but moved on to another.</p><p>"I thank you because you saved my life. And you look at this ugly thing I've become without judgement."</p><p>Angela paused, considered his sudden kind words. She'd never heard him speak like this. Most of the talking he did was pessimistic. She smiled and put her hand over his.</p><p>"There is no need to thank me, Genji. I'm just doing my job.". She giggled. "I must say it's nice to see your sensitive side."</p><p>Genji took a moment to think before responding. "I wish I could see you. I haven't gotten a chance to see any of your sides yet."</p><p>Angela smiled again. "You will. Soon. We're almost finished with your cybernetic oculars."</p><p>Genji perked up, excited. "Really?", he asked. Angela giggled again. He sounded like a child again, but this time he sounded anxious in a good way.</p><p>"Yes. Maybe if you're lucky, we can perform an operation sometime this week."</p><p>Genji turned his hand over underneath her's, and wrapped his fingers around her smaller ones.</p><p>"I am lucky enough to have you by my side, doctor. Thank you."</p><p>Angela's heart fluttered. Before this, Genji had barely said anything. Now, all of a sudden, for whatever reason, he had opened up to her, if only a little. His words, despite his tired tone, were so warm, and sincere. She laid her other hand on Genji's.</p><p>"No, thank you Genji. I'm glad you opened up to me a little."</p><p>For the first time since she had met him, Genji smiled. It was a small, weary smile, but it lit up the rest of his scarred, bandaged features. "I'll try to be a little better about that, Doctor Ziegler."</p><p>"Please, call me Angela."</p><p>Genji's smiled dissipated, and he suddenly became a bit more reserved, almost shy.</p><p>"What's wrong, Genji?".</p><p>Genji spoke up again. "Ah, it's nothing, doctor. I mean...Angela."</p><p>She smiled again. There was something about being called by her given name instead of her title that made her feel they'd grown closer. It was as if they had been standing on opposing cliffs before. Now, a seismic movement inched them closer together, if only a little. </p><p>However, the moment didn't last. Torbjörn burst into the room, causing them both to jump at the noise. Angela stood up and quickly withdrew her hands from Genji's, only then realizing they'd been maintaining such intimate contact for so long. Genji's face flashed with a bit of disappointment, but he turned toward the noise.</p><p>"Genji!", the short man exclaimed. "I've got great news for ya!".</p><p>Genji sighed tiredly. "What is it, Mr. Lindholm?".</p><p>Torbjörn scowled at him, although Genji couldn't see that. "Don't sound so down! Cheer up a bit! I've finished constructing your eyes! We can do a few compatibility tests, and then with the operation to install them whenever yer ready!".</p><p>Genji sat up a bit. "Really? Oh, thank you Mr. Lindholm!".</p><p>Torbjörn smiled with both pride and bashfulness. "About time you've given me some credit, boy.".</p><p>Angela smiled, happy for Genji. "When can we conduct the compatibility procedures?", she asked Torbjörn.</p><p>"I can bring over the equipment now, and we can start right away.", he responded.</p><p>"Alright then. Genji, if it's okay with you, we can go ahead and conduct the testing now."</p><p>Genji turned to her and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please! Right away!".</p><p>Torbjörn laughed. "So impatient! I'll be right back.", The stocky man exited the room, heading for his workshop.</p><p>Angela looked at Genji and smiled again. For the first time since he'd arrived in her care, he seemed happy, and optimistic.</p><p>However, Genji's enthusiasm suddenly dissipated, and he sunk back into his bed. Concerned, Angela sat back down at his bedside. </p><p>"What is it Genji? Aren't you excited?". Genji didn't turn to her, but spoke grimly, seemingly to the ceiling.</p><p>"It's ridiculous. Getting excited over being able to see again. Having to wait who knows how long to walk again.". His left hand curled into a fist, something he did when he was brooding in silence, or when he was having a nightmare. A habit she'd noticed that only came when he seemed to be distressed. "I am in pieces, scattered on the floor.". He paused once more. "How ever did this happen? Where did it go so wrong?". He continued in Japanese, seemingly just thinking out loud now. Angela didn't know what to say. Just a moment ago he had been so warm, so vulnerable. Now, he had been pulled back into his sadness, his pain, his anger. Just when she had opened the door, just a crack, something within him had shut it again. There was still so much she didn't know about him. So many emotions that lay just beneath the surface. So much sorrow, so much hurt, so much rage. She understood why it was there, but she didn't know how it would ever leave. He had flipped his switch so quickly, so suddenly. It made her feel hopeless.</p><p>But even then, she gathered her resolve. Once again, she placed her gentle hand over his rough, bandaged fingers. </p><p>"Genji...", she started. But after that, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to comfort him. She didn't know if she could. The situation was common place for her. Saying kind and uplifting words to support her patients. But for whatever reason, she couldn't find the words she need. That he needed. </p><p>Upon hearing his name, Genji's mumbling ceased. He took a moment, and began breathing audibly. In, and out. In, and out. In...and out.</p><p>Eventually, his breathing became gentler, and softer. More rhythmic. He'd fallen asleep. It made her sad. It seemed sleep was the only way to escape his own thoughts. She recalled that first night she'd spoken to him. The panic and distress and pain he'd been in that seemed to dissipate once he began to focus on something as simple as breathing. It seemed to be the path to the cure all: slumber. Hopefully, a dreamless, peaceful slumber.</p><p>Torbjörn entered the room, quieter than before. He shared a look with the doctor before speaking. </p><p>"I guess we'll do this tomorrow, Angela?".</p><p>Angela nodded. "Yes, Torbjörn. Thank you.".</p><p>The short man nodded. "I'm ready whenever.", was all he said before making his exit.</p><p>Angela looked down at Genji's sleeping form. Her eyes welled up. It was just...so sad. Too sad. Everything he'd been through, everything he'd suffered, and everything he was suffering. He was about to go through a long, painful process of rebuilding himself. A monumental surgical procedure, the likes of which had never been done before. And then, after that, he'd be diving head first into what put him in this position. Dismantling his own clan's empire. Revenge, essentially, she thought. Violence begetting violence once again. She remembered her parents, and how she'd lost them to war. She looked at Genji, and wondered what else he'd lost, other than his body, his place, and his dignity.</p><p>She hoped, if nothing else, that he had held on to his humanity when the Shimada had thrown him to the sharks.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Going Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He woke up feeling lightheaded, with his eyes closed. He had grown accustomed to blindness in the past month since he'd arrived at the Swiss base, but it was something that he could never truly get used to. </p><p>But this morning, his eyes felt heavier. He could make out small patterns in his vision. He reached up for the cloth that covered his eyes every morning, and paused for a moment. He took a deep breath before raising it over his head, and into his lap.</p><p>Slowly, hesitantly, he opened his eyes for the first time in a month. </p><p>For the first time in his second life.</p><p>The first moments were painful, as he was overwhelmed by the light. He winced at the sudden aching in his head, and blinked furiously, struggling to grow accustomed to the sensation. He blinked slower and slower, and eventually, held his eyes open. He saw a wall in front of him, and the end of his bed. The wall was paint blue and white, with orange accents where it met the floor and ceiling. He looked to his left. The beeping to his left was, predictably, a heart monitor, and the cool, tingly feeling in his wrist had been an IV.</p><p>He could see. Finally, the darkness was gone.</p><p>He felt his heart do the familiar backflips that came with tears, but none came to him. He waited for them, but they never appeared. He reasoned that cybernetic eyes had no need for tear ducts. He didn't know how he felt about that. Never crying meant showing weakness less, he supposed. But being incapable of vulnerability meant that more of his humanity slipped away from him.</p><p>His heart sank when he looked down at himself. His legs were gone, save for a portion of his upper thighs. He looked to his right, and felt queasy looking at a shoulder with no arm connected to it. Other than that, the rest of his upper body was intact. He looked down again. He was no longer bandaged, and wearing a hospital gown. To cover his indecency, his lower half was wrapped in what he could only describe as a diaper. He frowned, but supposed there were no better options.</p><p>He was happy to see again. But all he saw of himself were the pieces that Overwatch had picked up back in Hanamura. </p><p>He heard the door open to his right, and looked over. A woman entered the room. She was slender, wearing a long lab coat with scrubs underneath. She wore square glasses over vibrant, bright blue eyes. Her silky blonde hair cascaded to her shoulders, but didn't go beyond. She was carrying a tablet that seemed to claim her attention at the moment. Genji stared. He wasn't inexperienced when it came to women by any means, but he'd never seen anyone like her before. Maybe it was because he'd never been with a westerner, but there was something more careful, more sophisticated about her beauty than the girls he'd fooled around with in Japan. </p><p>And that was just it. She was beautiful.</p><p>The woman looked up from her tablet to find him staring at her. They locked eyes, and Genji couldn't bring himself to avert his gaze. The woman smiled in pleasant surprise.</p><p>"Genji! You're awake!". She rushed over to him and set the tablet down at his bedside. Genji was stunned when the familiar accent rang out across the room. Before, he was only able to here her. Attaching her voice to her face was more difficult, or rather, unexpected, than he'd imagined. She had always sounded much older than she looked. She couldn't be past thirty, he thought to himself.  Her skin was the definition of silky, and she carried a radiant aura with her, but Genji noticed the bags under her eyes as she came closer. He attributed them to late hours. Burning the midnight oil tending to him and who knows what other work she had. A small tinge of guilt struck him before she spoke again.</p><p>"How do you feel? Or, rather, how can you see?". Genji, still dumbfounded at seeing her for the first time, fumbled through his words.</p><p>"Doctor Ziegler...I...I feel fine...". Genji finally averted his gaze down to his lap. Doctor Ziegler smiled.</p><p>"That's wonderful! Considering this was your second operation within a month, you've recovered quite well. The surgery went off without a hitch. There weren't any complications in the nervous system link or the operational programming. How does it feel to see again?".</p><p>Genji suddenly had an epiphany. He swallowed before hesitantly asking a question he'd been afraid to ask since he first learned he'd be able to see again.</p><p>"Doctor...may I have a mirror?".</p><p>There was a brief silence before Doctor Ziegler spoke. "Genji, I'm not sure if you should-".</p><p>"Please,", he said. "There's no purpose in delaying the inevitable."</p><p>Doctor Ziegler nodded. "I suppose you have a point.", she surrendered. She went to a counter at the side of the room, and rummaged through a compartment before pulling out a hand mirror. She brought it over to Genji before handing it to him gingerly.</p><p>Genji lowered his eyes again. "Thank you, Doctor.". She nodded, and began waiting nervously. Genji took a deep breath, and raised the mirror to his face.</p><p>His hair, once a proud neon green, was short, black, and in the middle of regrowing. It was the gentlest of his features. His eyes, formerly a deep brown, now glowed a heartless, mechanical red. As he looked closer, he could see white circles within the red orbs with small cross hairs in the center. Like the scope of a rifle. It reminded him of what he was going to become.</p><p>A weapon. </p><p>His face was a shade darker, and a gash sat on the bridge of his nose. At one end of his lips, there were a few small, but deep gashes. The right side of his face was overwhelmed by a large, dark scar. Wide and jagged, as if the edge of a blade had been dragged across his face. Small, shallow cuts and scars painted his features, There were a few deeper gashes riddling his jaw, which was now supported by a thin metal brace across the front of his jaw line, and a burn mark on his forehead. His eyebrows were growing back, and one of them had a white gash separating it into two. There were wrinkles in awkward places, and additional scars where stitching was done. </p><p>Words evaded him. He breathlessly set the mirror down in his lap, his arm going limp. Doctor Ziegler placed her hand on his armless shoulder.</p><p>"Are you alright?", she asked. "I know this is a lot to take in."</p><p>Genji brought his hand to his face and felt the numerous dips and rough patches on his features, as he'd done so many times before, only now he knew what they actually looked like.</p><p>"It's...it's alright, doctor. I was preparing myself for the worst.". He frowned. "<em>Nothing could have prepared me for...this.</em>", he thought to himself privately.</p><p>Doctor Ziegler smiled sadly at him. She picked her tablet back up, and her smile changed to a thin like across her face. "Alright, Genji. After we've taken your vitals and you've gotten something to eat, we'll be doing some vision tests to make sure your eyes are up to code.". She got to taking his blood pressure and heart rate, and Genji resumed gazing at her, wishing to take his mind off of his most recent revelations.</p><p>She didn't notice he was looking at her until she went to take his temperature. "What is it, Genji?", she asked.</p><p>Genji smiled, a rarity for the both of them. "I thought you'd be older."</p><p>The doctor returned his smile. "I'm not there yet,", she replied. "But I am older than you."</p><p>"You know how old I am?", he asked.</p><p>"Yes. Overwatch has been keeping tabs on the Shimada for the past few years.". She worried mentioning his assailants would bother him, but he seemed relatively unfazed.</p><p>"How much older are you?", he asked.</p><p>"Just a couple of years.", she responded. "Why did you think I would be older?".</p><p>"It was your voice."</p><p>"Is there something wrong with my voice?".</p><p>Genji shook his head. "No, doctor. Your voice is beautiful.". He took a moment to consider his next words. "In fact, I am glad to see that all of you is just as breathtaking."</p><p>Her face began to heat up at the compliment. She didn't have much, if any, experience with men. Her signature rejection line was that she was married to her work. She'd received many complements before, but most of them were merely surface level. She'd already heard what Genji had told her in many different ways from many different people, but the sincerity and soul with which he'd said it touched her in a different way than other men. He took time to think of what he was saying, and considered every word, as if to compliment her as efficiently as possible. Something very rare in men, she thought to herself. She smiled.</p><p>"Why thank you, Genji! I didn't expect you to be such a romantic."</p><p>Genji paused shortly again. "I never was. But I owe you my life. The least I can do is compliment you."</p><p>Angela smiled again. He was softening up more. Perhaps it was the emotional boost of getting his vision back. Maybe he'd be back to his brooding, withdrawn self in a few hours. But she savored the moment. Savored his words. Savored this warmer presence he was emanating. She liked it. She was grateful for it.</p><hr/><p>Angela sat in the strike commander's office. She'd come in for her weekly update on Genji's condition and the progress of the prosthetics' development, as well the preparations for the upcoming operations. She'd just finished informing the commander that Genji had gained his vision, and that his body had adapted perfectly to the nervous system adjustments. Morrison sat back in his chair upon her concluded report.</p><p>"Good. I'm glad everything is moving along well. Proceed with the cybernetics as planned. If everything goes right, we can perform the operation within the month at Agent Shimada's convenience."</p><p>Angela raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be in more of a rush, considering you need the information so badly.", she said with a hint of bitterness.</p><p>Morrison sighed. "I'm sure you've spent enough time with him to know that he's just as eager to go after the Shimada Zaibatsu as us."</p><p>Angela shrugged. "Nothing outright. Just...quiet determination."</p><p>Morrison leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "You're still against this."</p><p>Angela looked the older man in the eyes. "No. I told you at the first meeting, I see no other way. He's going to be putting his services to a good cause. What concerns me is that he doesn't care about the cause.". She shuddered in her seat, thinking about his nightmares and frantic sleep talk. The look in his eyes after making the deal with the commander. "He only cares about revenge."</p><p>Morrison gave her a meaningful look. "You're worried about him."</p><p>"I worry about all of my patients. And soon, he'll be one of my comrades as well. And like any of my comrades, I worry for his safety in the field as well.". She sighed. "I just...aren't we putting him through too much? It's bad enough he has to recover from two, soon to be three surgeries in such a short amount of time. He'll have to go through physical therapy. He'll have to learn how to walk and use an arm again. He'll have to test himself for combat readiness, and then...". Angela drifted off.</p><p>Morrison finished for her. "And then he'll be joining the fight against the Shimada clan.". Morrison nodded. "I know what you're getting at, Angela. Our contract only details that he'll assist in the Shimada's dismantlement. Past that, we can't give him a purpose.". He sighed. "I know you've gotten attached to this kid, but everyone is doing what they feel is right, whether or not their judgement is clouded.". He stood up, walked over, and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"You just need to keep doing what you think is right, too. I'm sure everything will be alright."</p><p>Angela nodded, and stood up. "Thank you, commander. I'll keep that in mind.". She walked to the door. "I'll keep you updated on our progress."</p><p>Morrison nodded. "Dismissed."</p><hr/><p>"<em>Imagine a river that flows through a forest. From it's beginning to it's end, the river flows for miles. Even though it is long and expansive, all of the river flows as one. The river flows to the sea, and the sea flows back into the river. The river never ceases, because the flow never ceases. The river is not the source of it's flow. The 'flow' is the source of the river. It gives it it's life. A great philosopher once likened life similarly to water. Water can flow, and it can crash. When you think, when you move, when you act, and when you are still, do not crash. Flow. Flow like a river. Begin and end with yourself."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Now breathe."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Genji opened his eyes gingerly. He felt warm, and tired, and numb. He saw multiple figures standing over him. They were all wearing masks, and coats. There was a bright light hanging over him. He heard the hum of machinery, and the shuffling of feet. There was metal clinking, and the steady beeping of a heart monitor. The figures converged on him, their eyes set on him. Their eyes looked grey and empty, frightening Genji. His mind raced for a split second before his vision rested on a pair of bright, oceanic eyes looking down on him. The eyes were full of a warm and gentle compassion. His mind calmed. He begun to focus on his breaths.</p><p>In, and out.</p><p>In, and out.</p><p>In...and out.</p><p>"Are you ready, Genji?". He heard her say. Genji took another deep, steady breath before nodding.</p><p>"I leave it in your hands, doctor.", he heard himself say. </p><p>He gazed into her presence one more time before the noises faded, and the bright blue orbs were lost to darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Be like water, Genji. Flow like a river. </em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Under Watchful Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"He's good.", he thought aloud to himself.</p><p>Commander Morrison overlooked Genji from the bridge as he mowed down training bots in the practice field. He had to admit, the prospect of having a ninja as a field agent excited him a little, and he was impressed by the cyborg's acrobatics and efficiency. The former Shimada heir had been equipped with a shuriken dispenser in his new right arm, and he threw them with sniper-like accuracy, even in the midst of all of his flashy and rapid movement. His sword play was masterful as well. Morrison was no expert, but he could tell Genji was well in practice. For someone so young, he must have been trained rigorously from the moment he was remotely capable of...anything. Such skill and talent was rare, even coming from a family of assassins. </p><p>It must have been the genetics. Or tradition. Whichever it was, it was about to serve Overwatch well in the war against that very source of that deadly precision. The tragic irony failed to faze him, however.</p><p>Doctor Ziegler stood next to the Strike Commander with a tablet displaying the ninja's vitals and the status of his prosthetics. "Everything seems to be working fine. We seemed to have worked out the jamming in the shuriken dispenser, and he's gotten used to the prosthetic limbs.". She struggled to hold back a smile. "He's made a lot of progress."</p><p>Morrison shared her smile. "Proud of your handy work, doc?", he asked.</p><p>Doctor Ziegler shook her head. "No. Just...amazed. No normal person could persevere through such significant physical alterations like he has. I would even go so far as to say he's a medical miracle."</p><p>Morrison looked down at his newest agent, considering the developments of the past few months. In such a short time, Genji had adapted to his new body, learning to walk and use an arm again, and had begun basic training and field tests just a week prior. At this stage of newly attached prosthetics, most patients were still getting used to light jogging. They certainly weren't running across walls and doing backflips while dismantling training bots. Morrison looked to the doctor.</p><p>"I think everyone is just as amazed at what you've done as well, doctor. You deserve much of the credit."</p><p>The doctor considered his compliment. "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink, commander."</p><p>Morrison chuckled before looking back at Genji. The exercise was finished. The bridge displayed he had done so in record time. Genji walked over to the sideline benches before sitting down. The strike commander examined the new prosthetics. If he could describe them in one word, it would be intimidating. This was done on purpose, of course. The armor was just plain metal for now, with wiring in the back of his head, connecting his nervous system to the new limbs. He wore plating for most of his upper body, with his left arm and upper chest exposed. They'd added a face plate, per Genji's request, to hide the scarring. Morrison had been all for it. It added more to the intimidation factor they were going for in the first place. After the surgery had been completed, a long and harrowing effort, most of the surgeons and engineers in the room and taken a step back and admired their work openly.</p><p>There was one person who didn't seem to care for it, however.</p><p>Doctor Ziegler hadn't been a huge fan of the final design, but most of it was either per Genji's request or by order of the higher ups. The intimidation factor really was a focal point of his new body. Overwatch data bases listed him at 5'7 before his amputation, but the prosthetics had generously gifted him a couple of inches, something that served as a pleasant surprise for Genji, though it took some getting used to with regards to his movement. The face plate was sleek and angular, and was accompanied by a forehead guard to leave only his eyes exposed. When she first saw the finished product, she had been noticeably melancholic about it. </p><p>He looked more machine than man.</p><p>She shook the thought away as she walked down to the practice field to examine Genji's prosthetics for damage. She approached him as he sat on the bench. Sweat glistened on his exposed arm. She tapped his shoulder before smiling and holding out a towel. </p><p>Genji took it from her gingerly, before glancing up at the bridge. He turned towards her, his back to the watchful eyes of the operators, and released the clamp on his face plate, exposing his scarred features before they were lost in the fluffy white towel as he wiped the sweat from his face. Angela frowned. He was still sensitive about showing his face to people. Before the surgery, he had worn a surgical mask to help hide his features from the nurses, or even the strike commander and Torbjörn. Ever since he'd gotten his face plate, he rarely took it off, except to eat, which happened even less now that most of his body was cybernetic, and didn't require nutrients to run off of. The doctor seemed to be the only person he was comfortable showing his face to. And even when he did, he did so hesitantly, pausing before raising his hands to release the pressurized clamps that hid his features. </p><p>Genji put his mask back on before throwing the towel into a bin nearby. He nodded his thanks to the doctor, who smiled back at him.</p><p>"How did you feel Genji? You set a new record for yourself."</p><p>He shrugged. "The exercise itself did not concern me. Did the commander say anything about deployment?".</p><p>Her smile faded. Since he had gotten his prosthetics, even when he could barely walk, his mind had only been on taking the fight to the Shimada. He was obsessed. He hadn't talked about it much when he was still an amputee, but now that he was combat capable, combat was all he wanted. She had told him to think only of the battlefield was unhealthy, to which he always responded that the battlefield was his only purpose, ending any further argument there was to have.</p><p>"No, I'm afraid not.", she responded. "Please try to understand, there's a lot of consideration going into the operation, considering it is surrounding you. Who you'll be working with, various strike points, timing of deployment...". She drifted off, assuming he understood the bigger picture. "I'm sorry, Genji. But it's better for you to keep accustoming yourself to your new body for now. Try not to think too much about it."</p><p>Genji turned to her. "How can I think of anything else?", he snapped. "This shouldn't be taking so much time.". He stalked off towards the exit doorway. "Just put me in front of Shimada castle and get out of my way.". The door slid open before he silently made his exit.</p><p>Angela sighed. He was so impatient, so bloodthirsty. She had talked to Morrison about it before, which had been met with "Let me worry about that.". To his credit, Morrison had managed to keep Genji's impatience and quick temper under control when the two were together. Despite his anxiousness to get in the field, Genji seemed to respect Morrison's decisions. But day by day, his patience and his willingness to stand down to Morrison's continued sidelining was dwindling. Angela remembered asking him about it, when the subject had come up in one of their usual evening conversations when Angela did her regular maintenance on him. </p><p>"You and the strike commander seem to get along.", she had said while adjusting the wiring in the back of his head. "Try making a fist, Genji."</p><p>Genji stretched his cybernetic hand out before opening and closing it a few times. "I suppose. Why do you mention it?", he asked.</p><p>She shrugged before moving to her tablet. "You seem to respect him. That is, considering the circumstances placing you under his command."</p><p>Genji was quick to answer, not practicing his usual considerate pauses. "Like I said before, the commander has given me a unique opportunity by allowing me to fight for Overwatch.". He made a fist once more, another one of his habits, she'd noticed. "I dare not bite the hand that feeds me. I've already made that mistake."</p><p>Doctor Ziegler walked to Morrison's office as she recalled the conversation. Genji's feelings towards Overwatch seemed mixed, but mostly positive. He was working for them with little choice, but they'd saved his life and given him a new body. Genji gave the doctor more credit for the latter than Overwatch itself, but that didn't change the fact that Overwatch had a hand in it. However, she'd concluded that in the end, Genji only saw Overwatch as a direct path to his revenge against the Shimada. She had remembered her previous conversation with Morrison. As long as she did what was right, Genji would be all right, she had resolved. Now that Genji had become more independent from her, what with his ability to move having returned, he seemed to be drifting apart from her as well. He had moved from the recovery room to his own quarters, although he was placed near the medical bay to make his visits for maintenance more convenient. She saw him less, but still frequently. He was still polite, but still brooding in silence most of the time, rarely speaking without being spoken to. He hadn't opened up to her anymore since before his final surgery. She thought she was being controlling at first before realizing that Genji didn't really talk to anyone besides her and Commander Morrison. He hadn't bothered to familiarize with the staff of the base or any other agents. Sometimes she felt like their conversations, however infrequent, were the only thing keeping his mind off of fighting the Shimada clan. She was used to getting attached to and protective of her patients, but it felt like with Genji it was more important than anybody else. </p><p>Healing his physical wounds were the least of her worries.</p><p>She moved to open the door to Morrison's office before overhearing another voice coming from within the room. She had trouble recognizing it before she heard Morrison.</p><p>"Alright. It's agreed then. I'll send you the paperwork by the end of the day."</p><p>She heard shuffling before the door opened. In front of her, Commander Reyes towered over her. She jumped at the sudden presence, but the taller figure seemed relatively unfazed. He nodded at her politely. "Angela.", he greeted.</p><p>She nodded back. "Commander Reyes.". The commander stepped out of the way, allowing her to enter the office before making his exit. The door closed behind her as she walked towards Morrison, who sat at his desk, his arms crossed as he sat back.</p><p>"I'm here to give my physical report on Agent Shimada, commander.". She noticed a distant look in his eyes. "Commander?".</p><p>The older man looked up. "Sorry, Angela. You were saying?".</p><p>She continued. "Agent Shimada is nearing full recovery. His compatibility with the cybernetics has remained above the 99th percentile since his operation, and his nervous system shows no strains from the connection to his prosthetics. In other words, he's in tip top shape.". She looked to the commander, who pinched the bridge of his nose before facing her.</p><p>"That's good news Angela, and it leads pretty well into what I'm about to tell you. I'd like you to pass this on to Agent Shimada during his evening checkup.".</p><p>She nodded. "What is it, commander?".</p><p>"First of all, you can give Agent Shimada confirmation that he'll be deployed into the field by the end of the week. He can expect summons for his first mission briefing by Wednesday."</p><p>Her heart did a flip. Genji was finally being sent into the field. She was happy thinking that Genji would be pleased, but worried and concerned for the implications the came with that, of which she'd been fearing since he officially became an agent. Morrison continued.</p><p>"Before I go on, I know you're going to protest what I'm about to say. But given Agent Shimada's particular set of skills and...particular personality, the commanding officers have decided that this decision will be to his benefit considering our shared goals."</p><p>She swallowed, not knowing what to expect. "What is it, commander?"</p><p>Morrison leaned into his desk and took a breath before Angela's heart sunk to her stomach at his next words.</p><p>"Agent Shimada will be infiltrating the Shimada Zaibatsu under Commander Reyes' command. He's been assigned to Blackwatch."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Deployment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos, everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Blackwatch...", she muttered as she took inventory on patient prescriptions. "Why, of all units, Blackwatch?".</p><p>The news that Genji would not only be beginning his revenge fueled assault on the Shimada was nerve wracking enough, but the fact that he'd be doing so under the vigil of Overwatch's infamous black ops unit concerned her far more. Blackwatch wasn't known to the public. It was an operation kept very much under wraps, even within Overwatch itself. To put it simply, it was the division that carried out the worst missions possible. The dirty work no one else wanted to do. Infiltration deep within enemy organizations, assassinations, target apprehension and interrogation. The assignments they received were usually high risk, high reward. And the numbers showed it. The casualty rate for Blackwatch field agents was nearly five times the number for normal field agents. Discharge rates, injury frequency, and M.I.A numbers were also higher than Overwatch's main divisions. Blackwatch didn't have the best reputation with the rest of Overwatch, due to it's quote un quote "shady" management and the extent to which they carried out mission objectives, and what those objectives entailed. She'd heard rumors about merciless executions, questionable interrogation techniques, use of unnecessary force, and more. Blackwatch was often treated as an entirely separate entity from Overwatch, often by members of both organizations; Overwatch agents thought Blackwatch went too far, Blackwatch agents thought Overwatch never went far enough. As a division of Overwatch, it was by far the smallest in terms of it's number of active operatives, with only a little more than a hundred people operating within the organization. Coming across one of their operatives was basically like seeing a unicorn. Due to what the work entailed, no one ever <em>volunteered</em> to join Blackwatch. Field agents were often handpicked by Morrison and Reyes themselves. Even then, only a fraction of those people accepted.</p><p>So it was surprising that Genji was starting out under Blackwatch, infamously the most dangerous, exclusive, and shady division in Overwatch, before having any field experience. At least, field experience under Overwatch's command.</p><p>She supposed that Morrison did have a point when he said that Genji's skills were a good match for Blackwatch operations. He was a ninja. She didn't like using such an appropriated term to refer to him, but it was for lack of anything better. He practically screamed "black ops". He was a trained assassin and infiltration expert from his time under the Shimada clan. The concerning point for her was not only Blackwatch itself as well as Genji's deployment, but the latter part of Morrison's reasoning of assigning him to Blackwatch.</p><p>Genji's "particular personality" was exactly why he <em>shouldn't</em> have been assigned to the black ops unit. His thirst for revenge would only be fueled under Reye's command. The Blackwatch chief was notorious for sweeping a lot of mission details under the rug, at least according to certain whispers she'd heard around the base. Rumor had it he sometimes turned a blind eye when agents were "emotionally compromised". She knew Gabriel on a personal level, however. He was a more level headed person than people gave him credit for. Genji, however, wasn't quite the same. She worried how the two would get along, not to mention whoever else he'd be working with in Blackwatch. </p><p>She stared out the window of the med bay, allowing a rare distraction for herself. It was raining in Zurich, and the water pattered softly against the windows of her office. She had given Genji the news he would be deployed three days before. The look in his eyes, the constant determination and rage that gazed at her, had turned into something else the moment she'd told him he would be in the field by the end of the week. As if fantasy had become reality. The anger had turned into complacency, and the determination remained. As if he had set the anger aside for later. </p><p>He was going on his first mission today.</p><p>She sighed and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head. Thinking about Genji had occupied her thoughts. She couldn't help but worry. He was a patient. But she also saw him as a friend. She wasn't sure if he felt the same, but she maintained the image in her head. She knew Genji had a softer, more sensitive side. Their conversations during maintenance, the moments he had opened up to her before his surgery. The brief time he'd called her by her name.</p><p>"<em>Angela.</em>"</p><p>She turned back to her work and rubbed her eyes. She needed a cup of coffee.</p>
<hr/><p>Genji didn't know how he felt about his current arrangements. </p><p>He hadn't been in Overwatch long enough to know the inner workings of the organization, but he'd already picked up a certain vibe about Blackwatch. They seemed to be the shadow of Overwatch. Behind the tsunami of PR and positive imaging surrounding Overwatch hid the black ops division that did the dirty work. At least, that was how Commander Reyes had described it. He didn't know how he felt about his new superior. He seemed capable, but something about him radiated a darker aura.</p><p>"<em>Not unlike myself.</em>", he had thought to himself upon his first mission briefing.</p><p>He sat aboard the Orca as it tumbled through the clouds above the Yellow Sea towards Osaka. He was impressed by Overwatch's transportation technology. They were faster and sturdier than the private jets of the Shimada, and they held a surprising amount of equipment and people. He sat beside Commander Reyes and two other agents he hadn't bothered to learn the names of. They sat awkwardly opposite the commander and the cyborg. The two together, Reyes with his tall, hooded figure and twin shotguns hanging from his hands, solemn expression carved into his face, and the shinobi, who glared towards the ground with crossed arms, were enough intimidation to make a grown man wet himself. The aura exuding off of them was almost comical. </p><p>Genji looked down at himself. Before, his armor was just plain grey. Now, black and red worked into the synthetic metal. The Blackwatch emblem was emblazoned on his sternum. Genji didn't really care about the color scheme, but he did think the intimidation factor was being over exaggerated. Reyes had simply said that intimidation was Blackwatch's uniform.</p><p>The mission briefing had been simple enough. Genji was introduced to the strike team, and Reyes had broken down the mission. They were infiltrating a Shimada weapons warehouse to intercept a deal between the Shimada and a foreign supplier to get a source on who the clan was buying from in hopes of gaining information necessary to disrupt their supply line. He was anxious to go for the throat, but then again, he knew his war on the clan wasn't fought alone. He was being backed by Blackwatch. He'd gone through too much to crawl his way out of hell to get his revenge. </p><p>He couldn't wait to see Hanzo's face when he held a blade at his throat.</p><p>The Orca hovered above the drop point, and Reyes signaled for the squad to move towards the ramp in the back of the vehicle. Genji rose from his seat and followed behind the commander. Tether lines dropped down from the ship, and Reyes slid down first. The other two agents slid down before Genji followed them. It was dark, but Genji's eyes adjusted quickly, revealing a harbor in front of him. Shipping crates formed a maze that led to a large structure in the distance. The warehouse, he deduced. Reyes signaled to follow in single file formation.</p><p>"Shimada, you take point.", he ordered quietly. Genji nodded and rushed to the front, and began carefully making his way past the large crates, pausing at each corner to look ahead. Once he saw no one was there, he signaled the all clear and continued moving. Blackwatch had given him time to familiarize himself with the signals and formations used in the field. He'd been a fast learner, and had gone through drills with Reyes before the mission to review. He was well equipped for the mission, Reyes had told him. </p><p>"<em>As long as you follow my lead and hold your own once the bullets start to fly,", </em>he'd said before they left the Swiss base. <em>"You've got nothing to worry about. Don't feel bad for those bastards either."</em>. He tapped Genji's metal chest. "<em>Never forget a grudge.</em>"</p><p>Genji had simply nodded and boarded the Orca. He hadn't expected Overwatch to have this dark side, which had become apparent upon talking to his new commander. Overwatch was touted as a peace keeping paramilitary organization that would only strike when struck. He learned quickly that Blackwatch didn't play by the same rules. Not only did they swing first, they swung hard. </p><p>Eventually, they reached the giant sliding door to the back of the warehouse. Reyes sidled up next to Genji against the wall of the warehouse, following by the other two. Reyes pulled a device out of a compartment in his armor and held it between the exterior of the warehouse and his ear. He paused for about ten seconds before putting it away.</p><p>"It's them,", he addressed the squad. "The seller is here, but we need a visual for confirmation.". He scanned the tall wall of the building before turning to Genji. "Shimada, there are windows on the roof. Get in there and radio me once you confirm who we came for is here."</p><p>Genji nodded. He took several steps back from the wall before sprinting towards it and scaling the wall before climbing onto the roof.</p><p>Genji peered through the glass of the skylight windows to see two opposing groups facing each other over a table. Two men sat on opposing sides of the tables, each backed up by their own posse of armed men. Genji used his wakizashi to slice at the edge of the windows before pulling the glass out of the frame and slipping into the building. He moved silently, his synthetic feet hitting the metal floor of the rafters noiselessly. He jumped down to the edge of the warehouse behind a crate, and peaked out of the side. He saw several faces covered in the briefing, scanning the group for the one Reyes had stressed. Hiyoshi Masamune, a lieutenant in the Shimada Clan who had served under his father. Genji didn't remember much about him, only seeing him reporting to the late clan leader whenever he returned from an assignment. He was the one handling the weapons deal tonight. The goal was to capture him alive and deliver him to the Swiss base for interrogation, and, if possible, confiscate whatever cargo was being sold to the Shimada. Genji figured he would be at one of the ends of the table, considering he was in charge of the deal, but he couldn't get a visual with the armed guards in the way. He hopped on top of the crate, hoping to see over the men. </p><p>He got a visual on Hiyoshi at the opposite end of the table, facing him. He was wrapped up in a discussion with the seller. He saw crates being moved in between the two groups. Some of the guard began to shuffle away. Genji radioed to Reyes.</p><p>"I have a visual, commander.", he said. "It looks like the deal is finished. They're preparing to depart."</p><p>He heard movement over the comms before the doors at the back of the warehouse burst open. Gunfire filled the building, and blood splattered on the floor. He heard a mixed of panicked and frantic English and Japanese, and he saw Hiyoshi moving for the exit at the other end of the warehouse. Genji glanced back. Reyes and the other two agents were busy with the buyer's group. He immediately leaped for the Shimada guards, and began cutting his way towards Hiyoshi. He let his shuriken fly, and watched as they buried themselves into the bodies of the guards. He aimed for the chest as he used his wakizashi to glide through the men. The men shouted curses in Japanese as they frantically shot at him. He either deflected their bullets or dodged them, his cybernetic enhancements making his reflexes quicker.</p><p>He felt unstoppable. Each body that hit the floor was another blow he dealt towards the Shimada. </p><p>Towards Hanzo.</p><p>He began catching up to Hiyoshi before he was surrounded by guards. He leaped into the air as the fired on him. The bullets flew randomly, hitting the guards on the opposite end of their paths. When Genji landed, all of them were on the ground, either unmoving or clutching a wound and yelling in agony. Hiyoshi neared the exit, and Genji leapt towards him. Genji felt his hand land on Hiyoshi's shoulder. The lieutenant turned around to turn a pistol on him. Genji slipped out of the way as a shot rang in his ear. He ignored the sudden ringing and aching in his head before swiping his wakizashi at Hiyoshi, removing the hand that held his gun. Hiyoshi screamed in pain, and fell to the ground on his knees. Genji extended the wakizashi to face the lieutenant's face. Hiyoshi glared up at him in between rapid breaths, and spoke in Japanese.</p><p>"What do you want from me? Who are you?".</p><p>Genji was grateful for his face mask, as he so often was. He glared down at Hiyoshi before responding in their shared native tongue.</p><p>"Blackwatch sends it's regards, Mr. Hiyoshi. We have some questions for you."</p><p>Reyes walked up behind Genji and crossed his arms as he looked down at Hiyoshi.</p><p>"Good job disarming the target.", he said. Genji turned to him with a blank look on his face before Reyes looked down to see Hiyoshi clutching his bloody arm.</p><p>"Shit.", he muttered to himself. "You didn't hear that.". Reyes turned to the other two agents behind him. They seemed relatively unharmed, except for one tightening a bandage around a bloody forearm. Grazed by a bullet, Genji learned later. "You two, take him to the Orca. We'll be right behind with the cargo.". The agents nodded and picked Hiyoshi up off the ground. The one with the bloody forearm pressed his rifle against Hiyoshi's back with his good hand while the other cuffed him and walked in front. Reyes walked over to the table where the deal had taken place and motioned Genji to follow. Genji sheathed his wakizashi and walked to the table, where several crates lay beside the table. Genji leaned forward to pick one up before Reyes put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"We'll call in cleanup to get those later. They're probably just ammunition and basic weaponry.". Reyes motioned towards a locked suitcase that Hiyoshi had dropped during his escape attempt by the tipped chair at the end of the table. Reyes picked it up and set it down on the table, and cracked it open. Genji walked up beside him to take a look. </p><p>It was a cybernetic arm, not unlike his own. Genji didn't understand why the arm appeared to be the center of the deal, but for whatever reason it was important. Reyes closed the case and grabbed it before walking towards the back of the warehouse where they'd begun their assault. </p><p>"We'll take this to Torbjörn to figure out what it is. Let's hope the interrogation goes well and Hiyoshi gets a case of loose lips.". Genji followed him wordlessly. They trekked toward the Orca in silence until Reyes spoke up as they neared the ship.</p><p>"Good job tonight, Shimada. Not bad for your first mission", the taller man said as the two entered the coolness of the ship from the humid night. "Welcome to Blackwatch."</p><p>Genji nodded as he followed Reyes. "Thank you, commander.". He took one of his considerate pauses before continuing. "I hope the opportunity to strike the Shimada comes again soon."</p><p>Reyes turned to the ninja and gave him a sinister smile. "So do I. I haven't had as much fun as I had tonight in a while."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The return to the Swiss base was unceremonious. A team of armed guards met them in the hangar to take the Shimada lieutenant into holding until he could be transferred to an Overwatch holding facility in Germany for questioning the next day. Reyes turned to the strike team, congratulated them on a job well done, and told them to visit the med bay if needed. After that, he left to make his report to Morrison and turn in the confiscated cybernetics for further investigation. The other two agents shook hands with Genji, congratulated him on completing his first mission, and went their separate ways. For a few moments, Genji stood in front of the Orca, not quite sure what to do with himself and taking in the events of the night, until he was shooed away by the crew while they conducted cleanup and maintenance before turning in for the night. Genji began his walk to his quarters.</p><p>His thoughts turned to Hiyoshi, and the look of horror on his face when he laid eyes upon Genji's cybernetic form. He had had few interactions with the man before, but remembered being treated with respect by the lieutenant. The whole 'young master' thing that came with being an heir to an empire.</p><p>A spot he'd been stripped of in favor of Hanzo. He shook the thought of his elder brother away as the familiar rage bubbled up inside him. He'd never wanted anything to do with the family business anyway.</p><p>Genji entered the door to his room and flicked on the lights through the holo pad by the door. His quarters were depressingly barren. It contained only the bed, dresser, carpet, lamp, and desk that came with the room. He hadn't come to Overwatch with any belongings. It didn't matter much to him. His room was simply a place to lay his head every night and to wash up after training. He spent most of his time training or in the med bay, running maintenance or tests with Doctor Ziegler. His body was the first of it's kind, after all. His thoughts turned to her as he disengaged his armor (with assistance from a specially installed system Morrison had given him as a 'welcome gift') and removed his face plates to shower off the sweat and blood from the mission. He only ever talked to three people. Her, and the strike commanders, Morrison and Reyes. He hadn't had the opportunity to familiarize himself with his peers in Blackwatch, or Overwatch, for that matter. He felt that his appearance scared people away. The first day he was able to walk freely, he wandered the halls of the base, taking a recommendation from Doctor Ziegler to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. There wasn't a single pair of eyes that turned to look his way before darting away. It made him feel like he didn't belong.</p><p>Which, he thought, he didn't. Nothing about him belonged in Overwatch.</p><p>He supposed that was part of the reason he'd been assigned to Blackwatch. Blackwatch suited him more, after all. Reyes had told him he should consider himself lucky, considering what Genji was after by working under Overwatch in the first place. Overwatch agents were the kind to 'set their weapons to stun', Reyes had said. Blackwatch guns didn't have a stun setting. </p><p>He spent most of his time isolated in the training bay or the medical bay, wishing to avoid having eyes on him. People around here made him feel anxious, and unwanted. He thought people were afraid of him because of his cybernetics. The grotesqueness of it all, and the fear of what he was hiding beneath the mask. The glowing red eyes didn't help either. The intimidation factor was a double edged sword, he supposed.</p><p>As the cold water ran over him, he held his hands in front of him. One cybernetic, one organic. He looked down at his legs, both robotic. He held his hand to his face, covered in scars. He felt the deep gashes on his chest and shoulders. </p><p>He didn't blame people for looking away. He could barely look at himself.</p><p>Drying off had, surprisingly, been made simpler by his prosthetics. They were environmentally adaptive, with sensors to exterior temperature, and warmed up to dry the cold water. The rest was up to him, and he toweled off before reengaging his armor. He placed his mask on the dresser, about to lay down on the bed before pausing, clamping it on, and heading for the doorway. He checked the holo pad before leaving the room. It was just past midnight. </p><p>The base was still somewhat lively at this time of the night, but not in open areas. The engineering corp was still active, and the hangar was still receiving and evacuating Orcas, but the hallways were dark and empty. Genji had come to prefer moving around the base during these times. There was no one else around. No one to glance at him in shock before hastily pulling their eyes away, so as not to meet his glowing red orbs. Genji walked aimlessly for a little while, letting his thoughts dissipate and allowing emptiness to fill his mind before finding himself in front of the med bay doors. He jumped a bit as he realized where he was and looked at the holo pad by the doorway. There was all kinds of different information that slid by on the screen. The time, the temperature outside, the date, and what room the doorway in question led into. Genji stared as different slides replaced each other until one caught his attention. </p><p>"Occupied", it read. Someone was inside during the wee hours of the night. Genji knew it could only be one person. He didn't know why his feet had carried him to the med bay, but he decided against his better judgement to go inside. He raised his hand to the holo pad to activate the door before it slid open, and Genji's eyes were suddenly met with a shock of soft, blonde hair. His eyes darted downward to meet a familiar pair of calm waters, covered by square lenses and bags underneath her eyes. She jumped as she met his gaze, her startled expression quickly blossoming into a surprised smile.</p><p>"Genji!", she exclaimed before her hands flew to her mouth, realizing the time of day. She lowered her voice and continued her greeting. "Whatever brings you here at this hour?".</p><p>Suddenly Genji felt foolish. Coming here so late in the night. Knocking on her door like this. She was probably in the middle of working. Or maybe she was just leaving to turn in for the night. She had opened the door, after all. Genji swallowed.</p><p>"Doctor Ziegler, I...", he trailed off, failing to find any words. His sentence turned into a pause, and his pause turned into a silence. Doctor Ziegler waited a few moments too long, mistaking the silence for one of his conversational pauses, and awkwardness began to fill the air before she broke it.</p><p>"Oh, that's right, you must've just come back from your mission! Come in, come in, Gabri-Commander Reyes must've wanted me to take a look at you!". She took his wrist before pulling him into the room, much to his surprise, and led him to an observation table. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down and waited while she gathered some equipment. His senses returned, and he spoke up again.</p><p>"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Doctor Ziegler. I'm sure you were just leaving."</p><p>She shook her head and turned to walk over with a small bag and a smile. "Oh, it's no trouble really. I'm usually up at this hour anyway, and Athena noticed someone at the door."</p><p>The artificial intelligence, Genji remembered. Doctor Ziegler had told him that a program named Athena oversaw the operations of all of Overwatch's major bases, and also had control over the functions of the base, including simple things like opening doors and turning on lights, or more important things like the base's defenses. Athena's motion sensors must've picked him up.</p><p>"<em>Idiot.</em>", he thought to himself. How long had he just been standing there? Doctor Ziegler moved to examine him, and he flinched upon her touch. She pulled back with a frown of concern before he hastily corrected her assumptions.</p><p>"Ah-Sorry, doctor. I was just startled, is all.". Her anxiousness disappeared, replaced by her trademark soft smile, and she began scanning and examining his prosthetics.</p><p>"Everything looks good, Genji. I guess the mission went smoothly.". The cyborg only nodded in response. It had been a little while since she'd last done maintenance on him. Before, their conversations were easier to have, considering Genji didn't have much else to do, being bed ridden or barely able to walk. Since he'd been cleared for training and missions, he came by less, only appearing occasionally for required testing and maintenance. A part of him didn't want to see her. At certain times, he saw anyone and everyone as a distraction to taking down the Shimada. But another part of him enjoyed her company. Their conversations when he was an amputee had meant a great deal to him. Just an hour or two to take his thoughts away from his misfortune and anger. An hour or so to make small talk and discuss whatever. He considered it as just a part of the treatment, but here he was; late at night, by her side, now subconsciously yearning to be lost in her words and her voice.</p><p>Doctor Ziegler broke the brief silence again. "I missed you, Genji."</p><p>Genji straightened up at the sound of his name, and a warmth filled him at the sound of her words.</p><p>"<em>I missed you.</em>"</p><p>Genji coughed before responding. "What do you mean?", he asked, half curious, half nervous.</p><p>She smiled in response. "It gets lonely during the graveyard shift. Before I had you to talk to, or even just the presence of another person when you weren't feeling up to it. You'll be getting busier now, so, I guess I won't be able to see you as often.". Her smile persisted, but her eyes emanated a certain sadness. "I quite enjoyed our conversations, however brief they were."</p><p>Genji rubbed the back of his neck, an old habit he practiced when he didn't have anything else to do with his hands, though a bit more awkward now, what with the wiring connecting to his artificial spine and arm. Doctor Ziegler seemed to have a sudden epiphany as the movement led her eyes to the wires, and turned to Genji worriedly.</p><p>"I hope you aren't up this late because the prosthetics are bothering you again?", she asked.</p><p>Genji held his hand up in reassurance. "No, not tonight, thankfully.". The first few nights with the cybernetics had been dreadful. The wiring burned within him, and it took some time to get used to the temperature regulation systems meant for the machinery when it came to his organic portion. The power necessary to run his prosthetics took a toll on the rest of his body, often resulting in full body aches and cold sweats. He'd had adjustments made to improve the pain and side effects, but they still caused him soreness when he lay still, the electricity from his core having nowhere to go and growing restless within him. They were still figuring out how to remedy this, but until then, Genji went sleepless for nights at a time. He didn't need as much sleep as before, now that he was mostly machine, but it still wasn't good for him, Doctor Ziegler had said during the remedial adjustments.</p><p>Genji turned to Doctor Ziegler, voluntarily meeting her gaze, something she seemed surprised by. He began to stand up. "I've taken up enough of your time, doctor. Please excuse me.". He did a little bow to her, another old habit he couldn't seem to break, and moved for the door, before feeling a hand on his good elbow.</p><p>"Genji-", he heard before turning around and seeing her arm outstretched, her fingers resting on his joint. She quickly pulled back, seeming to have made a mistake, before gathering herself. "Well, you see,", she said, "I was actually thinking of taking a break before I finished up for the night.". She motioned to the counter at the side of the room, where a coffee maker and an assortment of mugs rested. "Would you join me for coffee?".</p><p>Genji blinked. Coffee? So late at night? He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but he'd developed an affinity for it in the past few years. A girl he'd dated had told him drinking coffee would make him look more mature. He had started drinking it on occasion since then, and often found the subject as a good conversation starter with the more refined women he tried to court. He pushed the thought of another life out of his head before pondering her offer. He looked back at her, nervously awaiting his reply. He wasn't that easy to approach, he reasoned. He hadn't made it easy. A pang of guilt struck him. Maybe he could make it up to her this way. He didn't have anything better to do, he supposed. He shrugged and nodded. "Yes, it'd be my pleasure.". The sentence was more substance than anything else, but the doctor seemed to light up at his words.</p><p>"Excellent!", she said. "Lucky for you, I've got a new brew I'd like to try. You'll be the first to taste it!". She motioned to the counter and pulled up a chair. "Take a seat, it'll be ready in a moment. How do you like it?".</p><p>"Just black.", Genji replied before taking a seat. He watched in considerate silence as she prepared the coffee. She had her own grinder, he noted. "<em>She must be experienced in making coffee</em>", he thought to himself. He examined the machine. It looked like an older model, and it was well worn. "<em>She must be experienced in drinking </em><em>coffee, too</em>". He watched as she hummed with her movements. The sound of the machine and her soft, melodic song filled the dark room as he rested his chin against his hand and gazed out the window in front of the counter. It was a star-less night in Zurich. The soft lights of the exterior of the building filled his vision and he became lost in a thoughtless daze again. A tap on his shoulder brung him back before he turned and faced a steaming cup of black liquid. He took it with both hands, feeling the warmth in only his left, and nodded his thanks. The doctor smiled and clasped her hands together in anticipation. Genji paused to consider the gesture before realizing she was waiting for him to taste it. He looked from her back down to his cup. The aroma filled his nose from underneath his face mask. He only then realized he still had it on and moved to remove it. A soft hiss filled the air before he lowered it from his face. He didn't mind taking it off in front of her. She'd already seen it all, and her eyes were never filled with fear or any sort of judgement. She'd told him herself, all those nights ago, with a look of warmth and compassion that he'd grown familiar with. </p><p>He trusted her, at least when it came to showing his face. He felt like trust was in short supply for him these days, and people to trust even more scarce. </p><p>He moved the rim of the mug to his lips before taking a careful sip, cautious of burning himself. The second it touched the inside of his mouth, he instinctively recoiled.</p><p>It was repulsive. Coffee was bitter to begin with, but that wasn't the problem. It had a sort of...poisonous quality to it. He remembered the traditional herbal medicine he took as a child and the terrible tremors it sent through his taste buds, giving his younger self goose bumps. A similar sensation ran through him. </p><p>Genji looked to the doctor. Her eyes had gone from hopeful to slightly dejected. He flinched at the sudden change in mood before realizing how much he'd reacted to the coffee.</p><p>"Is it...not good?", she asked. He likened the look on her face to an abandoned puppy. Cliché, but accurate, he thought to himself. He swallowed the liquid before faking a cough to buy time.</p><p>"No, it's not that, it's just-". He scrambled for an excuse. "It's just...it was a bit hot. I haven't drank coffee since...", he motioned to his body before clearing his throat, both to create space in between his words and to get the taste out of his mouth for a moment. "It's...it's good, really."</p><p>The dejection turned to relief as she sighed. "Oh, thank goodness! Most people can't stand my coffee. I'm glad you like it!".</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Most people? Like who?".</p><p>The doctor smiled before breaking out into a giggle. "Oh, you wouldn't believe the reaction Jack gave me. You just reminded me, actually."</p><p>"The strike commander?", he asked. "What did he think of it?".</p><p>"He spit it out on the first sip.". She chuckled but a bit of dejection returned to her. "That was around the time I first joined Overwatch, so he was the first person to try my coffee."</p><p>Genji cracked a rare smile before realizing the predicament he'd just placed himself in. He usually wouldn't care to be honest about how he felt and tell her the coffee was terrible, but he had already dug himself into a hole. He looked back down at his mug, and gulped. He took another sip in determination, felt another uncomfortable tingling on his tongue, and turned to her again.</p><p>"Well, it's not that bad.", he said considerately. </p><p>"Thank you, Genji.", she responded. "I was actually getting a little self conscious about it. I never thought anything was that bad about it either. I thought I'd improved until Captain Amari tried it..."</p><p>"Captain Amari?". He knew who the second-in-command was, but had never met her. "What happened with her?".</p><p>Doctor Ziegler hesitated before breaking out into another giggle. "Well, it's not a pretty story, Genji."</p><p>He smirked before taking another daring sip. "I have all night, doctor."</p><p>She smiled before leaning into the counter with her own mug. "Well, after the incident with the commander, I decided to read up a bit on brewing, and Captain Amari happened to lend me some advice. I practiced for a little while and finally got her to try some..."</p><p>Their conversation lasted into the early hours of the morning. The dark, quiet med bay office was filled with the scent of coffee and two particular accents speaking in hushed tones in the late night. One warm and gentle, one low and free of it's usual reverberation. At some point, Doctor Ziegler looked to the clock. </p><p>"Oh dear, it's gotten quite late! Or, quite early, I suppose.". She gathered their mugs and headed to the sink nearby. Genji sighed in relief. He'd taken about three cups of coffee. Not only did he feel a bit full, but his tongue tingled from the taste. Her coffee was truly worthy of the horror stories she'd recounted to him. But other than that, he'd found the night quite enjoyable in their conversations. He looked at the clock for himself. It was past three in the morning. He got up from his seat and turned to the doctor.</p><p>"Thank you for the coffee, Doctor Ziegler. I suppose I'll be taking my leave now."</p><p>She turned and smiled at Genji. A tired, but warm and radiant smile. "Thank you for liking it, Genji. It really is a relief. And I must say, it's refreshing to have company when no one's usually around."</p><p>He offered her another small, but rare smile before clamping his face mask back on. He felt the familiar pressure and coolness around his face as he turned away. "I'll see you soon, then."</p><p>She nodded and gave a small wave. "Until next time. Congratulations on your first mission, Genji."</p><p>He nodded his appreciation before walking out of the med bay office and towards his quarters again; tired, and feeling up to a few hours of rest before the mission debriefing in the morning. He took the familiar route back, memories of his conversations with the doctor coming back to him. He remembered the irresistible sound of her laughter, her stories about sharing coffee with various people, most of whom he hadn't met yet, and stories about her early days in Overwatch. She'd done most of the talking, with Genji limiting himself to polite responses, questions, and the occasional daring sarcasm, which was usually met with a snappy response or more laughter. It was the first time he'd felt like a normal person in a long time.</p><p>Another thought struck him as the last one ended. Since his operation, that was the longest he had ever gone without putting on his mask. It had been removed out of necessity, of course, in order to drink the coffee she'd given him, but he'd found himself nearly forgetting about it before he left. He was usually extremely conscious of his face plate, but tonight, he'd forgotten all about it. He subconsciously raised his hand to feel the cool metal surrounding his features before reaching his doorway and walking through. He collapsed on his bed, not bothering to remove his armor as he usually did, dead tired from the mission and staying up with the doctor, despite the coffee. His systems burned through the caffeine quickly, he guessed. He removed his mask and placed it on the dresser, making sure to wrap the covers tight around his face, for an irrational fear that someone would walk in his room and see his uncovered face. He would keep his mask on, but it was uncomfortable to sleep with. He closed his eyes and thought of the doctor again. Her smile, her laughter, her stories, her coffee, her presence. He drifted off and fell into the familiar darkness of sleep.</p><p>The memories of violence from his mission failed to take control of his slumber, despite his expectations, replaced instead by the warmth of the rest of the night. It was the first peaceful, dreamless sleep he'd had since his operation. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Most Important Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Angela watched as Genji walked out of the med bay doors, hearing the soft sliding as they closed behind him. His steps faded as silence filled the room. She rinsed and dried the mugs in the sink before setting them back beside the grinder, and walked over to her desk, plopping down in her chair with a sigh. She didn't have much work left to get through, and the coffee was just the boost she needed to power through it and, hopefully, get a few hours of sleep before the day began. She began typing away at her keyboard, occasionally letting her mind wander back to her time spent with Genji.</p><p>She couldn't suppress a smile as she thought about how...conversational he'd been. He didn't talk much, continuing his practice of only speaking when spoken to, but he had seemed much more comfortable than before. She'd often found it difficult to keep a conversation going with him. His responses were short and to the point, and he rarely added anything to what she said. Tonight, however, he'd been asking questions, showed her a bit of tasteful sarcasm, and even made several witty remarks to her stories, making her laugh. </p><p>And most importantly, if for only a few seconds, he'd smiled. </p><p>She thought about it for a few seconds. It seemed every time she managed to get a smile out of him he was soon falling back into a narrow state of mind, only focusing on his mission to destroy the Shimada clan. She had never really thought about how she'd felt about the Shimada clan in relation to Genji. She'd only thought his thirst for revenge was unhealthy because it neglected his well being in the process. But now, as she sat quietly in her office with only the glow of her computer screen to light the room, she felt a similar distaste for the criminal organization, which quickly turned into anger. She hadn't felt this way since she'd first learned the circumstances under which Genji had come under her care. It baffled and deeply disturbed her. How could they do something so horrible to one of their own? And to their youngest heir, no less? Angela didn't know much about Genji's past, only his position in the Shimada clan, but she could only imagine the betrayal he felt. She didn't know why they'd done it, but she agreed with Genji when it came to why he was doing what he was doing; the Shimada needed to pay. She hated violence and everything it entailed, but they were simply unforgivable. </p><p>She hadn't thought about her first encounter with Genji in a long time, but his bloody, mangled form returned to her mind. She suppressed tears thinking about it. It wasn't so much that it was Genji, but that it was a person. A human being who had suffered at the hands of others. And at the hands of his family, at that. </p><p>She returned to her work, wishing the sorrowful thoughts away, and managed to plow through it within the hour. She'd never liked procrastinating, ever since her university days. She thought back to her younger self. She sacrificed so much in her pursuit of becoming someone who could help others. She'd only wanted one thing: to heal and prevent suffering wherever she may have found it. She'd set many things aside in her journey towards that goal. She quickly drew the parallel to Genji. He was doing the same, only for a goal that was quite the opposite of her own. She had wanted to see something built from the ground up. Genji wanted to destroy something, leaving nothing behind. She pondered the comparison between herself and Genji for a moment. Their goals were the antithesis of each other. She wanted to heal, Genji wanted to hurt. But they were so similar, in a way. They threw caution to the wind and chased after their goals with such reckless abandon. It didn't take away from the fact that Genji's goals involved killing and self loathing. </p><p>She rested her head on her desk, using her arms as a pillow. Her thoughts drifted away from Genji for a bit, turning to her younger life. Ever since medical school, she really had done nothing but work. She had devoted herself entirely to being a doctor, and now, as an agent of Overwatch, she had a much larger platform and a plethora of resources at her disposal to do the good work that had been the drive of her life for so long. Her thoughts drifted to her recruitment into Overwatch. She had been handpicked by Morrison himself to be the head of medical research and operations at the Swiss headquarters, the center of Overwatch's global operations. She'd met such wonderful people and made such strong bonds with them. Jack, Gabriel, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Fareeha, she could go on and on. She'd found a family at Overwatch, and made a life for herself. She felt she really was living the dream. She was conducting her life's work under an organization she believed in, and Overwatch believed in her. She was surrounded by amazing and extraordinary people. </p><p>Her thoughts drifted back to Genji again. Genji had no one. His family betrayed him, left him for dead, and it was only by chance that Overwatch had found him. She shuddered at the thought of what would have become of him if the agents had never discovered him washed up on the Hanamura shore. Genji had a hard time opening up to people. He had lost a lot of trust in people since the failed attempt on his life. </p><p>At the very least, she was grateful that he was comfortable with her. It was a start. She wanted Genji to see Overwatch the same way she did. A home, a safe haven, a savior from a darker time in their lives. She closed her eyes and began drifting off. She didn't know if he'd ever see Overwatch as anything either than a means to an end, but she sincerely hoped, in her heart of hearts, that he would warm up to it. To see it as something other than an organization. To see it as a home.</p><p>She'd be more than happy to guide him that way.</p>
<hr/><p>Angela's eyes fluttered open as a ringing filled her ears. She looked over to her holo pad to see that Torbjörn was calling her. She groaned, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the corner of the screen. She had only fallen asleep for a few minutes. She yawned as she answered the call.</p><p>"Yes? What is it Torbjörn?", she muttered as the cloud of melatonin overwhelmed her consciousness.</p><p>"I thought you'd be awake, Angela. Few people are at this ungodly hour", she heard his gruff voice say through the comm.</p><p>She yawned once more. "Get to the point, Torbjörn. I'm incredibly tired at the moment and I'd really like to get some shut eye". She laid her head back down on her arms, moaning in exhaustion.</p><p>"My, a bit snappy so early, aren't we? Nevermind. I need you to come down to the engineering bay. Commander Reyes and his strike team confiscated a cybernetic prosthetic during a recent mission and I need your help decoding some of the bionics."</p><p>She snapped to attention at the mention of Reyes' strike team. Torbjörn must've been talking about Genji's mission. He hadn't said anything about confiscating cybernetics earlier.</p><p>Then again, she hadn't asked him about the mission at all. Confidentiality, and all that. Blackwatch missions were more often classified, even if they didn't entail much. Just a security precaution to keep them out of the public eye. Genji hadn't seemed up to talking about it, anyway.</p><p>She sighed in defeat. She found it difficult to turn people down when they needed her help, especially coming from a close friend. She stood up and took her holo pad with her, quickly fixing her hair before responding to Torbjörn.</p><p>"Alright, Torbjörn. I'll be down in a moment."</p><p>"Thank you, my dear". The comm link shut off and she continued out the door of the med bay, heading towards the elevators to go to the lower levels of the engineering bay.</p><p>She was grateful for the coffee once again, this time for it's intended purpose. </p>
<hr/><p>Genji was surprised to see Doctor Ziegler in the engineering bay when he was summoned by Reyes to the underground levels of the base. Upon seeing him, she gave him a smile and a little wave. Genji nodded awkwardly to return her greeting, noting the bags under her eyes. He hoped she hadn't stayed up after their conversation. Then again, maybe the coffee had been to assist her through some late night work. He knew from his bed ridden days she had a tendency to work late into the night. She must've been busy, but to work herself late into the night? Genji felt a pang of concern as he walked further in the room.</p><p>The engineering bay was a wide open space, with little workshops scattered around on various platforms, and blueprints, scrap metal, and unfinished products laying about. Genji stepped over what looked like a land mine before making his way to a large counter in the middle of everything, where he saw the briefcase from the previous night. He stood opposite Doctor Ziegler, Commander Morrison, and Torbjörn, who stood on a platform to see over the counter, and beside Reyes, who's arms were crossed and his typical scowl plastered on his face. The commander gave Genji a small nod of acknowledgement before turning to Torbjörn.</p><p>"All right, we're all present. Shimada, I summoned you here because this serves a briefing of your next mission". He turned to Doctor Ziegler. "Angela, if you would."</p><p>The doctor nodded, and turned her attention to the briefcase. "In this briefcase is a cybernetic prosthetic that Commander Reyes and Agent Shimada confiscated during a raid on an arms deal between the Shimada clan and a foreign seller. After analysis, we've determined it's an experimental prototype still in the early stages of development". She opened the briefcase, showing the robotic arm to the group. "It's contains an extremely volatile power core that's often used in anti-aircraft artillery. It doesn't contain a means to use that power in any way, but our guess is that the Shimada were simply purchasing an outline in order to develop the weaponry themselves."</p><p>Commander Morrison's brow furrowed. "So they were acquiring this prosthetic as a sample to see what they could make of it."</p><p>Doctor Ziegler nodded. "The Shimada themselves have no use for weaponry of a magnitude this great. If they finished the experimental weaponry themselves, they could sell it to radical organizations."</p><p>Reyes spoke up. "Well we can't let that happen. This goes beyond the initial goal of our mission last night. We need to focus on the supplier and shut them down."</p><p>Morrison turned to Reyes. "Even if we neutralize the supplier, what's to say the Shimada won't just buy the product from another seller?". </p><p>It was Torbjörn's turn to speak up. "The prosthetic we have here is, as previously mentioned, in very early stages of development. What you see before you isn't necessarily a weapon yet. It's just a template for something greater. Even so, it's highly experimental in it's structure and bionic make up. We have reason to believe this product is unique to the organization manufacturing it."</p><p>Reyes turned to the engineer. "So in other words, it's the first of it's kind?"</p><p>Torbjörn nodded. "If our assumptions are correct. If we take down the manufacturer, we won't have to worry about the weapons becoming fully developed."</p><p>Doctor Ziegler spoke up again. "And, if Commander Reyes and Agent Shimada's mission last night told us anything, it's that the Shimada are spending significant resources on this project. It's a big investment for them, based on the data we gathered from the transaction". Doctor Ziegler displayed her holo pad's feed to a larger screen nearby to display the estimate numbers the clean up crew had gathered. Morrison whistled. There were quite a few zeros. Genji remained unfazed. He'd known first hand the extent of the Shimada Zaibatsu's wealth. He'd spent plenty of it himself. The doctor continued.</p><p>"If we can shut down whoever is manufacturing these prototypes, we can cripple the Shimada. They'll be burning their funds, which we should be able to track to their financial sources."</p><p>Reyes' eyes widened. "You mean like bank account numbers?", he exclaimed.</p><p>Doctor Ziegler nodded. "If they're conducting their transactions digitally, then it's a possibility."</p><p>Genji spoke up, visibly startling the rest of the group. "No. The Shimada maintain traditions of old. All of their deals are made in person. And their accounts aren't traceable since they use their own internal banking system. You won't be getting to them that way."</p><p>Morrison huffed. "They're hard nuts to crack."</p><p>Genji crossed his arms. "What's the point of going after this supplier, anyway? We'd get a lot more done if we shut down the Shimada themselves."</p><p>Angela frowned. His one track mind took over again. The irritation in his voice was audible. Morrison was quick to respond.</p><p>"That may be true in the short term, but the supplier of this experimental weaponry would find another buyer. Taking them out of the picture would have more long term benefits. We'd be ensuring the Shimada don't gain another major source of revenue, and they'd burn some money in the subsequent investment."</p><p>Genji glared to the floor. His logic was sound, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He sighed before falling silent. That served to signal Morrison the argument was won, and he turned to Reyes. </p><p>"Gabe, I want you to assemble a strike team around infiltration and extraction, and be ready to send them out as soon as the hostage gives us any information on this supplier. I'll contact the German base to question him more specifically". He turned to Doctor Ziegler and Torbjörn. "Good work you two. You've done a great deal. Carry on for the day as usual."</p><p>The doctor and the engineer smiled and nodded their appreciation. Morrison declared the meeting was dismissed<em>,</em> and he walked off to prepare for the upcoming operation. Reyes turned to Genji.</p><p>"You can expect to be on that strike team, Shimada", he said. "I'm looking forward to more good work from you."</p><p>Genji nodded before watching the older man leave the room. Torbjörn bid Angela goodbye before disappearing deeper into the workshop. Genji stood staring at the prosthetic on the table. His anger turned to the manufacturer. Whoever they were, they were keeping him from getting to the Shimada, and tracking down Hanzo. He wanted to blow past them quickly to get back to the Shimada. He began his exit, planning to take himself to the practice range before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Doctor Ziegler, a concerned look on her face. His hard expression softened ever so slightly as he looked down at her.</p><p>"Genji", she said gently. "Don't worry. Everything will work out."</p><p>He turned on her, a response based in his impatience prepared, before he recalled the time they'd spent together in the wee hours of the morning. He sighed and let his tense shoulders drop. He merely nodded at her before taking his leave, heading off for his usual training. Angela looked after him as he entered the elevator to the upper levels. She sighed before heading for the elevators on the opposite side of the floor, leading directly to the medical bay. As she stood in the rising compartment, she sighed, and leaned on the wall of the elevator. Genji would be deployed again soon. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts. A new danger to the world had reared it's ugly head. Genji would be bloodying his hands once again, and his anger would be fueling him in the field. Would he get hurt? Would he lose himself in his thirst for revenge? Would he ever stop by for coffee again?</p><p>She let out a shuddered breath, and her anxiety began to take her. She stopped, and closed her eyes. She remembered something her mother had told her long, long ago. Breathing was something so simple, but so important to the human body. If someone stopped breathing, they'd stop living. So breathing was an integral part of life itself. It fueled the mind, which controlled the body. If you were breathing, you were alive. So breathing, as carnal and instinctive as it was, deserved her full attention from time to time. Angela often stopped to do just that and breathe when she found herself in distress. To remind herself she was there. During her med school finals, her first mission in the field, her first surgery, her latest surgery...</p><p>Genji's surgery.</p><p>She closed her eyes and began to breathe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In, and out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In, and out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In...and out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sighed in relief as the elevator let out a <em>ding</em>, and she stepped out, heading towards her office. </p><p>It felt good just to breathe. To remind herself she was there. She hoped Genji did the same. To remind himself that past all of his sadness, and doubt, and fury, that he was alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blood On Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Hiyoshi's interrogation didn't take long to complete. The German base sent intel back to Zurich within a couple of days. The intel didn't contain nearly as much information as Commander Morrison had hoped for, but it did include a few valuable names and dates. The Shimada's next deal with the supplier would take place in Busan at a Shimada estate run by Shimada Sachi, a cousin of Genji's who had sworn loyalty to Hanzo after their father had passed. Genji himself hadn't seen Sachi in many years. They were never that close, but he did have some memories of summers spent in Hanamura. Sachi was older than both Hanzo and Genji by a few years, and Genji had never spent much time with the older woman. He reminded himself that her loyalty to Hanzo was another scar on his face, resolving to cut her down. It wasn't like she'd recognize him anyway. </p><p>Blackwatch began scrambling against the time constraints to launch a strike team to disrupt the weapons deal with the goal of confiscating any experimental prosthetics and placing a tracker on the supplier's transport. Reyes decided to oversee the operation himself, and, as he had promised, appointed Genji to the strike team. He was summoned five days after the initial briefing to the hangar, where an Orca awaited to carry the strike team to Busan. Genji walked to the elevators from his quarters after a light training session, and pressed the holo pad to head to the upper levels leading to the hangar. He crossed his arms and waited to arrive at his destination. However, just two floors up, the elevator dinged, indicating another person was boarding. Genji's anxiety sparked, and his stomach lurched. It was the middle of the day, and being seen at all, especially with his wakizashi and katana on his back, didn't bode well with him. He really didn't want to have to deal with the usual staring he'd grown accustomed to in the past few months. </p><p>When the elevator opened to let whoever was boarding in, it was Genji who began to stare. </p><p>A tall man with a dark brown beard surrounding his jaw line stood in front of him. He wore a wide brimmed hat, a sort of mini cloak around his shoulders that cascaded in a cape down to his thighs, and a hefty revolver sat locked to his waist.</p><p>It was a cowboy. Or, at least a man who dressed like one.</p><p>Genji blinked, nearly doing a double take as he momentarily locked eyes with the taller man. Overwatch had many interesting and extraordinary people under their command, but Genji was taken aback by the man in front of him. As far as he knew, cowboys were to America what samurai and ninja were to Japan; highly romanticized compared to what they actually were in history. A remnant of another time. And yet one stood right in front of him. The cowboy also blinked in surprise upon seeing Genji before smirking and tipping his hat to the cyborg, boarding the elevator with him. He reached for the holo pad, but pulled back without touching it. He must have been headed to the hangars as well. Genji decided he really didn't care who the man was until he took another look at him. He was wearing Blackwatch colors. And he was headed to the hangars. It didn't take long for Genji to put two and two together before the cowboy ended the awkward silence between the two as the elevator glided upwards.</p><p>"You must be Genji", the cowboy said in a thick Southern accent. "Pleasure's mine."</p><p>Genji didn't turn to the him but responded quickly. "You know who I am?"</p><p>"Reyes mentioned you over drinks. And the doc talks about you a bit as well."</p><p>Doctor Ziegler? The cowboy knew her? He supposed that Doctor Ziegler<em> would</em> be familiar with most of the agents stationed at the base. Well enough to be conversing frequently, sure. He looked at the cowboy through the corner of his eye. </p><p>"I assume you are part of Commander Reyes' strike team then?", Genji asked.</p><p>The cowboy smiled and nodded. "Yeah". Another silence fell over them before the taller man spoke up again. </p><p>"Ah, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself". The cowboy turned full face to Genji and took off his hat, placing it over his chest. "The name's McCree."</p><p>Genji didn't budge. "Alright then. Let's work well together, McCree."</p><p>McCree smiled before placing his hat back on his head. "Not much of a people person, are you Genji?"</p><p>Genji maintained his silence as the elevator dinged. The doors slid open, and Genji stepped out. McCree followed him before muttering to himself.</p><p>"Just like the doc said."</p>
<hr/><p>Genji and McCree walked over to their appointed launch station where Reyes awaited them. Standing beside him was tall, slender woman with some sort of backpack with tubes attaching to gauntlets on her wrists, and a shock of orange hair peaking out from underneath a beret. She wore Blackwatch colors. Genji assumed she was the final member of the strike team as he and McCree approached the Orca.</p><p>Reyes turned to them. "Good, you're here. I see you've already acquainted yourselves."</p><p>McCree tucked his thumbs into his belt. "Oh, yeah, getting along just fine already". He elbowed Genji playfully. McCree was annoying, Genji decided. </p><p>Reyes turned to Genji and gestured towards the tall woman. "Then allow me to introduce Agent Shimada to the fourth member of our squad. Shimada, this is Doctor Moira O'Deorain. She'll serve as our field medic on this mission."</p><p>The doctor smiled slyly towards the cyborg, her hands folded behind her back. "A pleasure, Agent Shimada". She eyed his prosthetics. "Glad to see your rehabilitation was a resounding success."</p><p>Genji merely nodded, not quite liking the look she gave him. Reyes gathered their attention again. </p><p>"All right, everyone aboard the Orca. We'll begin the briefing once we're in the air."</p><p>Genji followed Moira and Reyes onto the ship, and McCree came behind him. He strapped himself into the seat next to Reyes and watched as McCree uncomfortably strapped himself in next to Moira. McCree must've been similarly off put by the doctor's presence, but Genji turned his thoughts back to the missions. Reyes had hand picked him for another operation under his direct command. He didn't need any distractions in his way. He felt the swoop in his stomach as the Orca jetted away from the hangar and in the clouds towards Korea. About ten minutes into the flight, Reyes brought up a holo image of the Busan compound.</p><p>"This is the Shimada headquarters located in Busan, South Korea. It's tucked within the corner of the city on private property near the port, the largest in the country. The Shimada run significant trade and shipping operations through this compound. Drugs, weapons, et cetera. Tonight, they're expecting a shipment of a larger number of experimental prosthetic templates and other weapons. Our job is to intercept the cargo, confiscate it, and place a tracker on the incoming vessel. However, we need the vessel to get away without knowing we're taking the cargo. We need to wait until the deal is complete before we move in. Here's how we're going to go about it."</p><p>Reyes turned to the strike team, addressing them individually.</p><p>"McCree, you and Shimada will run point. Plant this tracker on the incoming vessel when the cargo leaves the ship". Reyes placed a small device into McCree's palm. "Shimada, you'll watch his back as he moves in. I'll run the perimeter, and Moira will be in between our positions, ready to support either side if things get dicey. We'll move in the predetermined formation after the vessel leaves. We can let HQ worry about that after we place the tracker. We'll move in and take the cargo as quietly as possible. McCree, you'll pull back to the perimeter and be ready to back up me and Shimada as we infiltrate the building."</p><p>Reyes paused for a bit before continuing.</p><p>"We've been ordered to extract the cargo, but I'd feel better about it if we did things our way". Three pairs of eyebrows raised as Reyes smirked and continued. "We'll kill two birds with one stone and rig the package to blow. It should take down half the compound with it. Shimada and I will plant the explosives, make our way out, and we'll signal for pick up before pulling the trigger."</p><p>Reyes turned to the group. "Follow my lead and stick to the formation. Don't do anything stupid. Any questions?"</p><p>Silence was Reyes' confirmation. He closed the holo pad and crossed his arms, patiently awaiting to arrive at their destination. Genji was pleased at Reyes' approach. Blackwatch really did play by their own rules. It was an opportunity to strike a blow against a major Shimada operation while filling out Overwatch's objectives. It was a win-win. Genji rested his hands in his lap, awaiting the drop. He felt a familiar rise in his body as he felt anticipation run through him. People were going to die tonight. People who'd betrayed him. People who'd put him into a metal husk. </p><p>They were going to truly feel his wrath for the first time tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>Genji slipped into the storage room of the Shimada compound with Reyes following close behind. McCree had successfully planted the tracker on the cargo ship and fallen back to his position. They'd run into some guards on the way and disposed of them quickly. Genji had to admit he was impressed by the cowboy's marksmanship, though he had complained the silencer made it less glamorous. Genji rushed to the door to stand lookout while Reyes searched for the package. He passed by a maze of crates and boxes full of miscellaneous items. The Shimada crest was proudly stamped onto every container, sending a wave of melancholy and disgust through Genji. Reyes began rummaging around on the other side of the room before calling him over.</p><p>"Shimada! Over here!"</p><p>Genji scanned the perimeter one more time before quickly turning and rushing toward's Reyes' voice from the door. He saw the commander standing next to several large unlabeled containers. Reyes held a device towards the containers, reading for the specific signature the power cores of the prosthetics gave off. Reyes tucked the device into his belt and handed Genji a few pulse bombs from a duffel bag he'd brought with him.</p><p>"Attach these to the corners of the room. The powers cores in the prosthetics should make a pretty big explosion with these."</p><p>Genji nodded and began sticking the bombs to walls of the storage room. He imagined the explosion in his mind, thankful the compound was on privately owned land. He went to the door to stand look out again while the commander set up the detonator. He was shocked to be met with the uniform of the Shimada guards as soon as he opened the large metal doors. He instinctively unsheathed his wakizashi and swiped at the guard's chest. The man choked on a scream and collapsed to the ground. Genji looked to the right and saw that another guard followed. The man reached for his pistol before Genji filled his torso with shuriken. Another body hit the floor. It all happened so fast. Genji moved to sheathe his blade before looking up from the second corpse, where he saw a woman staring at him in shock and horror.</p><p>Sachi, his cousin.</p><p>He recognized her instantly. She had grown to be very beautiful, with short, sleek black hair and a tall, slender form. Her face hadn't aged a day since they were children. A wakizashi no different from his own rested at the bottom of her back in it's sheathe. She immediately moved to unsheathe it, but Genji rushed towards her and covered her mouth with his right hand, pinning her to the wall and holding his blade at her throat. A few tense seconds passed before he realized the opportunity in the situation. He gently pressed the edge of the blade to her neck.</p><p>"Where is Hanzo Shimada?", he asked in a low, hushed voice. The stench of blood began filling the air as she struggled against him.</p><p>"Another assassin?", she responded, muffled underneath Genji's metal hand. "You've come to the wrong place. Hanzo isn't here."</p><p>"<em>Another?</em>", Genji thought. Hanzo must have been busy in the past few months. Someone may be able to get to his brother before him. The thought angered Genji, and he pressed his blade a little harder against her throat.</p><p>"I know that", Genji snarled. "Where is he now? Is he still in Hanamura?"</p><p>"You might as well kill me", she spat. "You've wasted your time. The Shimada will never betray one of their own. Your employers must not understand the concept of honor-."</p><p>A spray of blood hit Genji's mask as he opened her throat. A shriek died within her as she went limp against the wall, crumbling to the ground. Genji's eyes strained as he glared intensely at her body, limp on the floor. He sheathed his blade before turning away.</p><p>"The Shimada's honor is dead, cousin", he said aloud. "It was thrown into the ocean with me". </p><p>He walked back to the storage room to meet Reyes, blood staining his mask and hands. Reyes walked out of the room and turned to him, noticing the carnage Genji had left behind him. Reyes nodded at the cyborg.</p><p>"Good job keeping it quiet. C'mon, let's get outta here."</p><p>Genji nodded back to the commander weakly and followed him as they retraced their infiltration path. As Genji leapt out of the compound's window into the night, he suddenly felt a crippling dread weighing down on him. He felt light headed. Thoughts of Sachi raced back to him, and his body ached. His vision blurred as he felt himself fall to the ground, his artificial knees hitting the concrete. Thoughts of Hanzo and their childhood flashed in his mind. His hands met the ground as he began to breathe rapidly, sweat covering his face. His head pounded as he writhed on the ground. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Shimada!...Shimada, c'mon!...Jesse!...take his right...snap out of it!"</p><p>Genji felt his body being moved, and heard gunfire behind him. He heard a voice curse to his right, and heard gunfire closer to him. He felt himself moving again, and being set down on something. He heard yelling, gunfire, and the whirring of an engine. </p><p>"...Let's go!...Jesse, c'mon!...Moira, what's wrong with him?..."</p><p>He felt a wave of relief wash over him, and saw a golden glow overwhelm his vision. He heard Sachi's words as the glow faded and darkness overtook him.</p><p>"<em>The Shimada will never betray one of their own."</em></p><p>He felt a sob run through him as he blacked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why...Why have you forsaken me?'</em><em>"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>He awoke to the smell of disinfectant and coffee. A lingering, flowery scent filled the air around him as he slowed blinked his eyes open. Soft, white lighting filled his vision as he faced a familiar ceiling. He felt the clunky mattress beneath him. He heard a slow beeping to his left, and a tingling coolness in his left wrist. </p><p>He was back where it had all began.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a sweet, gentle melody to his far right. He turned his head, and made out a figure dressed in a long, white coat, with a head of golden...something. His vision was still blurred. He struggled to sit up, grunting with effort. He heard movement to his right and hands on his shoulder and chest. He turned, and his vision cleared. </p><p>"Genji! Don't try to move yet. You need your rest."</p><p>Doctor Ziegler gently pressed him down into the mattress. A breath involuntarily left his lungs as he laid back down into the hospital bed. He took another breath before facing the doctor, struggling through his headache to speak.</p><p>"What...what happened to me?"</p><p>Doctor Ziegler sighed before sitting beside his bed. "Commander Reyes said you suddenly collapsed and began hyperventilating while you were exiting the objective. You had a panic attack, to put it simply, and your prosthetics have caught up with your lack of sleep and rigorous training". She folded her hands in her lap as she looked at him with concern. "You needn't push yourself so hard."</p><p>Genji turned back to the ceiling as silence filled the room. He closed his eyes before inquiring the doctor again.</p><p>"How long was I out?", he asked.</p><p>"Only a few hours. It hasn't been long since you were brought back to base."</p><p>Genji searched for the clock at the corner of the room. It was early morning. He looked out the window, seeing the familiar orange light from the base emanating the dark sky. He turned back to the ceiling. </p><p>"You said...I had a panic attack?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes. Commander Reyes said it was very sudden."</p><p>Genji turned to her. "Commander Reyes...did we complete the mission?"</p><p>She smiled sadly, as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say. "Yes. The Busan compound was successfully comprised."</p><p>He turned back to the ceiling. Busan.</p><p> </p><p>The compound.</p><p> </p><p>The infiltration.</p><p> </p><p>The guards.</p><p> </p><p>Sachi.</p><p> </p><p>He felt another pang in his heart as another wave of dread washed over him. He heard his heart rate quicken from the monitor as he looked down at his hands. It felt like just seconds ago, they were covered in his cousin's blood.</p><p>His blood. It was his own blood that covered his hands.</p><p>Just like Hanzo.</p><p>He covered his eyes and began to shake uncontrollably. He wanted to cry, but he didn't have tear ducts. The quakes of sobs shook him as he silently wept without tears. His mind filled with the image of his cousin's corpse, her blood on his hands, and her final words.</p><p>"<em>The Shimada will never betray one of their own.</em>"</p><p>Angela quickly placed her hands on his shoulders, shocked by his sudden fit of sobs. "Genji? Genji, what's wrong?"</p><p>She was only met with his silent chokes as he continued quaking. She gave him a gentle shake. "Please, Genji, speak to me!"</p><p>She heard his soft muttering. Japanese, again. He had a tendency to return to Japanese when he spoke to himself. </p><p>When he had panic attacks like this.</p><p>She kept her hands at his shoulders as she made out his soft, sorrowful whispers. He repeated the same phrase over and over again. She understood it clearly, even with her minuscule Japanese skills.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."</p><p>She choked down a sob of her own as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him, careful not to compromise his wiring. He didn't respond, and continued his quiet sobbing. She squeezed him tighter, not knowing what else to do, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Whatever Genji had been through on the mission had gotten to him.</p><p>Or maybe everything was just catching up to him.</p><p>She didn't know she was humming until she felt Genji's shaking cease, perhaps in surprise. She heard herself utter a familiar song. One of the few, vague memories she had retained from her childhood, and her time with her mother. It was a lullaby. One she couldn't remember the words to but could never forget the melody of. She softly hummed into Genji's ear, or, the side of his helmet, and felt as Genji went still. She felt his rapid, panicked breathing divulge into slow, gentle streams. She pulled away and saw his eyes closed with dark circles surrounding them from beneath his mask.</p><p>She felt her heart crack as she gazed down at him. How many times would he have to do this? How many times would she have to put him back together? What had happened in Busan? What had happened in Hanamura? She failed to hold back a sob as she was overwhelmed with the last thing Genji would want to her to feel for him.</p><p>Pity. Large, painful swaths of pity. She felt overwhelming empathy and pain inside of her as she thought of everything Genji had been through. Yet he was still going through so much physical and emotional pain. He could have been killed if Gabriel and McCree weren't there.</p><p>He filled her thoughts everyday. He was unlike any patient she'd ever had. His pain was unlike any she'd ever healed before. His scars glowed through whatever bandage she covered them up with.</p><p>Her confidence had been so high when she'd thought about bringing him out of his pain before. Now, she wavered, simply unsure of what she could do for him other than talk to him, sit with him, sing to him. </p><p>There was nothing she could do. She'd never felt this way before.</p><p>She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her lab coat as she took a final look at Genji and stormed out of the med bay.</p><p>She'd had enough of this. Genji had had enough of this. Morrison needed to shift his priorities from the Shimada clan to the Shimada under his command. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Beneath The Surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Jack rubbed his temples and examined the feed on his tablet. Angela had just come in and, quite frankly, gone on a tangent about Genji's mental state. She'd given him a summary of his latest psychiatric records, with the main point of concern being his recent panic attacks. Genji had been on very few missions since he'd been cleared to work in the field, but the context of his assignments had clearly taken a toll on him. The doctor was already concerned enough about the stress of his prosthetics on the remainder of his organic body, but his mental health had taken precedence over that. </p><p>"<em>He can't take much more of this, Jack"</em>, she'd said, a look of overwhelming sadness in her eyes. "<em>You can't just use him like this. It's not humane. It's not Overwatch.</em>"</p><p>He laid back in his chair and closed his eyes. He felt for the kid, he really did. But Genji's skills and his knowledge of enemy terrain and day to day operations were their greatest weapon against the Shimada clan. There would be no other solution but to pull him from the operation entirely. But that would go against the contract Genji had with Overwatch and slow their momentum against the Shimada. The mysterious arms dealer was still being tracked by the intelligence team, but Overwatch could handle that piece of the puzzle. Pulling him from their efforts against the Shimada was a no go. The only solution he could come up with was sending him on a few assignments that had nothing to do with the Shimada. Genji would oppose, but it would be good for him in the long run. But an assignment pertaining to his set of skills would get them nowhere, considering he'd still be fighting. The stress of battle would still be weighing down on his mind and body. </p><p>Suddenly, Jack had an epiphany. He checked the calendar on his tablet and scrolled through for a little while before dialing the medical bay.</p><p>He didn't know if Genji would like his solution, but the doctor would love it.</p>
<hr/><p>Genji sat next to Angela as the Orca bumped through turbulence. His arms crossed in agitation and his glare faced the floor. Angela's attention was focused on her tablet as she went through the details of their objective and destination. The other two members of their team sat across from the two, awkwardly looking back and forth between the polar opposites present before them. Angela looked up, seeing how uncomfortable they were, and turned to Genji, noticing his glare and crossed arms. She lay a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to her. She smiled gently to him, which seemed to loosen him up.</p><p>"Lighten up, Genji", she said through the hum of the Orca. "This will be an excellent opportunity for you. You can see first hand what Overwatch is all about."</p><p>Genji sighed and looked down at himself. His black and red color scheme had been swapped for Overwatch's blue and orange against the dull silver of his armor. His face plates remained on, and he wore a thermal underneath his chest plate with the right sleeve cut off to account for his prosthetic arm. They were headed to a remote village in Norway for a relief mission, helping to distribute medical supplies and treat the wounded after a recent omnic attack. The result of a freak accident, according to the briefing. He was shocked and, frankly, offended that Commander Morrison was assigning him to such a trivial mission, but the commander had said that it was by Doctor Ziegler's request, and that all other strikes on the Shimada were still being coordinated. Genji had asked about going after the supplier they'd tracked in Busan, but Morrison had decided that it would be better for Overwatch to handle the raid for PR and resource purposes. It agitated him more when he'd told Genji to 'go play in the snow'. Genji had been summoned to the medical bay, been introduced to the other two members of the relief team, and met them at the Orca after Doctor Ziegler handed him his modified thermal and gave him time to put it on. </p><p>Genji looked to Doctor Ziegler. "This isn't exactly my area of expertise, doctor. And considering these people were just victims of an omnic attack-", he gestured to himself. "Don't you think I'm the last person who should be on this mission?"</p><p>The doctor smiled at him encouragingly. "Don't worry, Genji. People will see you for who you are."</p><p>"An assassin?"</p><p>"A survivor"</p><p>Genji looked back down to the floor, considering her words. A sudden thought occurred to him as he turned back to the doctor.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to be in the field, doctor, but you seem well acquainted with it". Before she could respond, one of the other members of the relief team spoke up from the other side of the Orca.</p><p>"What? You've never heard of Mercy, the battle angel?"</p><p>Genji turned to the young woman and cocked an eyebrow. "Mercy?..."</p><p>Angela tried to wave it off. "Oh, please, Katie, don't-"</p><p>Katie continued. "What, Doc? I'm surprised he doesn't know considering how much time you two spend together!"</p><p>Before Genji could press further, the overhead light of the Orca rose, indicating they would be landing soon. The conversation died as the Orca rumbled to the ground and eventually settled. Dim light beemed into the vehicle as the ramp opened up and touched down onto the grass. Genji began pushing a cart of equipment and supplies out. His heart dropped upon seeing the sight before him.</p><p>It was a small town, with no more than a few dozen buildings. A product of a bygone era, nearly untouched by the future that was the present. The buildings were made of stone and wood. Not primitive, but not modern. There were pieces of homes missing, bullets scattering the ground, and fires that still failed to go out. People were scattered, some wandering around, some huddled in groups, and some lying on the ground, crude bandaging covering their wounds. There were government relief workers scrambling around, trying to treat people as best they could, and beginning makeshift repairs on damaged homes. Genji swallowed his anxiety as he and the others pushed into the village.</p><p>The first person to turn their way was a little girl, no older than ten. She tucked at her mother's clothes and pointed to them. The older woman turned to see what her daughter was pointing too, and upon seeing the blue and orange colors of Overwatch, turned the rest of the town's attention to them. Heads turned, and eyes widened. Some ran, some walked, some limped, some ignored them. Genji panicked for a moment, being rushed so suddenly. Doctor Ziegler stepped forward to meet the townspeople, and a clamor of voices fell upon them. People spoke in a mix of English, Danish, and a third vernacular Genji didn't recognize. Doctor Ziegler raised reassuring hands, and the other two members pushed forward with their equipment. Genji rushed to follow them, helping them set up a small canopy over a patch of grass. Genji glanced at Doctor Ziegler as she began preparing to treat the injured townspeople. Genji was frantically directed by Katie, who he soon learned was Doctor Ziegler's best nurse, to take certain supplies to certain places and to help her and the doctor do different things.</p><p>The day began quickly, and Genji found himself wrapped up in work before he realized it. He dropped supplies to different households, helped with bandaging and disinfecting, and did other miscellaneous tasks. Throughout the day, he received the occasion hostile glance or glare due to his cybernetics, but they were quickly swept away once he faced them, and they saw the piercing red eyes through his mask. Though of course, some people responded even worse to that than the rest of him.</p><p>It was the first time he felt like he needed to understand the suspicion and animosity against his prosthetics. He had a lot in common with these people, he thought. The suffering, the loss, the anger towards an enemy. </p><p>He didn't quite like being on the receiving end of it, however. </p><p>When Genji finally found a chance to sit down and take a breath, he sat on a stone a walk away from the town. It was still in sight, but a bit of a way's away. The stone faced the sea, and he stared out as the clouds covered the sun, giving the land a grey and desolate beauty. He looked back to the town, where people were still streaming in and out of the relief tent, though at a much slower rate than before. He wondered if the doctor was still busy. He looked out to the waves again, and folded his legs as he sat. He remembered sitting by the sea when he was younger to meditate. He had never been the type to sit still, but he meditated periodically in the most difficult phases of his training. He hadn't meditated since then, constantly wrapped up in his other vices. He contemplated that time in his life now, and thought of the townspeople to his back. He thought of suffering, and how it was shared in all people. He thought of the breathing techniques he had been taught when he was younger, to liken himself to water and to flow like a river. He closed his eyes. He thought of his former life. He thought of his present life. He thought of his future. Upon the thought, a sudden anxiety gripped him.</p><p>An uncertainty. Fear. His future went no farther than his present, and his past was dead.</p><p>Genji was snapped out of his thoughts as footsteps approached him. He whipped around, and relaxed when he saw Doctor Ziegler several meters away. His sudden movement initially frightened her before she exhaled in relief and approached him. He turned back to the sea as she gestured to the rock he sat on.</p><p>"May I sit with you?"</p><p>Genji simply scooted to the left in response, garnering a soft "thank you" from the doctor as she sat primly on the stone and folded her hands in her lap. Genji rested his feet on the grass and rested his elbows on his thighs as they watched waves crash softly to the sand below them. </p><p>"Are you done treating the townspeople?", he asked. She shook her head.</p><p>"I wasn't, but the nurses insisted they could handle the rest, and told me to take a break. I asked them where you'd gone, and Katie said she saw you'd headed out here". She smiled as she turned to him. "You have quite distinctive footprints."</p><p>Genji smirked as he turned to her. He looked to her feet, not quite wanting to meet her eyes. He didn't know what to say, and they sat in brief silence before the doctor began speaking again. </p><p>"Were you alright today, Genji? You seemed quiet". She paused before having a sudden epiphany. "I mean, in a different way than usual."</p><p>Genji glanced back out to the sea. "Yes, I'm fine. Just caught up in the busywork."</p><p>"It seemed to suit you. You know, the children like you quite a bit."</p><p>Genji turned to look her in the eyes with bewilderment. "What? Really?"</p><p>She giggled and smiled at him. "Yes. They asked about you and I told them you're a 'cyborg ninja'. It elicited quite a response."</p><p>Genji smirked again and looked back out to the sea once more. Slowly, he reached up to release the clamps on his face mask, and pulled it off. He breathed the salty air as he faced her again. Her smile persisted as Genji studied her.</p><p>"Would they still like me if they saw me like this?"</p><p>Angela frowned as she tilted her head. "Genji, don't think like that."</p><p>"They like me because of what they see on the surface. An appropriation. But they don't see what this body is used for. If they knew what I really am-" Genji paused to consider what he was about to say. "They'd run to their mothers."</p><p>Angela rested a hand on his knee. "Genji", she said gently. "When I look at you, do you know what I see?"</p><p>Genji flinched, afraid of what she implied, but allowed her to continue. </p><p>"Genji, when I look at you, I see a man who's been through too much. I see a man who can't see past something that overwhelms him to look himself in the eye". She smiled sadly as she met his gaze. "A man who can't remind himself that, even after everything, he's still just that: a man."</p><p>Genji's breath hitched upon her words. He gazed into her electric blue eyes, considering their beauty for, seemingly, the first time. He exhaled as he turned away and stood up. He put his mask back on and began walking towards the town quietly. Just a few steps away, Angela stood up to say something else, but was stopped as Genji suddenly halted.</p><p>"Doctor Ziegler", he said before pausing. "Thank you".</p><p>Angela smiled and held her hands to her heart. "Call me Angela, Genji. Like before."</p><p>Genji paused before nodding and continuing to the village. Angela smiled and looked out to the sea again. The sun, miraculously, began to peak through the dark grey clouds, spreading an immaculate light across the water and illuminating the grass into a beautiful green. As if an angel had descended and made it's presence known through the land. She turned to follow Genji back to the village to prepare to return to the Swiss base.</p><p>It seemed she'd made another breakthrough. And it hadn't taken a blade or a bullet.</p><p>It had only taken her words, and her sincerest feelings.</p>
<hr/><p>Genji walked back into town, approaching the relief tent. He opened the flap and saw that the nurses were just finishing helping the final patients. Katie looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>"Genji, would you start packing everything up? We'll help you once we're done here."</p><p>Genji nodded and began putting equipment into containers and folding the canopy of the tent. When he walked outside to undo the canopy, he was met with the little girl who had first spotted them when they had landed. At first, he was taken aback, and tried to walk away, only for her to tug at the sleeve of his thermal. He turned back, nervous and uncomfortable. He noticed various cuts and bruises across her arms and legs, results of the omnic attack. She looked up to him with bright blue eyes, reminding him of Doctor Ziegler. She grinned and handed him a small flower, picked from the grass around them. </p><p>Genji froze, not knowing what to do. He'd never been good with children, and, in all honesty, had almost forgotten children were a thing in the new world he lived in. A world full of violence and anger and cut throat efficiency. But here, standing before him, was an innocent child, handing him a flower and giving her thanks in a language he didn't understand.</p><p>He supposed it would be less trouble to accept her offering and send her on her way. He sighed, kneeled down, and took the flower from her.</p><p>"Thank you", he muttered. She stood patiently before him, as if she was waiting for something. It took a couple seconds of awkward silence for her to gesture towards his hair and back to her's, where an identical flower sat between her soft brown locks. Genji gingerly placed the flower into his thick, black masses. The girl smiled and ran back to the village. Genji stood up, pondering the interaction that had just taken place. He had figured children would be the most afraid of him. But children knew little of the world, he said to himself as he packed up the last of their gear and waved goodbye to the townspeople. He thought back to his own childhood, spent mostly in arcades or training with his father and brother. His heart twisted as he reminisced with great melancholy, stepping back into the Orca. The sun had begun to set on the horizon as they took off. The other two members of the relief team nodded off as the lights of the Orca dimmed. Genji looked over to Doctor Ziegler as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to him and offered a tired smile.</p><p>"Thank you for all your hard work today Genji. I hope it was a nice change of pace."</p><p>Genji nodded. "And you, Doctor Ziegler". She frowned at him, startling him for a second before he realized the promise he'd made earlier. "I mean...Angela."</p><p>She smiled again as she leaned back, exhausted from the day's work. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the hum of the flying shell around them until Angela spoke up again.</p><p>"I like your new look, by the way", she giggled, pointing to his hair. His hand instinctively went up to the flower, and he held it in his hand. It was small, with petals that were beginning to wilt and yellow from their original pale shade. Genji looked down at it.</p><p>"One of the children gave it to me before we left", he explained. "She had a flower in her hair as well. She wanted me to wear it."</p><p>Angela's heart melted. "Oh, Genji, that's so sweet."</p><p>Genji only stared down at the flower before laying his head back against the chair. He looked over to her again.</p><p>"Docto...Angela. You told me to look deeper within myself, past the surface, right?"</p><p>Angela nodded. Genji looked back down at the flower in his hand. </p><p>"Do you think, that little girl, someone who's just become acquainted with violence and loss...do you think she saw what you see, or what I see?"</p><p>Angela considered his question for a moment before gesturing to his hand. "I think the answer is right there in your hand."</p><p>Genji gripped the flower softly before settling deeper into his chair. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his senses only filled with the noises around him and the smell of grass and flowery perfume. The events of the day played back in his head. The looks the townspeople gave him. His conversation with Angela on the rock by the sea. The little girl giving him the flower, and smiling, seeing past the mask he wore around his face. He thought back to Busan, and Sachi. He shivered at the thought of her. He thought about why he had been sent on this relief mission in the first place. To escape the violence of Blackwatch operations. To put his mind at ease after Busan. He didn't know whether or not it had worked. He didn't know whether or not it mattered. He lived only for one purpose, after all.</p><p>Angela's words and the little girl's smile came back to him. The desolate beauty of the grey landscape and the ocean he'd seen came back to him. The suffering of the townspeople, the horrible injuries they'd sustained and the pain and loss they'd been through. He was reminded of his own suffering. He had something in common with those people. A feeling they could relate to each other with. A common pain that most people could share with him.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could still reach deep within himself, to see the person that remained.</p><p>He drifted off as a soft, familiar humming filled his dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The next few weeks were a blur for Genji. Ever since he'd come to Overwatch, he'd generally been pretty busy. Or, at least, he'd kept himself busy. Training, maintenance for his prosthetics, and the occasional mission. Now, Genji was attending mandatory weekly psychiatric evaluations on account of his recent panic attacks. The relief mission in Norway had been a nice change of pace, but upon returning to the Swiss base, Reyes had summoned him almost immediately for a solo recon mission in China. Angela had opposed, but Genji reasoned that it wouldn't be too taxing as it was, essentially, a stakeout. Genji returned two days later and passed his first psych evaluation, something that simultaneously relieved and worried Angela. She knew there was something darker beneath the surface within him. She knew his story, but every time they spoke it felt as if there was still a piece missing from the puzzle.</p><p>Genji's missions became more consistent and constant, ranging from strikes on Shimada facilities throughout East and Southeast Asia, to recon and infiltration missions on smaller terrorist or criminal organizations. Still, despite how much time he was spending in the field, any signs of mental decay he had shown before had seemingly vanished. Week after week he passed his psych evaluations no problem. Angela consulted the therapist in charge of the sessions, who could only tell her that Genji seemed perfectly fine and mentally sound. </p><p>She saw Genji less and less. She only saw him when he showed up for his usual maintenance or when she oversaw Blackwatch training exercises as medical staff. She noticed he and McCree seemed to get along, or at least McCree did most of the talking while Genji crossed his arms and brooded. Reyes seemed to like Genji, or at least his capabilities as an agent. The strike commander often had altercations with McCree, despite how close they were, because the cowboy had a tendency to veer off course from Reyes' orders. Genji was obedient and never questioned orders. After all, Reyes' orders aligned with Genji's desires. </p><p>Out of all the members of Genji's strike team, only Moira concerned her. The Blackwatch head of medical research and operations was a notorious figure in the medical community. She was a brilliant doctor and scientist, but her ethics and methods of research were constantly in question. Reyes had recruited her to Blackwatch after she was openly disgraced for her work following the omnic crisis, saving her career. Her affiliation to Blackwatch was kept very much under wraps, only known to Blackwatch and higher ups in Overwatch, such as Morrison, Amari, and herself. Even then, her research under Blackwatch was kept under heavy surveillance. According to Reyes, she was an effective agent in the field. Angela didn't like her, considering her reputation, but for the most part the two stayed out of each other's way. With Genji, however, Moira seemed very much fascinated by his cybernetic body. It was one of a kind, after all, and the intrigued glances she snuck at him sent chills up her spine. She brushed the thought of Moira conducting experiments on Genji away.</p><p>Genji had taken quite well to the arm's length friendship he'd developed with Angela. He continued to call her by her first name, and, during maintenance one day, had explained his hesitance to call her by her name was because of the significance of given names in Japan. The two would lightly converse and make polite small talk, but ever since Norway, they didn't see each other much, and nothing really garnered any vulnerability from Genji. She thought she was being selfish and manipulative for wanting Genji to open up to her more, and decided maybe it was best for Genji to open up to other people more. Blackwatch was her last choice for where she wanted him to be, but she knew there were good people looking out for him there. Gabriel and McCree would have his back. </p><p>One night, she was alone in the medical bay. It was the early hours of the morning, and she still had much to do. She rubbed her eyes and sipped her coffee as her eyes wandered over to the countertop where her grinder sat. A friend had given it to her as a gift after she'd been given the head position at a hospital in Switzerland, a little before she was recruited to Overwatch. It was a bit long in the tooth, but she'd kept it ever since. It had seen better days, but she refused to get rid of it. Both because it held some sort of sentimental value and because she barely got out of the base, so there was no time to find a new one. As she remembered her history with the machine, her thoughts eventually led to the night she and Genji had spent talking over coffee. She really had been relieved that he liked it. Very few, if any, people did. She sighed at her small personal failure and stretched up to the ceiling. Suddenly, the door to the medical bay burst open, startling her. She yelped loudly and turned to the door, met with a new shock as she was horrified by what she saw.</p><p>McCree and Reyes had Genji slung over their shoulders. A large dent made itself known in his forehead guard, and blood streamed down from his forehead, staining his mask. Scratches and blemishes covered his armor, and his left knee was sparking. She rushed over as the two Blackwatch agents set him down on an observation table.</p><p><em>"Mein gott! </em>What happened?", she asked as she scrambled to gather her equipment.</p><p>McCree breathed heavily as he tried to explain. "Shimada compound...got spotted...firefight...rushed in...dumbass...". McCree put his hands on his hips and threw his head back as he continued to breath exhaustedly. Reyes wiped his forehead and turned for the door.</p><p>"I'm gonna make my report. Jesse, stay here and help Doctor Ziegler with whatever she needs."</p><p>McCree looked ready to protest, but stopped himself and nodded. Reyes gave him a nod back and left the med bay. He turned back to Genji, and was met with an avalanche of bandages and disinfectant. He scrambled to catch them as Angela began pressing a towel against Genji's forehead to soak up the blood.</p><p>"Don't just stand there, Jesse! You know basic first aid, use it!"</p><p>The cowboy sighed as he set his hat down on Genji's leg and began disinfecting his cuts. "I'm not doing too good myself, y'know", he grumbled as he worked.</p><p>Angela examined Genji's forehead, matted with sweat and blood, and reached for her tools as she went to work on the sparking knee. "What happened out there?"</p><p>McCree didn't look up from Genji's arm as he wrapped gauze around the bicep. "I thought I told you just a second ago."</p><p>"I couldn't understand through all your panting."</p><p>McCree shrugged and taped the bandaging. "Guy's heavier than I thought. Must be all the-", he gestured to Genji's body. "-This".</p><p>Angela sighed and began working on the knee. The sparking was caused from a circuit that had opened up. She began closing it as she asked McCree again. "So what happened? Genji usually doesn't come back from missions with much more than a couple scratches."</p><p>McCree looked up as he finished bandaging Genji's cuts. He leaned forward and dipped his head in fatigue. "We were coming up on the compound when we were spotted by a guard patrol. The Shimada don't usually run perimeter checks that far out, so it caught us off guard". He tapped his jaw with his finger. "They've been increasing security since Busan. We were caught off guard. We heard yelling behind us, then gunfire. Me and Reyes ducked for cover, but he rushed right in. They got reinforcements, and me and Reyes could only give him cover fire while he cut through them. By the time we could pull out, he ended up like this", he gestured to Genji. "He threw himself at em' like he was invincible or somethin".</p><p>Angela frowned at Genji. She knew he loathed his body. It caused him discomfort, made him self conscious, and, to him, put his humanity in question. At the same time, most of his body was synthetic metal armor, the best in the world. It was no surprise he'd throw it around recklessly with no regard for his safety. It was dangerous, and it was self destructive.</p><p>There was no better term to describe him, she thought. Self destructive.</p><p>She looked at his face. The edges of his masks are matted in dark red, and she realized there must have been blood under it. She walked up to him and undid the clamps on the mask from the back of his helmet. McCree flinched, and Angela hesitated before she turned to him. </p><p>"Don't tell Genji you saw him."</p><p>McCree swallowed and nodded. The cowboy had been curious about what lay under the face plates, but was never too set on actually seeing it. Angela lifted the mask off of Genji's face and reached for a towel to wipe the blood away. She heard a sharp inhale to her right.</p><p>"Jesus", McCree muttered. Not many people had seen Genji without his mask. So far, it had been her, Morrison, the surgical staff who had performed his operations, and now, McCree. His scars had healed over the past six months, but they were still dark and deep on his face. She noticed a small gash on his forehead that hadn't been there before. She laid her hand softly over Genji's cheek as she wiped the last of the blood away. She began examining his head further and glanced at McCree.</p><p>"He wouldn't want you to see him like this. He usually doesn't want anyone to see."</p><p>"Except you?", McCree said as he cocked an eyebrow. Angela clamped Genji's face mask back on, not turning away from his face as she reached for her tablet. She changed the subject.</p><p>"Do you get along well with Genji?", she asked. "You seem to talk to him a bit during training."</p><p>McCree shrugged and leaned back against his chair, watching the doctor examine Genji with her tablet in hand. "I try to make small talk with him. Not easy, but at least he's polite. A little angsty though. Doesn't get annoyed easily, but it doesn't take him long to get there. Always quiet, only speaks when spoken to."</p><p>Angela smirked as she put her tablet down and moved to the back cabinets, searching for painkillers. "That sounds like him."</p><p>McCree looked to Genji. "He's been through a lot. More than any of us, I reckon."</p><p>Angela looked down at the floor sadly as she shuffled through various bottles of pills. "Yes", she nearly whispered, just loud enough for McCree to hear. "Yes, I'd wager he has."</p><p>She walked back to Genji and pulled the covers of the bed over him. She brung an IV to him and inserted the needle into his wrist, then began setting up the heart monitor. McCree laid his hand over the cigarettes in his pocket, knowing the doctor would throw a fit if he smoked anywhere near the medical bay, and near a patient, at that. He tapped the box as Angela walked back and sat back down at Genji's bedside and examined his face. </p><p>"Did he ever tell you about it?", McCree said. "How he was excommunicated, I mean."</p><p>Angela shook her head and adjusted her glasses. "No, of course not. All he told anyone was that the clan chose to execute him because his goals didn't align with their's. They ambushed him and threw him to the ocean when they were done". She sniffed as she faced her lap, fingers curling in anger. </p><p>McCree looked to Genji's slumbering form. "That's awful", was all he could say.</p><p>Angela continued to face her lap. "Its just...so cruel", she whispered. No matter how many times she thought about it, it never failed to bring tears to her eyes. The horrible things human beings could do to each other. Something she worked against with every fiber of her being. McCree turned to her.</p><p>"Hey, listen. If it makes you feel any better, he feels a lot of gratitude to you."</p><p>She snapped to attention, wiping the tears that usually came with thinking of Genji. "Really?", she asked. "How do you know?"</p><p>McCree smirked and crossed his arms. "We were on a stakeout together. Classified stuff, you know. Nothing was happening, so I just started talking to him like I usually did. But I got in a little too deep that night". The bearded man's eyes burned with reminiscence and sentiment. "I told him how I met Reyes, and how he took me under his wing. I told him about Deadlock."</p><p>Angela failed to hide her surprise. McCree rarely talked about his former gang, or his past at all, for that matter. He and Genji were similar, in that way. McCree continued as he rolled his shoulders. </p><p>"I didn't intend to go that far, but once I did, I'd already said it. I figured he didn't care, so what the hell? I definitely didn't expect him to say anything back, but all of a sudden, he started talking". The cowboy's shoulders released several satisfying pops as he exhaled. "He told me about his dad. Yakuza boss, really by the book. He told me he never cared about being involved in the family business, wanted nothing to do with it. So he distanced himself, got out of the house whenever he could". He looked over to the cyborg. "It came back to bite him in the ass, apparently. The Shimada threw him to the sharks, and he ended up here". He smiled to Angela. "I asked him about the surgeries he had. He told me he was angry at you at first, for saving him. For not just letting him die. Cutting his legs off and all that. But as time went on, he became grateful that you gave him a second chance at life. That you made it possible for him to walk and see again". </p><p>Angela's heart fluttered. "He never told me", she said. "I never thought he would".</p><p>McCree ran his hands over the brim of his hat. "Yeah, well, he opened up a little that night. He swore me to secrecy, so-", McCree winked before standing up and putting his hat back on. "Let's keep this our little secret, alright?"</p><p>Angela nodded and smiled at Genji. "Thank you, Jesse", she said softly. "And please, look after him out there"</p><p>McCree tipped his hat at the doctor before leaving the medical bay. "Can do, doc". The doors slid behind him as Angela sat beside Genji for a little longer before returning to her desk and continuing her earlier work, stealing the occasional glance his way from time to time.</p>
<hr/><p>Angela had stepped out briefly to hold a meeting for her biotic research development. When she came back to the med bay, Genji was gone. She'd only been gone a couple of hours. When she'd left, he had still been asleep. She was concerned, but his injuries weren't too serious. He'd rested long enough and his prosthetics had been repaired. She sat down at her desk, and heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't like him just up and leaving like that. She still needed to clear him, after all. She turned to the clock, seeing that it was getting late. The sun had already set, and  the room was only lit by the familiar glow of the machinery around her. She gazed at her computer wallpaper, a photo of the original Overwatch team they'd taken when the Swiss base had been founded. Jack, Gabriel, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Jesse, and Fareeha. She smiled upon the memory. It had been quite some time since then, she thought to herself. So much had changed. Her life had changed. Back then, she'd been so nervous to be leading Overwatch in medical research. Now, she confidently and capably contributed to the cause. She remembered her first mission in the field, with the strike commander himself. She'd just finished the prototype Caduceus staff, and her Valkyrie suit was still in early phases of development as well. Upon returning, Morrison had seen the image she portrayed and had seen the PR opportunity.</p><p>Thus, Mercy was born.</p><p>She remembered being incredibly reluctant to do the marketing work. Appearing on posters and in public service messages. The face of Overwatch's medical research department. The angel of the battlefield. The fanfare was more of a burden than a pleasure, but she'd told herself it was, in it's own unique way, a duty and a service. She'd been reluctant to let Genji know, back on the Orca headed to Norway. Her work wasn't to have her face displayed around the world. It was to help people, and better the world. She turned around and looked at the long safe box that contained her armor and staff. She always kept it at arms length in case she was deployed in the field. She hadn't really had any work in the field in a long time, since before Genji was brought to Zurich. Times were peaceful, for the most part, and her contributions were needed more in the lab than in the field. She'd mostly had time to focus on her work at the base and her continued research into nano biotics. She sighed and stood up, walking to the back counter of the room to prepare a cup of coffee. She didn't really have any more work, her meeting earlier had concluded her work for the day. Sometimes, she found, she drank coffee just to relax, instead of just being something to keep her up through the late night work. The whir of the machine slowly rose and filled the dark room. She leaned against the counter and gazed out into the night through the window. There was a full moon out, and she took a moment to appreciate the celestial beauty above. </p><p>The sound of the med bay doors sliding open snapped her back into reality. She turned from her place at the counter, eyes half open, and made out a familiar red glow in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. </p><p>"Genji", she said softly. </p><p>"Angela", she heard from across the room. His deep, reverberated voice sent chills down her spine as it filled the space between them. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I thought you'd be up this late, and...", he paused for a moment. "I thought I'd see if you'd have me for coffee".</p><p>Angela beamed as she gestured to the seat near the counter. "Of course! I'd love to have you. Same as last time?"</p><p>Genji nodded. 'Last time' had been a little over a month ago now. She still remembered, he thought. He brushed away the potential that came with the thought as he took his seat and leaned against the counter. He gazed out at the moon.</p><p>"The sky is beautiful tonight", he said absentmindedly. Angela tapped her finger against her empty mug and looked out into the night sky with him. She smiled. So he did take the simple beauty in things, she thought. </p><p>"Yes, quite lovely", she said. Genji only seemed to notice he'd said anything at all as he turned, responding to the sound of her voice. "There's nothing better than seeing the full moon out here."</p><p>Genji turned back to the moon, the scent of coffee filing his nostrils as he began slipping into deep thought. "The moon was hard to see in Hanamura", he said quietly. Angela looked at him. Genji never talked about Japan, she thought. She thought back to her earlier conversation with McCree. He so rarely talked about his past. She knew so little about where he was from and what he was like in his former life. She opened her ears as Genji went on in a hushed voice, though amplified by the synthetic reverberation of his mask.</p><p>"There were so many buildings around, but Shimada Castle faces the sea", he continued. "When I was younger, I would gaze at it whenever it appeared. As I got older, I was home less and less late at night. I stopped pausing for a moment to appreciate what was around me". He brought his hand up to his mask, failing to go on. He seemed lost in thought when the steaming and dripping in the background ceased, and Angela turned to retrieve the coffee. She slid a mug over to Genji, who nodded his thanks. A moment passed before he undid the clamps on his face mask, and set it down gently on the counter. He gingerly brought the mug to his lips, swallowed, and took a sip. Angela looked on hopefully.</p><p>"Is it still good?", she asked anxiously. Genji nodded shortly, wiping the edge of his mouth with his thumb.</p><p>"Yes", he said as he paused to cough. "It's...it's good."</p><p>Angela beamed with pride. Maybe she was on her way to finally making drinkable coffee. She sipped her own mug as she faced the window, and the two slipped into a comfortable silence. The only sound that filled the air was the soft, deep hum that came with Genji's movements, and the sound of mugs gently being placed down onto the counter. After a little while, Genji spoke up suddenly.</p><p>"Thank you, again", he said. "For helping me". Angela smiled and shook her head. </p><p>"It's my pleasure, Genji", she said. "It's my duty, after all."</p><p>Genji considered her response before turning to her slightly. "I'm sorry I left without telling you. Commander Reyes left me a message telling me to meet him as soon as I was up".</p><p>Angela frowned. Gabriel was impatient, sure, but she hadn't even officially cleared Genji. She'd have to talk to him later.</p><p>"I'll let it go this once, but wait for me to clear you next time", she half-scolded. Genji smirked as he sipped his coffee again. His eyes turned grim as he looked down into the dark, shimmering liquid. He rested the mug in both hands, considering the difference in heat that emanated into his artificial and organic hand. Without looking up, he spoke again.</p><p>"If I go back to Shimada castle, what do you think I will find?". The question stunned her. Something so deeply personal and painful. Something difficult and confusing to answer. She cocked her head.</p><p>"Genji, I'm afraid I don't understand", she said. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Genji turned slightly to her. "Overwatch refuses to go for the throat, simply dancing around Japan as they focus on taking down overseas operations to slowly deplete the Shimada of resources and accessibility", he explained. "I grow tired of waiting every day. I thought to myself, 'If I were so bold to go back to Hanamura on my own, who would meet me at the gates. Who would be the first to try to stop me?'". He looked down into his mug again. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds ridiculous, but the idea plagues my thoughts."</p><p>Angela didn't know what to say. She stared down into her own mug as she struggled for an answer.</p><p>"I think your darkness overwhelms you, Genji", she said. "And you try to take it on all by yourself. I know you've been through a lot, but you can't just throw yourself at them like you did last night. I was scared when Gabriel and Jesse brought you in. Do you know why?"</p><p>Genji paused before shaking his head. She turned to him, searching for his eyes as she continued.</p><p>"I wasn't scared because you'd hurt yourself. I was scared because you have no regard for yourself". She reached out for his metal hand, and he flinched slightly at her touch, but didn't reject it. </p><p>"You're not indestructible, Genji."</p><p>Genji looked to her hand, then into her eyes, and then to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to inconvenience you."</p><p>Angela shook her head. "You aren't inconveniencing me, Genji. I'll help you anytime of the day. It's what I love to do. What you're doing is worrying me. You're putting yourself through too much."</p><p>Genji's eyes widened slightly, though his gaze didn't lift from the floor. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Angela removed her hand from his and swiped her thumb over her eye, hoping Genji wouldn't see. "Just...be careful, Genji. Take care of yourself."</p><p>Genji said nothing before he took another sip of his coffee. "Thank you, Angela". He looked up into her eyes. "For caring."</p><p>Angela smiled. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"</p><p>Genji paused before taking another sip of his coffee. "I suppose", he said with a small smile.</p><p>A smile crossed her face at the acknowledgement as she looked out to the moon again. Genji followed her gaze, carefully observing the silver presence above.</p><p>Another comfortable silence fell over them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick continuity error: As far as I can tell from the Hanamura map, Shimada Castle does not “face the sea”. Hanamura actually appears to be a land lock city. Where I THOUGHT the ocean was on the Hanamura map there are, in fact, many buildings and what appears to be Mt. Fuji. This really messes up a minor but significant part of Genji’s origin within this story. I apologize for not checking my facts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prologue to Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Genji stood still as the cold water ran over him. His head was clouded, and his body felt hot and uncomfortable. More than usual, at least. The news he'd just received had put his mind in a frenzy. His chest was tight, and his mind was racing.</p><p>Reyes and Morrison had summoned him an hour ago to brief him on his next mission. Blackwatch would be moving into Japan, and Genji was leading the first strike on the Shimada.</p><p>Nothing about that concerned Genji except for one thing: Japan.</p><p>He was going home.</p><p>Genji ran his left hand over the deepest scar on his torso. A jagged x-ish shape on his right side. The rest of his skin dipped into the scar as his finger felt the smooth, dark indention. He touched the scars on his shoulders and arms. Reminders. Reminder of his duty.</p><p>His thoughts went back to Angela, and the conversation they'd had a couple nights ago over coffee.</p><p>"<em>It's my pleasure Genji. It's my duty, after all</em>." </p><p>Her duty to heal him would be the death of others. Genji closed his organic hand and turned the water off. He stepped out and dried off. He walked over to his blades, mounted on the wall. He unsheathed his wakizashi, feeling the edge of the weapon against his metal fingers. He placed it back on the wall before going to attach his upper body armor. He mounted his katana and wakizashi on his back, and reached for his face plates by his bedside. First the forehead guard, attached to the brace on the back and the sides of his head. Then, the face mask. Genji considered it before clamping it on, feeling the familiar pressure and coolness envelope his face. He headed towards the door, activating the holo pad to open it as he was reminded of home.</p><hr/><p>His earliest memory; he and Hanzo fighting with balloon swords when they were very young, their mother looking on with an amused smile on her face, while their father wore a much more condescending and unimpressed expression.</p><p>His mother's funeral. He remembered being confused at his father's distress and his brother's sadness. He hadn't come to understand the concept of death.</p><p>His first time wielding a blade, when he was a little bit older. His training in martial arts and the way of the shinobi began before he knew what was what.</p><p>His first time summoning the dragon. The bewilderment and excitement that gripped him as he proudly brandished his katana in celebration. It was the first time his father was truly proud of him. He remembered Hanzo attempting to hide a smile.</p><p>His teenage years, where the distance between himself and his brother began to open. When the responsibilities and politics of the clan began to tear their family apart. He retreated to his training and arcades</p><p>The last several years, spent mostly in clubs and with girls. He pushed the dirtier side of his escapades away.</p><p>That last night in Hanamura. The flash of blue. The primal roar and rush of wind. </p><p>The fear. The shock. The pain.</p><p>The following months spent in agony, without legs, an arm, and sight.</p><p>The coming days spent adjusting to an uncomfortable and grotesque cybernetic body.</p><p>Murdering Sachi.</p><hr/><p>And now, he was headed back. He was taking an enormous leap towards his ultimate goal. He stepped out of his room and walked towards the hangar to depart. For once, the nervous glances didn't bother him. The tightness in his chest ceased. The clouds in his mind parted. Any anxiety or fear he had had flew out the window. He was oddly at peace, knowing what he had to do.</p><p>"<em>Hanzo</em>", he thought to himself. "<em>I'm coming</em>".</p><hr/><p>Angela flinched as thunder boomed loudly outside. She jumped so hard she had nearly spilt her coffee. She placed a hand over her chest and exhaled in relief. She looked outside the window from her desk in the med bay. The rain outside had suddenly gone from a shallow drizzle to an uproarious downpour.</p><p>She looked down at the dark liquid in her mug before taking a sip. The warm, bitter presence rested on her tongue before disappearing, leaving only a lingering of itself behind. She stared outside the window, watching the sky ravish the earth beneath it. Thunder crackled again, this time somewhere in the distance. She recalled a saying one of her professors used to use as she looked out into the torrent.</p><p>"<em>The sky weaps with rain, but lashes out with thunder. Thunder means the world is so angry it resorts to violence against itself. After all, what else can the world be angry with other than itself?</em>"</p><p>She pondered the meaning of the saying. Did it refer to the world as nature or the world as the people within it? She shrugged it off before returning to her coffee. She had never believed in anything like that. She was a woman of science, after all.</p><p>Just an old saying, she thought to herself.</p><p>The world lashed out in the distance again, somewhere among the clouds.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Genji sat still on the roof of the compound. The roof shillings trembled under his feet as he looked out across the courtyard. Guards in straight, clean suits wandered in haphazard patterns, pistols tucked at their hips. The lights of the compound were bright. Even late at night, the facility was still active in all it's operations. He saw a few servants walk across the courtyard, dressing in traditional garbs. Two humans, one omnic. He dismissed them, only paying attention to potential threats.</p><p>His squadmates waited silently behind him, waiting for the cue. Genji had been placed in charge of Blackwatch's first operation in Japan. The agents assigned to him for infiltration and close quarters combat specialists. Trained killers. It seemed to be the only thing Genji had in common with these hooded men. Genji looked below, seeing a gap in the guards' rotation, and held up a brief hand signal before dropping down into a space between a wall and the bushes to the side of the entrance to the main house. The other three followed him soundlessly. Genji looked for guards again, seeing two stationed at the main house entrance. He slowly unsheathed his wakizashi, and sat waiting.</p><p>One guard yawned. Genji leapt, covering his mouth and pushing his blade through the back. The other guard turned in shock and horror, only to have a blade run through his chest by the agent who had followed directly behind Genji. The squad dragged the bodies behind the bushes. No blood stained the area surrounding the door.</p><p>Genji moved back to the door, signaling for the others to follow. He slowly cracked open the door before sliding inside. The main house was dark, the residents most likely asleep. The sound of a shoe sole hitting the floor to his left sent a trio of shuriken flying from Genji's fingers, sinking into another guard. Genji walked past the guard into the wide corridors of the building, his strike team following behind him, with one planting a trip mine to alert them of any surprise attacks. </p><p>Genji continued to cut through guards and glide through hallways, ascending stair wells and checking corners. It all felt subconscious, and habitual. His time in Blackwatch served him well. He'd never really had any place to utilize his skills before. He didn't like getting involved in the Shimada's operations, seeing them as seedy and beneath him. Now, he used those skills to dismantle them.</p><p>Reyes had listed the mission objective was to "disrupt" the compound. Basically, go in and kill as many personnel and damage as much property as possible. However, Genji, as strike team leader, conducted the mission as if they had a specific target in mind.</p><p>Blackwatch didn't, but he did.</p><p>They were in the Hiroshima compound, one of the few Shimada facilities out in the country. Despite the nature of the operation, Reyes wanted start slow and steady when it came to operating in Japan. Overwatch and the Japanese government had a good relationship following the former's role in the clean up and aid following the Omnic crisis. Blackwatch was walking on thin ice. If their existence was discovered within Japanese borders during a crucial phase in their war with the Shimada, it would be a catastrophe. Not only that Blackwatch existed, but that Overwatch took matters of foreign governments into their own hands. The mission objective was to their advantage. So far, Blackwatch had been disrupting and dismantling Shimada operations at a  consistent pace thanks to Genji's participation and information. The shutdown of the experimental weapons deal was, as predicted, a financial black hole for the criminal organization. Even with all the damage done to their operations, the Shimada kept it under wraps, unwilling to show the public or their enemies signs of weakness. No matter what damage Genji and his squad did tonight, the Shimada would deal with it quietly. </p><p>The squad entered an intersection within the vast and intricate hallways. Almost like a maze. Genji check each corner before turning to his strike team.</p><p>"Split up", he whispered. "Do whatever damage you can. Don't kill innocents".</p><p>The men nodded and disappeared down the other three hallways, while Genji continued straight on. He came across a few more guards, dispatching them easily, while making his way to the master's chamber. The infrastructure of Shimada compounds was rooted heavily in the clan's own traditions. Therefore, the compounds were all built through the same blueprint. Metaphorically, it represented unity. </p><p>To Genji, it served as an advantage.</p><p>Genji approached the thin sliding doors of the master's chamber. The head of the compound, Shimada Yoshihiro, was his late father's cousin. Genji had heard stories about Yoshihiro when he was younger. How he and his father had trained together when they were younger. The honorable and headstrong man that Yoshihiro was. How his swordsmanship rivaled even his father's.</p><p>But none of that would matter in a few seconds.</p><p>Genji soundlessly opened the doors, revealing a traditionally floored suite with a futon behind silk curtains at the end of the room. He closed the doors behind him, resting his right hand on his wakizashi as he slowly approached the shadow behind the curtain. A shadow with a rising and falling chest. Genji scanned the room. A desk with a computer and various documents neatly arranged sat upon it. Several blades from around the world hung on the walls. The Middle East, Europe, China, and South America were represented among the weaponry on the wall. Various kabuki masks sat hauntingly, shimmering amongst the dim orange lamp light that emanated from beside the curtains concealing the bed. Genji continued forward silently, steadying his breath and preparing to grab Yoshihiro. He touched the tip of the curtains with his organic fingers, then ripped them open, pouncing on the figure and preparing to hold his blade at the throat.</p><p>He was shocked to find a mass of pillows in the futon. He tossed a couple to the side, as if Yoshihiro was underneath them. Confused, he examined the surrounding area. Suddenly, he felt the air behind him shift, and whipped around, holding his wakizashi up, his left hand on the flat edge of the blade as another sheet of steel collided with his. A sudden pressure pressed into him as he resisted instinctively. He looked up to see a man, about his height, with long, grey hair peppered with black. A well kept beard of a similar color matched his calm yet enraged features that stared down at Genji. The man was dressed in silk pajamas, clearly having been asleep until Genji had snuck in.</p><p>Genji pushed back against the opposing sword and stood up. The man staggered briefly before regaining his stance. He spoke in Japanese.</p><p>"You are bold to enter my domain, assassin", he said in a deep, weathered voice. "You are not the first to seek my life. And you will not be the last".</p><p>Genji held his wakizashi calmly. He responded back. "I have not come for your life, Yoshihiro. I've come for information".</p><p>The older man scoffed. "What exactly are you looking for?"</p><p>Genji sheathed his wakizashi before resting his hands at his side. "Where is Hanzo?"</p><p>Yoshihiro's face went unchanged, but his voice expressed surprise. "Hanzo? Your employers are ill informed on our situation".</p><p>Genji laid his hand on his katana. The longer blade suddenly felt much heavier on his back. "That does not answer my question"</p><p>Yoshihiro seemed to consider for a moment before reaching a resolve. "You've wasted your time. No matter what, the Shimada will never betray one of their own"</p><p>Genji unsheathed his katana, holding it at his side in a split second. "You are not the first person to tell me that". Genji entered his stance. "Tonight you become the last."</p><p>Yoshihiro smirked. "Then come"</p><p>Genji flew across the room, and felt his blade collide with Yoshihiro's with a loud <em>clang</em>. He went for the leg sweep, only for Yoshihiro to drive his blade into the floor and step back. Genji's leg met the edge of the blade, scratching his prosthetics. Yoshihiro withdrew his blade before charging Genji. Genji moved back, desperately dodging Yoshihiro's strikes within the confined space of the chamber. Genji drew a trio of shuriken and let them fly. Yoshihiro deflected them with his blade, and met Genji's strike without missing a beat. Another secret Shimada technique, he thought to himself.</p><p>"You're quick", Yoshihiro commented. "But your teeth have no point to them". Yoshihiro slid his blade under Genji's, drawing him forward before palming him upside the chin with his free hand. Genji staggered back, regaining his footing just in time to block another strike. Despite his age, Yoshihiro had clearly not aged a day when it came to combat. Genji went for another swing, which Yoshihiro side stepped and kicked Genji into the wall. Genji turned around to meet another strike from Yoshihiro.</p><p>"You are not worthy!", the older man yelled through the grinding of their blades. Genji pushed him back and rushed forward, meeting him again. His footing was slipping. The old man was surprisingly strong.</p><p>"Your ignorance defeats you today, assassin. The Shimada will never fall to defiled trash like you!"</p><p>Genji staggered back again. Yoshihiro maintained his stance, but didn't come forward. Genji rested his blade at his side before raising it again.</p><p>"You are mistaken, Yoshihiro. The Shimada will fall to one of their own".</p><p>Yoshihiro's bewilderment failed to show. Genji felt a familiar rise in his stomach he hadn't felt in a long time, like he was falling. He felt the familiar energy rush through him, the pumping adrenaline. He heard a roar deep in his soul before he was surrounded by a rush of green.</p><p>The snaking green light enveloped his blade as he brandished it before him. </p><p>"The dragon becomes me!", he exclaimed as the green aura enveloped him completely. Summoning the dragon in such a small space was risky, but he wasn't looking fight Yoshihiro with it. Instead, the summoning had just the intended effect on the older Shimada.</p><p>Yoshihiro's face fell immediately, and his blade lowered slightly, and his shoulders fell. In a split second, Genji rushed forward, grabbing his wrist, twisting the blade out of it. Yoshihiro's shock turned to pain as he yelped and Genji drove him face first into the ground. Genji sheathed his katana and drew his wakizashi. He leaned into the man's ear.</p><p>"I will only ask you one more time", he said lowly. "Where is Hanzo?"</p><p>Yoshihiro breathed heavily. "How...how can you-".</p><p>Genji pressed his blade into Yoshihiro's back. "Answer the question!"</p><p>Yoshihiro's breathing steadied as he gathered himself. "Why do you pursue Hanzo?"</p><p>Genji grabbed Yoshihiro's hair. The old man grunted as his face was dragged to meet Genji's. Genji stared at him coldly.</p><p>"He did this", Genji said. "He made me this...monster"</p><p>Yoshihiro swallowed. "You were a Shimada. How could Hanzo have turned you into...this?"</p><p>Genji slammed the old man's head back into the ground and holding his blade at his throat. "Search your recent memory, uncle. How did Hanzo come to power?"</p><p>A moment passed before another look of horror befell Yoshihiro. "No...you...you are dead."</p><p>Genji smirked. "No", he said. "I could not have died if I was never alive. Now, where is Hanzo?"</p><p>Yoshihiro swallowed again. "The last anyone saw him, he was in Hanamura, your home."</p><p>A pause fell over them before Genji collected himself. "What do you mean 'the last time anyone saw him'?". </p><p>Yoshihiro continued immediately. "After your excommunication, the council officially instated Hanzo as clan leader. But Hanzo killed the head elder and left Shimada castle". He grunted under Genji's weight. "The council has added him to the top of the hit list. He has been disgraced by the clan."</p><p>Genji nearly dropped his wakizashi. His mind went blank. His mouth went dry. His hair stood on end. He could feel his breathing grow ragged, and his heartbeat accelerated. Genji pressed his blade against Yoshihiro's neck harder. The older man began to choke.</p><p>"No. No! Tell me the truth! Where is Hanzo? Where? TELL ME!"</p><p>The older man struggled beneath Genji. Genji continued to press his blade against him, screaming into his face. "WHERE! TELL ME! NOW!"</p><p>A spray of blood suddenly spat out of Yoshihiro, and his body began to shake and quiver. Suddenly, the seizing stopped, and his blood leaked freely onto the wooden floor. Genji kneeled atop the corpse, panting and lost in a hurricane of thought. </p><p>Hanzo was gone.</p><p>He had been disgraced by the clan.</p><p>Hanzo was no longer a part of the Shimada.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>He'd run away.</p><p>He knew he was coming.</p><p>Genji stood and slowly walked out of the room. His head pounded as he raised a hand to his ear to radio his team.</p><p>"Strike team...status report."</p><p>A second passed before he heard a crackled voice over the comms. "We should be leaving soon, Shimada. The security's starting to bring out the big guns. They've gotten wise to us."</p><p>Genji considered his options. "Meet at the west wall of the courtyard. Once we're there...we'll proceed to the rendezvous..."</p><p>He heard a chorus of "roger"s as he walked slowly through the halls, retracing his steps, nearly tripping over bodies as he made his way to the giant doors of the main house. Genji saw his squamates kneeled behind the bushes against the west wall as he walked out into the courtyard. He made his way over to them before scaling the wall and hopping over. The strike team followed him through various alleyways and up to the rooftops surrounding the compound until they came to a soccer field. It was the middle of the night, but an Orca equipped for stealth lowered down from the clouds onto the ground. The artificial grass rippled as his team made their way onto the platform that lowered. Genji looked back. The compound was no longer in sight, but the images of Yoshihiro's body and his final words ran through Genji's mind over and over again.</p><p>Hanzo was gone.</p><p>Genji felt a sudden stabbing pain in his head. He raised his hand to his head and stumbled into the Orca. The platform rose up to close behind him as he collapsed on to one of the seats. He held his head in his hands after strapping in as he felt himself raised into the sky and zooming over the clouds. He heard one of the squad members radioing base. He heard the hum of the Orca. He heard the pounding in his head. But nothing was louder than the horrifying revelation he'd been put through tonight.</p><p>Hanzo was gone.</p><p>Genji wanted to scream. He wanted to tear and claw at himself. He wanted to sink in to a deep, dark hole and never resurface. His rage boiled within him. His breathing was hard, and his head ached so badly. Nobody else seemed to notice through the noise of the Orca. He writhed in pure rage and pain the whole flight back to Switzerland.</p><p>"<em>Brother, why have you forsaken me?</em>"</p><p>The skies around him roared with thunder and rain. His heart screamed in a terrifying harmony with the clouds.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Where Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Reyes rubbed his eyes aggressively. Morrison buried his head in his hands, slowly tapping his foot in thought. Genji sat across from them in the briefing room, silent, and facing the table. His signature distant gaze had turned into a thousand yard stare. Morrison was the first voice to ring out in the dark room.</p><p>"So Hanzo is gone", he said grimly. Genji had returned to base to give his report, and had requested to meet the commanders in private to give them the more crucial information he'd recovered in Hiroshima. Morrison looked up from his palms. "So who's calling the shots now?"</p><p>Genji shook his head. "This has never happened before in the history of the Shimada clan. Should the clan leader die or be disgraced for any reason, the next in line is supposed to be the eldest son or the closest male relative".</p><p>Reyes spoke up next. "So who would that be?"</p><p>Genji looked up to his superior. "That's just it. Hanzo has no children, and none of our cousins or uncles are direct members of the head family. Since Hanzo left, no one has been leading the Shimada clan."</p><p>Reyes slammed his hand down on the table. "Then this should be the perfect time to strike! We should go for the throat while the hierarchy is broken! They're probably fighting amongst themselves for the throne as we speak!"</p><p>Morrison considered his friend. "That sounds good, but we still need to be wary of the Japanese government. We can't afford Blackwatch to be exposed right now. Or ever, for that matter". The older man turned to Genji. "Do you have any idea where your brother might have gone?"</p><p>Reyes interrupted before Genji could say anything. "Why should that matter? He isn't the leader of the clan anymore, so he isn't a problem, right?"</p><p>Morrison gave Reyes a quick glare and jerked his head to Genji. Reyes coughed before crossing his arms. "Oh...right."</p><p>Genji sighed. The strike commanders were the only ones who knew about what had really happened that night in Hanamura. Even in the official Overwatch database, it was listed that Genji had been attacked by a squad of assassins. He continued to answer Morrison's previous question. "Anywhere Hanzo could run to would be Shimada territory, where he's no longer welcome". Genji shook his head in defeat. "He's gone."</p><p>Reyes turned to Morrison. A brief silence fell over the room before the Blackwatch commander walked over and rested a hand on the cyborg's shoulder. "Get some rest, <em>miho</em>. We'll let you know when it's go time again."</p><p>Genji stood up slowly before giving a small bow and turning to leave the room. The doors slid behind him softly. Morrison rested his jaw on his hand. </p><p>"What do you think, Gabe?", he said. "Angela's already breathing down our necks about this kind of stuff."</p><p>Reyes considered it for a moment. "He's a tough kid. He just needs to wait a little more before we can do enough damage to finish this. He's worked too hard and been through too much for us to pull him out when we're so close to victory."</p><p>Morrison nodded, and turned to Reyes. "Even then, what are we gonna do after that's done? His contract only details staying with us until the fall of the Shimada. What about the situation with his brother? He only joined us so he could get his revenge. But that just flew out the window."</p><p>Reyes exhaled, and headed for the door. He paused before pressing the holo pad. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, he just needs to do his job."</p><p>Morrison watched as Reyes walked out, and the doors closed behind him. He leaned back in his chair, and pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Things had just gotten more complicated.</p>
<hr/><p>He lay still on his bed. He hadn't bothered to disengage any of his armor. He stared distantly at the plain grey roof as his thoughts emptied out of his mind. He'd lost the energy to think hours ago. The sweat and grime of his mission didn't matter as he completely let go of any awareness he had of anything. </p><p>Hanzo was gone.</p><p>The thought became a physical sensation as it raced through the entirety of his being. It tingled, and stung. The connections between his cybernetics and his flesh began to throb with a familiar aching. He groaned audibly as he turned onto his side, anticipating the coming period of writhing and soreness. A familiar cold sweat began to mat his forehead beneath his face plates. </p><p>A ringing came from the door. Someone had come to his room. He slowly rose from the bed, clutching his side. He limply made his way over to the door, and pressed his finger weakly against the holo pad.</p><p>"Who is it?", he snarled. He wanted to send whoever it was on their way to leave him to his suffering.</p><p>"Genji?", a gentle voice answered back. "You missed your scheduled maintenance.  I figured you were tired after your mission so I thought I'd make a house call."</p><p>He groaned in defeat. He swiped the holo pad to open the door. He turned back to the bed and began making his way to lie back down. He heard the door slide open behind him and sensed a warm presence fill into the room.</p><p>"Genji?", Angela said. "What's wrong? You're limping?"</p><p>He heard a thud and felt a swooping in his stomach. He heard more shuffling and hands on his side and shoulder.</p><p>"Genji! <em>Mein gott</em>! Here, let me help you-"</p><p>He felt a softer surface against his back, and he struggled to breathe through the pain. He heard more shuffling.</p><p>"Hang in there, Genji. Let me help you. Just breathe right now. Don't think about anything else. Just breathe."</p><p>Just breathe. Just breathe. Just breathe. The river in the forest appeared in Genji's mind as he heard those words. Genji faced the river. He watched water flow past the soft earthen ground and over the rocks beneath the stream. He saw a fish of many colors pass by, carried by the flow down to where he couldn't see anymore. He heard a bird flutter into a tree, and sing it's song that rang out into the forest. He saw the sunshine stream through the canopies of leaves above him. </p><p>And on the other side of the river was a man. He had a bow in his hand, and a quiver slung around his back. His long, black hair cascaded down his back. He was smothered in blue flames.</p><p>The man turned to Genji, and Genji screamed as the river and the forest disappeared. </p><p>There was only darkness.</p><p>He shot up as he regained his consciousness. His hand flew to his face and his breathing went from ragged and fast to steady and slow. He looked around. There was no one in the room. The clock read nine in the morning. He looked down at himself. He was still fully armored. He shook himself out of his confusion and swung his legs over the bed. He leaned on his knees as he sighed and buried his face in his hands. </p><p>Hanzo was gone.</p><p>He stood and went to shower. It passed in an instant. He remembered the cold water running over him, but not much else. Genji reengaged his armor and put his mask back on, and sat back down on the bed. He didn't feel like doing anything today.</p><p>He just wanted to disappear.</p><p>Genji rose and began walking to the door. He left his room, and wandered into the east corridor. He took a few turns and climbed some stair, and made his way down another corridor and took another turn, and was met with the outdoors to come to the practice range. He walked over to the practice bots and stared at them for a few minutes, lost in thought. </p><p>In the distance, he heard the ringing of blaster fire. There were usually other people out on the range, so the sound was no stranger to Genji. But, for some reason, his feet carried him to the noise. He climbed the stairs towards the noise, the biting Swiss cold failing to faze him as he made his way to the noise. As he came closer to the blaster fire, he heard swooping and the crunching of metal against bullets. He turned the corner to the open range on the highest level of the facility. His eyes widened at the sight he was met with.</p><p>A woman clad in white armor flew above him, fluorescent and glowing wings carrying her through the air. A golden crest sat upon her head as she soared through the air, followed diligently by drones. She held a simple blaster, and swooped through the air before turning and firing at the drone. Two of the three exploded as the blaster fire collided with them, but one continued it's path towards the woman. She flew towards the ground, gliding just above the surface, and turned to glide against a nearby wall. She soared upward as the drone followed. Then, suddenly, her wings folded, and she turned downwards. There was a split second where she stood still in the air, floating, and then, she aimed and fired at the drone. A few shots missed before one sliced through the drone and brought it to the ground. Her wings enveloped the space around her once again as she floated gently down to the ground, her back turned to him. He stood in awe as he watched her slowly touch the ground.</p><p>She was an angel, he thought to himself.</p><p>The angel turned and wiped her brow, breathing heavily. She wandered to the side of the practice range before suddenly halting and turning to face Genji. Genji only became aware of himself at that moment, and was met with a sudden shock when she turned to face him, white blonde hair cascading to her shoulders and two endless oceans staring back at him. Suddenly, her milky features became enveloped in a shock of pink as she turned full face to him, her hands flying up from her sides, not quite sure where they were going.</p><p>"G-Genji?!", Angela yelped. "I-I...T-This...My goodness, I must look...you see-"</p><p>"That was impressive", Genji interrupted. "You're good with a blaster, for such a pacifist."</p><p>Angela chuckled nervously. "Well, basic training and all that, you know."</p><p>Genji gestured towards her back. "And, the wings?"</p><p>Angela shuffled suddenly. "Ah, well, this is...for practicality."</p><p>Genji cocked an eyebrow. "How so?", he inquired.</p><p>Angela looked to the ground in reminiscence. "In the heat of battle, you need to be able to reach your comrades quickly. You never want to be too late to help them."</p><p>Genji considered her words. "I see", was all he could say. He paused before speaking up again. "So this is what that nurse must have been talking about. The battle angel."</p><p>Angela flashed back to their flight to Norway as another flash of pink rushed across her face. "Ah, yes, well, I guess that's right". She forced a confident smile and made a flourishing motion.</p><p>"Genji, meet Mercy."</p><p>"Mercy?", he said curiously. "Is that what you call yourself?"</p><p>"It's just my codename in the field", she said. "And, a marketing ploy."</p><p>Genji cocked an eyebrow again. "What?"</p><p>Angela sighed and walked to a bench nearby, taking a seat and folding her hands on her lap. Genji hesitated before walking over and taking a seat a short distance away from her.</p><p>"After the Omnic crisis, Overwatch began to push their medical and research departments in terms of development and representing the organization as a whole. Before they'd just been a military organization. Now, they were everything the world needed to move forward. They needed a face to show everyone, someone to represent them". She smiled nervously. "Jack chose me after my first mission in the field with him. He thought the whole 'angel' thing was perfect. Everything just sort of took care of itself after that."</p><p>Genji found himself taken aback. He didn't quite know what to say. "Why did you do it?", he said after a short pause. Angela considered it for a moment before turning to the mountains surrounding the open range.</p><p>"For the cause", she replied. Her gaze became lost amongst the beauty of the rugged nature in the distance. </p><p>"The cause?", he asked. She turned to him.</p><p>"Yes, for the cause". She smiled amusingly. "I didn't like having my face on posters, but people responded to our call to action. People joined us. People wanted to change the world for the better with us". She looked Genji in the eye. "I believe in Overwatch, and what we're doing for the world. That's why I'll throw myself into the battlefield, whether that be a real battle, or a surgery, or putting my face on a poster."</p><p>Genji only stared to his feet. Here, standing before him, was a person dedicating to making the world a better place. Working with an organization that shared her goals. </p><p>And here he was, a person who only thought of bloodshed. Working with an organization that utilized his goals.</p><p>He was stuck, wasn't he?</p><p>Genji turned away and began to leave when he heard her speak again.</p><p>"You should join us Genji", she said suddenly. The statement surprised Genji. He turned back to her.</p><p>"What do you mean?", he said. "I am already here."</p><p>Angela shook her head sadly, hands clasped to her chest. "You might physically be here", she said, "But your heart and mind are still set on something else."</p><p>Genji considered what she had said before turning away to leave again.</p><p>"My heart and mind don't know where to go anymore", he said quietly.</p><p>
  <em>Because Hanzo is gone.</em>
</p><p>Angela watched him leave and sighed. She shivered slightly against the cold and looked out into the bright blue sky over the jagged grey of the mountains. </p><p>What had he seen this time, she wondered? Another nightmare? Or another brutal reality?</p><p>She shivered as she became lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pre Retribution (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Genji hadn't liked Lena very much the first time they'd met. She was, in many ways, the antithesis of himself. She was talkative, playful, bubbly, and energetic. Her attitude seemed to light the room up every time she walked through the door. She reminded him of his past self. That is, an extremely exaggerated version of his past self.</p><p>Maybe that was why he didn't take too kindly to her, he thought.</p><p>Although her attitude irritated him a little, he did learn to respect her. The first day they'd met, it had been for a training demo. Morrison had introduced the two on the training grounds of the Swiss base. The strike commander had briefly told him about her abilities, but Genji had been skeptical to believe him. What he had described was, essentially, teleportation. Angela was quick to retort that Genji was nothing short of a scientific miracle himself, to which Genji had simply huffed and made his way to the training grounds.</p><p>She blinked past him before he could tell what was going on. He had been taken aback at first, but quickly regained his wits. His enhanced reflexes helped, but they only took him so far. He truly needed to give a hundred percent of his concentration to the sparring match in order to keep up with her. At first it looked like she relied too heavily on her abilities to dodge Genji's strikes, but Genji acknowledged it took more than that to match his speed. By the end of their match, they were both matted in sweat and breathing heavily. Morrison complimented them both over the inter comm. Lena seemed ecstatic at the strike commander's praise, while Genji merely shrugged it off. She extended a hand in sportsmanship, beaming ear to ear. Genji turned away in embarrassment, but shook with her regardless. </p><p>Lena was extraordinary, but meeting Winston for the first time completely floored him. </p><p>He'd been up on the bridge watching the replay of his sparring with Lena when the doors slid open behind them. Genji's gaze didn't leave the screen, but Lena turned and exclaimed, "Winston!"</p><p>Genji had turned at Lena's sudden outburst. He was met with the strike commander, followed by Winston. Needless to say, Genji was utterly dumbfounded to see a gorilla walk through the door. </p><p>He blinked. Then blinked again. The gorilla didn't disappear. He saw Lena blink over to the gorilla and greet it ecstatically. </p><p>Then the gorilla talked. </p><p>"You must be Genji. It's a pleasure to meet you". The gorilla extended it's hand to shake. Genji blinked once more before his holding out his own hand, only to be smothered in Winston's giant furry paw. </p><p>Winston walked away with Lena, who energetically began recounting the training she'd just done. Morrison walked over to Genji.</p><p>"You alright there, son?", he asked.</p><p>Genji turned to the taller man. "That's the Winston who created Lena's chronal accelerator?"</p><p>The commander nodded. "I know what you're gonna say-"</p><p>"He's a monkey", Genji said weakly. The commander sighed. </p><p>"He prefers <em>scientist</em>", the older man responded. "Good work today. We'll call you in again soon. We need to test Lena's abilities further before we can clear her for field work, and you're the only one here who can match her pace."</p><p>Genji nodded, and glanced at Winston again before taking his leave.</p>
<hr/><p>Genji sipped his coffee carefully. The poisonous quality he'd recognized upon his first taste had become a faint acidity at this point. He'd gotten used to it, but every time he drank it, it was as if another new, terrible quality integrated itself into the concoction. Today, the coffee carried a...sludgy quality to it. </p><p>Angela turned from the counter with her own mug, taking her own careful sip. She rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses. Genji noted the signature bags under her eyes.</p><p>"Good work today, Genji", she said with her gentle smile. "Lena looks like she's making a lot of progress with you".</p><p>Genji nodded shortly. "Overwatch has many extraordinary people", he said. "But nothing really surprised me until today".</p><p>Angela took a quick sip of her coffee. "You mean Lena?"</p><p>"More like Winston", he said. "I never imagined I'd meet a talking gorilla."</p><p>Angela giggled. "Would you believe me if I told you he's from the moon?"</p><p>Genji turned to her and blinked before sighing. "Of course", he muttered condescendingly before turning back to his coffee, eliciting another giggle from Angela.</p><p>She looked out the window, considering the night sky. "Everyone really does come from all walks of life here. I suppose that's just another thing to love about Overwatch".</p><p>Genji considered what she had said. He thought of his friends back in Hanamura. He wondered what they were doing now. It wasn't the first time he'd reminisced about his old life like this, but for some reason, thinking about the new people in his life, it made him more melancholic than usual. </p><p>Angela noticed the sudden drop in mood and turned to the cyborg. "What's wrong, Genji?"</p><p>Genji shook his head gently and took another sip of his coffee. </p><p>"It's nothing, Angela."</p>
<hr/><p>McCree tipped his hat to the cyborg as he stepped into the Blackwatch briefing room. Surprisingly, the cowboy had shown up before the commander or Moira. It certainly took Genji by surprise, but he liked McCree's company better than the other two, if only by a small margin. Moira sent ominous shivers down his spine, and the strike commander exuded a darker aura Genji wasn't too fond of. McCree took a seat across the table from Genji and sighed.</p><p>"I heard you started training with Lena", he said matter-of-factly. Genji nodded. A beat of silence passed before McCree kept the conversation alive.</p><p>"Hey, you know what Reyes called us here for? He told me not to expect any missions for the next few days at least, what with all the commotion going on around base with the Gibraltar visitors and our business in Japan."</p><p>Genji shook his head. "Hopefully another strike on the Shimada", he said. McCree rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah", he muttered in response to his friend's usual angst. The two were left in silence as they awaited the rest of their strike team. McCree pulled out a cigar and lit it. He'd stopped asking Genji if he minded after taking his silence as an answer one too many times. The room was filled with a new presence as McCree turned slightly to Genji.</p><p>"The past ain't always worth chasing, Genji", he said simply. "Believe me, I'd know."</p><p>Genji turned to the rugged man. "Do you miss what you've left behind?", he asked. McCree seemed lost in thought before responding.</p><p>"Sometimes. But I hope one day you'll be able to relate to what I'm about to say."</p><p>"And what's that?", Genji asked. McCree took a long drag of his cigar, blowing smoke into the air before answering. </p><p>"That I've moved on for the better. Just by being here, and doing what's right instead of what's wrong."</p><p>Genji looked down to his lap. His thoughts turned to his training. His surgery. The people he'd met since coming to Overwatch.</p><p>Everything led back to that night in Hanamura.</p><p>"Being here is only a constant reminder of the past", he muttered. McCree looked to prepare a response, but the door slid open, drawing their attention to it. They turned to see Reyes walk through the doorway alone. McCree let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"No witch today?", he said. Reyes sighed.</p><p>"No, afraid not. We're gonna run a training simulation today without her. Prepare ourselves for when we're backed into a corner. Be ready to go in ten". Genji nodded his understanding while McCree expressed his in a shrug. Reyes nodded and turned to McCree.</p><p>"Pass me one of those, Jesse. Haven't had a smoke in a little bit."</p><p>McCree smirked and dug into his pocket, retrieving a cigar for Reyes and handing it to him before offering a light.</p><p>If Genji hadn't been through what he'd been through, he might have joined them. But the past was the past. For now, he walked out of the room towards the training bay to prepare.</p>
<hr/><p>Lena rubbed her side gently as she stood next to Winston, who was running diagnostics on her chronal accelerator. Angela stood nearby overlooking her vitals from throughout the sparring session. Genji sat nearby, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall behind the bench in the training bay. </p><p>"You don't think you couldn't have gone a bit easier on me?", Lena whined as she nursed her wounds. Genji scoffed.</p><p>"You want to learn to fight? Learn by fighting". Lena pouted as Winston tapped the chronal accelerator. The core glowed in response as Winston set his front hands back on the ground.</p><p>"All done, Lena. Another exercise done without any complications. Just a bit more testing before we can get you in the field."</p><p>Lena's expressive excitement was downplay as Angela came up next to Winston. "That is, after you've completed your training and you've passed your physical."</p><p>Lena resumed her pouting as she and Winston headed towards the exit of the training bay. Genji waited until he heard the doors slide behind them before he rose from the bench and followed after them. He was surprised to see Angela had remained behind. </p><p>"Good work today, Genji", she said with a smile. "I have to admit, you're a surprisingly good teacher."</p><p>Genji shrugged. "Lena is a good student", he remarked. "She's tougher than she looks."</p><p>Angela followed Genji as they exited the training bay. "Maybe you could teach me a thing or two some time."</p><p>Genji raised an eyebrow. "Your set of skills seems to pertain more to a supporting role."</p><p>Angela shrugged. "You never know when I might have to defend myself", she responded. "And a blaster might not be enough in certain situations."</p><p>Genji considered. "I thought you went through basic training?"</p><p>Angela sighed. "Basic training for combat medics. Hand to hand combat wasn't exactly a core focus. Even the marksmanship portion of the course was sort of skimmed over."</p><p>Genji looked out the windows of halls of the base. It was clear skies today. "I wouldn't know. The only training I've done here was for field operations like hand signals and formations."</p><p>Angela looked over to Genji. "Well you certainly never needed basic training", she pointed out.</p><p>Genji nodded shortly. "True", Genji said. They walked in a comfortable silence until they came to the medical bay.</p><p>Angela smiled to Genji. "Make sure you stop by for maintenance later tonight, Genji. I'll make coffee again, if you'd like."</p><p>A moment of hesitation passed before Genji nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, of course."</p><p>Angela shook her head and beamed. "Certainly not. I'll see you tonight, then."</p><p>Genji nodded in response and turned to head back to the training bay. </p>
<hr/><p>Reyes looked over to McCree in the Orca. The young Blackwatch agent tapped his foot impatiently, finger tapping his revolver. </p><p>"Jesse, quit that fidgeting", the older man snapped. "Keep your head on straight."</p><p>McCree's knee ceased it's bobbing motion. He sighed and turned to his mentor.</p><p>"Can't blame me boss. Pretty big thing we're getting into right here."</p><p>Reyes looked to the floor and nodded. "Gerard will take care of the details. We just need to run point."</p><p>McCree nodded and faced the ceiling. He sighed and ran his fingers over the brim of his hat. "You ever been to Rome before?"</p><p>Reyes nodded. "Once, during the Omnic Crisis, on our way to meet up with Reinhardt after Eichenwalde."</p><p>McCree chewed his lower lip. "Fanciest city I've ever seen is Vegas. Course, didn't stay for too long."</p><p>Reyes cocked an eyebrow. "You were robbing someone?"</p><p>The cowboy smirked. "No. Just passing through. The first time, at least."</p><p>Reyes leaned into his knees. "What about the second time?", he asked.</p><p>The light above them dinged. The sound of jet engines became to grow stronger as they prepared for landing.</p><p>"Commander Reyes, Agent McCree, we're about to land at Overwatch headquarters in Rome", a voice over the intercom said.</p><p>The two men strapped in for landing as McCree softly placed his hat on his mat of brown hair.</p><p>"Some other time, then", he said. Reyes nodded. The two waited in silence before they felt the familiar halt and shudder of the Orca as it touched down in the hangar of the Rome base. The ramp lowered, and their straps came undone as they stood to walk down the ramp. They were met with the tall, dignified figure of Gerard Lacroix. He smiled at the pair as they walked down the ramp. </p><p>"<em>Ciao, </em>agents", he greeted as he firmly shook Reyes' hand. "Welcome to Rome."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pre Retribution (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Morrison had his head buried in his hands as the news rang out over the holo vid across the room. Reyes and Ana sat across from him in his office as they listened to the coverage from Italy.</p><p>"-<em>Overwatch's headquarters in Rome is currently recovering from a mysterious explosion triggered last night. Investigators are reporting that the explosion came from within the building, but Overwatch is currently withholding the cause of the explosion from oncoming media. It's likely that the catalyst of the incident is still under investigation. Local authorities are estimating that more than one hundred agents within the facility were killed in the explosion, and another hundred or so were injured. Overwatch has yet to publicly address the disaster-"</em></p><p>Morrison shut off the holo vid as he sighed restlessly. He turned to the grim faces of his friends. No one knew what to say for a minute before Ana spoke up.</p><p>"What happened, Gabriel?", she asked. "How could this have happened?"</p><p>Reyes sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It was Talon. They set the bomb right after Jesse and I left the building. We managed to get in and save Gerard, but that was it."</p><p>Ana sighed. She turned to Morrison. "What are we going to do, Jack?", she asked. "Acknowledging Talon will only stir up trouble. We can't make a public response like that."</p><p>Reyes gritted his teeth. "But there's nothing else to do!", he argued. "They just took out a headquarters in a major city and killed hundreds of our people! We need to swing back in a big way!"</p><p>Morrison held his hand up. "Gabe, please. We can't afford to kamikaze something like this". There was a pause before Morrison went on. "But I agree. We're going to strike back. We'll hit them where it hurts". Morrison stood up to address his friend. "You went to Rome to organize a long term dismantlement of Bartalotti's cash flow. Well I say we just go for the throat".</p><p>The two other commanders raised their eyebrows at the implication. Reyes smiled slightly as he stood up. </p><p>"So we do this Blackwatch's way?", he asked.</p><p>Morrison nodded. "Go to Bartalotti's compound in Venice and apprehend him. Taking him out of the picture and putting him in our hands will cripple Talon's financial infrastructure. Assemble a strike team based around infiltration and close quarters combat and leave for Venice tomorrow night."</p><p>Reyes nodded and headed for the door. Ana waited until he had left to stand and address the strike commander.</p><p>"Jack, are you sure this is wise? Going straight for Bartalotti is too risky. There's too much that could go wrong."</p><p>Morrison sighed and looked to his friend. "Talon's forced our hand. We've been far too passive dealing with them up until now. And it just cost us a headquarters and a hundred good people". Morrison looked out the window of his office as he contemplated. </p><p>"We're going to show them they can't pull something like this again. Actions have consequences."</p>
<hr/><p>There was a knock on Genji's door. He opened one eye slowly before forcing the other to follow and pressed his hands against the bed to lift himself up. He went to reengage his torso armor and pressed his mask on before trudging towards the door. He was surprised to see from his holo pad's feed that Moira stood at the door. He grimaced at the medic showing up to his doorstep so late at night, but reconsidered after seeing she was dressed in full Blackwatch uniform. Genji pressed the button to open the door. It slid open and Moira nodded at Genji in greeting.</p><p>"Good evening Genji", she drawled. "Commander Reyes has summoned us for a mission briefing."</p><p>Genji rubbed his eyes. "Another strike against the Shimada?", he asked hopefully but tiredly. </p><p>Moira shook her head. "I'm afraid not, my dear. The commander will fill you in on the details in the debriefing. Come along now."</p><p>Genji nodded slowly and headed back into his room to fetch his weaponry. He emerged soon after and followed Moira to the elevators. The time alone with her made him uncomfortable, but he got to thinking about the task at hand. Another mission. A mission away from the Shimada. Another much needed distraction from the Shimada, and Hanzo. </p><p>Genji sighed quietly as he and Moira reached the door of the briefing room. The doors slid open upon their arrival, revealing Reyes and McCree sitting on opposite sides of the table within the dark chamber. The pair had grim and serious looks on their faces as Genji nodded to them in greeting and took a seat beside McCree and opposite Moira. Reyes stood to address them.</p><p>"Good. Everyone's here. We'll be running this strike team for an infiltration of the Talon warehouse in Venice". Reyes pressed a button on a remote to bring up a holo feed projected onto the back wall of the room. A few pictures of a bulky, dark haired main appeared.</p><p>"This is Antonio Bartalotti. He's one of the big shots within Talon, and he runs a big operation in Venice. Our objective is to abduct him and return him to headquarters to be tried for his crimes. We'll set up surveillance on the manor throughout the day before making our move". Reyes paused before going on. "I'm sure you all heard about the incident in Rome", he said grimly. "This operation was organized as a retaliation against Talon. This is a crucial mission in our war against Talon. We absolutely cannot afford to fail". Reyes surveyed the room. "Any questions?"</p><p>A familiar, determined silence filled the room before Reyes nodded. "Good. Be ready to go in an hour at hangar 2B. Dismissed."</p><p>The other three rose before exiting one by one. Genji looked back and saw Moira approaching Reyes, but dismissed it. He followed McCree for a short time. The taller man was, for once, silent. Genji, breaking character, spoke up.</p><p>"You were there in Rome?", he asked. McCree nodded.</p><p>"Yeah", he said. "Mighty ballsy of Talon to go for us like that."</p><p>Genji fell silent again before speaking up again. "Why are you loyal to Overwatch, McCree?"</p><p>The cowboy stopped in his tracks before turning to Genji. The look on his face could only be described as confusion mixed with curiosity. </p><p>"The hell do you mean?", he asked.</p><p>Genji considered his question before going on. "You are angry that Talon has attacked Overwatch. But you joined Overwatch because you didn't have a choice, correct?"</p><p>McCree paused before nodding slowly, as if wary of the implications of his response. Genji continued.</p><p>"Why are you loyal to Overwatch when they backed you into a corner? Why are you angry for their sake?"</p><p>McCree fell silent before tipping his hat up and looking at Genji. "Well, first of all, Talon took out a lot of innocent people in that explosion. Good people, at that". The cowboy scratched his chin. 'And secondly, my loyalty to Overwatch only exists for the same reasons your's does."</p><p>Genji raised an eyebrow. "And what would those be?", he asked in his reverberated tone.</p><p>McCree sighed before turning around and beginning to walk away. "Cause they pulled me out of a shallow grave. And hell-", McCree glanced back at Genji before continuing down the hall. "I ain't got nowhere better to be and nothing better to do."</p><p>Genji was left silently standing in the hall as McCree turned a corner and disappeared, headed towards the hangar. McCree was half right, he thought to himself. He owed Overwatch the debt of saving his life. He acknowledged that much. It was in his contract, even. But he was wrong about the other half of what he had said.</p><p>Genji <em>did</em> have somewhere better to be and he <em>did</em> have something better to do. Finding Hanzo and getting his revenge.</p><p>The only problem was he didn't no <em>where</em> "somewhere better" was and he didn't know <em>how</em> to do "something better".</p><p>Until he figured that out, he bloodied his blade for Overwatch under Blackwatch's flag.</p><p>Genji followed after McCree to the hangar. Within the hour, he was in the air headed for Venice, sitting opposite a somber Reyes, beside a restless McCree, and diagonal an unsettlingly calm and cheerful Moira. A familiar environment with an unfamiliar atmosphere he couldn't quite explain. </p><p>Little did he know that the coming day would mark yet another turning point in his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Retribution Aftermath (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Captain Amari nodded to Genji and shut off the recorder. "Thank you for your time, Agent Shimada", she said. "You are dismissed."</p><p>Genji stood from his chair and gave a small bow before turning to leave the room. He opened the door connecting the debriefing chamber to the main surveillance room. McCree and Reyes sat silently on the chairs at the back of the room. Both men were silent. Reyes was more grim than usual, and McCree was lacking any of his usual energy. Moira stood leaning against the wall nearby, her arms tucked behind her back and seemingly in deep thought. The Blackwatch strike team had just gotten back from Italy after a few days spent in a safehouse outside Venice. Their mission had been a disaster. Reyes had blown Bartalotti out of a second floor window, prompting the squad to fight their way out of the city through Talon's forces, very loudly and very publicly. None of them had had the opportunity to see the world's reaction to their exposure in Rialto, and none of them seemed willing to bring it up. McCree was especially upset with the outcome of their mission. Such a crucial and personal mission for him had been blown by someone who had the exact same attachment to the assignment, frustrating him to no end.</p><p>It seemed the commander's unexplainable dark aura had finally revealed itself, Genji thought. He remembered the yelling matches the two men had had prior to returning to base. Genji took a seat separate from the rest of his strike team. He had no attachments to these people, and no attachment to the organization they represented other than they were a means to an end for him. </p><p>But now, it seemed that both of those things had lost it's purpose. Genji found himself drifting, both of his purposes in life disappearing right before him.</p><p>The door burst open, snapping Genji out of his thoughts. Along with the rest of the strike team, he looked up to the doorway to see Commander Morrison and a pale, mustached man with sleek black hair following him. Morrison's gaze immediately found Reyes, burning with rage and bewilderment. The mustached man looked similarly to the Blackwatch commander, but instead of rage there was only sadness and disappointment. Morrison's glare remained trained on Reyes.</p><p>"Get in there, Gabe", he snapped. "You've got a lot of shit to explain to us."</p><p>Reyes rose slowly, his own glare directed to the floor as he trudged through the door into the debriefing chamber. Morrison and the mustached man followed after him, the latter shutting the door gently behind them, an antithesis to Commander Morrison and Captain Amari's attitudes. </p><p>Moira remained silent, still seemingly deep in thought. McCree stood from his seat and walked over to the window, watching as Morrison, Ana, and Gerard debriefed Reyes while he lit a cigar. Genji sat in the corner of the room, his thoughts empty, his memories only returning to Rialto. </p><p>"<em>More blood on my hands</em>", he thought to himself. He looked down to his palms, one made of scarred flesh, the other made of synthetic metal. He thought of the people he'd killed under Blackwatch's flag. Sachi. Hiyoshi. Bartalotti. He scoffed and leaned back to face the ceiling.</p><p>Any remorse or anxiety he'd felt before dissipated. He thought of Reyes lifting his shotgun towards Bartalotti's chest. He and the commander had at least one thing in common.</p><p>"<em>Dead is dead</em>", he reminded himself as he glanced through the window to see Morrison yelling at Reyes, with holo video feed surrounding the four as the debriefing went on into the night.</p>
<hr/><p>Angela watched the news from her computer, hand on her chin in concentration as the screen blared a disturbing headline.</p><p>"<em>Overwatch Kill Squad Causes Mayhem in Rialto"</em></p><p>The voices of the reporters were subjected to white noise by the imagery and videos displayed on screen. There were a few blurred pictures of the Blackwatch strike team. Reyes pointing his shotguns at Talon agents. McCree rolling to dodge oncoming fire. Moira smiling sinisterly as she subdued oncoming opposition.</p><p>Genji brandishing his katana among the falling bodies of Talon agents.</p><p>She grimaced at the violent imagery, and her attention was brought back to the commentary as the images faded from the screen and went back to the round table of reporters.</p><p>"<em>-Overwatch has clearly hidden some kind of black ops strike force from the rest of the world", </em>one of them said. "<em>This is a travesty! And the fact that Gabriel Reyes, the leader of the </em><em>original Overwatch strike team, is involved in this and battling terrorists through the streets! A globally recognized war hero, inflicting collateral damage and leaving bodies on the streets!"</em></p><p>Another of the reporters was quick to add on. "<em>Not only Commander Reyes' involvement in this incident, but the fact that Moira O'Deorain, a widely ostracized geneticist, and ostracized for good reason, by the way, was a part of this strike team only adds on to the suspicious and illegal nature of this strike force. The biological decay left on some of the bodies left in Rialto show clear signs that O'Deorain's ethically questionable research has not only continued under Overwatch, but has been supported and funded by them! What does that say about Overwatch that they're willing to do this kind of damage to other people?"</em></p><p>The other reporter scoffed. <em>"Other people? Just look at what they're doing to their own people!"</em>.</p><p>To Angela's horror, images and blurry video feed of Genji appeared. The reporter continued.</p><p>"<em>Overwatch has clearly been conducting more questionable experiments in the field of cybernetics, as well! Look at that man! He's barely a human anymore! And it doesn't take an expert to see that this body was clearly built for war! This man has become a weapon! Overwatch is turning people, like you and me, into weapons! Unacceptable!"</em></p><p>Angela shut off the video feed, and sat in disheartened silence.</p><p>A weapon. They thought Genji was a weapon. She felt her heart twist and distort, and a rise came to her throat as her eyes burned. </p><p>They didn't know. They didn't see him covered in blood and burns and deprived of limbs. They didn't see him claw his way through physical therapy and training. They didn't see him battle panic attacks and nightmares. They didn't see the man that remained beneath the mask.</p><p>They didn't see his gentle, content expression as he drank her coffee.</p><p>They were wrong. She hadn't turned him into a weapon. No. She'd done her job. She'd saved his life. She'd given him a second chance. A chance to make things right. She'd helped him.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Her hands clutched her chest as her heart continued to shrivel. Her eyes stung as tears beaded the ends of her eyelids. She closed her eyes, and all she could see was Genji. The first night he was brought to her. The first time she saw him in training after he got his prosthetics. That day in Norway. That first night over coffee. The following nights over coffee.</p><p>And then the pictures of him in Rialto. And then the panic attacks. The self doubt. The sadness. The anger. The rage inside him. </p><p>That first night he'd woken up, screaming for someone, anyone to help him.</p><p>Pain. So much pain.</p><p>
  <em>"Overwatch is turning people like you and me, into weapons! Unacceptable!"</em>
</p><p>Unacceptable.</p><p>She sobbed quietly. Her forehead rested on her desk as she wallowed in overwhelming sadness and anxiety.</p><p>Genji walked away from the door, back towards his dorm. It was late at night, so no one was around. Good, he thought to himself. He was only avoiding more stares and glances, sure to be greater in volume following the Venice fiasco. The sounds of Angela crying made him uncomfortable. It was vulnerability he'd never seen from her before. Why had she been crying? What had caused her such sadness? The words of the reporters on the news he'd heard through the door came back to him. </p><p>He couldn't help but agree. Overwatch <em>had</em> turned him into a weapon. As he approached the doorway to his room, a sudden resolve came over him.</p><p>Maybe becoming a weapon was what he wanted. Becoming what was necessary to destroy the clan. </p><p>What was necessary to destroy Hanzo.</p><p>But Hanzo was gone, and Blackwatch's war on the Shimada would be halted with their existence now exposed to the public. Genji entered his room, rested his blades on the wall mounts, and sat on the edge of his bed. His thoughts swirled aimlessly around Blackwatch and the Shimada, and he lay down, only taking off his face mask in exhaustion, placing it on his nightstand before resting his hands on the armor over his stomach. His thoughts continued their quiet storm as he drifted off into sleep.</p><p>He had no nightmares that night. But, unlike his usual dreamless sleep on a night without nightmares, he dreamed only of faces, fading in and out of his unconscious vision.</p><p>His father. Hanzo. Sachi. Yoshihiro. Reyes. Bartalotti. McCree. Moira. </p><p>Angela.</p>
<hr/><p>Genji's eyes snapped open. Disoriented, he lay still for a few seconds before slowly rising and leaning over the side of the bed to check the time. It was six in the morning. Like usual, he hadn't managed to get much sleep. And like usual, he was grateful for that. Reality was an escape from whatever terror his dreams subjected him to. He wandered to the shower, disengaging his torso armor before stepping in. He stepped out after a few minutes under the water, reengaging his armor and clamping his mask back on. He sat on the edge of the bed again, unsure of what to do with himself. Suddenly, the holo pad near the doorway pinged, indicating he had a summoning. He walked over to the holo pad, and pressed a few icons before coming to a voice memo. It was from Reyes, as a collective address to all Blackwatch agents. Genji opened it immediately.</p><p>"<em>Blackwatch, I'm sure all of you are aware of our situation by now"</em>, his voice rung through the holo feed. "<em>The UN is summoning both myself and strike commander Morrison for a hearing later today. To be honest with you, I don't know how it's going to go. With our existence now revealed to the public, the continuation of our operations is in question here"</em>. There was a short pause for breath before Reyes went on. "<em>Continue business as usual. As for my strike team, Captain Amari may summon you for additional debriefings, so be prepared. That's all."</em></p><p>The holo feed shut off, and the room was filled with a familiar silence once again. Genji stood by the doorway for a moment before stepping out into the hall and towards the practice range. He was surprised to find McCree there. The cowboy stood silently and stoically as he ran an weapon accuracy simulation on the hardest difficulty. The holo feed displayed his accuracy was at 100%. Business as usual, Genji reasoned. Genji walked over to the hand to hand combat zone and loaded up the practice bots for an exercise. McCree spared him a glance, but his attention refused to stray from the task at hand.</p><p>The pair didn't speak to each other at all, much less acknowledge each other's existence past the first few moments when Genji had walked onto the practice range, both quietly burying themselves in something, anything to do with their hands.</p><p>Gunfire, the hum of practice bots, and the crunch of splitting metal filled the cold Swiss air for hours. Not a single word from either man joined the noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Retribution Aftermath (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The UN cracked down hard on Overwatch following Blackwatch's exposure to the public. Commander Morrison's defense was solid, but Overwatch was still heavily penalized, and several investigations of Blackwatch, Commander Reyes, and Moira began following the hearing. The media continued to criticize Blackwatch's operations and appearance, with many calling them a stain on Overwatch's reputation. Commander Reyes returned to base and wasn't able to leave his office for days, swamped with paper work and meetings with UN officials. He made a public address on world news about Blackwatch, admitting to Blackwatch's illegal nature under UN law and that the organization would now be sanctioned under the UN along with Overwatch. Many noted that he never offered any sort of apology.</p><p>Genji was largely unaffected by the media outburst. He isolated himself in training, barely leaving the practice range. He was occasionally accompanied by Lena, who was continuing her field agent training and testing with the chronal accelerator, but for most of his time, he was alone. And ever since he'd heard Angela crying to herself from the med bay doors, he felt uncomfortable going for his occasional late night cup of coffee. He spent nearly a week in this strangely perpetuated isolation before he received a summons from Reyes. Genji had just started a training exercise when Athena had notified him that he was wanted in Reyes' office. Genji had shut the simulation off reluctantly, sheathing his katana and making for the lower decks of the Swiss base, to a level only accessible by a secret elevator that required Blackwatch or commander ranking authentification to access. Genji made his way through the shadowy halls of the Blackwatch portion of the Swiss base before coming to Reyes' office. The door was already open.</p><p>Genji stepped inside slowly. Reyes looked up from his desk and motioned for him to sit. Genji set himself down gently on the chair opposite Reyes' desk and the two men sat in a brief silence before Reyes exhaled and looked up to Genji.</p><p>"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it Shimada", he grunted. "I'll get straight to the point. As a part of Blackwatch becoming a joint Overwatch and UN sanctioned organization, I had to give up the details on our current operations. The Japanese government wasn't happy to find out that Blackwatch activity has been present within their borders for the past couple of months. They've made it very clear that if we stay any longer, they'll be taking legal action against Overwatch". Reyes looked straight into Genji's eyes, realizing the cyborg's fears.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Genji, but any operations related to the Shimada clan have been put on hold."</p><p>Genji sat motionless and quiet in the suddenly uncomfortable office chair. This couldn't be happening. First Hanzo disappears. Now he can't even get his revenge on the rest of the clan. Reyes gave him a moment to take everything in before continuing.</p><p>"I know this seems like a setback. And quite frankly, it is. But you've got a couple of options left on the table."</p><p>Genji looked up to the commander. Reyes rested his arms on his desk as he leaned in. He held up one finger on his right hand.</p><p>"Option 1. Your contract with Blackwatch has nullified now that our mission to dismantle the Shimada clan has been frozen. You can leave and go after them on your own."</p><p>Genji paused to think about what he'd considered for months on end. Reyes raised a second and interjected. </p><p>"Obviously, that would be stupid and boneheaded. So I'd recommend taking option number two."</p><p>Genji leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Which is?", he asked.</p><p>Reyes nodded. "You can make an official transfer from Blackwatch to Overwatch. The Japanese government doesn't want Blackwatch operating under their nose, but agreements signed after the omnic crisis state that Overwatch is free to operate within their borders with Japan's supervision and executive approval. Commander Morrison's working on negotiations as we speak". Reyes paused to lay emphasis on his statement. "You'd be operating under Overwatch from now on."</p><p>Genji sat silently. His options were few. Without Overwatch's support, he couldn't hope to take on the Shimada clan. Without Overwatch, his body wouldn't get the necessary maintenance it required to function after the beatings it received from his escapades against the Shimada. Staying with Overwatch was what was best for his personal gain.</p><p>But Genji's thoughts went a bit deeper than that. He thought back on what McCree and Angela had said to him before.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I've moved on for the better. Just by being here, and doing what's right instead of what's wrong</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I believe in Overwatch, and what we're doing for the world. That's why I'll throw myself into the battlefield, whether that be a real battle, or a surgery, or putting my face on a poster</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, there was something worth staying for here. His whole life, he'd done what he wanted. He'd never thought about the rest of the world and whatever suffering it was going through.</p><p>But now he'd been through his own world of suffering. And it had humbled him to no end.</p><p>Genji looked to Reyes and nodded.</p><p>"Ok", he said. "I'll do it."</p><p>Reyes nodded. He stood, and Genji rose quickly to meet him. "Alright", the older man grunted. "I'll organize the paper work and send it to you. Turn it into Commander Morrison whenever you're ready. It'll take a while to process you, though, so don't get too impatient". Reyes extended a hand. Genji took it and shook firmly with his now former commander.</p><p>"You did good work for Blackwatch, Shimada", he said. "Do good for Overwatch too."</p><p>Genji nodded and rested his hands at his side. He gave a short bow before walking out of the office and back to the practice range.</p><p>His thoughts returned to Angela's words again.</p><p>
  <em>"I believe in Overwatch."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Morrison strolled quietly through the halls of the base. He had needed a moment to himself after the disaster that was the Rialto incident and the exhausting hearing with the UN. Gabe only pissed him off more, seeming to have somewhat of a passive attitude about the whole situation. He had done what he had thought was right. But that was never an excuse to cause trouble, he thought, remembering the words of his drill sergeant during basic training.</p><p>He turned a corner to the overpass above the indoor training hall. The glass windows peered into the blank white and orange room. He looked down to see several training bots swerving around in confusion. A blink of blue light suddenly darted towards one, and Tracer appeared, bounding off of it and firing her blasters into it's hull, dismantling it in a fraction of a second. She blinked towards another, kicking it into a nearby wall, disorienting it, before turning to another and firing her blasters. Morrison was impressed with the progress she'd made in her training. She'd made the tough transition from pilot to field agent in record time. Soon, both she and Winston would be cleared for field work. Morrison smirked at the odd duo as she oversaw Lena's continued run through the training exercise. She was fast. Amazingly so. She reminded him of Genji, and when he'd first seen the cyborg in action. It was thanks in some part to him Tracer had progressed so quickly. He was literally the only field agent capable of matching her speed in sparring, and he was, surprisingly, an intuitive coach. </p><p>As Morrison's thoughts wandered to the strange cast of characters slowly filling his base, an attendant rushed over to him, panting clutching a tablet to his chest. Morrison turned to him in concern.</p><p>"Woah there, son. Slow down."</p><p>The attendant looked up to the strike commander and saluted through heavy breaths. </p><p>"My apologies...sir. But there's...very urgent news...I came to bring it to you."</p><p>Morrison's expression turned grim. Years of being strike commander had taught him to hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. The urgency with which someone had been sent to him which side of the spectrum this fell on. The older man nodded. "What is it?", he asked.</p><p>The attendant swallowed before clearing his throat.</p><hr/><p>Angela stretched to the ceiling and sighed as she let her body relax. She'd managed to get a few hours sleep, but had only woken up to be met with more work. </p><p>She glanced to the doors of the med bay office. She had been half expecting them to slide open, and for a familiar reverberated humming to come from the doorway. She'd get up and greet him, and ask him how his day was. He'd quietly tell her it had been fine, and she'd make coffee. Then they would talk. About anything, really. Genji didn't talk about missions too often, Blackwatch operations were classified, but he told her about training, or something Lena had said, or something McCree or Gabriel had said. She would respond politely and playfully, doing her best to make him feel comfortable. He seemed relaxed for the most part, what with his mask resting on the countertop instead of on his face, but he still always seemed to have a wall up. Genji had acknowledged their friendship before, but he never seemed to make good on it when it came to being with her.</p><p>She supposed it was hard enough to talk to anyone, after all. </p><p>She rolled her shoulders, hearing a couple satisfying pops before her attention turned back to her computer. She had a couple tabs open. One was her email and the other was for work. But the icon for the news pinged, meaning that breaking news was being covered live. She watched the news often. As a high ranking member of Overwatch, she felt responsible for knowing what was going on in the world. And, as Mercy, she wanted to know where people were in trouble.</p><p>She clicked on the news icon. It spent a few seconds loading before bringing up a live video feed from a helicopter over a city. The bottom left of the screen said "London". Angela was horrified at what was on screen.</p><p>London was burning.</p><p>The camera turned to a reporter, using the mayhem below as a backdrop for her coverage.</p><p>"<em>We're here live above London, where the omnic extremist group Null Sector has launched an uprising against the British government. Null Sector currently occupies nearly half of London, operating mainly out of the King's Row sector of the city. Local police have made a harrowing effort to push back Null Sector's forces, but to no avail. The British Armed Forces are expected to arrive in the city by the end of the night, but Null Sector continues to take the city block by block."</em></p><p>Angela's palm slowly rose to her mouth, her eyes wide in terror and shock. This was so sudden. Overwatch had never had any involvement with Null Sector before. They were mostly a loosely organized underground group. Now, all of a sudden, they were taking over London in a violent uprising with waves and waves of their forces. The reporter turned to the city below.</p><p>"<em>We're receiving instructions to turn around and leave London's airspace. We'll continue coverage of Null Sector's uprising live from the ground-"</em></p><p>The news feed suddenly cut out, met with static. Angela collapsed back against her chair. She was left speechless. </p><p>First Blackwatch, now this. What was the world coming to?</p><p>She choked down an anxiety driven sob as she glanced over at her coffee machine. She walked over, thinking of the familiar flavor, matched with the full moon outside, paired with the soft hum of Genji's movements.</p><p>She clutched her mug in her hands, running her fingers over the porcelain as she looked out the window.</p><p>The moon was full tonight. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prelude to Uprising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The meeting had been called three weeks too late, in Angela's opinion. Then again, everyone standing in the war room held that same sentiment. </p><p>Commanders Morrison, Reyes, and Amari stood on one side of the projection table. Angela, Reinhardt, and McCree stood on the other. The six shared grim looks on their faces as they overlooked live news feed from London.</p><p>"<em>-</em><em>The sudden attack on London by the omnic extremist group Null Sector, which many are now referring to as the King's Row Uprising, has been active for twenty two days now. Null Sector continues to execute any human civilians found in their controlled vicinity, as well as any omnics who resist or are perceived to be in tandem with the human survivors. England's military and police hold a thin line across the city, dividing the portion still under the control of the government from the nearly 60% of the city taken over by Null Sector since the uprising began. British forces are at a stalemate with the terrorists, leading many to wonder how Null Sector will be subdued. Many have called for Overwatch to assist in the crisis, however, Strike Commander's Morrison's proposal of a strike team deployment was publicly denied by Britain's prime minister. Since the Rialto incident last month involving the discovery of Blackwatch, Overwatch's secret black ops division who were operating against Overwatch-UN sanctions, many governments around the world have been quick to keep the paramilitary organization at arm's length. Japan recently made a similar statement regarding Black-</em>"</p><p>The holo feed shut off, and the projection table displayed a grid of London. Over half of the grid was highlighted in purple, with the other meager half in blue. Morrison gestured to the holo feed.</p><p>"What you see in purple is the portion of London currently under Null Sector's control", he said. "The section in blue is what the local authority has managed to keep for itself". A new grid slid over to replace the old one, and the purple section of the grid had nearly taken over the blue portion. "This is what our intelligence is predicting London will look like by the end of the month". His expression grew darker. "At this rate, London's got less than two weeks before Null Sector completely takes over the city."</p><p>McCree nodded. "I did reconnaissance over there. The situation on the ground's not looking too good. People are holed up in the underground subway tunnels, hiding from Null Sector patrols". He tipped his hat in grievance. "Some ain't lucky enough to play keep away for too long."</p><p>Reinhardt looked to the commanding officers. "Well what are we here for?", the crusader exclaimed. "The prime minister won't allow us anywhere near London airspace. Is there nothing we can do?". The older man carried a rare look of defeat in his eyes. But, as usual, his signature determination and energy accompanied it.</p><p>Ana nodded. "That's why we called this meeting here", she said. "The three of us commanders are planning to deploy a strike team to London to take out Null Sector."</p><p>The room fell silent. McCree spoke up first. "Bad idea. Rialto was bad enough for our PR. Going against the direct wishes of the British government's gonna land us in big trouble. Especially if the operation's a failure."</p><p>Reyes glared to his subordinate. "Thinking like that is what causes missions to go south."</p><p>McCree scoffed. "I've seen much worse from much better people."</p><p>The sudden tension between the two was cut by Morrison, who cleared his throat to draw attention. "In any case, what the prime minister wants from us isn't what we do. We can't stand by and let more people die."</p><p>Angela nodded. "I agree with Jack. London needs our help. We wouldn't be Overwatch if we didn't stick our nose in other people's business."</p><p>Reinhardt laughed heartily and crossed his arms. "The doctor is right. We must go where the world needs us!"</p><p>Morrison nodded. "Good. In fact, Reinhardt, the commanding officers would like you to lead the strike team on the ground for this mission."</p><p>The tall man thumped his chest. "It would be my honor", he exclaimed. "I offer my shield to London, then."</p><p>Angela turned to Morrison. "He's going to need an experienced field medic on that strike team", she said. "Let me go as well."</p><p>Ana nodded to the doctor. "I see no one better for the job. Jack? Gabriel?"</p><p>The other two commander gestured their approval. "Alright then", Morrison said. "I'll work out the rest of the strike team. We'll give ourselves a few days to prepare a battle plan and deploy. We'll summon the two of you when we're ready. You're all dismissed."</p><p>Angela nodded to the commanders and exited the room with Reinhardt, followed by McCree. Reinhardt turned to Angela.</p><p>"I look forward to working with you, doctor", he said. "It is my honor to be your shield once more."</p><p>Angela smiled and nodded to her friend. "And you as well, Reinhardt. Let's do our best."</p><p>Reinhardt nodded and continued his march down the halls of the base. "I will always go where I am needed. I feel safer knowing that you follow behind me."</p><p>Angela smiled again and trailed behind Reinhardt, looking back to notice McCree. The cowboy usually started conversations, but ever since Rialto he'd been strangely silent. He'd gained a certain darkness about him, and he and Gabriel were at each other throats more often than usual. She supposed that Blackwatch's reveal to the world had taken a heavy toll on him, especially considering how it had all gone down. In a matter he was very much against and upset by. Angela stalled until McCree caught up to her, and began walking beside him.</p><p>"What's the matter, Jesse?", she asked. "Something on your mind?"</p><p>McCree remained silent for a moment before gently shaking his head. "Not really, doc. Just a bit tired. Got back from London yesterday and all."</p><p>Angela nodded. "I see. Do take it easy, won't you? You and Genji seem to share the same reckless abandon when it comes to field work". She sighed dramatically. "It must be the Blackwatch genes."</p><p>McCree chuckled and fingered a cigar in his pocket. "You know, Genji's not gonna be with Blackwatch for much longer."</p><p>A sudden panic arose in Angela's chest. Genji was leaving Blackwatch? Did that mean he was leaving for good? McCree sensed her sudden anxiety and held up a reassuring hand.</p><p>"Whoa there", he said. "That didn't come out right. I mean he's leaving Blackwatch to join the main division. Genji's gonna be operating under Overwatch colors now."</p><p>A relief that she'd yearned for for so long fell over her. Genji was staying. And he wouldn't be under Blackwatch anymore. She turned to McCree. "Why? Gabriel certainly wouldn't give up such a valuable asset to easily?"</p><p>McCree smirked and maintained his thousand yard stare. "The Japanese government has threatened legal action against us if Blackwatch continues to operate within their borders. So Genji transferred over so he could operate under Overwatch. Japan's beef is with Blackwatch, not the blue and orange."</p><p>Angela's previous excitement fell. "Oh", was all she could say. It seemed that Genji hadn't quite left the dark side yet, she supposed. He only left Blackwatch's more sinister influence to do the same thing under a different banner. She didn't quite know what to think about that. A few moments of silence passed before McCree tipped his hat in courtesy to Angela and turned a corner.</p><p>"If you ask me", he said. "I think it'd just be better to get the hell outta dodge before shit really hits the fan."</p><p>Angela turned to McCree as she watched him walk away down the opposite hall. There was something...finite. Something determined in his final statement. Something that had already been decided upon. She rubbed her arms as she continued towards the med bay.</p><p>What could it mean?</p><hr/><p>"McCree told me that you're leaving Blackwatch."</p><p>Genji paused mid sip, and placed his mug down on the counter. His gaze wandered away from her, and his lips pressed together.</p><p>"Yes", he muttered. "Blackwatch no longer serves my needs."</p><p>Angela frowned. Genji hesitantly looked up to her. "That...that doesn't mean I'm leaving Overwatch."</p><p>Angela nodded. "I know. You'll be working under the main division now, right?"</p><p>Genji nodded. "Yes", he said. Genji paused and scratched the scar on his left cheek with his right hand. "I...I hope we work well together, Angela."</p><p>Angela smiled gently. "I hope so too, Genji", she replied. "I think we're already off to a pretty good start. You're the only one who can drink my coffee, after all."</p><p>Genji smiled sheepishly. "I suppose that is true", he reverberated before taking another gutsy sip. A silence fell over them, the only noise coming from their occasional sips or Genji's movements. Eventually, Angela gestured to Genji's armor.</p><p>"What are you going to do about the color scheme?", she asked. "I don't think wearing Blackwatch colors would be a good idea now that you'll be with Overwatch."</p><p>Genji shrugged. "I wasn't a big fan of the suit they gave me in Norway", he replied. Angela chuckled. Orange wasn't really his color anyway, she figured. She took another sip of her coffee.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure the engineering corp would be happy to give you a makeover. Did you have anything in mind?"</p><p>Genji considered it for a moment before responding. "I think I'd like my left side to be armored as well", he said. And I'd prefer a visor for my face."</p><p>Angela paused. "Why is that?", she asked.</p><p>Genji fell silent. "Unspoken reasons", he replied. "Between you and me, and myself and my enemies". Genji took another sip of his coffee before looking out the window in thought. Angela's eyes averted to the floor. When Genji got like this, it was hard to keep the conversation going. But then again, it felt like in times like this, it was necessary to keep Genji grounded by keeping him talking. She turned to him.</p><p>"Any particular colors in mind?", she asked. Genji thought about it for a moment.</p><p>"I'd like green", he said softly, almost soft enough for her not to hear, if not for the reverb in his voice. She cocked her head in curiosity.</p><p>"Why green?", she asked. Genji looked out into the starry Swiss sky.</p><p>"It was my favorite color when I was younger", he said. "Green is vibrant, and full of energy, much like myself back then". He shrugged. "Although, now it represents something different to me."</p><p>Angela was curious to inquire what he meant, but sensed that that was the end of the subject for Genji. Angela ran her fingers over her mug.</p><p>"Well, about the visor", she said. "I'm going to miss seeing your eyes."</p><p>Genji looked up at her. "Why is that?", he asked.</p><p>Angela stared into his red, glowing orbs. "I remember the first day you got them", she said. "How happy and emotional you were". Genji seemed to flinch at the memory of his vulnerability, but Angela went on. "I like seeing you like that, Genji", she said. "I want to see you be happy."</p><p>Genji looked out into the night through the window. "I heard you're being deployed to King's Row."</p><p>Angela took a deep breath. "Yes", she said. "What about it?"</p><p>"I...would be happy...if you came back safely."</p><p>Angela's heart skipped a beat. A warmth washed over her as she smiled at Genji, who glanced away in embarrassment, his hand to his chin as he suddenly developed an interest in his now empty mug. She sighed as she stared down into her own mug.</p><p>"Thank you, Genji", she said. Genji suddenly picked up his mask, clamped it on his face, and stood from his seat at the counter.</p><p>"I must be going now", he said as he turned to leave. "Thank you for the coffee, Angela."</p><p>Angela stood, surprised by the sudden movement. "Ah, well, alright. Good night, Genji."</p><p>Genji turned to give a small bow. "Good night, Angela. Good luck on your mission."</p><p>Angela smiled to him. "I'll make sure to come back in one piece for you."</p><p>Genji paused, and only nodded before leaving through the sliding med bay doors. Angela sat back down with a sigh before resting her arms against the counter. Her head slowly descended to use her forearms as a pillow. Her eyes slowly rested shut.</p><p>She thought back to her first missions with Overwatch. The destruction and death she'd seen. The mayhem of being caught in the battlefield, responsible for her comrades' lives. She would be jumping back into that same chaos in a few days' time. With an entire city and Overwatch's reputation on the line.</p><p>"<em>No pressure</em>", she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>She worked well under pressure, anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Uprising Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The UN ceremony had been long and overly ceremonious, Angela thought to herself. Lena and Reinhardt seemed to eat it up. It had been Lena's first mission, after all. To not only succeed in such an important operation as her very first, saving her hometown in the process, and to get a medal from the United Nations for her efforts was understandably a big deal for the young cadet. Reinhardt basked in the glory he always talked about, proudly pushing his chest out and laughing heartily with the ambassadors of Germany and Sweden. The others were generally used to fan fare. Morrison and Ana kept up formalities where they were needed, and Torbjörn, happy to be acknowledged but too proud to celebrate, stood next to Reinhardt, his arms crossed and muttering grumpily under his breath. Angela herself was wrapped up in conversations with the Swiss and Korean ambassadors, good friends of her's since she'd joined Overwatch, as well as delighting in Reinhardt and Torbjörn's usual back and forth routine. But, at the end of the day, keeping up an image was exhausting. Her new medal weighed heavily on her uniform jacket, and she gladly claimed a solid hour of sleep on the flight home. She trudged to her quarters and collapsed on her bed, thoroughly spent from the past few days. </p><p>Angela returned to work the next morning, of course. She found herself swamped with compliments and conversations from her co-workers and other agents around the base. King's Row had made world news immediately. The strike team's success was broadcast shortly after the mission's completion. The British military conducted clean up, and Overwatch was quickly shooed out of the city after the job was done. Lena seemed down that their services weren't welcomed, and Torbjörn had been more grumpy than sad, but Reinhardt and Angela had relaxed, simply relieved that the objective was fulfilled and everyone was coming home. Despite the initial reaction from the British forces, England's prime minister reached out to personally thank Overwatch for their intervention, despite his prior rejection. Soon after, the UN organized the medal ceremony for the strike team. The commanders' gamble had paid off handsomely. Overwatch's PR seemed to get back on track since Blackwatch's Rialto incident after they became the saviors of London. Angela recalled the chaos of the battlefield and the close calls with her comrades. The usual ones with Reinhardt and the new anxiety that came with Lena's addition to the team. </p><p>But now, it was back to office work, lab work, and check ups. The work that seemed infinitely more draining than combat but the work she much preferred over combat.</p><p>Angela started the day with repairs to her staff, and subsequent testing. Then it was another round of experimentation and adjustments with her nano biotic prototype cells. Then, a brief break for lunch. She only ever found time for a sandwich from the mess hall and a mug of coffee before turning to her least favorite part of the day: desk work. Forms to sign off on, emails to reply to, and other busy work that came with the job. She made her coffee a little stronger to push her through the most grueling portion of her evening. It had been the typical day for her, but her recent mission had drained her of just a little more of the energy she needed to power through. She found herself nodding off before the sliding of the med bay doors made her snap to attention, and she whipped around to see who it was. </p><p>A tall, metal figure stood in the doorway. His body was a mix of armor and synthetic muscle, with green lights accenting his entirety in places of power. He wore a full face mask with a glowing green visor, and a ribbon fluttered behind his head. His shoulder vents whirred slightly as he took a silent step into the room. At first, Angela was taken aback. Who was this? She'd never seen him before. But soon, a gear turned in her head as the familiar hum of movement met her ears and a previous conversation came back to her.</p><p>
  <em>Green.</em>
</p><p>She stood slowly from her desk as the metal man turned slightly to face her. His hands uncurled from nervous fists, resting complacently at his sides. She couldn't tell if he was looking straight at her, what with the visor and all, but she felt his gaze on him. She swallowed before adjusting her glasses.</p><p>"Genji?", she asked nervously and quietly. The man seemed to take a breath before nodding.</p><p>"Welcome back, Angela", he said. "Congratulations on your mission."</p><p>Her breath left her lungs as she rushed towards him around her desk. The sudden movement and lack of space between them surprised him as she clasped her hands together in excitement.</p><p>"<em>Mein </em><em>Gott!</em>", she exclaimed in wonder. "I almost didn't recognize you! Oh, Genji, it looks wonderful!".</p><p>Genji relaxed a bit before clearing his throat. "Yes, well, it's certainly a better look than before", he replied simply. Angela continued to question him.</p><p>"What about the new calibrations? Did they adjust your wiring correctly? It isn't visible anymore! How did they outfit you so quickly? How did they design it so quickly?"</p><p>Genji's dumbfounded silence served as a wake up call. Her hand flew to her mouth and she giggled nervously. "Oh, apologies, Genji, it's just-", she gestured to his new body as her hands fell to her sides. "It's a pretty significant change of pace."</p><p>Genji nodded shortly. "Yes", he said. "But I prefer it very much to my Blackwatch armor."</p><p>Angela gestured to the counter in the back of the room. "Take a seat! We have so much to talk about."</p><p>Genji nodded again and made his way to the back of the room. Angela noticed he didn't have his weapons with him. Maybe they were being reequipped as well, she thought. She followed him to the counter, beginning the familiar routine of making coffee for two. Genji performed his usual ritual of resting his arms on the countertop and gazing absentmindedly out the window. Angela turned to him as the coffee was brewing.</p><p>"So, how does it feel?", she asked. "Did they recalibrate your nerve connections so you wouldn't have as much pain?"</p><p>Genji nodded. "Yes. They made some adjustments, and I've noticed significant improvement."</p><p>Angela sighed with a smile. "What a relief. Maybe now you can get some good sleep for a change."</p><p>Genji paused before responding. "I am deprived of sleep for other reasons", he said. He noticed the dip in mood before scrambling to adjust his angst and brooding. "Well, that is, when else would I get to drink your coffee?"</p><p>Angela chuckled at his recovery and waved him off. "Oh, please. You can get coffee anywhere else. And it'd be much better than mine."</p><p>Genji shook his head. "That may be true, but I'd prefer to have coffee with company."</p><p>Angela gave him a knowing look. Genji had been with Overwatch for more than a year now, but he still didn't talk to many people. And now that he didn't see his former teammates from Blackwatch, that circle grew even smaller.</p><p>Maybe that circle only extended to her now, she thought. </p><p>She turned to the coffee as she poured it into their usual mugs, and slid one over to Genji. Genji nodded his thanks, and took it with both hands before reaching up to remove his mask. The clamps were in the same place, she noted, but they were much easier to access now that he didn't have pesky wiring clumped up in the back of his head. Genji pulled the mask down from his face, revealing his scarred features. In the year they'd been given to heal, Genji's scars had done so quite nicely, from her medical stand point. But for Genji, of course, his face would always be a down trodden reminder. She noted a new scratch in his left eyebrow that hadn't been there before. At least now future scars would be prevented with the addition of his visor, she thought. She observed his glowing red eyes, acknowledging their artificiality but giving them a higher value now that she wouldn't be seeing them as often. Genji sipped his coffee carefully, and rubbed his mouth as he turned back to her. She snapped out of her thoughts as his voice, free of reverberation from his mask, reached her.</p><p>"I heard you got a medal", he said, raising his mug to her. "Congratulations".</p><p>Angela sighed and took a sip of her own coffee, exhaling upon swallowing and turning to Genji. "I didn't do it for the medal, Genji", she said. "I did it to save lives."</p><p>Genji nodded and turned back to his coffee. "Admirable as always, doctor", he said. She hadn't heard him call her that in a long time, she noted. She pushed the thought away as she returned to her initial objective of questioning him.</p><p>"So, when will you start working again?", she asked. Genji stared out the window in concentration before shrugging. </p><p>"I don't know", he said. "The strike commander told me he'd be deploying me to fight Null Sector in Europe before I can return to Japan."</p><p>Angela bit her lip. Overwatch would be in more conflict with Null Sector after their victory in London. The omnic terrorists still had operations around Europe, and were beginning to attack more human residences around the continent. Overwatch was asked to assist in the aftermath of King's Row. And of course, Overwatch answered the call. Now, it seemed that Genji would be on the frontlines as well. On top of that, Genji's battle with the Shimada wasn't over, but it had been sidelined temporarily since his transfer from Blackwatch. Angela was relieved that he would have at least a chance to take his mind off of his revenge fueled tirade for a little while. But, knowing Genji, it never left his mind.</p><p>She wondered if he was thinking about it now, as they sat and talked, and as he sipped her coffee without a word. She took a sip from her own mug before gazing out the window with him.</p><p>"Well, I'm very glad you'll be joining Overwatch Genji", she said. A sudden thought occurred to her. "In fact, since Lena just had her first mission as well, we should have a little party! To welcome you two to our ranks. It's a Swiss base tradition!"</p><p>Genji seemed to flinch and choke on his coffee before turning to Angela, waving his hand frantically. "Oh, no, really that's not necessary. Maybe for Lena but not for me-"</p><p>Angela huffed. "Nonsense!", she replied brightly. "It would be fun! Oh, I can't wait to run it by everyone. Tomorrow's a Saturday as well, so things will generally be kind of slow around here anyways."</p><p>Genji scratched his cheek. "I don't think I'm good with parties anymore, Angela", he chuckled nervously. She turned to him.</p><p>"Oh?", she said. "You spar with a time traveler and a genetically enhanced gorilla, but you can't handle a little socializing?", she teased. Genji sighed.</p><p>"No, it's not that-", he said, attempting a defense that quickly fell apart. Angela giggled before resting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's quite alright, Genji, I understand", she said. "I know things like that aren't necessarily your forte. Don't do anything you're uncomfortable with."</p><p>Genji considered her words before nodding. "Yes, of course", he replied before turning back to his coffee. Angela smiled and turned to her own before sighing contently.</p><p>"But, you know", she said. "It would be nice. We usually celebrate new recruits, and you never got that."</p><p>Genji shrugged. "I was in Blackwatch", he replied simply. "And I was in no shape to celebrate."</p><p>Angela nodded and hummed in response. Genji <em>had</em> spent his first few months with Overwatch in physical therapy and training. And he was rarely in the mood to talk back then. Even now, his toleration for conversation only extended to mission briefings and late night coffee breaks with her. Angela nodded and turned to him.</p><p>"All the more reason to celebrate now!", she said. "You should meet everyone. Lena would be delighted, and Winston gets along with you, right? Reinhardt would be delighted to meet you as well, and Torbjörn won't say it, but he likes you". She smiled at the thought of Genji getting wrapped up in a conversation where the other quirky characters around the base did most of the talking. "And I'll be there too", she finished. Genji seemed to seriously consider it before huffing and taking another bold sip of coffee.</p><p>"I suppose", he said quietly. Angela perked up. </p><p>"Does that mean you'll consider it?", she asked hopefully. Genji sighed and shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe", he said. "But just for Lena", he said firmly.</p><p>Angela smiled and clasped her hands together. "Of course", she said. "I'll let everyone know. I can't wait!"</p><p>Genji smiled briefly before covering his expression with coffee, returning to his usual blankness when the mug descended back to the countertop. Angela sighed as she observed him.</p><p>"You know, it's never a bad thing to take a break", she said. "Especially since you're going to get very busy very soon."</p><p>Genji turned to her, cocking an eyebrow and gesturing with his mug. "You're one to talk", he said. "You just got back from a big mission and I come here to find you sleeping at your keyboard again."</p><p>She flushed in embarrassment before chuckling in self consciousness. "Touché", she said. "I suppose you have a point". She took a final sip of her coffee before setting it down on the counter, now empty of warm, dark liquid. "But, you know, I'd consider this my break time."</p><p>Genji nodded and set his mug down as well, similarly drained. His gaze didn't leave the night sky. "As do I", he said. She smiled at the acknowledgement as she studied his features.</p><p>"I'm glad", she replied. Genji reached over to his mask before raising it to his face. It clamped on slowly before Genji rose from his seat and turned for the door. He gave Angela a small bow.</p><p>"Good night, Angela", he said. Angela got up from her seat and nodded, hands folding behind her back as she saw him off.</p><p>"Good night, Genji", she replied. "Sweet dreams". The maternal comment gave Genji pause, but he smiled shortly behind his mask and headed for the door. </p><p>"I hope so", he whispered as he exited the med bay.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. People Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Angela was so busy laughing at Lena's story that she almost didn't notice Genji; leaned against the wall in the back of the room, arms crossed, and obviously unamused. She hadn't noticed him come in. It had been about an hour since the party had started, and she had been worried that he wouldn't come. Genji <em>would</em> be the type of person to show up "fashionably late". She sighed. Despite the new coat of paint, Genji was still Genji. She broke off from her prior conversation to join the cyborg at the edge of the rec room. Genji noticed her right away, of course, but he didn't move an inch. It was so much harder to tell where his attention was now that he had that visor on. Genji's eyes had a habit of darting around the room as he entered it, as if he was running split second surveillance. Now, Genji walked into the room without so much as moving his head. It was definitely something to get used to. She hugged her arms as she approached Genji.</p><p>"I see you're enjoying the party", she giggled as she stopped in front of him. Genji shrugged, and looked on as Reinhardt exaggerated a yawn, hand to mouth as Torbjörn attempted to use the entire weight of his body to beat the large man in arm wrestling, his face red and forehead matted with sweat as a handful of a crowd looked on, sides clutched and heads thrown back in hysterical laughter. Lena's laugh rang out the most, echoing across the room. Winston sat on the couches of the rec room, conversing with other scientist types over something trivial and overly complicated. None of the commanding officers had shown up, Genji noted. Maybe this was more of a blue collar thing, he supposed. He turned back to Angela to answer her initial question.</p><p>"I don't know about that. I've spent the whole time just people watching", he said. "I prefer it to people talking". His gaze shifted up to the holo feed displayed above the doorways. They read "Welcome Lena!". Miscellaneous foods littered the back counter, and someone had brought beer. Who that was was yet to be identified, but Angela seemed determined to find out who had snuck alcohol into the base, although she seemed to cut back a bit after a hearty laugh and chest thumping from Reinhardt and the childish glint in Torbjörn's eyes upon spotting the booze. Genji turned back to Angela.</p><p>"You set it up nicely", he complimented. "I'm sure Lena is very pleased."</p><p>Angela tucked some hair behind her ear absentmindedly and smiled. "Thank you. It's not much, but it's tradition". She looked up into the green visor. "I'm sorry again that we never gave you one."</p><p>Genji held out an understanding hand and shook his head gently. "It's fine, really", he said as his arms folded back together. "I don't do parties too much as of late."</p><p>"You say that as if you <em>used</em> to be a party person", she responded.</p><p>Genji hesitated for a second, then nodded. "I was...wilder, in my younger days. To be perfectly honest with you, this is my first official job."</p><p>Angela suppressed a giggle. "I see. Well, I'm sure most people in this room can relate to you on that. Their younger days, at least."</p><p>Genji turned slightly to her. "Don't most agents join Overwatch young?"</p><p>Angela sighed and nodded. "Yes. We liken ourselves to a military in our recruiting process. Of course, Overwatch isn't just a fighting force". A prideful look flashed across her face as she looked out to the small crowd of people packed into the rec room. "You've never gotten to see it, besides your surgeries, but Overwatch is made up of the largest scientific and engineering research departments in the world. Students from the top of their class come to work for us. We have some of the brightest minds on the planet moving the world forward, not only here, but in our bases around the globe."</p><p>Genji chuckled, and Angela turned to him. "What's so funny?", she asked defensively.</p><p>Genji turned directly to her, catching her off guard. "You've rehearsed your sales pitch well."</p><p>Angela sighed. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I haven't done my fair share of public speaking."</p><p>Genji smirked. "All for the cause?", he questioned.</p><p>Angela turned at the sound of Reinhardt's booming laugh. Lena had entered the fray, desperately trying to lower the old soldier's arm by even an inch with her full body weight. It was Torbjörn's turn to laugh as he stood on the arm of one of couches, leaning on someone's shoulder to get a good view. Winston stood beside him, laughing heartily as well. She smiled radiantly.</p><p>"Yes", she said softly. "Always."</p><p>Genji turned his attention to the crowd, when suddenly a flash of blue appeared in front of him, and then suddenly, Lena was there. Angela jumped, but Genji remained unfazed. His extensive training with her had made her movements more predictable, and his visor shielded him from the sudden flash of light that preceded her. Angela breathed a large sigh and turned on the bubbly young woman.</p><p>"Lena! Don't just go appearing like that! Even with your powers, it wouldn't have hurt anyone to just walk up like normal!", she scolded with a motherly finger wag. Lena seemed to shrink a bit before laughing nervously.</p><p>"Sorry, Doctor Ziegler! I was just a bit excited to see Genji, is all". She turned to the cyborg, who remained stoic in the presence of what was the equivalent to a ball of lightning in the room. "I didn't think you'd come, Genji!", she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since you changed clothes, after all". She giggled at her own joke, and Genji merely scoffed in response.</p><p>"Well, I didn't have anything better to be doing". It was Angela's turn to giggle at his nonchalant and untruthful response. Genji ignored her as he stood up a little straighter and faced Lena. "I saw some of the news footage from King's Row", he said. "Good job. You used some of the techniques I showed you."</p><p>Lena's eyes and smile multiplied in size at his praise. It was rare to receive it, after all. "I know, right?", she said. "Ooh, I tried some of that aikido stuff you showed me on some of Null Sector invaders, listen to this-"</p><p>Angela looked on in amusement as Genji awkwardly navigated through a long and winding conversation with Lena, mostly made up of Lena, with Genji only ever responding or commenting shortly. Regardless, the sight of him putting himself out there a little more both entertained and warmed her. She looked to the clock of the rec room. It was nearing midnight. She sighed in contempt. It was a good thing she'd gotten her work done for the night. She looked back to Genji, and observed his new armor. Unlike his Blackwatch outfit, this armor was a bit more...gentle. It wasn't intimidating, but more welcoming. He looked strong instead of scary. He looked like a warrior more than an assassin. And the bright green, whatever it represented to Genji, to her it showed his humanity. Glowing from beneath the metallic surface. She smiled as Lena darted away and Genji sighed in exhaustion.</p><p>It had been a long year, she thought to herself. </p><p> <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He saw bloody people in his dreams.</p><p>They weren't people he recognized. In fact, most of them didn't have faces at all. They were just bodies. Bodies lying in a trail of blood and violence in front of him. He would walk for what seemed like hours and hours over them, stepping past cold and bloody limbs and torsos as he made his way down the path of corpses. Eventually, he'd see a faint blue light in the distance. Puzzled, he'd walk a bit faster, and as the light grew closer and brighter, he'd go faster and faster, until he was face to face with a blazing blue flame. The flame was hot. So hot it burned his skin, even from underneath his armor. But, for some reason, he'd felt compelled to reach out to it. As his fingers approached the fire, it would burst into light, blinding him.</p><p>When he regained his bearings, Hanzo stood where the blaze had just been.</p><p>Every time, he'd hesitate. Every time, his voice would catch in his throat. All the hateful and angry words he'd thought about saying to him upon their reunion died, replaced by shock. Hanzo would turn and walk away from him slowly. Genji would try to follow, but his legs wouldn't move. He'd try to call out to his brother, but his voice wouldn't come out. Then, suddenly, as Hanzo grew further and further away, his armor would twist and lash out in metal fangs, and encase him like chains. His mask would fly off and disappear into the darkness of his dreamscape, revealing his scarred features. His armor became a straight jacket around him, and he would end up writhing on the ground, trying to wrestle free and struggle as the confines of his body tightened around him. He couldn't scream, even in this terrible pain he found himself in. He'd look up desperately from the ground, trying to find Hanzo, but he was gone. </p><p>Then he'd shoot up from his bed, a cold sweat covering the entirety of his body, hands flying to his torso to feel for the sharp, biting cage around him. Instead, he only felt his rough, scarred skin. The gentle green light emanating from his arm and legs revealed the space around him. He sighed in relief and collapsed back onto the mattress, his organic hand resting on his forehead. A shaky breath escaped from his lungs as he looked over to his alarm clock.</p><p>Six in the morning. His usual rising time, anyway. He got up from the bed and walked over to the back wall of his room, where his blades sat mounted on the wall next to the chamber where his armor was applied. He took a deep breath before stepping in and turning around, closing his eyes as the system applied his armor, piece coiling and clamping around him as he felt the familiar pressure and subsequent release around his body. A few minutes passed before the chamber released, and he stepped out, fully armored. He did a few stretches to adjust to the layers, and turned to his blades on the wall. Slowly and ceremoniously, he sheathed his blades and mounted them on his back. Finally, he walked over to his night stand and clamped on his forehead guard, followed by his face mask. Upon the mask clamping down, his visor slid down over his eyes and blinked a few times before warming up and adjusting. Genji turned to the door, tapping the holo pad to open it, and headed out.</p><p>Just like any other day, he said to himself as he walked towards the hangar.</p>
<hr/><p>When Genji returned to base, his armor was stained with soot and scratches. He walked down the ramp of the Orca along with the others remaining from his squad. They'd been defending a countryside town in Ireland from a Null Sector assault. Genji had led a squadron of agents to dispel the oncoming forces. It had been a long, but not all too difficult effort. Null Sector, from Genji's recent experience, seemed large in number but inefficient in practice. They <em>had</em> managed to control London for a month, but whatever force had been sent to Ireland had started small with a mere trade village and their effort was shown on the battlefield. No civilian casualties, but a handful of Overwatch fatalities. For the rest of the squad, it was a grim ride home after a brief celebration with the locals.</p><p>As for Genji, he remained unfazed. </p><p>Genji trudged towards the strike commander's office to make his report while the rest of the agents dispelled in all directions from the hangar. Some of them stopped to thank him for his efforts. Others, shaken from their losses and tired from the fighting, retreated to their quarters or the med bay immediately. Angela would be busy tonight, he thought as he walked the halls of the base. Then again, she was usually occupied by research or other work. Doctor Ziegler wasn't the entire medical staff, after all. Genji had spent time with other doctors and nurses during his amputee phase, but Angela herself tended to him the most. He was listed as a priority patient, after all, and she was the only person on hand capable of handling and maintaining his cybernetics after the surgeries were done.</p><p>Genji knocked on the sliding doors of the strike commander's office. There was a brief pause before they slid open. Genji entered the room to find Morrison looking towards him. The older man nodded in acknowledgement towards the cyborg, and Genji gave a small bow in response. Morrison cleared his throat.</p><p>"How was your first mission, Agent Shimada?", he asked. "I got a little thank you letter from the Irish government, so I assume it went well."</p><p>Genji nodded. "Our defense of Kenmare was a success", he responded shortly. "We eliminated all oncoming Null Sector forces. No civilian casualties, but six of our own."</p><p>Morrison nodded grimly. "Dogtags?", he asked.</p><p>"They should be sent to you by morning, according to cleanup", he replied. Morrison sat back in his chair.</p><p>"Good work today", he said. "Before you go, there's something we need to discuss."</p><p>Genji nodded. "I'm listening, commander."</p><p>Morrison stood and walked to the window nearby. His back faced Genji as he began.</p><p>"I understand you only transferred out of Blackwatch to continue your efforts against the Shimada clan as quickly as possible". Genji paused.</p><p>"That is true", he answered. "But the situation with Blackwatch wasn't favorable either".</p><p>Morrison turned to Genji. "I don't blame you", he said. "And I'd like to discuss just how you're going to be continuing the fight. <em>Your</em> fight."</p><p>Genji nodded. "You have my attention."</p><p>Morrison crossed his arms and exhaled. "The Japanese government didn't like that Blackwatch was snooping around in their territory unsupervised", he said. "But after a little negotiation, we've managed to cut a deal with them."</p><p>There was a brief silence, which Morrison had come to know as an indication to continue. "The Shimada clan are, unfortunately, a significant player in Japan's economy. But the illegal nature of their activities has pissed off the government long enough. In the past, they turned a blind eye to yakuza to keep the streets clean and the money flow going. But that's in the past. Japan's taken enough shit from them now, and they're tired about it. Now, they want Overwatch to help. But Blackwatch is a pretty significant scratch on our record, according to them". He paused for breath, and another brief silence served as Genji's acknowledgement. "Japan has it's own plans to deal with the negative vacuum that comes with their displacement, and they want us to lead operations against the Shimada again. But under the <em>Overwatch </em>banner and under <em>their </em>supervision."</p><p>Genji crossed his arms. "What does that mean for our control over this operation?", he inquired.</p><p>Morrison sighed. "That's just it. Overwatch will take care of business on the ground, but Japan calls the shots. Which means that I can't organize missions. Japan will contact us when we're needed, and the only thing I can do is assign strike teams to go in and do whatever it is they need to get done."</p><p>Genji paused again. "Why are you telling me this?", he asked. Morrison walked a little closer to Genji. </p><p>"I'm telling you this to let you know that the call's coming soon", he said. "And that when it does, you're gonna be the first to know. So be ready for the coming week. Your next mission will be a strike against the Shimada."</p><p>Genji nodded. "Is that all?", he asked. Morrison nodded.</p><p>"Yes. You're dismissed". Genji gave a short bow and turned for the door. Morrison gazed out the window again. Genji had gotten back from Japan just a few months ago reeling from murdering his uncle and with the news that his brother was gone. To send him back so soon seemed risky, but it was what he deserved. Overwatch hadn't kept enough promises to one of their best new agents. Morrison sat back down at his desk.</p><p>He wasn't a man to go back on his word. Genji would get his revenge, and Overwatch would check another box.</p>
<hr/><p>The roof would fall in on her every time.</p><p>There would be screaming, and explosions. Every time.</p><p>She'd feel unimaginable pain. Every time.</p><p>She wouldn't be able to move under the weight of the house. She'd panic and struggle. Every time.</p><p>She'd shut her eyes to block the tears. She'd see her mother and father.</p><p>Every time.</p><p>She snapped awake. She didn't jolt or sit up. She just opened her eyes, relaxed beneath the covers. She rose slowly, resting on her hands before sitting back against the headboard. She shuddered and drew the blankets tightly around her as she slid back into bed. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep, but she embraced the comfort of the bed. She glanced over at the clock. Four in the morning. Her usual rising time. She groaned and picked herself up once again, and stepped out of bed sluggishly. She showered, brushed her teeth, and changed. She looked in the mirror. Her hair had gone past her shoulders now. She shrugged. She didn't have time for a haircut, and it had been a while since she'd grown it out. She turned for the door, heading out towards the med bay.</p><p>Just like any other day, she said to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. What The Future Holds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>For Genji, it seemed that only a couple of weeks had passed since he resumed operations against the Shimada. In reality, it had been three months. Overwatch had first been required to turn over whatever information they had on the Shimada. The Japanese police were understandably surprised when Overwatch's database on the Shimada was three times as large as their's. This was, of course, thanks to Genji, but Morrison simply credited the information to many reconnaissance missions, promising to keep Genji's identity a secret. The Japanese government was eager to go after the yakuza as well, and the first call came out sooner than expected. They ordered a joint operation between Overwatch and Tokyo Police to bust a drug deal they'd discovered off of an anonymous tip. Genji had been sent in with a few others to assist in the operation. They'd arrested eight members of the Shimada and confiscated 80% of the product that night. </p><p>To keep his identity secret, Morrison had asked Genji to go by a codename when under Japanese command. After giving it a little thought, Genji chose the name Sparrow. Morrison didn't question it, but thought it admittedly strange that Genji had chosen such a name. So, Japan referred to him as Sparrow. Genji's missions in tandem with the Japanese police became extremely frequent, to the point where he was going on extended stays in Japan for days at a time. </p><p>His time at the Swiss base diminished significantly. He only returned when he was called to assist in for reconnaissance operations against Talon or when he was needed on the battlefront against Null Sector. He was only back a few times a month.</p><p>It was during this time that he begun to feel a yearning for something. And he didn't know what it was. </p><p>His nightmares continued. Mostly when he had just completed a particularly violent mission. But on his dreamless nights, he didn't see the usual hazy grey that filled his mind in his slumber. Instead, he saw a golden glow, with streams of blue flowing seamlessly within the fluorescent light. It was a beautiful sight, but Genji didn't know what it meant. He couldn't put his finger on it. Most mornings, after he saw it, he'd forget about it. But it filled his thoughts throughout the day. What had changed? Why did his dreamless nights suddenly shift from such a lonely chill to a warm embrace?</p><p>After the third month had passed, Overwatch had made significant progress against the Shimada. Signs of collapse were starting to show. Their internal economy was struggling to stay afloat, leaders were beginning to pull resources into their own divisions for individual survival, and most of their smaller operations, like brothels or drug rings, had completely disintegrated. The inner circle was starting to grow apart. The absence of a definitive leader caused problems for them as well. The clan, according to intelligence, was run by the head council, although the opposing view points of it's members led to difficulty in running all of the clan's operations smoothly. </p><p>It was imminent, Tokyo's chief of police told them. The Shimada would fall in due time.</p><p>This made Genji think. His mission was nearing completion. Soon, the Shimada would be no more. </p><p>But where did that leave him?</p><p>He looked down at himself often. His cybernetic hand juxtaposed to his organic one, free of it's armor. His reoccurring nightmare, when his body would lash out and turn against him. The glances and whispers he still go to this day, especially now that he was working in Japan. The Japanese were a very polite but very judgmental people. He had never been a stranger to anyone before. He was handsome, charismatic, and well liked wherever he went.</p><p>Now, he was shied away from. People didn't even think he was human upon first glance. His eyes and arm were no longer visible.</p><p>To the rest of the world, he was just a machine. No man remained to anyone else. </p><p>His depression got to him often, keeping him up at night, only to eventually slip back into his horrific nightmare, causing him to wake up in a shock, only to amplify his negative feelings three fold. It became a mundane and upsetting cycle, and it didn't stop once he was away from the fight and back to the familiar environment of the Swiss base. </p><p>He arrived in the dead of night. The Orca only contained one passenger: himself. He disembarked in full armor, blades strapped to his back and his head facing the floor in exhaustion. He immediately headed toward his room, which had been empty for weeks now. But his feet carried him to the practice range. The humid air of the Swiss summer failed to reach him through his armor as he looked out to the mountains and the starry sky as he stood behind the railing. He studied the scenery for what seemed like hours. His thoughts wandered around the world. </p><p>But they always came back to Hanamura. His childhood, his young adulthood, and his death.</p><p>He didn't notice when the main entrance to the practice range slid open behind him. But, ever perceptive of his surroundings, he did notice the footsteps approaching him. On instinct, his left hand rested gently on the handle of his wakizashi. The footsteps stopped abruptly. He turned to see who it was.</p><p>It was Angela. Dressed in her usual uniform of a lab coat over a black tee shirt and brown pants tucked into boots, square glasses resting on her face. His hand fell back to his side and he turned back around. Behind him, Angela smiled gently.</p><p>"Welcome back, Genji", she said as she walked up beside him. "I hope things went well in Japan".</p><p>Genji nodded. "We've made significant progress", he said. "Things are...looking good."</p><p>Angela rested on the railing, looking out into the mountains. "I see", she said shortly. There was a pause. An awkward pause. Something wasn't sitting right between them, Genji deduced. Something about the initiate of their conversation that had turned the mood sour. </p><p>"What will you do after you've done what you need to do, Genji?", she asked hesitantly.</p><p>Ah. So that was what it was.</p><p>It was no secret between them that Genji only stayed with Overwatch to claim revenge on the Shimada. The ambiguity of the future rested in what Genji decided to do after the job was done.</p><p>Genji hadn't really thought that far ahead. His mind was always in the present, after all. But situations were changing. Nearly a year and a half had gone by since he'd come to Overwatch. The whole time had been nothing but thinking about the Shimada for him, and how he would bring the down. Now, the day was fast approaching. </p><p>Genji focused his view on the mountains in the distance. "I don't know", he responded quietly. "I never thought that far ahead."</p><p>Angela sighed. "You wouldn't, would you?", she said half-jokingly, but half bitterly. Genji's one track mind frustrated her to no end. He seemed to wince a bit at her tone, but she decided he deserved to squirm a bit. His hardheaded nature needed to be reprimanded from time to time, after all. </p><p>Genji was quick to change the subject. "What are you doing at the practice range so late?", he asked.</p><p>"I could ask you the same", she replied. "You just came back from your extended stay in Japan."</p><p>Genji shrugged. "Sleep is a thing of the past", he said nonchalantly. "And I wanted some fresh air."</p><p>Angela cocked her head. "Fresh air? Then what are you still doing with your mask on?"</p><p>Genji paused, then reached up to remove his mask. The clamps came undone before he lowered it from his face. He took a deep breath, and looked towards the starry sky. Angela was suddenly drawn to his features. He was handsome, even with the scars. His eyes glowed red in the night, carrying a haunting yet mystic quality to them. She'd studied his face before, but tonight, it seemed like his expression held a more alluring quality to it. Maybe it was because she didn't see him as often. </p><p>Genji turned towards her, causing her to jump, but she didn't look away. They looked at each other for a few moments before Genji turned full face to her. Angela swallowed nervously, hands folded in front of her.</p><p>"Angela", he nearly whispered. His husky voice, free of it's synthesized quality, sent a chill down her spine. "My fight isn't over when the Shimada clan falls".</p><p>Angela brushed some hair out of her eyes. "What do you mean?", she asked. Genji took another breath.</p><p>"Dismantling the clan is only a formality", he said. "There is...someone...who I must find."</p><p>Angela felt under chill down her spine at the implications of what he'd said. "Who is that?", she asked hesitantly. </p><p>"The one who did this to me", he said, brushing the scars on his cheek with his hand. Angela's heart sank to her stomach.</p><p>"You know who it was?", she asked. Genji nodded. There was another grim pause. Genji looked to her again. His eyes seemed to burn holes into her. His gaze was intense.</p><p>"Angela-", he began, only to be cut off by the sudden crackling of the intercom of the practice range. Angela jumped at the sudden noise, but Genji merely turned towards it. Athena's voice rang out over the quiet landscape. </p><p>"Agent Shimada and Doctor Ziegler, your presence is requested at Commander Morrison's office."</p><p>Angela blinked, and turned to Genji, who turned to her in turn. Angela turned back towards the intercom. "Both of us?", she asked the empty air around her. </p><p>"Yes", Athena responded. "Please report to the strike commander's office immediately". When Angela turned to Genji again, he had just finished putting his mask back on. His visor stuttered to life as he approached the exit. Angela followed close behind him.</p><p>"What do you think it could be?", he asked from in front of her. Angela looked to the floor.</p><p>"I don't know", she admitted. So soon after he'd returned. Hopefully it wasn't another mission. But why had they both been called? What could this be about? </p><p>The pair walked in silence to the strike commander's office.</p>
<hr/><p>"A strike team?", she asked. Morrison nodded. </p><p>"We've made a lot of headway against Talon in the past few months", the older man said from behind his desk. "And we're ready to make some big moves against their leaders. We need a skilled and well oiled strike team to pull off some of the missions we've got in the planning stages."</p><p>Genji nodded. "I presume you're recruiting us, then?", he said. Morrison nodded.</p><p>"Precisely. I want the two of you to join the strike team we're forming along with Tracer and Winston."</p><p>Angela's eyes widened. "Lena and Winston?", she asked. Morrison nodded.</p><p>"Tracer's made a lot of progress since she became a field agent", Morrison said. "And Winston's been making his own contributions to our efforts against Talon as well. They're both capable and deserving to be a part of this."</p><p>Angela beamed at the strike commander's acknowledgment of her friends. She was glad the two were warranting of such praise. Morrison looked to the pair.</p><p>"So, do you accept?", he asked. Angela nodded immediately. </p><p>"Of course", she said. "They'll need a watchful guardian angel, after all". Morrison nodded.</p><p>"Good. I knew we could count on you". He turned to Genji. "What about you, Agent Shimada?".</p><p>Genji fell silent. Angela's concern grew as his pause drug on. Finally, Genji turned towards the strike commander. </p><p>"Why have you chosen me?", he asked. Morrison huffed and sat back in his chair. </p><p>"Your work under Blackwatch proved to us you're one of the best specialty agents we have on our roster", Morrison said. "You're unmatched in reconnaissance and combat. Your skills are practically required for what this strike team's going to be doing for Overwatch."</p><p>Angela smiled. She was glad Genji was getting such praise. It was the acknowledgement he deserved. However, Genji didn't seemed to be all too excited about it. He merely kept his gaze on the strike commander. He appeared to be in deep thought. Morrison cleared his throat to dissipate the silence and looked to Genji again.</p><p>"So, can we count on your participation?", he said. "You work well with Tracer, and you know you can trust Doctor Ziegler."</p><p>Genji looked over to Angela. She offered him her usual warm and gentle smile. Genji turned back to the strike commander. Another moment passed, and he nodded.</p><p>"Very well", he said. "I accept your invitation."</p><p>Morrison smiled and stood. "Good", he said shortly. "We'll be summoning you both again soon to begin coordination training as a unit before we get you out there. Until then, stay sharp". He turned to Angela. "A little time out of the lab and a little time on the range wouldn't hurt either, doc", he jested. Angela looked ready to defend herself before Morrison put his hands behind his back in a definitive stance. "Dismissed".</p><p>Genji gave a short bow before leaving immediately. Angela nodded to Morrison and followed hastily behind him. </p><p>"It looks like we'll be working together, Genji", she said. Genji stopped and turned to her. He nodded.</p><p>"It appears so", he replied. "I hope we'll work well together, doctor".</p><p>Angela smiled and nodded. "You can always count on me Genji", she said. </p><p>Genji nodded. "I always feel safer knowing you are behind me, Angela". He turned to head towards his dorm. "Good night".</p><p>Angela only had the concentration to offer him a weak wave as he walked away. </p><p>
  <em>"I always feel safer knowing you are behind me, Angela"</em>
</p><p>She smiled and turned for the med bay.</p><p>Finally, finally she could be his guardian angel.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Strike Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"You look nice when you tie your hair up", he said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Angela turned to him suddenly, and her face became warm. Genji was one of the most perceptive people she'd ever met. He knew when someone was approaching him from the other side of the room when he had his back turned. He noticed the slightest shift in the air around him, whatever that meant. He could smell the rain five minutes before it came. Part of this came with his enhanced senses due to the cybernetic adjustments to his nervous and sensory systems. But she felt that more of it came with his distrust of people in general, and his caution within any environment. </p><p>Despite all of that, he never pointed it out when she changed something.</p><p>He never seemed to notice when she tied her hair up before. She'd done it a few times since her hair had gotten longer again. Mostly when she was in the field. It was easier to work with. Part of her had wanted him to notice. But most of her rejected that sentiment. What was the need for him to notice? It shouldn't matter whether he did or didn't. But today, for some reason, he had.</p><p>Then again, this was hardly an appropriate time for compliments.</p><p>"Genji, I appreciate it, but is now really a good time for this?", she asked over the gunfire around them. The two were huddled behind a forklift in a Talon weapons warehouse. The strike team had been sent to clear out the facility. Their welcoming party had been larger and more well equipped than they'd anticipated, and the oncoming fire had forced them into a corner. Tracer and Winston were huddled nearby behind a stack of crates, Winston fiddling frantically with one of his shield generators, and Lena twirling her pistols impatiently, ready to launch whatever counter strike they were preparing. Angela knelt next to Genji, his katana drawn as he leaned against the forklift, a gash through his left shoulder exposing his skin, blood dripping out onto his armor. The glow of the caduceus staff hovered around the wound as Genji felt a warm, tingly relief. </p><p>Genji glanced back to her. "My apologies. It's just that I only noticed now". Angela offered a gentle but nervous smile. She was about to respond when a bullet grazed against the metal of the forklift, coming dangerously close to her. She knelt down further and closer to Genji, and reached for her comm.</p><p>"Winston? I hope you've got some extra cover ready for us over there", she said. A moment passed before she heard a response and saw Winston's lips moving in the distance.</p><p>"I'm working on it, Doctor Ziegler", he responded over the comm. She heard a grunt before the whir of machinery filled the comm link. "There! Alright everyone. I'm going to slide this shield generator over to the floor between us and the enemy. I'll clear the way. Tracer and Genji, you'll follow up with Mercy as support".</p><p>Lena's voice sprang up on the comm link. "Sounds good! Genji, Mercy, are you ready to move?"</p><p>Angela looked to Genji, who rolled his shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, and Genji looked up and nodded. Angela returned the gesture and spoke back into the comm.</p><p>"We're ready", she responded. "On your cue, Tracer".</p><p>There was a moment of silence on the comm. Gunfire filled the air for a few more seconds before there was sudden decline in the volume. Lena's voice rang over the comms again.</p><p>"Now!", she exclaimed. Genji and Angela looked over to see Winston throw the shield generator towards the Talon forces. The soldiers' attention was drawn to the silver device before a blue nano shield sprang up from it. Winston leapt over the crates he had been behind and let out a ferocious roar, slamming into the ground, sending several soldiers to the floor. He began to ram his arms into other Talon agents, leaping towards them, scattering the forces. Tracer nodded towards Genji in the distance, who nodded back and slipped a trio of shuriken between his fingers before running out from behind the forklift. Tracer blinked towards the Talon agents and began dismantling the scattered forces, with Genji doing the same to the opposite flank. Mercy went to Winston immediately, who was receiving the brunt of Talon's fire. She stayed within the vicinity of the shield generator, and Genji moved to the safety net to deal with the enemy from a distance. </p><p>"The halo is a nice touch", he said. Angela nearly dropped her staff. She turned slightly towards the Genji, though she kept most of her attention focused on Winston. </p><p>"Must you do this now?", she asked. She'd just brought the halo back after wearing the beret for a while. She'd merely wanted a change of pace, and it doubled as an antennae to receive ally distress signals. Genji shrugged beside her as he let another three throwing stars fly.</p><p>"You don't like compliments?", he asked. Angela scoffed and turned the caduceus staff as Winston leapt to the other side of the room. </p><p>"I don't consider myself too simple a woman", she said. "But yes, I like compliments."</p><p>"So why the negative reception?", he replied. Angela sighed.</p><p>"I would prefer compliments over coffee rather than in the middle of a firefight", she said. Winston retreated into the shield generator, cutting off their conversation, panting and straightening his glasses. Tracer blinked into the shield as well, and gunfire suddenly bombarded the exterior of the blue shell. </p><p>"What now?", Tracer said as cracks formed on the shell around them. Winston glanced down to the capsule on the floor emanating the shield surrounding them. </p><p>"Lena! Plant one of your pulse bombs on the shield generator. Everyone, we're going to have to get out of the way as quick as possible."</p><p>Genji and Angela looked to Winston and nodded. Cracks rapidly tied together on the shield as Tracer revealed a pulse bomb from her jacket. Genji watched as she prepared to set the explosive, and turned to make a break for it. He looked over to Angela, who smiled at him.</p><p>"Sure you can keep up?", he asked, half jokingly, half worriedly. </p><p>Angela smirked and maintained her radiant beam. "I'll be right behind you."</p><p>Lena set the bomb down. A beeping filled the air. "Scatter!", she yelled. Winston made a tremendous leap behind the crates he'd been hiding behind before. Lena blinked to his side. Genji sprinted for the forklift, and leaped behind it. He looked to his side to see Angela gliding to the same position. An explosion rocked the room, and the forklift pressed against them from the force of the blast, nearly tipping. Genji turned to hold it up, bracing against the sudden impact. The machine tipped back to the floor, and a quiet fell over the room. Genji peered out from the edge of his cover to see that the Talon agents were down. He heard Lena's voice over the comms. </p><p>"Base, this is Tracer. Hostiles neutralized, requesting pick up and clean up. Mission accomplished."</p><p>Static came over the comm before a voice responded. "Tracer this is Orca, coming in for pick up, ETA five minutes. Clean up inbound."</p>
<hr/><p>The ride back to base was ecstatic. Lena was, as usual, overly energetic, talking to Winston about the events of the mission. Winston, as usual, smiled and conversed happily with her. Angela occasionally joined in whenever she was inquired of, but otherwise sat quietly, enjoying the company around her. Genji sat next to Angela opposite Lena with his arms crossed. The conversation rarely had anything to do with him, but Lena would find some reason to reel him in. Usually something about a maneuver she'd used in combat. Even with her own experience as a field agent under her belt, Lena still looked up to Genji as a teacher. And as time went on, Genji found fewer things to criticize. </p><p>They'd both come a long way, she thought with a smile. </p><p>Tonight, Genji didn't appear to join into the conversation. Angela noticed that he seemed to nod off. After he jerked up suddenly, his head snapping audibly back into his seat, Angela turned to him.</p><p>"Goodness, Genji, are you alright?". Genji held up a hand in reassurance and nodded.</p><p>"I'm fine, Angela", he said. "Just a little tired."</p><p>Angela chuckled. "Funny, I thought you never got tired."</p><p>Genji smirked in response and dipped his head slightly, his arms folding back together. "And I thought you never slept, until I saw the side of your face covered in keyboard indentions."</p><p>Angela giggled at his comeback. "I think you spend too much time in the med bay", she said. Genji shrugged.</p><p>"It's my favorite spot on base", he said. Angela smiled, chest warming up. </p><p>"Well, I'm glad I could make it comfortable for you", she replied. Genji turned to her.</p><p>"I'm grateful you could". She didn't know it, and she felt silly for thinking it, but she could have sworn she heard the small, soft smile in his voice from behind the mask. She looked back down to her lap, smile not leaving her face. It wasn't long before she was swept up into another conversation with Lena, and Genji soon began a conversation with Winston. The rest of the ride home passed quickly and pleasantly just like that. The Orca eventually touched down at the hangar. Lena and Winston went to make their report to the strike commander, insisting that Genji and Angela turn in for the night. They said their goodbyes before walking towards the med bay. They walked in silence for a while before Genji turned suddenly to Angela. </p><p>"You know, Angela", he said as she turned to him. "Whenever we return from a mission, I always walk you to the med bay. Do you have any work left tonight?"</p><p>Angela took a second to think about it. "No, I suppose not."</p><p>Genji nodded in consideration. "Well, unless you sleep in the med bay, could I walk you to your room?"</p><p>Angela smiled. "Well yes, I think that'd be alright". She rubbed her arm sheepishly. "My, Genji, I didn't take you to be such a gentleman."</p><p>Genji chuckled and shrugged. "I had plenty of practice in my younger days", he responded. Angela raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh?", she questioned. "So I guess you do this for all the other women."</p><p>Genji turned to her. "To be fair, Angela, right now, there are no other women."</p><p>Angela face flushed as she waved him off. "Oh, stop. I didn't take you for much of a flirt either."</p><p>Genji sighed. "Like I said, I had plenty of practice in my younger days."</p><p>The conversation fell silent as Genji followed Angela to the female quarters hall. Genji didn't talk much about his past, and when he did the subject was usually insignificant. This was probably one of those occasions for him, but she suddenly became enthralled in a series of thoughts about his romantic history. Practice? What did he mean by that? Well, what else could he have meant? And plenty of it? Her face warmed at the implications before she shook the thought from her head. Young men will do what young men will do, she supposed. She'd never been wrapped up in anything like that herself, and her younger days were getting further and further behind her. The thought of aging didn't scare her, but hearing Genji talk about his past escapades made her think about how she'd spent her youth. Mostly if not completely in study and work, she concluded. She wondered if Genji would be put off by that. She jumped when she noticed the entrance to the dorms in front of her, Genji waiting beside the door. Angela cleared her throat in surprise.</p><p>"Well, this is me", she said. Genji nodded and turned away. </p><p>"Good night then, Angela". Angela nodded and smiled to him. </p><p>"Good night Genji. Thank you for walking me."</p><p>Genji nodded to her. "It was my pleasure", he responded. She watched as he walked away and disappeared around the corner. She walked through the entrance to the dorms and towards her room. She waved at a couple of other tenants before entering her room. The shower was heavenly after a long mission. She let her hair fall past her shoulders as she slipped into her sleepwear. She turned down the lights before wrapping herself in the covers. Her thoughts drifted to the days events, and eventually led her back to Genji. She thought about what he'd said. He'd been so oddly...flirtatious today. Genji was such a reserved and distant person. He was always warm to her, but he never seemed to cross that line. Why had he been so daring and outgoing today? </p><p>She felt like a school girl thinking it over, replaying his compliments and comments over and over in her head. Clearly she was thinking too deeply into it. It probably didn't mean anything to Genji, anyway. Maybe he'd just been in a good mood today.</p><p>Then again, the definition of a "good mood" for Genji was a little vague.</p><p>She thought back to their conversation aboard the Orca, and the time they'd spent with Lena and Winston. She remembered Genji's friendly interactions with the two who he'd seemed to warm up quite nicely to. She'd been glad he'd opened up to them. Genji had made a sincere effort to form chemistry with them in training and in the field, mostly for the sake of efficiency, but as a result, he'd formed a genuine friendship with them. His relationship with Winston was much more arm's length than his friendship with Lena, but regardless, they had clicked. She had to admit, the idea of Genji having friends was foreign to his image. She smiled at the wholesome thought of his awkward maneuvers through Winston's more intellectual ramblings. After all he'd been through, didn't he deserve that much?</p><p>She drifted off to sleep, wondering what expression Genji wore under his mask in those moments.</p><p>He deserved a smile. And she wanted to give him one.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Pre Storm Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Genji sat in his chair, arms crossed and uncomfortably shifting to the side as his shoulder vents were tugged by the cold grip of the machine currently attached to his shoulder. He'd found that maintenance for his new armor was much different than his old armor, seeing as how they operated differently in almost every way, from energy channels to temperature regulation. Maintenance was also a much rarer occasion, now that Genji's body had completely adapted to it's cybernetic extensions and artificial internal support system. So, when it did happen, he found it much more uncomfortable than before, when maintenance had been pretty much daily.</p><p>Angela stood over him, holding the computer analyzing the diagnostics of his cooling system attached to his exposed shoulder vents. Genji continued to squirm, causing Angela to giggle softly. Genji turned to her, slightly annoyed.</p><p>"You should try this sometime", he muttered. "I'm sure you'd enjoy it more than me."</p><p>Angela smiled coyly. "I've put you through this enough times to know that I'd rather not."</p><p>Genji sighed. "What's the point in doing this anyway? The result is always the same, I'm fine!"</p><p>Angela wagged her finger at him sternly. "Science is an art of repetition", she said.</p><p>Genji looked down to himself. "I wouldn't call <em>this</em> an art", he said. "And I'm not exactly a man of science."</p><p>The computer let out a beep, and Angela pulled the machine away from Genji shoulder vents, releasing them with a click. Genji let out a breath of relief and rolled his artificial shoulder as Angela ran the numbers through her tablet.</p><p>"Well, you're lucky you have a woman of science to take care of you", she replied as she sat down behind her desk.</p><p>Genji chuckled as he leaned into his knees. "I suppose I am", he said.</p><hr/><p>"You don't get out much, do you, Doctor Ziegler?"</p><p>Angela looked up from the other side of the mess hall table as Lena sipped her tea. The two were alone in the large room early in the morning, save for the omnic cooks prepping the breakfast line for the upcoming rush. She took a sip of her coffee and cleared her throat.</p><p>"Well, I suppose not", she muttered begrudgingly. "But you must be busy as well. You've become quite the celebrity".</p><p>Lena waved off the statement. "Well, I'm sure you'd know a thing or two about that."</p><p>Angela chuckled. "I don't get out too much, so no, I don't think I do."</p><p>Lena smiled at her response. "It's a shame you don't. You'd be such a man slayer if you did."</p><p>Angela sputtered on her coffee. "I-I...Well...No, I-I wouldn't think so-"</p><p>Lena seemed to jump out at her a bit as her eyes popped open. "What? Of course you would! You're a real hottie, Ms. Ziegler!". The giggle that emphasized her statement only served to brighten the shade of red that had appeared on Angela's face.</p><p>"Oh, please, Lena", she managed to get out. "I don't really think about things like that."</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow. "Oh? When's the last time you were in the saddle?".</p><p>Angela sighed and looked down into her mug. "I've never really been 'in the saddle' before, Lena", she said. Lena sat back, shoulders falling a bit.</p><p>"Oh", she responded simply. The gears in her head turned for a moment before the lightbulb went off above her head. "Wait, you mean-"</p><p>"Yes, Lena", Angela exasperated. She rested her chin on her hand thoughtfully. "But it's not like I haven't thought about it. I've just always had too much on my plate. And no one's really come along yet."</p><p>Lena took a quick sip of her tea. "I suppose that makes sense", she said. Angela smiled to her.</p><p>"It must be nice to be young and beautiful". Lena laughed brightly and beamed back at Angela.</p><p>"Oh, don't count yourself out just yet, doc!", she exclaimed. "You still check both of those boxes quite nicely! Besides-", Lena smirked as she took another sip of tea. "I've never had a boyfriend either."</p><hr/><p>Genji sheathed his katana as the last practice bot fell to the ground with a crunch. Lena tucked her pistols to her belt with a twirl, Winston straightened his glasses with a huff, and Angela floated gently to the ground beside Genji. A voice rang over the intercom of the simulation room.</p><p>"Well done, strike team. Hit the showers and prepare for debriefing."</p><p>Lena let out a satisfied sigh and turned to congratulate her team. Genji accepted her usual enthusiasm with his usual aloofness, and marched straight for the locker room. He plopped himself down one of the benches and sighed. Winston walked in behind him and nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Good work today, Genji. Athena informs me that your weapons accuracy was three percent higher than your average."</p><p>Genji nodded back. "Thank you, Winston. Your quick judgement always does us well."</p><p>The scientist smiled and turned to his locker. Genji unsheathed his blades and began to clean and polish them thoroughly. Winston, in the meantime, overlooked his own gear. The two worked in silence for a short time before Winston broke the silence.</p><p>"You and Doctor Ziegler seem close, Genji", he said. Genji was caught slightly off guard by the directness of it all, but as usual, maintained his composure. </p><p>"I'm not sure", Genji responded. "She saved my life". Genji paused for a moment before continuing. "I didn't see things that way at first, but I'm grateful to her now."</p><p>Winston smiled at his comrade's sudden vulnerability. So far, he'd only known Genji as an un-ironically robotic personality. "I see. I'd feel the same if I was in your shoes". Genji turned slightly to Winston as he sheathed his wakizashi.</p><p>"You and Lena are close as well", he said. "But for the opposite reason. You saved <em>her</em> life". Winston nodded and turned to Genji, taking a seat on the bench across him as he put his headgear back on.</p><p>"I suppose so", Winston responded. Genji considered it for a moment before speaking up again.</p><p>"What was that like?", Genji asked. Winston seemed puzzled at his question, and scratched his chin semi-nervously.</p><p>"What do you mean?", Winston asked in return. Genji faced the floor. </p><p>"You saved her life", Genji said grimly. "You made the impossible possible for her". Genji looked up to the mammal across from him, eyes piercing through his visor into Winston. "What did you feel in those moments?"</p><p>Winston was silent for a moment, taking a minute to collect his thoughts. Genji was concerned he'd overstepped some sort of boundary he shouldn't have crossed before Winston exhaled and looked to the ceiling.</p><p>"I was scared", he said. "I was scared for her. Another living being's life was in danger. And it was a long shot, but I had a chance to step in and help". Winston smiled as he looked back at Genji. "My abilities, my knowledge, were secondary to her will and determination to live and make the best of the hand the universe had dealt her. I was awestruck by that spark."</p><p>Genji paused before turning to Winston. "You admired her spirit."</p><p>Winston chuckled. "That would be an understatement", he said simply. "I admired her soul, is a more accurate statement". Winston straightened his glasses. "I think you know what I'm talking about."</p><p>Genji thought of a shock of white blonde and nodded. Winston straightened up in his seat. "You and I are lucky that we get to know such extraordinary people so closely."</p><p>Genji nodded and stood, mounting his blades on his back. "That may be true, but I would consider a scientist from the moon the most extraordinary of all."</p><p>Winston chuckled and walked with Genji out of the locker room towards debriefing. "Likewise, my friend."</p><hr/><p>Lena walked into the hangar to find Genji, alone, waiting in front of the Orca. They were due to meet with Sojourn in Havana tomorrow, with their target arriving the day after. It was a big mission for them, especially considering the threat of the strike team's disbandment. She walked up to the cyborg cheerfully, something she'd found quite difficult considering he never returned any visible expression. His words, however, were usually kind. She waved to Genji, who perked up at the sudden movement and turned to her.</p><p>"How do you do, love?", she exclaimed as she approached her teammate. Genji nodded in return.</p><p>"Greetings, Lena", he responded. "I'm surprised you didn't just teleport to me".</p><p>Lena giggled and lightly swatted his arm, something that had taken months of preparation and polite conversation to even attempt. "Oh, well, y'know. It never hurt anyone to walk up like a regular person."</p><p>Genji smirked and shook his head lightly in amusement. Lena looked around for the other two members of the strike team.</p><p>"Any idea when the others will get here?", she asked. Genji shook his head in response. Lena turned and began to wait beside him, which quickly divulged into fidgeting and teleporting around. Genji sighed and turned to the series of blue lights flashing around him.</p><p>"What happened to that 'regular person' talk?", he asked. He heard a laugh before Lena appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Ease up, love. I'm far beyond any 'regular person' stuff". Genji sighed and crossed his arms. </p><p>"As am I", he said. Lena turned to the cyborg. She'd known Genji for a while now, but, like everyone else, she knew virtually nothing about his past. She knew the outline of how he'd ended up in his current state, but no specific details. Out of respect for Genji, she preferred to keep it that way, and she was never one to pry. But Genji's aloofness and mysteriousness were a tantalizing maze to unravel.</p><p>Then again, no one had gotten too far on that other than Doctor Ziegler.</p><p>Her thoughts turned to Genji's relationship with the doctor. She knew Angela had been the one to perform the life saving operations on Genji, but past that, they were just doctor and patient, as the woman herself had said. But the two were always chatty when they were together. Genji never talked much to anyone, even to Lena, but with Doctor Ziegler, he seemed like a different, warmer person. The doctor's bright aura seemed to penetrate whatever wall Genji put up around other people. Lena smiled to herself as she had thoughts similar to a school girl's. She turned to Genji with a smile.</p><p>"You and Doctor Ziegler are getting on well, aren't you?", she asked. Genji seemed a little surprised at the question, but shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>"She's the only one who's awake late at night on base", he said simply. </p><p>"Oh, is that all?", Lena asked. There was a short pause before Genji began chuckling softly to himself. </p><p>"And...I'm the only one who can drink her coffee."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Storm Rising Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Genji looked around the distillery. The cleanup team had arrived about half an hour ago to clear out the Talon remains and to collect evidence. They worked fast, and the warehouse was mostly taken care of by the time the strike team had finished transferring Maximilien to holding. Genji stared out at the aftermath of their assault on the facility. His memory flashed back to the Shimada compounds he'd dismantled in the past two years. Had the cleanup been so quick and concise as this? Were the remains of his family's empire swept under the rug so easily? Of course, he wanted to wipe the Shimada clan off the face of the earth. He wanted to erase their names from history. </p><p>But without his brother, they felt like less of a presence. His thoughts wandered to Hanzo. It had been a year since Genji had learned of his brother's secession from the clan. He would push the thought out of his mind for most of the day, only for it to haunt him at night. He wondered where in the world he was wandering. Chased by assassins and living on the run. The hatred that once surrounded Hanzo in his mind had turned into sadness and regret. Genji didn't know how to feel about Hanzo anymore. It was easier to avoid thinking about him altogether. But sometimes it was just as difficult to do that, as well.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to face Angela looking up to him, her expression a mix of concern and comfort. Genji's arms uncrossed upon meeting her eyes.</p><p>"What's the matter, Genji?", she asked. "You're turning into a statue here."</p><p>Genji exhaled and turned back to watching the clean up crew. "I'm fine, Angela", he said. "I was just lost in thought."</p><p>Angela chuckled and smiled to him. "Oh, Genji. You know, as perceptive as you are, you seem to spend a lot of time standing around getting lost in thought."</p><p>Genji huffed and resumed his stoic position, arms crossing again. "Why, Angela, as busy as you are, you seem to spend a lot of time observing me."</p><p>A brief shade of pink overcame Angela's face before she giggled and shook her head. "Always on your toes, I see", she replied. </p><p>Genji nodded and looked back to Angela. "Would this be a good time to discuss dinner plans?", he asked.</p><p>Angela brought a hand to her cheek thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose so. As long as we're stuck here before the Orca arrives to pick us up."</p><p>Genji hummed in consideration. "Well, what would you like to be treated to?".</p><p>Angela took a moment to think. "I suppose I don't get out too much. I'm far too busy with work. And I don't like eating out too much, and I know you wouldn't either, what with the mask and all..."</p><p>Genji wasn't at all surprised that she was taking so much consideration into dinner plans. He chuckled quietly from behind his mask. The reverberation amplified his mirth, causing Angela to turn to him in surprise.</p><p>"Oh! I suppose I was rambling a bit, wasn't I?", she asked in semi-embarrassment. Genji shook his head.</p><p>"I'll get you whatever you want, Angela. Maybe this is a good chance to splurge a bit. I haven't really had anything to use my paychecks on until now."</p><p>Angela raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, I shall expect a lavish and extravagant evening from you, Genji."</p><p>The cyborg chuckled again, nodding in response. "I'll do my best, Angela."</p>
<hr/><p>The clock read one in the morning, and the mess hall was completely empty. Angela trudged through the door, yawning in exhaustion. However, despite her fatigue, she was alert with excitement. Both she and Genji had been busy for most of the day, but he'd sent her a message through the comms to meet in the mess hall for dinner. He knew she'd be swamped with work as usual and would be up late as usual. Really, he couldn't have picked a better time. Angela hadn't eaten since lunch, not having an opportunity to eat dinner due to several meetings. Quite frankly, her energy was spent. But the school girl in her was giddy with excitement that the aloof and serious Genji had taken the time to plan out a dinner date.</p><p>In the middle of the dark mess hall was a table that was lit with a few candles. The light attracted Angela's attention and she walked towards it. It seemed a bit eery, the glow emanating through the darkness of the large room. But it was clearly a part of whatever Genji had set up. Her heartbeat picked up a bit thinking about how he'd prepared something in advance. As she came closer, she noticed a bottle of wine with two glasses accompanying the candles, and a checkered tablecloth draped over the plain grey tabletop. As she came close to the table, a dark figure suddenly became defined by it's many green highlights. Angela jumped, thoroughly startled, and exhaled in relief upon seeing the green lights. She prevented herself from raising her voice, due to the time of day.</p><p>"Genji! Is that really necessary?". The cyborg merely laughed in response, something else that made Angela's heart accelerate. </p><p>"Forgive me. I thought a dramatic entrance would be fun". Angela sighed and took her seat across from Genji.</p><p>"Maybe for you, but it takes a few years off my lifespan". Genji chuckled again and revealed a large brown paper bag from behind his back. He revealed two silver tin trays from, placing one at his own seat and one in front of Angela. A delicious scent filled the space around them as Genji open the tin, revealing pasta with bread. Angela gasped in surprise, and her mouth watered from her lack of nutrition in the last half a day. </p><p>"<em>Zürcher </em><em>Geschenktzeltes</em>!", she exclaimed. "Oh, Genji, how wonderful! This is one of favorites!"</p><p>Genji set utensils down and reached for the wine, pouring into Angela's glass first. "I'm glad. I heard it was a local delicacy from Törbjorn, and Reinhardt told me it was your favorite."</p><p>Angela smiled to him as he poured his own glass of wine and removed his mask. "This is lovely, Genji, thank you."</p><p>Genji raised his glass, and Angela reached for her own, meeting Genji's across the table with a clink. "Here's to our success in Havana", he said. "And hoping for success in our next mission."</p><p>Angela nodded. "Indeed. <em>Prost</em>!"</p><p>Genji nodded back. "<em>Kanpai".</em> A moment of brief silence passed as the pair sipped their wine. Angela smiled to Genji warmly, who smiled back and began with his food. Angela started on her own. The rich flavor of the pasta dish made her melt in her seat. Her first food in hours felt like heaven in her mouth. Angela looked up to Genji.</p><p>"Is this your first time eating Swiss food, Genji?". Genji nodded. </p><p>"Yes. I must say, it's quite delicious. Much better than Japanese pasta."</p><p>Angela giggled. "Well, I'm sure real Japanese food is better than the Japanese food you can find here". Genji shrugged and took another sip of wine.</p><p>"I suppose so", he said. Angela glanced at his glass.</p><p>"Is this your first time drinking, since...", she trailed off. Genji nodded in understanding and response. </p><p>"Yes. I didn't necessarily miss it, but it's good to have it back". Angela smiled. </p><p>"Well I wouldn't have too much if I were you. Your alcohol tolerance is probably much lower now". Genji's mood seemed to drop a bit at that comment, and Angela realized her mistake. </p><p>"Oh, Genji, I'm sorry, I didn't-". Genji waved it off.</p><p>"It's alright, Angela. I know you didn't mean any harm". Genji focused back to his food, and Angela's concerns over ruining their night left her scrambling to change the subject. She looked at the fluorescent glow of the candles that bounced off of Genji's armor, and her gaze traced over his face, free of his mask and helmet. His hair had grown back fantastically, sitting soft and unkept on top of his head.</p><p>"You know, Genji, I didn't think you were very romantic", she teased. Genji looked up to her and smiled slyly. </p><p>"I thought I told you before, Angela. I had plenty of experience in my younger days". Angela's smile hid some secret anxiety over that very fact, and she nervously looked down to her food.</p><p>"How many relationships have you been in?", she asked quickly. Genji took a moment to ponder, and answered with a shrug. </p><p>"Only a few serious ones. All the others were just-", he made a small gesture. "Passing flings. A young man's foolish endeavors."</p><p>Angela nodded. "I see", was all she could manage as a response. There was a gap the size of a canyon between the two in terms of experience in romance. Genji <em>was</em> a yakuza heir, so maybe that explained his past playboy-ish escapades. Angela had only ever had eyes for work. She never really deemed relationships unimportant or explicitly put them aside, it was just that circumstances and timing were never right for her. Ingrid sometimes teased her about becoming a nun. But she had never minded. Romance was never that important to her. There were more important things than her love life to focus on, after all. </p><p>What was she thinking? She and Genji weren't like that. Genji was only doing this out of friendship and a promise he'd made in the heat of the moment. Angela looked back to Genji. </p><p>"Thank you again for preparing all this. I must say, you do marvelous things on such short notice."</p><p>Genji took a bite of his bread, crumbs littering the corners of his mouth. He turned to her suddenly, and Angela couldn't help but laugh loudly and merrily. Genji looked at her in confusion, and Angela took a moment to settle down. She took her napkin and leaned over the table to wipe Genji's mouth, to his surprise.</p><p>"Oh, Genji, you're so silly", she said as she trembled with laughter. Genji smiled and remained still as Angela rid his features of the crumbs, and fell back to return to her seat. Genji swallowed and looked to her. </p><p>"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Angela", he said. "And I was happy to prepare this for you."</p><p>Angela smiled, cheeks warming at his words and the atmosphere around them. This was bliss, she thought to herself. This was so nice. Genji was smiling, they were enjoying themselves, and the company was gentle and warm instead of cold and stand off-ish as usual. She took another sip of her wine as the conversation continued into the early hours of the morning, long after the food was gone.</p><p>She never wanted their night to end.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Brother (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He remembered, so vividly, the night he'd discovered what the family business really was. The night he'd decided he wanted nothing to do with it.</p><p>
  <em>He was young. No older than ten. It was a warm summer night in Hanamura. He had woken up in the middle of the night from one of his nightmares, a phase he'd found himself in for a couple of months at that point. Usually when he had nightmares, he'd go to his mother, who would hold him close, and rub circles in his back as he fell asleep in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But his mother had passed away last winter. And he still didn't fully understand what that meant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd gotten up from his futon on the floor, opened the sliding door to his bedroom, and begun wandering the halls, headed for the courtyard. The moon was full, and cicadas were buzzing in the background. He rubbed his eyes lazily as he waddled across the moonlit grounds of Shimada castle in his pajamas. He approached the main hall, where ceremonies were conducted by the clan. He heard a thud, footsteps, and voices. Genji froze in his tracks, frightened by the sudden commotion. He slowly approached the open doorway of the hall, and peered into the large room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father stood over a man in a suit. A uniform of the Shimada castle guards. The man was lying on the floor, his body rising and falling with deep, heavy breaths. They were surrounded by other guards, and blood splattered the floor. Genji gasped and hid behind the wall, and heard his father's voice, echoing around the hall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You dare to dishonor the Shimada code?", he heard his father boom. Genji instinctively flinched and shrunk down. It was the same tone his father scolded him with when he made a mistake in training. He heard another thud and a loud groan. He heard a weak voice cry out in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please...master...forgive me...I have made a grave mistake...". He heard another thud and another yelp of pain. Genji looked from behind the doorway to see his father stomping on the man. The cruelness in his father's eyes frightened him. His father spoke again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Indeed. You have conducted a grave error within my house". His father rested his hand over the sword the rested at his side under his robe. "And you will not make the same mistake again". The guards surrounding them turned around, their backs facing Genji's father and the perpetrator of whatever crime had been committed. Genji couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away as his father drew his sword. He watched the man panic, and frantically attempt to crawl away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Please, master! Forgive me! Please! Master! No-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man's head rolled across the floor as Genji's hands flew to his mouth and he darted behind the doorway, tears coming to his eyes, and his breath quickening. His head suddenly ached, and he felt nauseous. Through the ringing in his ears, Genji heard his father sheathe his sword and walk away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get rid of the body", his father boomed. "And clean this place up".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard a collective "Hai" as more footsteps echoed in the hall. But by that time, Genji was sprinting full speed to the bushes nearby. He emptied his stomach as quietly as he could into the greenery, sobbing ceaselessly as he ran back across the courtyard, his bare feet pounding against the ground as he turned into the halls of the compound. He turned corner after corner until he reached a familiar pair of sliding doors. Hesitantly, he slid the door open as he choked on another sob and wiped his sleeve across his nose. He cried softly as he approached the futon and crawled inside, sobbing uncontrollably.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanzo rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Genji?...What time is it?". Hanzo froze as he witnessed his brother's distress. He lay a hand on his brother's shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Genji!", he whined. "You're getting tears all over my bed!". Genji could only respond with more sobbing, his face contorted into a mess of bright red and sorrow. Hanzo sighed and took his brother in his arms, rubbing circles in his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There, there, brother". He emphasized his words with a few gentle pats on Genji's back. He felt the sleeve of his pajamas getting wet with Genji's sadness, but he ignored it as he comforted his little brother. "It's alright. It's going to be okay, little brother."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's going to be alright, Genji. It was just a nightmare."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Genji snapped out of his thoughts as he looked around him. He shook his head as he gathered his thoughts. That's right, he remembered. He was in Hokkaido, at their family's vacation home. Another property to cease from the Shimada. </p><p>And he was standing in front of the room he and his brother had shared.</p><p>Genji took a deep breath and opened the sliding door, his body humming as he took a step into the dark room. </p><p>It was just as they had left it last. One wall was lined with scrolls filled with traditional calligraphy and <em>ukiyo-e</em> paintings. The opposite wall was filled with posters from video games and anime, with the occasional Bruce Lee picture here and there. The difference in the brothers was immediately apparent, and Genji couldn't help but cringe at how immature his side of the room looked compared to Hanzo's. The futons lay in the center of the room, one clad with blue sheets, and another with green. There was sparring equipment bunched up in one corner of the room, and a pair of <em>bokken</em> rested on wall mounts in the back of the room, where a tapestry of the two dragons danced against the wood. Genji took another step into the room, and heard a <em>crunch</em> under his feet. He raised his foot slowly and looked down to see he had stepped on an action figure of some sort. He swept it awkwardly to the side as he took a step towards the shelf on his side of the room. It was filled with figurines and trophies from martial arts competitions he didn't have room for back at the main house. The occasional shuriken lay on the shelves in between everything. Books he'd never read were on the very bottom shelf. On the top shelf, he noticed something that grabbed his attention immediately. He picked it up and held it in his hands, his gaze fixed on it.</p><p>It was a picture of himself and Hanzo. He remembered it well. Genji had just turned eighteen, and the two were walking through Hanamura together on their day off. Hanzo was getting more involved with the clan, and Genji was just starting to distance himself from it. However, on that day, they were together, having some half argument, half conversation when they came across a ledge overlooking the city. Genji had looked around and spotted a passerby who he ran up to suddenly, startling Hanzo, who was in the middle of a sentence.</p><p>"Excuse me, would you be willing to take a picture of my brother and I?", he had asked some other young man. The young man looked over to Hanzo and had hesitantly taken Genji's phone, nodding in agreement. </p><p>"Yes, of course", he'd responded. Genji smiled and pat him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Great! Thank you". Genji walked back over to Hanzo.</p><p>"Genji, what is the meaning of this?", Hanzo asked, annoyed that he'd been interrupted. Genji merely laughed and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. </p><p>"Come on, brother! It's a nice day, and there's a nice view! Might as well take a picture, wouldn't you agree?". Hanzo had huffed and glanced at their cameraman, who seemed to be trying to get a good shot.</p><p>"How pointless", Hanzo had said. "We are heirs to the Shimada clan. We cannot allow ourselves to be documented by the public!". Genji had waved him off.</p><p>"Relax, brother! It's on my phone, it'll never leave our sanctity. Besides-", Genji pulled Hanzo in a little closer and smiled to the camera. "Father would want us to get along, right?".</p><p>The memory ended as Genji gripped the photo tightly. How naive, how wide eyed, how foolish he'd been. How careless and materialistic. He looked down into his young, handsome, and untouched features. He unconsciously raised his hand to his face, only to meet his mask. He looked at his brother in the picture. Tall, stoic, a hero straight from a folk tale. Genji seemed childish and happy in the photo. Hanzo had looked brave and sincere.</p><p>Where had it all gone so terribly wrong? Look where they were now. Both disgraced by the clan. Both scattered to the winds. Both at war with something.</p><p>He had no one left to fight. He had no anger left after two years of seething and bathing in it. His hatred had curdled into something else. Something more terrifying and real than anything he'd ever felt. He took the picture with him as he walked out of the room. The sensation of walking down the halls of the villa without feeling the floor became suddenly overwhelming, and Genji was filled with familiar anxiety. His head pounded as he remembered his nightmares. And, in that moment, Genji realized his war was no longer with Hanzo. His war was no longer with the Shimada clan.</p><p>Now, he was at war with himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda based on that one comic by that one artist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. In Need Of Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>When Genji first got his cybernetic replacements, the sensation was overwhelming. It took him a while to get used to what he described as a numb presence. Something you couldn't feel but you knew it was there. Like a ghost. Maybe that was why they were called phantom limbs. He was deprived of a sense of touch in his legs and his right arm. Walking had taken a bit of time to grasp without feeling the floor beneath him, and using his arm was difficult as well. But muscle memory, ironically enough, served as the driving force behind his swift and miraculous recovery. Genji had gotten used to using limbs he couldn't feel.</p><p>Now, lying on the hospital bed, facing a familiar ceiling, he felt that same feeling, except his body wasn't doing what he told it to do anymore. </p><p>The battle with Doomfist in Singapore was a success, albeit a close call. Thanks to Winston, the Talon leader was headed behind bars. Genji had been the first of their strike team to be incapacitated, thrown against a car in the street and left sparking and twitching uncontrollably. He'd fallen unconscious, and had woken up on the Orca transporting him back to Swiss base for emergency repairs. He'd been horrified to learn about Lena, but thankfully, according to Angela, she'd been stabilized quickly enough by Winston before anything bad had happened.</p><p>Genji attempted to sit up for what was the fourth time that day, only to wince, groan, and fall painfully back against the mattress. He sighed in defeat and brought his left hand over his face, feeling the familiar indentions and roughness he'd memorized at this point. His torso armor had been removed to treat a few bruised ribs, and Genji was left to look down at the various scars on his chest and abdomen. No better than the scars on his face, he supposed, but certainly much more tolerable. His fingers rubbed against his synthetic jaw support, then through his hair. He finally rested his hand on his stomach after a period of fidgeting. His memory flashed back to those first few weeks on this very same hospital bed, a little over two years ago. </p><p>He hadn't changed very much. Still bitter. Still sad. Still loathing what he'd become. Genji's shoulder vents suddenly hissed and released. He felt the cooling reach into the pit of his stomach, causing him to shiver slightly. It wasn't just the outside of him that had become robotic, it was the inside too. Several of Genji's intestines had been replaced. Only a couple of them were donors. The rest were cybernetic.</p><p>He was a machine inside and out. The thought passed through his head frequently. Now, incapacitated on the hospital bed, it made him feel the usual discomfort, along with a wave of self hatred. He was pathetic. It was his fault Lena had nearly died in Singapore. He'd been taken down first. No. It was his body's fault. If he didn't have to rely on his cybernetics to be alive he wouldn't have been held back by them. He could've gotten up after he'd slammed into the car and kept fighting. He could've done something. All it took was one cog in the machine to be bent out of shape and everything just fell apart. He'd have to be taken back to a workshop and rebuilt all over again.</p><p>How inhumane, he thought with a sick, quiet laugh. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted with the sliding doors to his room opening. He looked over to see Commander Morrison walking in. He seemed to halt somebody else at the door. And attendant, perhaps. He nodded to whoever it was and approached Genji. Genji sat up a little more, nodding in greeting.</p><p>"Commander", he said. The older man nodded back and took a seat next to Genji's hospital bed.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you for your work in Singapore, Agent Shimada", the commander said. "Doctor Ziegler tells me you should be recovering your motor functions within the next 24 hours."</p><p>Genji nodded to him. "Thank you, commander. But I know you are not here just to tell me that."</p><p>The commander's expression turned grim and he nodded in acknowledgement. "I have news for you, Genji. And once I give you this information, I'm going to ask you a question. A question to which I want you to seriously consider your answer to."</p><p>A brief silence fell over the room. Genji glanced down at himself, and then back to Morrison. "What is it, commander?".</p><p>Morrison took a breath before speaking. "The Japanese government and our intelligence operatives are both reporting that 80% of the major Shimada compounds have been ceased by authorities. Of the remaining main sectors of the clan, nearly all of them have officially filed for bankruptcy. Their numbers have dwindled down since most of the groups have collapsed into other organizations in hopes of survival".</p><p>Genji stared Morrison in the eye. "Are you saying the Shimada clan is no more?", he asked, his voice quaking slightly. Morrison nodded.</p><p>"Most of their leaders are in custody. The head council has reportedly gone into hiding with whatever's left of the main family's associates. The foot soldiers have abandoned the organization in favor of others. The Shimada clan is done for."</p><p>Genji went limp against the bed. His mission. The past two years spent in agony and anger, bathing himself in the blood of his former clansmen, destroying his own empire and standing atop it. </p><p>It was over. It was all over.</p><p>Morrison gave him a moment before clearing his throat. "I wanted to let you know this wouldn't have been possible without your contributions. The information you gave us along with your hands on work in the field were the key points in destroying the Shimada Zaibatsu. Thanks to you, Overwatch has regained the trust of the Japanese government, and you've given us a lot of breathing room to operate in East Asia."</p><p>Genji nodded weakly before Morrison nodded. "Right. I should probably just cut to the chase. Agent Shimada. You have a choice. Now that the Shimada clan is no more, your contract with Overwatch has been fulfilled. We held up our end of the bargain, and you held up your's. As of right now, you're no longer an agent of Overwatch."</p><p>Genji flinched at the commander's words. Imagery of the past two years flashed before his eyes. His time in Blackwatch. His return to Japan. Rialto. Cutting ties with his teammates. Getting his new armor. The missions he went on with his strike team. His conversations with Angela. The operation in Havana. Singapore.</p><p>And now, it was over. </p><p>Morrison spoke up again, snapping him out of his thoughts. "But, you do have another option. You could reenlist with us."</p><p>Genji looked up to the commander, who smiled and continued.</p><p>"You've done great work for us, Genji. You've proved to be one of our most efficient and versatile field agents during your time with us. Now, if I could be so bold-". Morrison stood. "Won't you give Overwatch another go?  I know you came into our ranks under unfortunate circumstances, but you've done so much for us since then. You've done so much for the world. And you can do so much more. So-", the strike commander extended his hand to him. "What do you say?"</p><p>Genji looked at the commander's hand. He thought of his life in the past two years. Surgeries. Recovery. Training. Missions. Blackwatch. Killing. The Shimada Clan. Rialto. Overwatch. The strike team. Havana. Singapore. Lena. Winston.</p><p> </p><p>Angela. </p><p> </p><p>Hanzo.</p><p> </p><p>Himself.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was that he'd become.</p><p> </p><p>What had he become?</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, he knew one thing was for certain.</p><p> </p><p>It was all because of Overwatch.</p><p> </p><p>Genji looked back down at himself. He looked at his cybernetic limbs, and his scarred flesh. The two contrasted each other so greatly. The charred tan of his stomach against the silver of his thighs disturbed him daily. But today, under the pressure of this sudden decision, it popped out even more. Genji glanced back to the commander's hand, and exhaled deeply.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Commander. I need some time to think this over."</p><p>The commander withdrew his hand and nodded. "Very well. I guess I'll get out of your hair now". Morrison walked towards the door, and stopped before he left.</p><p>"Do what you think is right, son". With that, the doors shut behind him, and Genji was alone again. Genji looked out the window into the warm Swiss evening, and his hand fell over his eyes.</p><p>He felt alone in the world. Drifting and lost, even though he wasn't moving an inch.</p>
<hr/><p>The news of Captain Amari's death shook the world. Public memorials were held all over the world for the legendary Overwatch veteran. The news laid eyes on the statue her home country of Egypt had erected proudly in Cairo, surrounded by flowers, candles, and mourners.</p><p>Things around Swiss base were miserable. The strike commanders weren't seen for the first few days after the news broke to the public. Morrison and Reyes had already been at each other's throats since the Rialto incident, and Captain Amari had been the glue that held them together, or the one to break up their private yelling matches. The mutters of internal disfunction spread within the Overwatch ranks and in the news. But mostly, everyone was mourning in silence and grief. Genji had never truly understood the magnitude of the original Overwatch members' legend. Now, witnessing the outpour of grief from around the world, he saw once again how important Overwatch was.</p><p>And like McCree before him, he'd sensed it was all falling apart.</p><p>The cowboy had abandoned ship a few days after Genji returned from Singapore. He'd left a letter to several different people, including Commander Reyes, Angela, Winston, and himself. The letter detailed how he was sorry that things had ended so poorly with Blackwatch, and that he wished him the best. However, McCree had also advised Genji to follow his example in leaving Overwatch. Something about Reyes hiding something from everyone else. Something about tensions between Overwatch and the UN reaching an all time high. And something about the declining numbers of Overwatch agents in the past two years.</p><p>Genji didn't want to think about it. He had other things on his mind. Since his conversation with Commander Morrison, he'd been pondering what to do with himself. If what McCree said was true, Overwatch was headed down a dark path. And he had no reason to serve under it's flag any more. The Shimada were gone. And Hanzo was still out there. He needed to find him. </p><p>But he didn't want to. Part of him loathed his brother. Part of him missed him. And part of him never wanted to see him again.</p><p>There were too many things on his mind, and Genji had retreated to the med bay for some peace and quiet. It was the day after Captain Amari's death had been publicized. Genji opened the doors to the med bay, only to pick up the nearly undetectable sound of someone sobbing softly. Genji walked through the med bay, turning a corner to Angela's desk.</p><p>He saw her, face buried in her arms, her body quaking with sobs. The only light that lit the room was from the computer in front of her. Genji hesitated. The last time he'd heard her crying, he'd walked away. He didn't know what it was about, but he thought it'd be better to leave her alone. But now, seeing it happen in front of him, it didn't feel right. Angela was such a strong person. The thought of her crying was nearly inconceivable to him. </p><p>But here she was. Shaking and miserable at her desk. Something compelled him to move forward as he took quiet step towards her, going around her desk. Eventually, he stood beside her. Hesitantly and gently, he rested a hand on her shoulder. Her quaking and sobbing stopped upon the contact, and she looked up slowly into his visor. Her eyes were red from crying, and her expression was one of pure sadness and loss. Genji glanced at the screen of her computer. It showed the news feed of some of the memorials being held around the world for Captain Amari. Genji turned back to Angela, who wiped her eyes, turning away from Genji. He knelt down next to her, one hand on her shoulder and another placed gently on her leg. </p><p>"Angela, are you alright?", he said. He regretted it instantly. Of course she wasn't alright. She was crying. Captain Amari had been a mentor and a friend to her. Of course she would be taking this with difficulty. Angela shook with another sob as she nodded weakly.</p><p>"I-I'll be...alright...", she managed. She sniffed and took a breath before turning to Genji. "What...what brings you here so late, Genji?"</p><p>Genji removed his hands from her and reached up to undo the clamps on his mask. With a release of pressure, it rested in his hand, and he placed it on the desk. He removed his helmet similarly, placing it next to his mask. Now, his whole face was exposed. He looked up into Angela's eyes. He didn't know if the compassion and sympathy he felt in that moment were in his expression, but he wanted to convey them. He took her hands into his, studying them intently. Angela stared down at him bewildered at his sudden tenderness, eyes still filled with tears. Genji took a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>"You hold all of your sorrow in, Angela. You hold yourself up so strongly for everyone else". He looked up to her and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. </p><p>"You never have to hold yourself up in front of me. Because you can lean on me. For anything".</p><p>Slowly, Angela's face contorted back into a miserable sob, and her head dropped to face her lap. Her hands withdrew from Genji's to cover her face. Genji didn't know what to do for a second. He didn't know why he'd said what he'd said. He froze for a moment before Angela threw her arms around his neck, sitting on her knees in front of him on the floor, her face buried in the metallic crook of his neck. Genji hesitated for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around her. His arms weren't warm, like her's. His presence wasn't warm, like her's. But he could feel her through his armor. He heard her sobs in his ear. His vision was filled with her light blonde hair, and his hand rubbed circles into her soft back. He breathed in her flowery scent, holding her as she cried herself out in front of him. </p><p>He didn't know how to feel about this. For the past two years, Angela had been his rock. All he wanted to do here was return the favor, if only for a moment. But the weight of her grief and sadness poured out to him all at once and overwhelmed him. He felt the burden on her shoulders on his own for once. And he felt her sorrow. For so long, he'd been washed in his own. Now, for perhaps the first time in his life, he shared in someone else's. </p><p>She fell asleep in his arms, face stained with tears. It took him a few minutes to realize it, but the transition from heavy sobs to gentle breathing made him lean back and see she had fallen into a slumber right there on the floor. He lifted her gently, with relative ease, and walked over to the cot he knew she kept in the closet behind her desk. He laid her down on it and reached into the compartment on the side of the wall to pull out the throw blanket, draping it over her softly. Angela shivered in her sleep, and Genji looked down at her. </p><p>He turned away to walk out of the med bay. He thought he'd made up his mind, but after seeing Angela, he felt himself immediately going back on it. He wandered aimlessly down the halls. He thought back to Angela. Her every smile, her every laugh, and the sadness he'd just witnessed pouring out of her that seemed to match all the joy and passion he'd ever seen out of her. </p><p>But to each his own, he resolved. He raised his head and entered his room.</p><p>"Forgive me, Angela", he whispered to himself. </p><p>He sat at his desk, and began his final words to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Caged Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Angela,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First, I must ask you to forgive me. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye face to face with you. I think if I tried, I would tread back on myself, and I wouldn't have been able to do what needs to be done. Please, forgive my cowardice, and my selfishness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know where to begin. There are so many things I wish to say to you. But I think a good place to start would be thank you. You saved my life. Without you, I would be drifting endlessly along the river of death. You were an angel who resurrected me. I am eternally in your debt. But that is not the only thing I owe to you. These past two years, you have been the rock I've rested upon. My hope, my joy, and my peace were all found in you. Even in my darkest days, you were a light that I followed with reckless abandon. All those nights we spent over coffee and conversation, the open door and radiant smile you provided me. Those are what truly saved my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But my time with Overwatch is complete. I was informed that the Shimada clan have fallen. It's leaders in custody, and it's few remains absorbed into other yakuza organizations. I have been a soldier to this cause long enough. This war is won. Now, I must move on to fight another battle. A battle I do not believe I can win as long as I am here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This body you've given me. This thing I've become. I used to see myself as a monster. A twisted becoming that no man should suffer. I think I've moved past that. No, something given to me with such compassion, at least from you, could not be so horrible. But it is not something to be desired. It's something that haunts me in my sleep, and imprisons my thoughts when I am awake. I do not blame you for any of that, however. You did what had to be done. But I would be lying if I said it is not a blessing equal to a curse. Now, I must find myself. The man I have lost in all this machinery and rage I have drowned in. I do not know if he perished at Shimada Castle, or if he is adrift somewhere in this world. But I must seek him out. I must know who I've become. What I've become. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is something else I must find. Or rather, someone. My brother, Hanzo, was set to be the leader of the Shimada. But about a year ago he left the clan. He abandoned them, perhaps to seek redemption. Redemption for killing me. It was Hanzo who left me how you found me. My brother has filled my thoughts all this time. My revenge against the Shimada was minuscule next to my thirst for revenge against him. But now, I do not know how I feel. I do not know whether to open his throat with my blade or to merely show him what he forced me to become. My heart twists and aches when I think of him. I do not know if I will find solace in finding him. But I will only know when the time comes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I journey for two reasons. To find Genji, and to find his brother, Hanzo. I do not know if I will survive. I do not know if my will to live is all too strong now that the Shimada are no more. What purpose do I have, other than to wander this world chasing ghosts? Perhaps I will find something, somewhere, to give me new meaning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again, I must ask you to forgive me. I leave you only a letter as a goodbye. But perhaps, someday, we shall meet again. Give my regards to Lena and Winston. My days in Overwatch were few, but the time I spent with our strike team was the most enjoyable of all. I will miss Lena's energy. I think I siphoned some of my own from her, to get me through the missions we went on together. Winston was always an intelligent and interesting conversation. I will miss him as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I shall miss you most of all, Angela. You saved my life. You calmed my soul, and you warmed my heart. You went above and beyond to help me, as Doctor Ziegler. In the field, you would always run to me in my time of need, as Mercy. But as Angela, you would soften this metal shell around me, and pierce through it with your smile, your laugh, your compassion, and your radiance. And that is what I will treasure the most, above all else, of my time in Overwatch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the truest friend I have ever had. And, in many ways, you are the love of my life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Until we meet again.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Angela's hand tightened around the feather in her hand, and the letter fell softly back onto Genji's desk. She collapsed onto the bed nearby, and tears fell down from her eyes down onto her lap. She clutched the soft reminder of Genji against her chest as she began to cry. She sobbed softly, but tortuously and longingly. She didn't know how long she sat there, on his empty bed. In a room empty of his presence, or any traces that he'd ever existed. The only evidence of him was the letter on the desk next to her and the feather she held in her hands, embracing it close to her heart as if it would disappear. It was all she had left of him.</p><p>She hadn't cried this hard since the night after Ana had died. And even then, Genji had been with her.</p><p>Now, he was gone, and she was alone.</p><p>The aching in her heart seemed to claw at her chest. She choked on a sob as the heat rose to her face.</p><p>His face. His scarred, imperfect, but beautiful face. The face of a survivor. The face of a warrior. The face of a man at war with himself. The face he hid behind a mask. The face he was ashamed of. The face she couldn't get him to understand was a privilege to see in only the most tender of moments between the two. The face that had filled her thoughts for the past two years. </p><p>She didn't care if he was wearing a mask, or if he was revealing himself to her, the deep red eyes she'd given him piercing through her. It didn't matter to her. It never had, and it never would.</p><p>She wanted to see him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Until We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Angela had never experienced a worse time in her life than the past month. The previous four weeks had been the most emotionally taxing and painful she could remember. </p><p>The first week of the month, Ana had died. She remembered being in the hangar when Jack trudged out of the Orca, his face sullen and hollow. Void of feeling. She and Gabriel stood there as he relayed the events of the mission. Her knees had buckled, Gabriel just barely managed to catch her on the way down. She didn't remember much after that.</p><p>The second week, she'd been attending Ana's funeral. She'd managed to hold most of the tears back, saving them for the solitude of her office, and spent most of the service with one hand around Lena and the other wrapped in Fareeha's. She'd never seen everyone so miserable. People who she saw smiling everyday. The  dark grey sky and the rain seemed to emphasize the grim atmosphere of the day. She'd sensed the tension between Gabriel and Jack the entire time. The distance that had come between them. Gabriel left the service in the middle of Jack's eulogy. Angela had been one of the last one's to leave, along with Fareeha and Jack. </p><p>The third week, Genji had left. Thinking about it made her heart twist and wither. He'd said so many things that made her heart soar, and others that made her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. He felt conflicted within himself. Whether or not he was man or machine, something that particularly struck a nerve for her. He was going to wander the world, supposedly aimlessly. Where would he go? How would he take care of himself? There was no one to perform the annual maintenance and repairs his body might need. And the most disturbing thing he'd said in the letter. That his own brother had been the one to strike him down. When she'd sat in his room crying that day, she didn't know how to feel. She was crying for so many reasons. Genji wasn't at peace with himself, even after all she'd done. It wasn't enough. She'd failed. Genji had been betrayed by his own brother. Her empathy for him before increased ten fold, and she felt such pain and dejection on his behalf. </p><p>And he had called her his truest friend. The love of his life. What kind of love? What did he mean when he'd said that? She would never know. He was gone. And for all of those reasons, she had cried and cried and cried for hours alone. </p><p>The fourth week, Zurich headquarters exploded. She'd been in Gibraltar with Lena and Winston at the time. That same week, Overwatch was disbanded and outlawed by the UN. She had another two funerals to attend.</p><p>The organization she believed in had collapsed in on itself. The people who'd gave her a guiding hand were gone. And there was no more cause to serve. The cause had gone up in flames.</p><p>Her life, as she knew it, was over.</p><p>After the funerals, Angela stayed with Lena and Winston at Gibraltar. The base was abandoned quickly, with the UN sending enforcers to make sure there was no one left. Winston was allowed to stay as a "resident of interest", at least until the UN figured out what to do with the property. The portion of the hearing attempting to relocate a mutant gorilla was comical. One of the ambassadors jokingly suggested a zoo, to which the meeting fell silent and the British ambassador suggested the watchpoint. Angela and Lena were allowed limited residence until they could get their bearings, mostly thanks to their good relationships with the UN.</p><p>The days were empty. The halls that were supposed to be filled with light and people were dim and hollow. She spent the majority of her time in bed or with Lena and Winston. They found company in each other, although there was little to talk about. Winston spent his time tinkering on his inventions and keeping track of global news. Mostly headlines about Overwatch, and the decommissioning of watchpoints and the future of global security. Lena was frequently in and out, visiting London on weekends to find a place for herself or keeping up with her training on weekdays.</p><p>As for herself, Angela hadn't done any work in weeks. </p><p>She'd never been so depressed in her life. It was all just too much for one person. The three people she'd looked up to the most were dead. Her oldest friends were disgraced by Overwatch and the UN. Genji was gone, adrift somewhere in the world. </p><p>She felt so alone. And so hopeless. With no idea what to do with herself. </p><p>It was her third week at Gibraltar. She'd skipped another meal and was spending another extra hour in bed. It was a feeling she'd never felt before. An emptiness. A numbness in her usual drive to do...anything. So all she could really do was lay around and do not much of anything. It was all she had the energy for. Her sleep schedule, which was already horrendous, took a hit. She found herself up at night and asleep in the day, leaving her alone in the big empty base, which was already void of pretty much anyone. She'd taken to the med bay while Winston had taken to the laboratories on the opposite wing. She had been crippled with depression and anxiety about what she would do. She felt like she couldn't move. She didn't know why she should, but at the same time she knew she couldn't do nothing. But then what would she do? It was an infinite loop that repeated in her head as a haze filled her chest and she tried to chase it away with sleep, as she usually did. She was a borderline addict for melatonin pills at this point.</p><p>She'd had dreamless sleep, the usual dreams, and nightmares. But tonight, she saw something else entirely. </p>
<hr/><p>It was a white void, strangely accenting by hues and streams of gold and orange. She stood alone in the cloud of color. She looked around, bewildered by her surroundings.</p><p>She heard a storm of what sounded like whispers around her. She turned to her side, and saw the ruins of her childhood home. Her hands flew to her mouth as she instinctively took a step back. She saw the burning remains of the house, and she heard a child's voice in the distant. </p><p>"<em>Mutter! Vater!"</em></p><p>She froze. She turned slowly to see a short, petite little girl with deep blue eyes and white blond hair, wandering around in tattered clothes with soot covering her milky white skin. There were tears in her eyes and cuts on her face. She walked around aimlessly as the cloud surrounding them turned to a dark red and black, swirling violently around them. The little girl fell to her knees and began sobbing. She collapsed on her side, riddled with a torrent of grief. Angela rushed to her out of instinct, but the moment her hand touched the girl, she evaporated into ash. Angela screamed and scrambled back. The cloud turned back to white with gold and orange. Angela looked around her, frightened, as the sudden sounds of crying and fire and destruction around her suddenly disappeared, replaced by a faint, harmonious hum somewhere in the distance. Angela returned to her feet and began following the sound.</p><p>Eventually, after about a minute of walking, the cloud changed again. Hundreds of different shades of blues whirled gently around her. Directly in front of her, a few meters away, she saw the office of Jack Morrison. There was a young woman with long, white blond hair, dressed in a lab coat, her back turned to Angela. A slightly younger, slightly brighter Jack smiled and reached his hand out to the young woman. She looked up to him and drew her hand out from the pocket of her coat and took the tall man's hand. She heard a muffled, soft voice with a rich accent coating it. She couldn't make out what it was saying, but Jack responded to it.</p><p>"Welcome to Overwatch, doctor. I think I speak for everyone here when I say we're incredibly excited to change the world with you."</p><p>The young woman turned slightly on her way out. Angela saw a faint shade of pink on her lips. Smooth, silky skin on her face, and deep blue eyes that crashed against the light tones of her hair. The scene disappeared in a wisp of smoke, and the gold and orange returned. Angela looked around in confusion again. The faint humming came up again. This time, she walked a little faster towards the sound. </p><p>The cloud turned grey, and she saw the same woman from before, hunched over an operating table, surrounded by machinery and people. There were too many sounds to process in the background. Angela walked slowly towards the woman. She peered over her shoulder onto the operating table. She gasped in horror at what she saw. </p><p>It was a man, with no legs, and his right arm missing. His face was covered by a cloth, soaked in blood. His body was twitching, and the heart monitor nearby spiked. She looked back to the blonde woman, who somehow maintained her composure, though sweat matted her forehead and bags had formed under her eyes. The scene disappeared in another wisp of smoke, and the background changed immediately to a dark red.</p><p>She saw the med bay back at Swiss base. It was night, and the room wasn't well lit. She made her way past the desks and observation tables and various large pieces of machinery, eventually turning the corner to her desk. She turned towards the counter by the window, and she saw Genji, in his Blackwatch attire, his mask removed, sipping a mug of coffee. Sitting next to him, talking with a smile across her face, was the blonde woman with the blue eyes, again. As she spoke, a small smile curled up on Genji's face. Her heart beat faster as she witnessed the small, rare expression that faded away as the cloud around her shifted to a bright green. She saw the blonde woman in white armor, with wings on her back, and a golden crest above her head as she soared over Genji, who was fighting...something. The blonde woman wielding a staff that shot a blue beam towards Genji, and the cyborg seemed to gain a rush of energy as he sliced through enemies made of smoke. </p><p>And finally, the cloud around her shifted to pink, and she saw the woman reading a letter, and breaking down in a sob.</p><p>The cloud went back to white as she stood there, bewildered and confused at what she'd seen. What was that? Who was that? Why was she seeing this? Her confusion was cut off by a familiar hum, and metallic steps behind her. Her heart stopped as she whipped around.</p><p>A man made of metal and green lights, a ribbon fluttering gently behind his head, and two swords mounted on his back, stood there. His visor, a deep and bright light, pierced through her as he spoke in a husky, reverberated, and hauntingly beautiful voice. </p><p>"You saved my life. You calmed my soul, and you warmed my heart. You are the truest friend I have ever had, and, in many ways, you are the love of my life."</p><p>Angela felt the tears running down her eyes as her hands folded over her chest. The man nodded to her and turned to walk away. She reached out to him, and called his name, but he kept walking. The man disappeared in smoke, but his voice surrounded the dreamscape.</p><p>"Until we meet again".</p>
<hr/><p>Angela woke with a start. There were tears running down her face. She took a moment to collect herself before sitting up in bed and wiping the tears away. She sniffed and began to get out of bed. She tripped over herself as she looked to the clock. It was ten at night. She began with a slow stroll, then a brisk walk, then a jog, and before she knew it she was running with all her might towards the other side of the watchpoint. In the dead of night, she heard her slippered feet pound against the pavement, and then the smooth floors of the base as she turned the corner to Winston's laboratory.</p><p>The large ape was tinkering with a small, glowing cube when she walked in, panting heavily. Winston turned when the door opened, and looked at her bewildered. She probably looked like a wreck, but that was unimportant. She stood in the doorway, and took a deep breath in an effort to regain herself.</p><p>"Doctor Ziegler, what brings you here in such a rush?", he asked. Angela took another breath.</p><p>"Winston...are there any Orcas still operational on base?"</p><p>Winston blinked, scratched his cheek, and then nodded. "Well, yes, there are a few. But why do you need one?".</p><p>Angela straightened her glasses and took another deep breath.</p><p>"Because I am still needed."</p>
<hr/><p>Lena gave the green light and she felt the vehicle rise from the hangar and soar over the sea. Angela looked out to the watchpoint as it disappeared in the distance. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her seat. A series of faces flashed across her mind.</p><p>Ana. Jack. Gabriel. Törbjorn. Reinhardt. Fareeha. Lena. Winston.</p><p>Genji.</p><p>She bit her lip, a tear rolling down her cheek as the woman with the deep blue eyes soared above the clouds, her wings spread in a glorious and infatuating light. </p><p>"Until we meet again, <em>mein freunde</em><em>.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ghosts In The Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Genji lay against the sand dune, exhausted and drained. He shook his canteen for what seemed like the hundredth time. The bottle was weightless in his hand. He dropped it in frustration at his side. He reached up to disengage his mask, popping it off and gasping as he felt the chill of the desert night against his face for the first time. He shivered as he looked up to the night sky. It was full of stars, and the moon was full above him. He laughed to himself as he reached up to the silver orb.</p><p>"You are quite lovely tonight", he said to the sky. "I'd ask you out for a drink, but-", he nodded to his canteen on the ground. "I have nothing to offer you". Genji dropped his hand to his side, feeling it crash into the sand as he continued chuckling to himself. "That's alright, though. I don't think I'd be your type, anyway."</p><p>Genji sat with himself in an awkward silence before groaning at his own stupidity. He was dehydrated, sure, but he wasn't going to go crazy yet. The Bedouin traders in the last town had warned him the desert was no place for a cyborg. He'd learned that the hard way as he shifted uncomfortably against his bed of sand, feeling heavy as sand from throughout the day bunched up in the nooks and crannies of his armor. </p><p>He couldn't feel his legs, but he was dead tired from walking all day and night. He didn't even know where he was going. He knew he was headed east, but he couldn't have gotten far. He'd walked for what seemed like only a few hours before the sun set and the cold of the night forced his fans to overheat, eventually causing him to collapse into the sand. He shook his canteen again, his throat bone dry. It was still empty, of course. He threw it weakly in frustration, watching it sail for about a meter before crashing pathetically into the sand. Genji's head collapsed back into the sand as he resumed his observance of the moon. </p><p>His journey had been going on for several months now. He'd hitched rides on cargo trucks and bullet trains for the most part. Recently, he'd stowed away on a boat, finding himself docking in Syria. He'd spent a day in the harbor town before deciding to be on his way. </p><p>It seemed like his journey would end here. The dehydration would kill him. Genji smirked as he looked up to the stars in the sky.</p><p>"Is that how you're going to end me?", he exclaimed bitterly to the heavens. "After everything you've put me through? You're just going to stop watering me for a few days?".</p><p>He heard a deep, booming laugh in front of him. His blood ran cold as he sat up slowly and painfully. His eyes widened at the sight of his visitor.</p><p>It was Hanzo. Dressed in his favorite orange robes, his silky black hair tied low on his back. Here. In the desert. Right in front of him.</p><p>Right in front of him.</p><p>Genji right hand flung out, and a trio of shuriken careened towards Hanzo. To Genji's shock, they flew straight through Hanzo, as if the man were made of smoke. He heard them land in the sand somewhere in the distance. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened before he chuckled to himself. His hand that rested on his wakizashi came to his face as he laid back into the sand. He clawed at his scars as Hanzo knelt down next to him in the sand.</p><p>"What's wrong, brother?", he said. "You always used to be quite the foolish optimist". Genji sighed and gazed up into the dark. </p><p>"Save your criticisms", Genji spat. "Why would I listen to a man without honor?".</p><p>Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms. "I would think we are on the same wavelength in that regard."</p><p>Genji turned to him slowly, his heart burning in his chest. "You and I are nothing alike", he said. "You betrayed your family". He gestured down to himself. "Look what I've become because of you!". Hanzo was silent in his response. Genji turned back to the moon, his gaze fixed on the fluorescent glow above.</p><p>"And for what?", he exclaimed. "You unleashed your dragon on me just to turn around and leave the clan. You disgraced yourself for nothing". Genji felt his throat swell up as he took a deep breath of the dry air around him. Genji closed his eyes. He turned back to Hanzo.</p><p>"You and I are two different kinds of monsters Han-"</p><p>Genji paused in shock as he saw that Hanzo had disappeared. Where his brother had sat next to him there was nothing. There was no imprint in the sand where Hanzo had been. Genji chuckled to himself, then laughed loudly to the sky. He glared at the moon.</p><p>"Leaving so soon?", he exclaimed as he reached for the sky. "After all this time?". Genji felt his arm crash back into the sand next to him. He coughed as some caught in his throat. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes again. </p><p>He was losing it. He had hallucinated the entire encounter. He was going mad. Genji took a few more deep breaths, desperately trying to visualize the river. But all he could see was miles and miles of sand around his limp, lifeless form, laying against the sand dunes. He opened his eyes, looking up at the stars once again. He shivered at the cold around him.</p><p>His thoughts suddenly turned to Angela. It seemed that whenever he was at his lowest low, she was always there, descending from some heavenly light to extend a hand to him. Some days he turned away from her. Other days he would stare in awe as he saw his metallic hand meet her soft, warm hand. Her smile would radiate his soul, and she would lift him up with her.</p><p>Genji smiled to himself as memories flashed across his mind. They would be on a mission together with Lena and Winston. She would watch his back, the beam of her staff focused on him as he made his way through enemies. There were other moments where he would deflect bullets coming her way, or pull her away from some kind of danger. All the while, bantering back and forth. When the day was done, she'd invite him for coffee. He would happily accept, and within a few hours they'd be wrapped up in conversation, laughing and smiling with each other. </p><p>He remembered the dinner they'd shared after Havana. His smile widened as he remembered that night they'd shared together. It was, without a doubt, the happiest he'd been since coming to Overwatch.</p><p>Now those times were over. He was alone now. And they were tens of thousands of miles apart. </p><p>Genji snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps in the sand approaching him. He rested his hand on his wakizashi again, awaiting whatever apparition or enemy approached him. He struggled to sit up again to meet whoever was coming towards him. </p><p>His heart stopped and his breath left his lungs as he looked at the figure before him. She was dressed in her uniform, as he called it. Her usual lab coat with a black shirt underneath, with brown khakis and boots, glasses resting on her face. She smiled warmly down at him and knelt at his side. He stared at her, bewildered, his breath catching in his throat. He swallowed before he finally gathered the strength to say anything.</p><p>"Angela...", he breathed. She beamed to him and rested a palm on his cheek. </p><p>"Genji", she said softly. His stomach did a backflip after hearing her voice for the first time in months. He swallowed as he continued to stare at her.</p><p>There were so many things he wanted to ask her. Why was she here? Was she alright after everything that happened? How was everyone else? Where had she gone after everything had happened?</p><p>His thoughts were cut off by her voice. "Genji, why did you say you loved me?".</p><p>His blood ran cold at the question he himself had been pondering since he had left. She continued.</p><p>"In what way do you love me, Genji? And if you love me, why did you leave?". She placed a hand on his leg as the other continued to rest on his face. "I could have helped you."</p><p>Genji was finally able to tear his gaze away from her, and turned back to the moon. There was a short pause before he found an answer to give her.</p><p>"I don't know why I love you, Angela", he said. "Or in what way I love you, for that matter. But I know what I feel for you is too strong to not be called love. And I knew that I had to tell you before I left".</p><p>She repeated herself. "Why did you leave, Genji?"</p><p>Genji sighed as he continued to gaze at the dark, cold night sky. "I need to do this", he replied. "I need to search for myself. I need an answer to my questions". He turned to her. "I need an answer to why I am the way I am."</p><p>Angela's warm and concerned expression suddenly turned blank and cold, and she began to stand, as if she'd gotten what she'd came for. She turned and began walking away. Genji shook himself out of his initial shock and reached out to her.</p><p>"Angela", he breathed. She continued to walk. Genji struggled to stand, and only collapsed back into the sand. He struggled again, but this time his body wouldn't follow his commands. He turned to her desperately, and reached out to her, calling her name. </p><p>"Angela!"</p><p>She only kept walking, and, eventually, disappeared into the cold night. </p><p>"ANGELA!"</p>
<hr/><p>He shot up, gasping for breath as soon as he woke up. His head was pounding. He gripped it, writhing in pain as he lean forward. Suddenly, he stopped, and slowly raised his head to observe his surroundings. </p><p>He was in a tent. It was still night outside, and the inside of the tent was lit by a lantern hanging above him. He was lying down on a soft, fur bed roll, wrapped in a linen blanket. He turned around. There was a desk, low to the floor, lined with books and bottles labeled in Arabic. There was a first aid kit and a tool box resting beside him, and on his left, his blades rested on the floor, eliciting a sigh of relief from him. </p><p>He took a moment to examine himself. His upper body armor had been removed, and his chest and torso were bandaged. He winced in pain as he felt his body. He felt new bruises and healing cuts. He reached up to his face. His mask was on, but his helmet was gone with the rest of his armor. His long, black hair was now hanging over his eyes. He hadn't gotten in cut in a long time. He brushed it out of his face as he struggled to get up.</p><p>Suddenly, the flap of the tent opened, and a young woman entered with a tray of something. They froze upon seeing each other. Genji observed her quickly. Her long, thin dress hugged slightly to her body, her headdress flowing with her silky black hair. Her coffee colored skin accented her deep brown eyes. She was quite beautiful, he noted. </p><p>He tried to get up, but winced and fell to the ground in pain. The young woman set the tray down at his feet quickly and rushed to him, supporting him as she laid him down gently on the bed roll. </p><p>"Please! Try not to move!", she said as Genji exhaled upon meeting the floor. "Your injuries are still healing, and you're still dehydrated".</p><p>Genji opened his eyes to meet her's. She looked down on him with concern and compassion in her eyes.</p><p>All too familiar, he thought to himself.</p><p>A brief silence passed before Genji spoke up. "Where am I?", he asked. "How did I get here?".</p><p>She smiled softly. "You are in my tribe's camp", she said. "We are a nomadic people. We were traveling east from the coast when we found you a couple nights ago".</p><p>Genji tapped his chest gently, careful not to hurt himself. "Who removed my armor?", he asked.</p><p>"My brother, Baadi, is our tribe's engineer", she said. "You are lucky we found you with your mask off. Otherwise we could have mistaken you as an omnic and left you behind."</p><p>Genji raised an eyebrow. "You would have left an omnic?", he asked. The young woman frowned. </p><p>"I wouldn't have, no, but my tribe suffered greatly during the crisis. My brother and I were born in the final years of the war, so we find it difficult to share our people's bias against omnics, especially considering what we do."</p><p>Genji turned to her. "Who treated me?". A look of pride flashed across her face. </p><p>"I did", she said. "I'm a doctor for our people. My name is Ayeshe". Genji nodded to her.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ayeshe", he responded. "My name is Genji". Ayeshe smiled to him.</p><p>"Where are you from, Genji?", she asked.</p><p>"Japan", he said. Ayeshe's eyes glimmered in excitement. </p><p>"Japan?", she exclaimed. "That's so far away! What are you doing out here?"</p><p>Genji frowned, remembering his hallucinations from the other night. He turned slightly away. "I'd rather not say."</p><p>Ayeshe frowned, dejection replacing her previous excitement. "Oh", she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-".</p><p>Genji held up his hand and shook his head. "There is no need to apologize", he said. "You wouldn't have helped me if you weren't a kind person."</p><p>Ayeshe nodded, her soft smile returning. She turned to the tray at his feet, and grabbed a canteen. She gestured to Genji's mask.</p><p>"You need to drink, Genji", she said. "Take off your mask."</p><p>Genji's heart sank. He coughed before turning to Ayeshe. </p><p>"Would you...give me a moment, Ayeshe?", he said. There was a brief silence before Ayeshe realized the implications. </p><p>"Ah. Yes, of course". Ayeshe pressed the canteen into his robotic hand before turning around. Genji slowly reached up to take off his mask, feeling the familiar release over his face as he set it down on his lap. He opened the canteen and gulped the water down his throat. An instantaneous wave of relief filled him as the liquid traveled through his lips and down his throat. He released the canteen from his mouth, breathing deeply as he closed it. He put his mask back on and turned to Ayeshe.</p><p>"Thank you", he said softly. Ayeshe turned to take the canteen from him. </p><p>"You're welcome", she said. "I have some medicine for you, but you can take that whenever you feel ready". She reached back to the tray and turned to him with a few glass bottles of differently colored liquids". Ayeshe stood and began walking to the flap of the tent.</p><p>"Try to get some rest, Genji. We'll talk again in the morning". Before he could say anything, she left. He still had questions to ask her. Many, many questions. But he was tired. And his body ached. He collapsed against his bedding, staring at the roof of the tent. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he felt himself slip into a slumber.</p><p>He had that same nightmare again. His metal body lashed out at him, trapping him in a twisted cage. </p><p>However, instead of Hanzo walking away from him, it was Angela who gave him one final look of bitterness, and left him alone in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Deja Vu (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The tribe walked in silence; a long line of people, camels, hovering cargo transports, and horses. Genji wasn't all too surprised that the Bedouin traders favored more primitive modes of transportation over modern technology. He supposed that, like the Shimada, they were a relic of the past thriving into the future. Genji himself trailed near the back of the procession. He had wanted to leave as soon as possible, but his armor had taken a few days to fix after the beating it took from the desert. Baadi, Ayeshe's younger brother and an engineer, had it repurposed with a new cooling system. On both Baadi and Ayeshe's advice, Genji allowed the addition of a headdress and additional robes. Rural peoples of the Middle East were not too fond of omnics, and disguising his armor more so he wouldn't be mistaken as one would save him a world of trouble. Really, he had to wait another couple of weeks to receive what was, essentially, a whole new suit of armor and prosthetics. Baadi had agreed to keep his old armor, however, per Genji's request. </p><p>It was his third week with the tribe. Genji had only stayed initially for much needed repairs and medical treatment, but ended up sticking with them after discovering their troubles with bandits along the trade route. They'd lost a dozen men in the past month alone. Genji had agreed to stay with them for a short time.</p><p>He didn't know how long he'd stay, but figured since they were always on the move, he might as well stick with them. Maybe they would lead him right to what he was looking for. Whatever that was.</p><p>A sudden tap on the shoulder caused him to escape his thoughts and turn to his side. Ayeshe appeared next to him, walking with a hefty bag over her shoulder, smiling up to Genji.</p><p>"How are your new clothes, Genji?", she joked. "Is your new cooling system offering any improvements?"</p><p>Genji nodded. "Yes, very much", he responded. "And I quite like the blade Baadi provided me."</p><p>Ayeshe looked ahead with a look of pride on her face. "The scimitar is the traditional weapon of our people", she said. "Baadi spent a good amount of his youth studying blacksmithing, so it's guaranteed you have a quality sword there."</p><p>Genji turned to look at the large bag Ayeshe was carrying. He held out a hand. "That looks heavy. Might I assist you?".</p><p>Ayeshe smiled sweetly and shook her head. "It's alright, Genji. You're doing your job as a bodyguard for the caravan. I need to do my job and take care of this on my own."</p><p>Genji turned to follow the rest of the tribe ahead. "You sound just like a friend of mine."</p><p>Ayeshe looked to Genji curiously. "Is that a good thing?", she asked.</p><p>Genji nodded. "Oh, yes. She was a very good friend. A doctor, like you. She saved my life". Genji looked down to Ayeshe, smiling underneath his mask. "I suppose you two share that in common."</p><p>Ayeshe smiled back to Genji. "You should consider yourself lucky, then", she replied.</p><p>Genji chuckled and shook his head at the sand beneath his feet. "She'd say that, too."</p><p>A silence fell over them as they walked below the scorching afternoon sun. Genji suddenly felt down on himself thinking about Angela. He didn't notice his pace fall behind the rest of the caravan until Ayeshe called out to him.</p><p>"Genji? What's wrong?".</p><p>He looked up to see her several meters in front of him. He fell into a short jog before catching up to her, and held up a hand in reassurance. </p><p>"I'm fine, Ayeshe. I was just lost in thought", he said. Ayeshe looked to him in concern.</p><p>"Is the heat getting to you? Maybe Baadi needs to do some more adjustments to your cooling system". Genji shook his head.</p><p>"No, it's really alright", he said. "The cooling system works well". He tugged at the cloak over his shoulder. "And the robes help as well".</p><p>Ayeshe giggled brightly. "Yes, we wouldn't want to be able to fry an egg on you, after all".</p><p>Genji smirked and shook his head. The two continued their conversation into nightfall. </p><p>"<em>Where have I felt this before?"</em>, he wondered as the days went by.</p><p>And every night, in his dreams, he came face to face with the answer to his questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Deja Vu (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>She heard another ominous boom in the distance as the ground shuddered beneath her. She felt helpless crouching underneath the desk in the makeshift relief tent. She looked around to see her patients and nurses huddled around the corners of the room. Her younger assistants were all in a group together, shuddering in fear and sobs. An elderly woman clutched her heart as she rocked back and forth on her knees, muttering prayers to herself in desperation. The sound of bombs grew louder as they drew closer, and the sounds of fear around her amplified as well. Crying and panicked breathing were some of her least favorite sounds. She'd heard them too much in the past several months. Maybe all her time spent cooped up in Swiss base had made her soft. </p><p>In her lap, a little girl was sobbing and clutching her lab coat. Angela stroked her hair gently and patted her back, attempting to comfort her. She tried to console her as she spoke softly into her ear over the sounds of destruction surrounding them.</p><p>"It's going to be alright", she told the little girl. "Nothing is going to hurt you. It's going to be alright". The little girl seemed to calm down a little, crying softer and burying her face into Angela's chest. Angela wasn't sure if the little girl had even understood what she'd said, but it didn't seem to matter to her. Angela closed her eyes and begun to hum the lullaby her mother used to sing to her. One of the few remnants that she still had of her. A song she didn't know the words to, but the melody was forever engraved into her mind. A song she only sang when someone else was in distress. When someone else needed comforting. When someone else needed to know everything would be alright. </p><p>The last time she'd sung that song was more than two years ago, to the man who'd said he'd loved her.</p><p>She thought about his cool, reverberated tone as the bombs continued to drop.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this was a really short chapter, but I've been incredibly burned out lately when it comes to writing. This was going to be a longer chapter, and I was working on it on and off for days, but my laziness got the better of me. I guess a chapter a day finally caught up with me. And, like everyone else, I've got other shit to do. Still debating whether or not to write the sequel, since I'll be going past the current canon. And as it turns out, writing without a canon timeline to lean on is harder than I thought it'd be. </p><p>We'll be focusing more on Genji for a while, but we'll go back to Angela soon.</p><p>Really, I only put this chapter out to let you readers know how this will all be moving forward from now.</p><p>This story WILL get finished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Somewhere In The Desert (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The last time Genji had seen neon lights, he'd been walking back into an Orca after leaving a back alley full of Shimada clan corpses in Osaka. Now, seeing the trademark of his home country all around him so far from any place he'd called home filled him with a distilled melancholy he couldn't quite describe.</p><p>He leaned against a wall, arms crossed as he observed the bustling market place. There were many vendors with stalls and different setups forming a maze in the center of the town, the neon lights of the buildings around them and the lanterns of the marketplace illuminating the humid night air. The smell of street food and motor oil filled the space around him as he overlooked his caravan's activities. The members were scattered around, haggling their wares with customers and offering any other services they could. Genji saw Baadi doing repairs on a man's prosthetic arm. The young engineer was thin, but tall. He was scrawny, but strong. He and Genji had gotten to spend quite a bit of time with each other in Genji's first month with the Bedouins, since he was replacing his armor and subsequently making frequent adjustments. Aside from Ayeshe, Genji found himself talking to Baadi the most. Genji kept his distance with most of the Bedouins, considering he was, essentially, a mercenary for them, but he had taken a liking to the siblings. They were much like him, in some ways. Baadi reminded Genji of what could have become of his younger self. He was charismatic, and lively, but humble, and polite. He was constantly cracking jokes, and would often carry the conversations they had while the caravan trekked across the desert, something Genji appreciated in anyone he talked to.</p><p>He and Ayeshe had become somewhat inseparable. Mostly out of necessity. While the cooling system helped, Genji was still getting used to the constant heat of the desert and the bitter cold of the night. And when the Bedouins had first found Genji, his armor had been in such poor condition that it's major components collapsed in on themselves, giving Genji a number of internal injuries. The first few days he could move on his own, he'd been terribly sore. </p><p>And so, Genji had found himself in the care of another bright and beautiful woman. He often asked himself whether it was a good or bad thing. </p><p>Genji looked to Ayeshe, who was talking happily with an elderly couple. Most of the merchants of the caravan were all about getting a good price from their consumers. But Ayeshe and her brother were different. Any compensation they received was secondary to the act of helping other people. Genji watched Ayeshe exchange a number of bottles to the elderly couple for a fraction of what they were worth with the elderly couple as she waved them goodbye with a smile on her face. Genji huffed and began to approach her. She was too busy reorganizing her wares to notice him until he knelt down next to her. Ayeshe looked suddenly and smiled to him.</p><p>"How are you liking the night market, Genji?", she asked. Genji shrugged as he fiddled with a few herbs on her table. </p><p>"It reminds me of Japan", he said. "Very busy, very bright, very loud". Ayeshe giggled as she took the herbs from Genji and set them down gently.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it", she said. "I guess we share that in common. Growing up in these environments, that is". Genji raised an eyebrow from underneath his head dressing, which had replaced his helmet. </p><p>"How long have you been doing this?", he asked. Ayeshe looked out across the rest of the bustling market place.</p><p>"For as long as I can remember" she said. "My father was a doctor. He would do what I'm doing now. He'd give people medicine and perform check ups for them."</p><p>Genji gestured to the minuscule amount of money in her hand. "Did he give people discounts like you?". Ayeshe looked down to her palm and pocketed the cash, sighing as she rested her jaw in her hands. </p><p>"No. My father would always tell me you should receive a reward equal to your service, and that the work that doctors do is the greatest of all". She chuckled to herself. "Big words for a glorified pharmacist. But he lived as a healer who abided by merchants' rules". She suddenly frowned to herself as she sighed again. "But I don't believe in that. I think that people should come before profit."</p><p>Genji sighed silently, shaking his head in consideration. "You sound just like-"</p><p>"That friend of your's, yes, I know", Ayeshe interrupted as she rolled her eyes. "You know, you're always comparing me to this woman. When am I going to meet her?". Ayeshe beamed to Genji jokingly as Genji chuckled to himself.</p><p>"I sincerely hope that one day you do", Genji replied. He paused as his gaze shifted to the floor. "The two of you would get along very well."</p><p>Ayeshe sensed the dip in his mood. It was something she'd noticed whenever Genji talked about his friend. She didn't know what had happened between Genji and that person, but it would put him down considerably in a fraction of a second. He didn't seem sad or angry. Just...melancholic, and regretful. Despite covering his face, Ayeshe felt she was quite in tune with Genji's emotions. She exhaled as she stood up, brushing the dust from her dress as she turned to the market.</p><p>"Come on", she said. "I need a break. Walk me around the market, mister bodyguard".</p><p>Genji stood and nodded. "As you wish, ma'am."</p><p>Ayeshe giggled as she began to walk around the trade hub, with Genji following at her side. They strolled in silence for a few minutes before Ayeshe turned to him.</p><p>"Genji, how old are you?", she asked suddenly. Genji turned to her, surprised at her question. Genji turned back to the crowded market in front of them, ever observant.</p><p>"I'm twenty eight", he replied. "But I'll be twenty nine in a few months".</p><p>"Ah", was all Ayeshe responded with. They walked in silence for another few seconds before Genji spoke up.</p><p>"Why the sudden question?", he asked. Ayeshe shook her head defensively. </p><p>"No reason", she replied. Genji cocked his head in curiosity. </p><p>"How old are you, Ayeshe?", he asked. Ayeshe seemed to perk up at his question, and hesitated before answering. </p><p>"I'm twenty five", she replied. Genji sighed as he crossed his arms as they walked. </p><p>"I remember twenty five", he said. "It was a wild year".</p><p>Ayeshe chuckled. "You say that like you're an old man", she said. Genji chuckled in return.</p><p>"Sometimes I feel much older than my age", he replied. He stopped suddenly in his track as his hand unconsciously came to brush the cloth over his face. "Maybe it's because so little of me is left".</p><p>He snapped to attention when he heard Ayesha's voice up ahead. "Genji? What's wrong?". She walked back over to him as Genji's hand flew from his face back down to his side. He looked up to the market place and continued walking, with Ayeshe following close at his side.</p><p>"It's nothing", he said. "I just thought I saw something I'd like to eat".</p><p>Ayeshe smiled to him. "Let me know if you want anything. It'll be my treat".</p><p>Genji nodded to her as they came back to the tribe's makeshift base of operations. They stopped to face each other as Genji silently cleared his throat. </p><p>"Thank you, Ayeshe", he said. "You've been very kind to me this past month". Ayeshe smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear as her gaze shifted.</p><p>"You're welcome, Genji", she said. "I'm glad you're with us". She seemed to hesitate before she looked up to him. "You know...Genji", she started. "You can stay here. With us, I mean. As long as you want". Genji's warmth dissipated as he turned away from Ayeshe, gazing up into the chilly night sky.</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, Ayeshe", he said. "I plan on doing just that. But I can’t stay forever".</p><p>Ayeshe frowned as she looked to the ground. She fiddled with her fingers nervously as she swayed where she stood. "Just what is it you're looking for, Genji?", she asked. "Why are you on this journey you're on?". Genji noticed Baadi struggling with a crate he was heaving onto the back of a cargo transport, and he gently brushed past Ayeshe to help, who turned to follow his path.</p><p>"My journey is not to reach a destination". He stopped right before he reached Baadi, and turned to Ayeshe as his hand came back to the head dress covering his scarred features. "I don't really know what I'm looking for. I don't even know if it exists anymore."</p><p>A chill ran down Ayeshe's spine as the brisk midnight wind flew through the bustling marketplace. </p><p> </p><p>Who was this man?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Somewhere In The Desert (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The wind howled softly around him as the moon illuminated the sand beneath his feet. The beauty of the desert at midnight was indescribable. It was the first thing he'd come to appreciate about wandering the Middle East with the Bedouins. He would often get lost in the wonder of the desolate wild around him when he took guard shifts from dusk to dawn. </p><p>But tonight, he wasn't on duty. Tonight, he wasn't even with the tribe. </p><p>He'd completed his duties for the day, reporting to the sheikh before turning in. Like the majority of his free time, tonight was spent training until the hours just before sunrise. Genji hadn't realized how much he'd taken Overwatch's resources for granted until he'd struck out on his own. He really hadn't kept up with any type of training since he'd left, only picking it back up once he joined the Bedouins. He didn't have any sparring partners like he did in Overwatch. No one in the tribe was really well versed in combat, even the bodyguards of the tribe, whose best redeeming qualities were amateur marksmanship and street fighting. He also didn't have anything for his shuriken, which were in limited supply, coming handmade from Baadi instead of fresh pressed off an assembly line every day. So, Genji had taken to developing his own style of training alone in the desert.</p><p>He would collect anything that could be used as targets: rotten fruit, wood, scrap metal, or bunched up balls of camel hair he'd tie together with string. He'd stuff them into a small vegetable crate, gather his weaponry, and wander as far as he could from where the tribe had set camp for the night to where he could just see their lanterns and campfires in the distance. His night vision helped once those were put out. He would take whatever target practice he'd gathered from the past few days, and chuck them as high up as he could. When whatever he'd thrown up in the air was just about to fall in front of him, he'd draw his wakizashi and slash through it. He'd feel the friction between himself and his target, and whatever it was would shatter in front of him. Splinters would fly through the air, camel hair would explode in front of him, or smelly fruit juice would stain his armor. He made sure to bring a rag when there was fruit in his "treasure box", as Ayeshe referred to it. It was a messy, but effective way of keeping his reflexes and reaction time on point.</p><p>After the treasure box was spent, he'd move on to hand to hand combat. Genji had always made sure to keep up with his martial arts training back at Swiss base. Looking as far back into the past as he could, martial arts had been his first love. His father had trained him and his brother since before he knew what was what. He had become well versed in all forms of Japanese martial arts by his teen years. Karate, Aikido, Judo, Kendo, and Jiujitsu were hammered into him at a young age. By middle school, he had so many trophies and awards from prefectural and regional tournaments there was no room for them in his quarters. Ninjutsu and kenjutsu were the focus of his teen years, with rigorous training making up the majority of his time. His father was constantly testing him and Hanzo by bringing in opponents for them to face in the combat of the Shimada lord's choice. Genji had traded blows with world champions, Olympic medalists, and international assassins by his twenties. But most of the time, it was a Shimada lieutenant with three times as much experience he had in anything. Not all of his scars were from Hanzo.</p><p>Out in the desert, he had neither sparring partners or anything else to hit. So, Genji took to practicing the more traditional aspects of martial arts. He would run through every <em>kata</em> form, practice kendo and kenjutsu with his scimitar, and shadow box. He lost himself in the movements that had become like breathing to him. Memories of countless hours spent in the training hall of Shimada Castle ran through his mind as his body flowed through his routine. At the end of his training, he let out a heavy breath, and bowed to the moon. The customary conclusion to his practice had no one to direct it to in the desert. So, Genji would bow to heaven every night he spent training. He kicked sand over whatever he'd destroyed, placed his goggles back over his eyes before wrapping his headdress back around his face, and picked up his blades before trudging back to camp. By the moon's place in the sky, it was only a few hours until the sun came back to rule the day.</p><p>He walked silently through the maze of tarps and equipment as he made his way to his tent. He shared it with Baadi, and hoped not to wake him as he raised the flap. He was surprised to see the young man sitting up, a lantern hanging from the top of the tent as he scribbled in his sketchbook. Baadi looked up to see Genji entering the tent and setting his blades down on the ground next to his bedroll, and spoke softly to him.</p><p>"Another late night, Genji?", he asked. Genji shrugged as he removed his goggles, but didn't touch his headdress as he lowered himself to the ground.</p><p>"I suppose", the cyborg responded. "I need to keep up with my training, or else I can't do my job as bodyguard for the caravan".</p><p>Baadi smiled in response. "It's so cool that I get to be friends with an actual ninja". Genji chuckled as he folded his legs.</p><p>"I am glad to know you as well, Baadi", Genji replied. "You and your sister have been very good to me. You saved my life". Baadi smiled to him, and a short silence overcame them before Baadi gestured to Genji.</p><p>"You know, you don't need to cover yourself up when it's just us", he said. Genji's skin crawled as the words left Baadi's mouth. "Ayeshe and I already saw...everything after we found you. We understand you're uncomfortable around others but...". He trailed off before regaining his train of thought. "You can trust us Genji. There is no need to be afraid."</p><p>Genji's hand brushed against the soft silk over his face. The familiar shell of metal was substituted for the sake of the desert's temperatures, but it made him feel much more vulnerable. Where his helmet before could have deflected bullets, the veil over his face now could be removed in seconds with just a pair of hands. Genji's hand fell back into his lap as he looked up to Baadi, his bright red eye piercing through the engineer's gaze.</p><p>"Thank you, Baadi", he said. "It is not because I do not trust you that I don't show you my face". Genji looked down to his lap as a familiar sadness overcame him. Baadi looked to him in concern.</p><p>"Then what is it?", Baadi asked. Genji remained silent, and Baadi withdrew himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry", he said. "I shouldn't be pressuring you. I understand". Genji nodded to Baadi.</p><p>"Thank you, Baadi", he said. "Don't worry. I know you are a good man". Baadi smiled softly and warmly to him. Genji chuckled at the thought.</p><p>"You know", he said as Baadi turned back to his sketchbook. "You share your sister's smile". Baadi smirked as he scribbled thoughtfully. </p><p>"She'd be over the moon knowing you're thinking of her", he said. Genji raised an eyebrow in confusion. </p><p>"Why?", he asked. "I think of her often". Baadi laughed softly to himself, taking in account the time of the night. </p><p>"Oh, man", he exclaimed. "If she was here now, you'd be making her a very happy woman". Genji paused for a moment before realizing what his young friend was implying.</p><p>"Ah", he said quietly. "You mean-", his sentence was interrupted by another soft snort from Baadi, whose gaze didn't leave his sketchbook.</p><p>"Yes, my friend", Baadi said. "My sister is quite fond of you. Though that could mean many different things". Baadi raised his hands from his lap, making dramatic and whimsical gestures. "She says you're 'mysterious' and 'enchanting'". Genji cocked his head to the side.</p><p>"What does that mean?", he asked. Baadi shook his head in agitation, taking his pencil in his hand again and returning to his drawings.</p><p>"You're asking the wrong person", Baadi said. "I don't understand women at all". Genji chuckled as he sighed tiredly.</p><p>"Aren't you the age where you can't think of anything but women?", Genji asked. Baadi shrugged. </p><p>"I don't know. I never really thought about it too much. My affection is for machines, not girls". Genji smiled beneath his veil as he lowered himself onto his bedroll, placing his hands on his stomach as he stared up at the roof of their tent.</p><p>"When I was your age", Genji said. "I couldn't get enough of girls. I was always fooling around back then". Baadi looked up from his work. </p><p>"You don't seem like that type of person", he said. Genji shook his head against his head rest. </p><p>"I'm not", he said. "Not anymore". His eyes closed as he exhaled into the chilly air around him. The familiar rainbow of blue and white blonde filled his vision. "Not after everything."</p><p>A short pause fell over them before Genji heard Baadi respond. "Did other girls think you were enchanting?". Genji smirked as he turned slightly towards Baadi. </p><p>"Not in the way I think Ayeshe does", Genji replied. "You're too young to understand". Baadi glared playfully at Genji.</p><p>"I'm twenty", he responded. He paused to think before speaking up again. "She also said you were nice". Genji sighed.</p><p>"All men are nice, Baadi", Genji said. The younger man rolled his eyes as he went back to his sketchbook. Genji's thoughts returned to his training before a sudden epiphany came over him and he rose suddenly from his bedroll. He turned to Baadi, who's attention had shifted to the sudden movement.</p><p>"Baadi", Genji said. "Have you ever heard of Wing Chun?". The question threw Baadi off guard, but he nodded slowly. </p><p>"Yes, vaguely", he said. "My father liked old kung fu movies". Genji nodded and gestured to the sketchbook.</p><p>"May I?", he asked. Baadi glanced from Genji to his sketchbook before shrugging and handing Genji the slab of paper and his pencil. Genji nodded his thanks and turned to a fresh page and began scrawling a crude drawing into the paper, with Baadi crawling over to see what he was doing.</p><p>"You, see, there's something I'd like you to make for me", Genji said, and turned slightly to Baadi, pausing his sketching. "If it's not too much trouble, of course". Baadi shrugged in response.</p><p>"I haven't had much to do recently, so why not?". Genji turned back to the sketchbook and began sketching again.</p><p>"Thank you", he said. "It shouldn't be too hard for you. And you'll only need a bit of wood, anyway".</p>
<hr/><p>Ayeshe poked her head into the tent, looking inside to see no one was there. Genji's swords lay on the ground next to his bed roll. With a hint of disappointment, she withdrew herself before turning around, immediately crashing into something firm and moist. Ayeshe yelped and pulled back, rubbing her nose and looking up to lock eyes with her brother, who wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was hot in the desert, but all the time he spent in his forge often made him a soggy mess. Ayeshe pinched her nose as she turned away from him.</p><p>"Ugh", she groaned. "You know, at this point, you should be bathing with every meal". Baadi scoffed.</p><p>"That's not very conservative of you", he mockingly scolded. Ayeshe rolled her eyes and brushed past him. Baadi turned to his sister. </p><p>"Looking for someone?", he called after her. Ayeshe stopped in her tracks and turned to Baadi.</p><p>"Well", she started. "I just...wanted to see if Genji was back from patrol". Baadi sighed and wiped his sooty hands with a towel he'd thrown over his shoulder. </p><p>"You just missed him", Baadi said. "He went to train. Probably on the dummy right now". Ayeshe sighed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>"I swear, Baadi, ever since you built him that thing, he's been absolutely obsessed". Baadi shrugged. </p><p>"Apparently he hasn't had one since he was a kid", he said. "And besides", the young man smiled wickedly. "Now that he's got some real equipment, he's been training on camp grounds. You can look at him sweat all you want now".</p><p>The smack against Baadi's scalp rang out into the desert. On the other side of camp, near Baadi's forge, the clacking of wood filled the air instead, with Genji trying his best to concentrate as the Bedouin children circled around him, gazing in awe. Compared to the Shimada training hall filled with black belts and lieutenants, or the Overwatch training hall with the eyes of the observation team surveying his every move, it was a refreshing audience to have.</p><p>After all, Shimada council members and Overwatch scientists never applauded him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Somewhere In The Desert (Pt. 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>It was in his sixth month with the Bedouins that Genji realized he had grown complacent.</p><p>All his life, he'd been taught to fear complacency. His father had once told him that complacency was the home of the weak. If ever he were to grow complacent with wherever he was in life, he was to aim higher and work harder to reach a grander pedestal than the one he was on now. Genji had applied that mentality to martial arts in his younger days and to women and partying in his twenties. </p><p>Now, Genji had all but abandoned such a philosophy. </p><p>He spent his days traveling with the caravan, and standing guard when they stopped in towns or markets, weary of pickpockets in crowded marketplaces or city centers, and vigilant for bandits and robbers when they were on the road. When the tribe set camp just before sunset, or when they rested until afternoon, Genji would spend his time training or with Baadi and Ayeshe. He didn't really talk to anyone else in the tribe, other than the sheikh or the other warriors of the tribe, who he used the bare minimum of communication with. His days were spent devoid of thought. His mind remained empty, and the world around him; the heat, the bright desert sun, and the sand beneath his feet vanished as he simply put one foot in front of the other. Besides that, he'd distract himself with the company of the siblings, in training, or staying vigilant on night patrol over the camp.</p><p>He hadn't thought about whatever had plagued his existence for a few months now. The realization came to him suddenly, and frighteningly one night, when the camp was quiet, and everyone was asleep. He had been staring at the ceiling of the tent, Baadi snoring quietly nearby, when suddenly his blood ran cold. He didn't know what had triggered it, but he looked down at himself and ran his hands over his body. </p><p>He was made of metal. He was half a man. He was in pieces, wandering with a newly gained false purpose.</p><p>He didn't know how to react to it. The best way he could describe the feeling was that he'd "turned on". Like he'd been asleep for the past few months and had only now woken up. He sat up motionless in the dark tent, and stood, slowly exiting the tent as the cool night air of the desert brushed against his veil. </p><p>He stood still for a moment, not quite sure what to do with himself. All of the anxiety and inner struggle that had disappeared returned to him, but it was a numb sort of feeling. It didn't overwhelm him, like before. It was just...there. It sat within him, stirring slowly in the pit of his stomach, but never rising and blossoming within him. He must've stood outside the tent for half an hour, not moving a muscle, organic or artificial, until he finally began walking slowly through the camp. The sand sank silently under his feet until he reached the outskirt of the camp. He looked forward to the endless desert in front of him. </p><p>He walked right into it as everything came back to him. </p><p>Suddenly, the numb sort of aching that was in him erupted into a terrible, throbbing hurricane within him. He continued to walk slowly out into the desert as he truly felt the cold metal that his muscle and skin sat upon. His legs buckled beneath him as he fell into the sand, his fingers digging into the sediment beneath him as his breathing grew ragged. </p><p>He felt caged. Like his spirit was trapped in whatever this body was. </p><p>It had been so long since he'd felt like this. How? How had he forgotten? Everything he'd struggled against had gone away. It had disappeared. But it was still there. It was still sitting, waiting for him to come back to it. Why? What was the purpose of it leaving him? Why was he out here in the desert in the first place? Why was he with the Bedouins? What purpose did they serve? He'd been with them long enough to know that whatever he'd been looking for wasn't here. Why stay?</p><p>Why? How had he forgotten everything? Why did it have to come back? Why couldn't his soul have stayed quiet like that forever?</p><p>It was then he realized he didn't want it to be quiet. He was angry he had forgotten his torment. How could he have forgotten? How could he forget what his life had orbited around for the past three years? How could he forget everything?</p><p> </p><p>The betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>The pain.</p><p> </p><p>The torment.</p><p> </p><p>The anger.</p><p> </p><p>The sadness.</p><p> </p><p>The abandonment.</p><p> </p><p>His vision went red, and then it was all black.</p>
<hr/><p>When he awoke, the first thing he remembered were the events of the previous night. Every emotion returned to him before he even opened his eyes. He swore he could feel physical pain as the waterfall of anxiety and sorrow crashed down on him. He tightened up slightly, wanting to curl up and bury his face into a pillow, like a child.</p><p>And when he opened his eyes, he was met with a child's face.</p><p>It was one of the children of the tribe. A member of the crowd that watched him when he trained. As soon as they locked eyes, he ran out of the tent, and a few moments later, Ayeshe rushed in and knelt beside him. Genji turned to her, dazed and tired. Ayeshe looked to him with a look of concern, and rested a hand on his face.</p><p>"Genji, how are you feeling?", she asked. Genji sat up slowly before responding. </p><p>"I'm...I'm alright", he said. "What happened to me?".</p><p>Ayeshe frowned as her gaze remained with Genji's. "One of the morning patrols found you unconscious a short walk away from camp. They brought you to me. You've been asleep for almost nine hours now".</p><p>Genji grimaced as he exhaled. "I'm sorry", he said as he continued to stew in his emotions. Ayeshe shook her head and smiled.</p><p>"It's alright, Genji", she said. "I'm just glad you're alright". She reached to her side, and held out a blue, silky cloth to him. "Why don't you put your veil back on?".</p><p>Genji stared at the cloth in her hand before a sudden, chilling realization fell upon him. He reached his good hand slowly to his face.</p><p>He was horrified when his hand was met with the familiar, rough surface that was his uncovered and unsightly skin.</p><p>In an instant, Genji snatched the headdress out of Ayeshe's hands, startling her as he turned his entire body away from her. They sat in silence, shock filling the room. Genji suddenly noticed the mat of black hair that sat over his eyes and his lack of upper body armor. His fear and surprise turned into a hot and uncomfortable sorrow. He felt a soft, warm hard on his shoulder.</p><p>"Genji?", Ayeshe said. Genji tugged his shoulder quickly, but gently away. Another short silence fell over them before Genji took a deep breath to calm himself. </p><p>"Thank you, Ayeshe", he muttered. "But I think you should leave now".</p><p>Ayeshe paused before her fingers touched down on Genji's scarred shoulder again. "Genji-"</p><p>"Leave", he said firmly. Ayeshe drew back suddenly, and stood slowly. Genji heard a sniffle as he heard her walk to the exit of the tent. </p><p>"I'm sorry", she said softly as she stopped at the flaps of the canopy over them. "I just thought that you...that <em>we</em> were ready". He heard the flaps flutter as he was left in silence. Genji looked around the tent. His armor must be with Baadi, he assumed. He stared down at the veil in his hands, and felt himself break down again.</p><p>This new life wasn't good for him. Or was it? He'd forgotten his demons for a short time. He'd left them in the past. Finally, he'd been free of everything. He hadn't thought about anything in months. But he didn't want to forget. But why didn't he? </p><p>It was simple, he thought. He'd never be at peace until he solved this puzzle. This puzzle that was himself. A mess of man and machine that he wanted so desperately to separate from itself.</p><p>What an idiotic and impossible task, he thought to himself as he sobbed with a lack of tears. </p><p>He was a question with no answer. A puzzle with only half the pieces. A yin with no yang. A sword without a blade.</p><p>His father had been right. Complacency had become his greatest enemy. He'd forgotten who he was, what he was, in this little escape of his.</p><p>He was still a man without his humanity.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. This New Life Of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The dim, grey light that swallowed the land seemed to reflect her perfectly. Everything she'd felt, the things she'd been through, and all of what she had seen in the past months. </p><p>The gentle crash of the waterfall into the pond before her served as an anchor to her thoughts as well as what snapped her out of them. She stared into the crystal clear water that wrapped it's icy grip around her ankles for a few seconds before she stepped back onto the bank and removed her clothes, carefully placing them on the stone near the waterfall. </p><p>The first few minutes of her shower were spent shivering uncontrollably. The cold pricked at her skin like needles, and she felt the uncomfortable quakes rumble throughout her body until she had reached some semblance of homeostasis. Eventually, when she was finally able to tolerate the temperature, a strange warmth having risen within her, she began to run her hands over herself, gently wiping dirt and sweat into the stream.</p><p>It had been a few months since she'd left Gibraltar. The first place she'd gone was Sweden, to visit the Lindholm family. She had spent a couple of days with them, mostly spent coddling Torbjörn and Ingrid's army of children and attending to some bumps and bruises Brigitte had acquired from her usual rambunctiousness, and then left immediately for Norway, where she'd heard that relief forces for omnic attacks were spread thin. She'd spent three months living in a small bus with a couple of other relief medics, spending her days traveling the coastline and treating the locals before leaving for Iceland, where she'd heard news of a firefight between Talon forces and an unidentified gunman. </p><p>The description caught her attention immediately. A man in a broad hat wielding a revolver. With her work in Norway wrapped up, she'd boarded an inconspicuous passenger boat and headed for Iceland. Once there, she'd gotten on a bus to the small countryside village where the shooting had occurred, getting off at a stop in the middle of nowhere and receiving vague directions from the bus driver to get there on foot through the mountains. At some point in her hike, she'd come across the waterfall dipping into the stream a little ways off from the trail, and had decided she was in urgent need of a quick rinse. After looking around the area, she'd decided it was remote and secluded enough to strip.</p><p>As the water found it's way between her golden locks, the shivering cold and the crashing water around her faded into the background of her thoughts. She first thought of the impetus of her journey to Iceland. She'd seen McCree on the news. It had been just over half a year since the American had left Overwatch, and just in time. Only a couple of months after he'd taken his leave, Zurich had gone up in flames, and the organization was disbanded and outlawed. She thought back to some of their last conversations together. All of the signs he'd given her that he'd made up his mind to leave. Most subtle, and some blatant but ignored for the sake of her own self-preservation. She'd decided that, in the end, she'd been a dense and stubborn fool. Whether or not following McCree's example was the right thing to do was a difficult question to answer. But the fact that his point about Overwatch's impending self destruction had been violently proven made it clear that she'd most definitely been wrong to ignore the issues in front of her, despite her acknowledgment that they were there in the first place.</p><p>She thought of her friend. The tall, rugged figure that she'd first met all those years ago and the same, albeit older silhouette that had walked away just half a year earlier. In the time they'd known each other, he'd changed so much, and at the same time, remained exactly the same. Like her, he'd arrived through Overwatch's doors in his early twenties, although under much more unfavorable circumstances. Gabriel had told everyone the story at the subsequent briefing, and introduced the young outlaw to the original core. He'd begrudgingly shook hands with Jack, kissed Ana's hand, raised an eyebrow at Torbjörn and tipped his hat towards her. He'd always looked younger than he was, which was probably why she was so surprised when she saw him smoking for the first time. And a cigar, at that. They'd gotten along quickly, in that weird love-hate sort of way. The long lectures on lung cancer turned to short, passive-aggressive remarks. His not-so-subtle flirtatious attitude eventually turned into a laid back, more mature sort of stance towards their relationship. They'd grown close in the early days, and even though their work kept them apart, she enjoyed the company whenever he was around. He was always a good conversation, and had a straight forward, romantic sense of humor, like Genji. And he was rarely without half a smile. </p><p>It was disturbing, really, how the light had so suddenly died in his eyes at some point. The thought of how recent it had been bothered her as well. Ever since his disappearance, she'd often wondered where he'd gone. She'd always assumed he would go back to America. He'd always talked about how out of place he felt away from home, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. So it was a surprise for her when she'd found out he was seen in Iceland, of all places. A quiet and serene country where there wasn't much action. But as McCree himself had often said, he preferred to stay away from trouble, though it always found him wherever he went.</p><p>She supposed that that had been the case yet again. He'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time when Talon had landed in the countryside of Iceland. She guessed the operatives must have recognized him, considering they wouldn't make much noise in a typical occupation unless they'd been resisted. Who had started the firefight was irrelevant. </p><p>She doubted anyone else would seek him out. And she doubted anyone would be there when he was hurt. </p><p>So she'd decided that it would have to be her. The cowboy had always found her selflessness impressive but self-endangering. She'd always responded that the world was a dangerous place, and she was just trying to make it safer for everyone else. </p><p>She escaped her thoughts as she stepped back on to the bank of the stream, shivering at the sudden change in temperature, and toweled off before putting her clothes back on. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder before retracing her steps back to the path that cut through the mountains straight to the village where McCree had been seen.</p><p>It was about half an hour after she'd left the waterfall that she saw a pair of people in the distance opposite to her on the path. A wave of fear washed over her as she dealt with the possibility of them being Talon agents. She hadn't come to Iceland armed, and her staff was back with the Lindholms in Sweden, whatever good that would do her in a fight. She pulled the hood of her parka tightly over her head, and lowered her head while never letting the pair ahead of her out of her sight as they drew closer and closer.</p><p>She was relieved to see it was a pair of men, one young and one old, without any remarkable features indicating they belonged to Talon. She let out a breath as she straightened up a bit, no longer conscious of the two as they drew closer on the path. They passed each other without any interaction until a few seconds after their paths had crossed, when Angela heard a grown behind her as something hit the ground. She heard the panicked voice of the younger man and turned around, seeing that the older man was curled up on the ground, clutching his chest.</p><p>She rushed over immediately, surprising the younger man as she knelt next to the older man. She ran her eyes over him, not seeing anything particularly wrong with him at first glance until she saw a dot of red on his jacket that slowly expanded into a puddle on his chest. Angela gasped as she pulled the zipper of his jacket down, and was met with a shirt that was drenched in blood. She turned to the younger man, who was quietly having a panic attack next to her.</p><p>"What happened to him?", she asked. The younger man turned to her. She was surprised to notice he was Asian. She hadn't really taken a look at either of them when they'd first passed each other, and she glanced back down to the older man, seeing that he was Asian as well. Angela's attention returned to the younger man as an explanation poured out of him.</p><p>"He was shot in the village up north", he said in accented English. "Strange men wearing red armor showed up and took over. They didn't let anyone go in or out. Uncle and I were sneaking out when we heard shooting from the town. We hurried away, and I didn't realize he'd been shot until about half an hour later". A grimace of guilt came over his face as he swallowed bitterly, choking back a sob. "A stray bullet must have hit him. We couldn't go back to the village, and Uncle insisted he was strong enough to make the journey to the next town over, but...". He trailed off as another groan from the older man on the ground filled the air. Angela wrestled her backpack off and began rummaging for her equipment. She tossed a towel at the frazzled younger man, who seemed to snap to attention when the cloth tumbled into his lap. </p><p>"We need to work quickly, or else he'll bleed out", she said. "Press that towel gently against the wound. Be careful not to agitate it, though". The young man nodded after a moment's hesitation, reaching under his uncle's shirt to press gently against the bullet wound. Another groan of pain released from the older man upon the contact. Angela pulled her first aid kit from her bag and rummaged through it. She took her scalpel and turned to cut the old man's shirt open, revealing a mess of sweat and blood. The younger man pulled away as Angela continued to rummage through her tools while examining the wound.</p><p>"You're very lucky", she said to the younger man as she pulled out the tools she needed. "The bullet didn't go very deep, but he's spent too much time losing blood. He must have just lost his strength". She pulled a bottle of disinfectant out as she pulled a pair of latex gloves over her hands. "Now step back. And have some water ready for him".</p><p>The younger man nodded and took a couple steps away before kneeling to the ground and rummaging through his backpack. As Angela worked, she couldn't help but smile to herself a bit.</p><p>She was glad she'd managed to drag herself out of bed that morning in Gibraltar.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Debt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"My name is Miyuki", he said before gesturing to the sleeping form of the older man a few feet away from him. "That is my uncle, Tenya. We came here from Japan".</p><p>Angela froze for a moment as she fiddled with the heat lamp, immediately thinking of a particular someone at the mention of the island nation. She looked up to Miyuki. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Miyuki", she replied with a smile. "My name is Angela. What brings you to Iceland?".</p><p>Miyuki's soft expression darkened immediately, surprising Angela in a grim fashion. After a split second of hesitation, he shrugged and became suddenly interested in his boots.</p><p>"Just sightseeing", he responded quickly. He seemed to struggle for words as he gestured to the land around them. "It is a beautiful country".</p><p>Angela decided to brush off his sudden change in attitude, merely nodding in agreement. "I agree", she said softly as she studied the mountains around them, illuminated in the moonlight. "The landscape is breathtaking". Miyuki nodded in response, and the two fell silent for a short while before Miyuki turned to Angela again.</p><p>"How can I repay you for what you've done for us?", he said. "You saved my uncle's life. There must be something I can do". Angela shook her head in earnest and held her hands out in rejection.</p><p>"There's no need for that, my friend", she said. "I'm a doctor. My payment came when your uncle was okay". Miyuki paused for a moment before planting his hands on his knees and lowering his head. </p><p>"Thank you, Angela", he breathed. "I am forever in your debt". Angela smiled at his earnest demeanor, but she frowned when remembering her purpose on the mountain path. She leaned into the glow of the heat lamp as she cleared her throat.</p><p>"Miyuki", she said firmly. "I need to ask you some questions before I leave you". Miyuki looked up and nodded vigorously. </p><p>"Of course", he replied. "Ask away". Angela nodded and gestured to the path that lie several meters below the cliff they'd made camp on. "What's the situation like in the village you and your uncle escaped from?". Miyuki sighed and leaned back on the stone he sat on.</p><p>"The men in the red armor came about a week ago", he said. "They called themselves Talon". Angela felt a chill down her spine at the mention of the organization as Miyuki continued. "They occupied the village suddenly, and began to take control of the village's operations. No one bothered to fight back. The village is unarmed, and the men carry large rifles". He gazed into the heat lamp, the glow creating a shimmer in his dark brown eyes. "Due to the townspeople's fear, nothing happened the first few days. My uncle and I were holed up in the inn we were staying in when we met a tall American man without a large hat".</p><p>Angela sat up at the mention of McCree. She leaned forward into the conversation. "Did he mention his name?", she asked. Miyuki seemed surprised at her sudden interest in the American, and Miyuki merely shrugged in response.</p><p>"He said his name was McCree", Miyuki said. "And he didn't say much else". Angela breathed a sigh of simultaneous relief and worry. So it <em>was</em> McCree who had gotten into that firefight with Talon. Angela steadied herself and looked back up to Miyuki. </p><p>"How did the firefight start?", she asked. Miyuki shook his head. </p><p>"I don't know. My uncle and I were on our way out when we heard shots ring out from the village. We suspected the American immediately. He carried a revolver he concealed whenever Talon officers were around, and he was visibly agitated about not being able to leave the village."</p><p>Angela's heart sank in a fit of anxiety. She fiddled with her fingers as she cleared her throat. "Did he say anything about where he would go after he left the village?", she asked. Miyuki shook his head.</p><p>"Like I said, he didn't talk much", Miyuki said. "And I don't think he'll ever leave the village. He was outnumbered thirty to one by Talon's men". Miyuki's expression dimmed. "There's no way he could have made it out alive".</p><p>Angela sighed again and gazed up to the sky. "He's gotten himself out of worse", she said softly. Miyuki raised an eyebrow to her. </p><p>"So you know this man?", he asked. Angela nodded.</p><p>"Yes. I came to Iceland to look for him". Miyuki seemed to hesitate before leaning into his knees, reminding Angela of Genji again.</p><p>"You must be close to have come all the way here for him", he said. Angela looked into the heat lamp and nodded.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose so", she responded softly. Miyuki looked up to her with a stern expression. </p><p>"I wouldn't recommend going into the village", he said. "I don't think it is safe after the events of the other day". He turned sadly to his uncle, wrapped tightly in a sleeping bag. "To be honest, we were lucky to make it out just in time". </p><p>Angela nodded shortly. "Maybe so, but I need to find my friend", she said in determination. Miyuki smiled and shook his head.</p><p>"I admire your courage", he said. "But you mustn't be seen when you enter the village. Talon will most certainly be on high alert now that the Icelandic government knows they're there, according to what you said you saw on the news".</p><p>Angela hummed in agreement. She stood suddenly and picked up her backpack. Miyuki stood in surprise as she hoisted her bag over her shoulders. </p><p>"Then I must be going", she said. "If I leave now I can sneak in before sunrise". She dug into her coat pocket and revealed a small orange bottle of pills, which she handed to Miyuki. "These are for your uncle. Have him take one with breakfast every morning until it runs out to prevent any infection around his wound". She turned to walk back down to the path before she heard Miyuki's voice.</p><p>"Wait, Angela!". She turned to see him rummaging through his bag, emerging with what appeared to be a long, thin metal box. When she looked closer, she saw intricate engraving covering it, and realized it was a sheathed blade when Miyuki pressed it into her hands.</p><p>"This is my thanks for my uncle's life", he said. "This is a wakizashi, handcrafted for me by my family". There was a burning in his eyes as he let the blade rest in her hands. "To remember me by, and to protect you in your travels. Although, hopefully, you'll never have to use it". </p><p>Angela looked down at the blade, examining the finely wrapped handle of the blade. She looked back up to Miyuki. </p><p>"I can't accept this", she said. "I don't even know how-". Miyuki silenced her by raising his hand.</p><p>"Please", he said. "I insist". Angela looked down at the blade again before looking back up to Miyuki. "Thank you", she said. "I'll take good care of it". Miyuki smiled and looked in the direction of the mountain path below. </p><p>"A little advice for you", he said. "When you reach the village, find the Snow Crest Inn. The owner is a man named Finn. If anyone knows what happened to your friend, it should be him". Angela nodded to Miyuki and bowed her head to him.</p><p>"Thank you for everything Miyuki", she said. She clutched the wakizashi to her chest as she looked back up to him. Miyuki smiled and bowed in return. </p><p>"Safe travels, Angela", he said. "And thank you, as well". He turned to return to his uncle's side by the heat lamp. Angela took one last look at the pair before turning to descend to the mountain path. Her mind raced with excitement and nervousness at her coming infiltration of the village. She did some quick math in her head. It would be just about six more hours to Iceland’s strange and dim sunrise. The village was about another hour up the path. She would have four hours to survey the village before leaving the last hour to execute her infiltration. She found herself gripping the blade in her hands as she thought, and looked down at it as she walked. She smiled, admiring it in the dim light of the mountain forest. She turned it over, studying the engraving, tracing it from the tip of the blade down to the hilt. She froze in her steps as she found the symbol just below the hilt of the blade.</p><p>The crest showed two dragons, consuming each other in an infinite loop. Her blood ran cold as she whirled back to look at the short cliff above, now a short distance away. She couldn't make out the glow of the heat lamp anymore, but she imagined Miyuki and his uncle sitting quietly atop the cliff above the path. She turned back to the blade, examining the symbol again. A chill ran down her spine as the image of a glowing, silver-green figure walking away from her in the infinite azure of her dreamscape locked herself in it's mind.</p><p>She turned back to the path, her leisured stroll quickly turning into a more frantic pace. </p><p> </p><p>The blade rested heavy in her hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Dead Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Describing the atmosphere of the town was easy. It was so overwhelmingly tense. It was always quiet, with the threat of sudden and unpredictable violence looming overhead.</p><p>Yet oddly, nothing ever happened. It seemed like the Talon enforcers and the townspeople mostly stayed out of each other's way. Talon troops would routinely walk the streets, and the most reaction they would get would be a passerby turning away from them. There were no random raids on homes or businesses, no unwarranted arrests, no conflicts or discourse whatsoever. Everything she'd come to fear and expect about a Talon occupation wasn't present here in this countryside town.</p><p>It was almost eery how quickly the town had adapted to the strange and faulty armistice they had quietly achieved with Talon. Even with McCree's recent appearance, it seemed as if security was more lax than Miyuki had made it out to be. And although it served to her advantage at the moment, it reminded her that Overwatch had been the only credible threat to Talon. Their loose grip on new territory demonstrated their confidence in it's effective and indefinite elimination from the world stage.</p><p>She'd managed to sneak in the previous night, and after spending the night in an alleyway, had managed to blend in with the crowd thanks to a marketplace nearby. She was wary of the slight but apparent chance that a Talon enforcer might recognize her, but she didn't want to stand out as suspicious. So, she put her hair down and exchanged her contacts for her reading glasses. Thankfully, it started raining around noon, so she was able to use an umbrella as extra cover.</p><p>After she'd tested the waters of the town, she immediately began asking around about the Snow Crest Inn. To her horror, whoever she asked about the inn and it's owner, the man named Finn, would immediately shy away from answering her question. As if even the name of the place was a curse they were forbidden to utter, adding to the unusual yet peaceful tension of the town. She spent the day desperately but discretely asking around own, trying to get any information about the Snow Crest Inn or Finn. Eventually, about an hour before sunset, she came across a grumpy old man who ran a hot dog cart who gave her the address. As he wrote it down on a discarded piece of paper and handed it to her, he warned her ominously that she might not like what she'd find. With a shiver down her spine, she'd thanked the old man and set out to find the Snow Crest Inn.</p><p>Now, she stood in front of the wide and stout building that was the Snow Crest Inn. She'd been utterly shocked at the dichotomy between the building and it's neighbors. The other buildings were old, but clean, and well kept. The Snow Crest Inn's walls were littered with soot and bullet holes, with it's windows smashed and crudely boarded up. The only physical evidence that remained proving McCree had been there before. The double doors to the inn remained untouched.</p><p>For a moment, she stood there, playing the movie in her mind. He would walk into the inn smoothly and suavely, at least in his mind. He'd sit at the bar, and tell the bartender to give him a shot of whiskey every five minutes while he was awake, and every ten minutes after he'd passed out. He'd rest his elbows against the bar, sipping his drink and smoking a cigar, lost in thought and avoiding eye contact with anyone. How the firefight happened, she'd never know.</p><p>At least, she wouldn't know until she found him.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she walked through the double doors, and was greeted with an all too familiar scene.</p><p>The aftermath of battle covered the room. There was broken glass on the floor, and tables and chairs were turned or flipped over. Bullets littered the floor, and there were stains everywhere. Most of them were splatters from shattered bottles of alcohol, but some were of blood. It disturbed her earlier that she'd been wandering the town all day and hadn't seen a single hospital. Now it disturbed her that there were bloodstains on the floor of this inn, and she hadn't seen any of the townspeople in bandages. She moved past the bar to the hallways on the left, where the rooms of the inn were. </p><p>It was a scene out of a horror movie, really. Wandering the abandoned floors of the inn, the floors were littered with debris with darkness or flickering lights overhead. The only sounds in the building were her boots pressing against wood. She followed the trail of conflict, undoubtedly left by her old friend as he stormed through the halls of the inn, gunfire and chaos surrounding him, a smile on his face. McCree was someone who preferred a rocking chair over a battlefield, but he was still oddly at peace when he was shooting at someone and being shot at. Even when he'd first walked out on Overwatch, she'd known she would be hearing about him soon.</p><p>And just like all the other times, she'd have to pick up his pieces. </p><p>She turned a corner and saw a door with a name plate on it, and her heart stopped. </p><p>
  <em>Finn</em>
</p><p>A second passed before she rushed to the door and threw it open, yelling the name of the man she'd never met.</p><p>And it was the moment she looked into the room that she knew she never would.</p><p>The office was trashed. A steel locker was turned on it's side, it's various contents spilling out on the floor. The drawers of the desk had been ripped out and were similarly laying haphazardly across the floor of the office. There were bullet holes in the walls, and a splatter of blood that turned into a trail that led to the wall and stopped. Angela paused upon seeing the trail and followed it to the edge of the wall, where the drops of blood that made up the ominous clue suddenly seemed to puddle up a bit. The gears in her head took only a few moments to turn before she began feeling along the brick wall with her hands. Eventually, one of the bricks slid back upon meeting the pressure of her fingers, and one of the bricks to the left slid open to reveal a secret compartment. Bewildered at the discovery, she walked to the slot in the wall and peered inside.</p><p>Within the compartment was a single wooden box. As she brung it out of the small, dark space it had been kept in, she examined it closer. The box had an old fashioned lock on the front, fastened with gold and chains. It was old, and a bit dirty, and crude in it's design. She flipped it over to examine the bottom. Her heart skipped a beat and the world seemed to stop as she made out a messy, bloodstained carving in the box.</p><p>
  <em>McCree.</em>
</p><p>She looked behind her, and was met with the dark silence of the abandoned inn. She swallowed nervously, a chill going down her spine as she looked around the room and desperately began going through the drawers on the floor and the contents of the metal locker to find a key of some sort. After a little while, she went back to the brick wall, double checking every single square until she collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. She reached into her backpack for a drink of water when the wakizashi Miyuki had gifted her peered out the bag. </p><p>Another shiver ran down her spine as she picked it up and examined the pattern of the Shimada clan symbol in her hands. An unfamiliar sensation of loathing and spite rose up in her throat. She was never the type to hold grudges, especially after becoming a doctor. She was a person whose job it was to be optimistic and caring. She had made it her personal goal in her life to forgive and forget.</p><p>But the image of Genji's mangled body being wheeled into the operation room flashed across her mind. The nights he'd spent less than fifteen feet away from her writhing in physical and mental agony came back to her. The countless amount of times she'd thought of his own family throwing what was left of him over the ledge of the home he grew up in came back to her.</p><p>The countless amount of times she'd looked at him and seen only sadness and anger seethe from the very essence of his being came back to her.</p><p>A pain she had failed to alleviate. A pain she could never take away.</p><p>Those people. The Shimada clan. Even if they were gone. Even if they had been destroyed by the man they had destroyed. Even if they'd gotten what they deserved.</p><p>She hated them. She truly, unabashedly loathed them.</p><p>And yet, here in her hand was a gift given to her by one of them. A tool that could lead her to her friend. A tool that could help her find him and repair the wounds that Overwatch had left on him. A chance to mend whatever darkness was within that friend and to bring him home, wherever or whatever home was anymore. </p><p>The people who had destroyed someone she loved would lead her to helping someone she loved. </p><p>The sick, twisted irony left a stabbing sensation in her heart as she unsheathed the blade and proceeded to wrench the box open with a vigor that was very much not herself. After a few seconds of effort, the lid of the box popped at it's seems and tumbled to the floor, making a sound that echoed through the empty halls of the building. Swallowing again, she reached inside to find a piece of paper with what she assumed was Finn's handwriting on it, bloodstains peppering the letter as her eyes scanned it from left to right, top to bottom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>McCree,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven't got too long before I believe they'll make it to me. I don't know where they'll take me or what they'll do to me, and I don't know if I'll ever see my beloved Snow Crest Inn again. But, if the promise we made still holds true, then you'll come back and find this letter. The bottom right drawer of my desk has the chip with the information you needed in it. You need to get it to Winston as soon as possible. It could be the key to reviving what we've lost. </em>
  <em>I know it's a burden you never wanted to bear, but you're the only one I can trust. You're the only one I've found after everything that's happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farewell, my friend. I'll pour you another shot of whiskey in the next life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Captain Finn Gunnarsson, Watchpoint Reykjavik</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The letter dropped to the floor as Angela went back to the drawers scattered around the floor, desperately digging through each of them, papers and miscellaneous objects flying across the room until eventually, she found a small USB at the bottom of one of them. She fished it out of the drawer and examined it in the dim light of the room she'd now been sitting in for almost an hour, the Overwatch logo faded on the body of the chip, the other side covered in permanent marker with just three letters.</p><p>
  <em>O.W.R</em>
</p><p>She felt herself stepping back to the wall until her back collided against the rough brick and mortar. Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor. Whatever she'd just uncovered had been bigger than she'd thought it to be. Her mind swirled with anxiety and questions. Whatever had happened here in this small lcelandic town was much more than McCree getting into a scuffle with Talon.</p><p>Talon had been looking for Finn and some important information he held.</p><p>McCree had come to get it.</p><p>Something had gone horribly wrong.</p><p>And she was sitting in the room where it had happened. </p><p>She felt nausea as the sound of footsteps towards the office suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. She flinched to attention and immediately rushed to the door to close it swiftly and quietly. She flipped the lock and sat on the floor, her back pressed against the door. The heavy footsteps grew closer, and stopped just outside the door. There were more than one of them. She heard shuffling, and then the charging of rifles.</p><p>"We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up! NOW!"</p><p>She swallowed in nervousness and held her breath, silently praying for them to walk away by whatever miracle. Amidst her silent panic, she looked down to see the USB drive in one hand and the wakizashi in the other.</p><p>Both rested heavy in her hands.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard an explosion of movement on the other side of the door. Gunfire rang out, and she heard grunts and yelling. Eventually, after a few moments, the noise stopped, and she heard the movement of metal. Then, footsteps approached the door, each paired with the jingling of familiar spurs. </p><p>She shot up from her place on the floor, fumbling with the lock and swinging the door open. A tall, rugged, and familiar figure met her in the doorway, and their eyes met for the first time in months. He looked down at her with a look of exhaustion and sadness, instead of relief and pleasant surprise like she'd expected. He tucked his revolver into it's holster without the usual flourish and motioned for her to follow.</p><p>"More of those guys'll be here any minute", he said simply as he turned his back to her. "Come with me. Clearly we have some things to discuss".</p><p>Angela scoffed, frustration rising and tears welling up. "That's what you have to say after walking out on me? After walking out on everyone?".</p><p>McCree turned slightly, the brim of his hat over his eyes. "Let's go", he said. "I've had enough shootouts for a little while". He began to walk down the halls, casually stepping over the bodies of the Talon enforcers.</p><p>Angela looked at his back as he moved down the hall slowly and silently. Something had changed. There was a difference in how he moved. If not for his silhouette, he would be unrecognizable. It made her think of Genji. The two of them were alike at least in some regard.</p><p>Something had changed for the worst in both of them, so they'd left.</p><p>She sighed and began to follow McCree down the halls of the inn, picking up her pace when she heard some commotion coming from the front of the inn. McCree led her to the backdoor of the inn through the kitchen, and the two slipped into the tall grass on the edge of town as a sunset that would never come teased the land below. </p><p>The silence weighed heavy over them as they disappeared into the wilderness. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the encouraging and uplifting comments. None of you ever have to say anything, but the fact that you go out of your way to tell me what this story means to you and how it makes you feel really does make my day. Especially at a point where I'm writing and uploading much less than I used to, your encouragement and acknowledgement truly does motivate me to write more and to make this story the best it can be. </p><p>Thank you all so much for staying with this story. I won't let you down!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Where Our Paths Diverge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The campsite was obviously very hastily made, and yet it felt like McCree was right at home in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Deep within the forest, there was a ragged and beat-up sleeping bag lying beneath a simple rain cover, a duffel bag bunched right up next to it. A heat lamp made itself the center of the campsite. To the side was a log with a carefully and diligently whittled walking stick leaning against it. A large, smooth stone stained with ash and a small collection of cigarette butts sitting atop it rested in the middle of the makeshift bench.</p><p>It was so oddly...him. </p><p>There was a large rock on the other side of the lamp, which McCree motioned for Angela to sit on while he shuffled over to the log, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. Angela sighed and set her back pack down next to the makeshift chair and sat down. </p><p>"You know, smoking's bad for your health", she reminded him matter-of-factly, though with much less energy than she used to. McCree smirked shortly and shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah", he said. "I've heard it all before". He took a drag and huffed into the air. "S'not like I'm gonna make it too far living like this anyway".</p><p>Angela looked to her old friend, whose face was covered by the brim of his hat. She preferred the emotional connection of eye contact, but knew that if there was anything McCree liked to avoid, it was just that.</p><p>"Why are you here, Jesse?", she asked. "What happened in that town?". She rummaged in her jacket pocket for a moment before pulling out the USB and brandishing it in front of him. "What is this, and why does Winston need it?". </p><p>A moment passed as McCree continued to work on his cigarette. Then another moment. And then another. And then another. The brief silence turned into a pregnant pause. She heard a bird singing in the distance. The hand holding out the data drive collapsed into her lap. Frustration began welling up again, but her energy and her dignity wouldn't allow her to have the outburst she'd been craving since they'd first reunited several hours ago. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her foothold in the conversation.</p><p>"Let's start at the beginning, then", she exhaled. "Why did you leave?".</p><p>McCree smirked and brought his cigarette down to rest by his knee. The smoke trail curled upwards towards the trees. </p><p>"I think you finally know the answer now", he said softly. Angela's heart grimaced as McCree's expression turned grim and he brought his smoke back to his mouth. </p><p>"I tried to warn you", McCree said. "That's why I left in the first place". Angela's frustration tipped to one side.</p><p>"What kind of warning is that?", she snapped back. "All you did was pack up and leave out of nowhere!". McCree let out another breath of smoke. </p><p>"You'd think someone leaving behind everything he has in this world would be enough of a warning", he replied. "What would I have to gain from leaving other than avoiding that shit storm everybody knew was coming?". Another short silence began before Angela choked out a response.</p><p>"You could have at least been there for the funerals", she nearly sobbed. McCree ground his cigarette under his boot. </p><p>"Would've just proved my point. And that's not what anyone needed to hear right then. And besides-", he took a moment to exhale one last breath of smoke. "No one ever sent me an invite". Angela took a moment to steady herself before letting out another sigh of exhaustion.</p><p>"We would've been able to if you'd taken your comm link with you", she argued. "But we found it in your quarters. Along with a plethora of watchpoint restricted items, I might add!". McCree chuckled and shrugged as he planted a hand on his knee and looked directly at her for the first time in months. </p><p>"Such as?", he asked suggestively. The rise of heat to Angela's face was half disciplinary annoyance, half embarrassment at recalling a few of the articles in McCree's closet. Angela crossed her arms and set her feet. </p><p>"A <em>plethora</em> of watchpoint restricted items that a grown man shouldn't have", she repeated sternly. McCree smirked again.</p><p>"Despite the pretty face, it's obvious you haven't been with too many guys". The heat in Angela's face became one hundred percent frustration as she struggled to force out a rebuttal that became an incoherent stammer. </p><p>"I-I...W-what?...Y-...That's not!...How lewd!"</p><p>McCree chuckled to himself, and Angela couldn't help but smile as she witnessed a bit of familiar warmth return to her friend. She chuckled along with him as McCree's hand traveled to his hat, and removed it from his head. She hadn't noticed until that moment, but he'd let his beard grow out. Oddly, it made him look less grizzled than before. He looked a bit calmer. A bit more mature now. She looked down to the heat lamp, feeling the comfort against her legs against the cold of the Icelandic summer. </p><p>"It's good to see you again, Jesse", she said quietly. McCree sat up a little and let out a puff of cold breath as he smiled to the sky.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you too", he replied. Angela looked up when she heard a hitch in his breath. He was pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I'm glad you're safe", he breathed. Angela smiled to him as the familiar warmth of comradery returned between them. She folded her hands in her lap and took another deep breath. </p><p>"I'm glad you're alright as well, my friend", she said. The sounds of the woods surrounded them as a comfortable silence fell over the campsite. The brighter mood that had been set against the desolate dimness of the Icelandic night dissipated as Angela challenged the atmosphere.</p><p>"Where did you go?", she asked. McCree had pulled out a pocket knife, which he began examining against the glow of the heat lamp before fiddling with it absentmindedly as he spoke.</p><p>"I was thinking about going home", he said. Angela looked up, seeing his eyes filled with reminiscence and a sad smile stretched under his beard.</p><p>"To America?", she asked. McCree half nodded, half shrugged. </p><p>"To Texas", he said. "Maybe go back to my old stomping grounds for a little while". Angela raised an eyebrow, and McCree glanced up briefly before returning his attention back to his knife.</p><p>"I don't mean Deadlock", he assured her. The reminiscence in his eyes was suddenly replaced by warmth. "I just wanted to see an old friend". The gears in Angela's mind began turning before she came to a sudden and obvious epiphany.</p><p>"You mean Dr. Liao's robot?", she said. McCree exhaled through his nose and nodded shortly. </p><p>"Echo, yeah", he said. Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat. After Dr. Liao had passed, the Echo project was placed in the United States' possession. Angela hadn't been as close to Dr. Liao as McCree had been, but she'd considered her a friendly colleague. She'd passed a little while before McCree had left.</p><p>Another variable to his departure she hadn't considered. She mentally kicked herself before speaking up again.</p><p>"So, what, you were going to visit her?", she asked. "In whatever underground base they're keeping her in?". McCree kept his eyes on his knife as he turned it over, examining the blade for what must've been the fiftieth time.  </p><p>"Just wanted to know where she was", he said. "Took some database entries before I left". Angela was about to scold him before realizing it didn't really matter anymore and held her tongue. She decided to keep the current conversation alive.</p><p>"So what happened? You said you were only thinking about going. Why didn't you?". McCree set his knife down beside him and pulled out another cigarette, proceeding to light it.</p><p>"Don't know", he said. "Didn't feel like it". Angela knew what that meant all too well, and she had a feeling that McCree knew she knew.</p><p>When McCree 'didn't feel like it', he was afraid. She decided to stray away from why.</p><p>"So why are you here?", she asked. "If you didn't go to the States, where were you planning on staying?". McCree shrugged.</p><p>"Ingrid left me a few voicemails. But I didn't want to intrude. Especially after Torbjörn was let go". Angela nodded in sad agreement. It had been a hard time for the Lindholm family after Overwatch had cut times with their chief engineer, as well as Reinhardt, their most loyal soldier. Two more devastating blows in the lead up to the organization's ultimate collapse. Angela decided to push a little further.</p><p>"So you had a friend here", she said. "Captain Finn?". McCree took a long drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke free from his lips before nodding solemnly. </p><p>"Yeah", he said. "Buddy of mine from Blackwatch. Got promoted and transferred to Reykjavik. He was another guy who jumped ship before HQ went down". Angela's heart grimaced in reluctant acknowledgement. McCree was one of many who had decided Overwatch wasn't worth it all those months ago. Angela spoke up again.</p><p>"So what happened?", she asked. "Why did Talon go after him? After this data chip?". Her coat pocket became a little heavier as McCree tapped a little ash onto his makeshift ashtray. </p><p>"Finn was in charge of demographics and analytics", he replied. "A math wiz, so to speak. He was in charge of keeping numbers and locations. Reykjavik has Overwatch's largest database of live locations for active agents because of that big ass satellite they got in the air", he motioned wildly to emphasize his statement. He took another drag of his smoke before continuing. "Before he left, he decided to take the satellite's information with him. One of the reasons he jumped ship before shit hit the fan was because he didn't want anything to happen to the information. He knew whoever came in to take everything apart would destroy the module contacting the satellite. So he took it with him". Angela felt a pride and warmth in her heart as she let a small smile escape her.</p><p>"So he still believed", she breathed. McCree smirked and shrugged. </p><p>"Maybe he just wanted to be a creep", he said. Angela chuckled at the joke but returned to the conversation by pulling the USB out of her jacket. She turned it over between her fingers, examining it. </p><p>"So this has the information to contact the satellite?", she asked. McCree nodded.</p><p>"If you can plug that into a compatible module, you'll be able to locate every Overwatch agent who still has their communicator. Which, according to Finn, was gonna be a surprising amount of people". Angela nodded. </p><p>"It is protocol, after all", she replied, shooting him a quick glare. McCree chuckled and breathed in his cigarette. Angela flipped the drive over in her hand again absentmindedly.</p><p>"He entrusted it to you", she said. "Because something happened. Somebody found out". McCree blew smoke and nodded grimly.</p><p>"I don't know how", he growled. "But Talon got a hold of his location, and he went on the run. He's the reason they came to Iceland". McCree smiled sadly as he flicked the remainder of his cigarette onto his ashtray. "But he had the inn", he said. "His late wife kept it going for him, but after he left Overwatch, he went back to take it over again. He decided to use it as cover". Angela frowned as she looked back up.</p><p>"But they found him", she said. "And that's when you arrived". McCree nodded. </p><p>"Pretty sure you can piece the rest together", he replied. Angela nodded. Another pause fell over them before Angela gathered the courage to cut the tension.</p><p>"He wanted you to take it to Winston. Are you going to?", she asked nervously. Yet another tense silence fell over the two before McCree spoke up again.</p><p>"No", rang out across the campsite. Although he'd said it softly, it was a deafening sound to her ears. </p><p>"Why?", she asked, her voice quavering. He shook his head slowly. </p><p>"I'm not the right person", he said. "I'm not the one to do it". His stared at the ground and shook his head. "I can't do it".</p><p>"But why?", she asked again. "Finn trusted you with this. He depended on you for this!". McCree kept his gazed fixed on the dirt at his feet. </p><p>"I just can't", he said. "No one could". He looked up to her. "And no one can. Having that thing is having a target on your back. Talon is probably looking for us right now after we made so much noise in town". Another brief pause fell over them before McCree reached his ultimatum.</p><p>"It's better if we get rid of it", he said. Angela's eyes shot up to look at her friend in shock. She stood up in protest. McCree didn't flinch.</p><p>"Are you insane?", she half yelled. McCree stood up slowly, their difference in stature becoming apparent as the light of the heat lamp crashed against his figure.</p><p>"No", he affirmed. "I'm practical". He jerked his head towards the data drive in her hand. "I get what you want to preserve", he said. "But if Talon or any other bad guys get their hands on that, everyone will be in danger". Angela grimaced as she avoided his stone cold gaze. McCree continued on.</p><p>"What you want is to rebuild", he said. "But you shouldn't rebuild something the world wants to stay broken". He paused for breath. "Something <em>we</em> want to stay broken".</p><p>Angela turned to look at him. "Don't say that", she said. "We never <em>wanted </em>this". McCree returned her gaze. </p><p>"But we deserved it", he said. "And now we just have to deal with it". </p><p>There was another long pause before McCree turned and sat down on the ground, his back resting against the log. </p><p>"Take the bed", he said, gesturing towards the sleeping bag. "There's a port a few miles from here. We can board a ship for the UK at the crack of dawn". He pulled out and lit his third cigarette. "You can take the USB to Gibraltar after that".</p><p>Angela looked at him as he relaxed against the makeshift bench and exhaled a puff of smoke.</p><p>"So you won't come back with me?", she said. "You won't come back to us?". McCree chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"There's nothing to go back to", he said. "And even if there was, I made my choice". </p><p>With that, Angela shuffled over to her crude sleeping arrangement under the rain canopy and collapsed. She spent a good fifteen minutes staring at the form of her friend. It was the same figure, the same face, the same accompanying ensemble of rugged and beaten clothing. His revolver at his hip, his hat on his head, and a smoke in his mouth. </p><p>But she was looking at a stranger. And it terrified her how little it had taken to mold a person she knew like the back of her hand to someone she'd never met before.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the treated each other like strangers.</p><p> </p><p>And a day later, they parted like strangers.</p><p> </p><p>She had come looking for McCree, and had found a husk of him in his place. </p><p> </p><p>What if everyone else was the same way?</p><p> </p><p>What if everyone else had lost their way?</p><p> </p><p>Was she all alone then?</p><p> </p><p>Nothing had sent a shiver down her spine more than that gut wrenchingly terrifying thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A Passing Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The night was cold, and the market was lively, as usual. She was busy, and tired, as usual. The smell of food and cigarette smoke filled the air, as usual, and the sound of chatter and music was present, as usual.</p><p>And Genji was there, and quiet, as usual. But his silence was different tonight.</p><p>He had been different for a while now.</p><p>For the past week since she'd found him at the edge of their camp, he'd drastically changed his daily routine. He usually hung around at the very back of the caravan, but now he would walk near the front, serving as the lead lookout. Genji insisted that the sheikh had requested it, but she didn't have any time to grill him because her place in line was near the back, and they spent most of the day traveling. His morning and nightly training ceased, and he would begin and end every day standing at the edge of camp, staring out into the desert, as if he was anticipating something. </p><p>Every time she looked at him, Ayeshe wondered what that was. Genji had always been a bit mysterious, but he'd never been all too distant. But now, it felt like he was drifting away from herself and her brother. Baadi had told her he would be in their tent when he'd finished his work at night, but he'd be gone when he woke up in the morning, and he rarely saw him throughout the day. And both of them had experienced droughts in conversation with the cyborg. He rarely initiated conversation through speech, but rather more through his presence.</p><p>But that was just it. He was never around anymore. And it took Ayeshe a few days of this strange new behavior to realize what it all meant.</p><p>He was getting ready to leave. He had always been getting ready to leave. Maybe now he was finally getting ready to pull the trigger. </p><p>But he didn't leave. He was still around. She saw the usual glimpses of him throughout the day, and he would take up his guard post near her stall when they set up for night market. </p><p>So it was no wonder why she was suddenly so tense and nervous when he walked up to her suddenly.</p><p>"Ayeshe," he began, "How is everything tonight?". She was rather surprised that he had even said something so casual and, from what she assumed was his usual perspective, unimportant. It was even more surprising that he had initiated a conversation at all. She swallowed her nervousness and smiled to him.</p><p>"Everything is fine, Genji," she said. "Thank you for checking up on me." Genji merely nodded in response, and for a few moments there was an awkward silence. Genji, full of surprises that night, was the one to break it.</p><p>"I'd like to apologize for my recent behavior", he droned in silvery reverberation. "I know you have noticed that I have been distant."</p><p>An unfamiliar anxiety began to buzz in the pit of her stomach, as if something bad was going to happen soon. Despite that, she maintained her composure.</p><p>"It's alright, Genji," she said, "But if anything is wrong, you know you can tell me." Genji nodded her thanks to her before cutting right to the chase.</p><p>"My time with you and your people is over," he said sharply. "It is time for me to take my leave of you."</p><p>Her heart sank into the boiling pot of nerves that was her stomach. The shock failed to hide itself in her expression. The bustling of the market around them faded into the background as Genji's voice became a loud speaker in an empty room. </p><p>She tried to be understanding, and composed in her response. "I...I understand," she said softly, her voice wavering slightly. "You...you're on a journey for purpose. I get it." She looked up to him, her eyes lost in the blue cloth that covered his face. "You didn't find what you were looking for here."</p><p>Through his coverings, she could tell Genji was giving her a knowing look as he stepped forward. "You thought I would find it here?', he said carefully. "With you, and Baadi, and the caravan?"</p><p>Ayeshe looked down to her feet and nodded. "I did," she choked out. "I thought we'd given you a home." She struggled with her next submission of defeat. "But I always knew I was wrong." She paused before she said what she'd meant to say. "I knew I had failed."</p><p>Genji took another step closer to her, and his voice reverberated through the air again.</p><p>"This is something I wish I could've told a friend of mine, before we parted ways,” he said. "You did not fail." He paused in consideration. "You did your best."</p><p>Genji rested a hand on her head, and she looked up. His blank, expressionless, covered face looked down at her, but she could feel the warmth radiating through the chill of the night. </p><p>"Thank you for everything, Ayeshe," he said with bright sincerity. "I will never forget you, or Baadi, or the tribe." His hand slowly fell back to his side as he reached behind his back, and unclasped the short sword he kept just above his hip. Genji had told her once about the significance and use of the wakizashi, and she was surprised to see that it sported his original green coloring from when she and Baadi had first found him in the desert. He extended the blade to her.</p><p>"I give this to you as a gift of remembrance," he said. Her eyes fluttered over the curves and edges of the weapon. "It is customary in my clan to give this weapon as a gift to someone you are indebted to," he explained. "The wakizashi symbolizes protection for the Shimada. To keep you safe." Ayeshe took the blade gingerly in her hands as she looked back up to Genji, who was taking a few steps back. A desperation clawed at her heart, telling her to reach out to him, but her arms wouldn't move. She felt the tears coming to her, but all she could do was stand there as she clutched the blade close to her heart. Genji looked at her, and she couldn't tell what kind of expression his face held as he spoke to her for the last time.</p><p>"Farewell, Ayeshe," he said. "I owe you my life." He gestured to the wakizashi in her hands. "My blade is always be with you." </p><p>And with that, he gave the warrior's salute, and vanished into thin air as the sand whirled around underneath him.</p><p>It was quiet, suddenly, even with the noise of the market around her suddenly returning to her senses. She didn't know what to think, or what to do. She looked down at the blade in her hands, examining it again and again for what felt like hours, his final words to her echoing in her head.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>My blade is always with you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>She wiped her eyes, but the only thing that came was more tears. She sank to the ground as she clutched his final reminder to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>The blade weighed heavy in her hands. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Some Nights, You're All I Think About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"So we have all the locations of every Overwatch agent?", she asked. Winston nodded, but also gave a sort of half-shrug.</p><p>"Yes, and also no," he replied, turning his attention back to his monitor. "We have every Overwatch agent who falls under the satellite's tracking algorithm. Only high ranking, experienced, or notable operatives are on this data drive." He pressed a sequence of keys before a hologram of the globe jumped out of the projector in his monitor.</p><p>Angela instantly recognized several faces and locations. Lena was in London, Torbjörn and Reinhardt were in Sweden, and both she and Winston were in Gibraltar. However, surrounding the holographic planet was a series of faces categorized as "Status Unknown".</p><p>Firstly, there was McCree. It had been just a few weeks since they'd parted ways, and his last words to her still stung in her heart. And her failure to get through to him was stuck in her memory.</p><p>And then there was Genji. Even though McCree had abandoned them, at least she'd gotten to know he was okay, at least to a certain extent. However, while Genji had said goodbye, she hadn't heard from him since he'd left. And she'd be lying to herself if she was expecting any word from him.</p><p>She knew why, of course. She knew that leaving wasn't as simple as taking a step out the door. Understanding what he'd gone through was difficult, but understanding why he needed space so desperately wasn't hard to understand at all. And really, space was all she could give him. But the doctor, the friend, and the irrational part of her feared she hadn't heard from him because something had gone terribly wrong. All of the times she'd witness his overly qualified capabilities to defend himself was nothing to her anxieties. Especially because Genji gave her so much to worry about. It wasn't a matter of whether he was eating right or getting enough sleep like with other people, it was whether his body was getting the proper maintenance and care it needed so it wouldn't collapse in on itself. It definitely didn't need as much as it used to, especially after Genji got his upgrades after leaving Blackwatch, but it was still cause for concern.</p><p>Winston's tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, leading her to turn and meet his worried expression. Angela sighed and rested her hand on his large shoulder. </p><p>"Thank you, Winston," she said. "I'm just a bit worried about our friends, is all."</p><p>Winston nodded in understanding. "So am I, Doctor Ziegler," he said. "But you need to remember to worry about yourself a little, as well." Angela chuckled in response.</p><p>"That's easy for you to say," she joked. "You're a physicist, not a physician."</p><p>Winston laughed heartily and jovially shook his head.</p><p>"I suppose you have a point," he said. His eyes wandered back to the globe, and Angela followed his line of vision to London, where Lena's profile blinked with blue light. </p><p>"But I worry too," he said before dropping himself back into his chair. "Some days that's all I do."</p><p>Angela looked to the ground, her hands folding over her chest as her heart tightened up, her thoughts returning to the goodbyes she'd endured over the past year. She looked out the window into the Gibraltar sunset over the sea.</p><p>"I know exactly what you mean", she said. </p>
<hr/><p>The pale moonlight flooded through her window and washed her room in a silver shade that served as the background to her bright laptop screen, the sheets of the bed draped over her legs as she leaned against the headboard, sifting through her emails. There was a message from Brigitte asking if she’d be able to visit the Lindholm fortress for the holidays. She chuckled at the slight desperation in the email, knowing the young woman must be getting tired of the crowded company at home. She supposed it was just that age for her. Angela began typing out a reply saying that she’d try, but made no promises. She was going to be leaving Gibraltar first thing the next morning for London to board a flight for Seoul before going to Jeju Island, where she'd probably be staying for the next few months.</p><p>She lowered her reading glasses to rub her eyes, feeling the length of the day catching up to her as she looked out the window, seeing the full moon in the sky. It was a pleasant surprise at the end of a long day. She folded her laptop and rested it on the nightstand next to her bed before crawling to the window and cracking it open, feeling the cool night air against her skin. She leaned her elbows on the window sill and breathed in the seaside aroma. She smiled as the sounds of the ocean drifted along in the distance. The beauty of the night sky failed to leave her attention as she stared up at a sky of many stars, with the full moon as a centerpiece to it all.</p><p>She’d thought about it a few times before, but amidst the ever-changing and ever-chaotic hurricane that was her life, the full moon was a constant that she always took a moment to appreciate whenever it graced the night sky. She became lost in thought staring at the celestial beauty above, remembering just how much she’d relied on it for some semblance of comfort.</p><p>A warm summer night when she and her mother sat outside in their pajamas, pointing out constellations to each other, her mother describing the stars as angels waiting in line to touch the moon.</p><p>The night after her parents passed, when she was in the hospital with bandages over one eye after the roof of their house had caved in on her. With tears in her one good eye, she’d stared out the hospital window, wondering if her parents were waiting in line to touch the moon.</p><p>A night during med school, when she’d been taking a cup of coffee while working on her thesis. She’d stepped out onto the balcony of her apartment and stared up at the sky, with all sorts of scientific nonsense still running through her mind.</p><p>Her first night at Overwatch, similar to the night during med school, with a cup of coffee in hand and many thoughts running through her mind. The only difference being that the thoughts were influenced more by excitement and wonder rather than existential dread and extensive fatigue.</p><p>That first night with Genji, where she’d been overjoyed that he was the first person to tolerate her coffee, and the unfamiliar giddiness she felt that he’d been willing to simply sit and talk with her.</p><p>One of those final nights with Genji, before she’d accepted that everything she’d loved was falling apart around her, and right before three of the most important people in her life were going to leave her forever. A night they’d spent simply and plainly conversing. There was nothing special or remarkable about it. Just a quiet night of coffee and admiring the moon, enjoying the prospect of company in the lives of two wandering souls.</p><p>It was painful to think back to those times. She had tried so hard to understand Genji, to decipher him. She considered it a failure as a doctor to her patient, really. Genji didn’t need to be understood. Frankly, she doubted there was anyone in the world who could. He just needed someone to be there. Someone to let him know that there was still compassion left for him in the world. </p><p>Then again, according to Genji, that was exactly what she’d done. But thinking about that letter only made her chest tighten up more. She fell back from the window sill and collapsed back onto her bed, her hands folding over her stomach as her thoughts drifted to him. It had been a while since they had. </p><p>She wondered where he was. What he was doing. Was he doing alright? What was he thinking about? Were his thoughts still plagued by his brother, or had he already moved on? Had he already found whatever he was looking for? If he did, then why hadn’t he come back? Was there really any reason to? There was nothing to come back to, after all. But she was still here, right? He was the one who’d said she’d been his truest friend. He was the one who’d said she’d been his rock.</p><p>She was the one he’d said he’d loved. But she knew neither of them knew what that meant.</p><p>She felt a tear stream down her cheek. It took a moment to process before she reached up to wipe it, surprised. She quickly turned over onto her side, trying to shoo away the clenching feeling in her chest. But the burning didn’t subside, and she was forced to drift into sleep with her heart in that strange and familiar discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, but so wonderful and painful to her that although she’d known Genji for the least amount of time compared to everyone else in Overwatch, for some reason, he was the one she thought of the most. She knew that she had to feel <em>something </em>for him. She wouldn’t be so hung up on him if she didn’t. But it bothered her that she’d never had a chance to develop or even recognize those feelings before everything fell apart.</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time in almost a year, just as she lost herself to the length of the day and drifted into the abyss of sleep, she felt a burning, slumbering desire in her that she loved and hated at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to see him again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>"Big brother, what is that falling from the sky?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanzo opened his eyes as he was snapped out of his morning meditation, met with a thick, white blanket draped across the courtyard of Shimada Castle. Small, almost microscopic white cells fluttered slowly to the ground, disappearing into the homogenous, milky cloud at his feet. Hanzo turned towards the tugging on his sleeve to see his brother, standing at full height and only a couple inches taller than he was sitting down, pointing towards the falling snowflakes. Hanzo sighed, gently removed his brother's hand from his robe, and began to stand up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're snowflakes, Genji," he replied modestly. "They fall from the sky when the weather gets cold, and the dragons' anger is frozen, and calm."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Genji stared out into the frozen wonderland in awe, and the brothers stood in silence, watching the snow fall to the ground. Suddenly, Genji exploded from his spot beside Hanzo, and landed face first into the snow, much to Hanzo's shock. Even with his usual composure and annoyance for Genji's antics, it was impossible for the older brother not to burst out in laughter before regaining himself and going to where his brother's green robes had disappeared into the lamb's fur. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanzo reached into the Genji-shaped imprint in the ground and lifted his brother out, whose face was red, and his body shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. Hanzo shook his head and surrendered to half a smile as he removed his own robe and wrapped it around Genji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What were you thinking, brother?", he exclaimed heartily. Genji looked up to Hanzo and laughed the kind of laugh that shut his eyes and expanded his smile across his face in a wonder only children could know. Genji laughed so loud and so long that he never got to answer his older brother's question. Hanzo had simply rested his hand on his brother's soft black hair, brushing the specs of frozen white away as he guided his younger brother inside to warm up with tea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truly, it was the best of times.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Genji seized awake, taking deep, loud breaths before feeling a burning in his throat and clawing at his windpipe. He quickly and frantically fumbled with the clamps underneath his jaw before he felt a release of air across his face, and ripped his mask off, hucking it into the snow before breathing in another deep volume of air. His throat only burned worse, as all that entered Genji's lungs was an icy, chaotic whirlwind that elicited a fit of dry coughing before he finally settled down. He exhaled, and saw a cloud of his own breath disappear into the greyish white skies above him.</p><p>It was cold. Very, very cold. </p><p>He couldn't feel his legs. Well, granted, he hadn't felt his legs in close to three and a half years, but now he had lost the function of his legs, which was, essentially, the feeling in his legs. He raised his good hand to his face, surprised to see the mass of metal shivering as it finally rested on his scarred features. It hurt to touch his skin. Even with his armor, the cold had gotten to him. His face felt dry and cracked. Surely, he was going to succumb to frostbite soon.</p><p>His arm collapsed back into the snow as he watched another breath sink into the sky. His thoughts spiralled out of control as he felt pain in his chest. Suddenly, he craved the heat of the desert he’d abandoned just a few months ago. A wave of violent shivers bathed his body.</p><p>“<em>What was the purpose of it all?</em>” he thought to himself. “<em>Did I waste this new life?</em>”. His memory returned to his time spent in Overwatch. Countless nights he'd spent aboard an Orca, restless with bloodlust before wildly slaughtering his former clansmen. The earliest hours of the morning when he’d step off the Orca back into Swiss base, his blade recently wiped of blood, and dreading the remainder of the day he’d spend alone; either in the training bay or in his room. </p><p>That was, until the latest hours of the night, when he’d make his way to the med bay, the scent of coffee and flowers surrounding him as he opened its doors.</p><p>He regretted the goodbye he left her. He wished it could have been something better. No, rather he wished that he hadn't had to say goodbye at all. He had thought it over a thousand times, in fact. Did he really have to leave? Was this war he fought with himself something he had to wander alone for?</p><p>Was this even a war worth fighting? Why couldn’t he just move on? Why couldn’t he let go?</p><p>He mentally kicked himself for asking such a question as his memory returned to that haunting flash of blue. That celestial roar that would never leave his mind for the rest of his life. </p><p>Why would he move on? Why should he let go? </p><p>“<em>I’d rather freeze to death right here.</em>” he thought to himself as his eyes shut again, perhaps for the final time. </p><p>“Those are quite dark and permeating thoughts you’re having, my lonesome friend.”</p><p>Genji’s eyes opened slowly, almost in annoyance, and he struggled to turn his head towards the voice, stricken with tremors from the cold. </p><p>It was an omnic, floating above the ground, with its legs wrapped up in a lotus position, it’s hands resting on its knees. It was dressed strangely, considering the weather, with only mildly tattered pants and a giant prayer bead wrapped around it’s waist. Later in his life, when he looked back on that first encounter, he was surprised the possibility of it all being a hallucination hadn’t crossed his mind. It was certainly a strange sight.</p><p>The omnic turned its head toward Genji, cocking slightly to one side in curiosity. The bewilderment of seeing anyone, much less a floating, seemingly homeless omnic out in the middle of the Himalayas, combined with the sheer cold, had completely fried his nervous system. The omnic stared at him before moving slightly closer, hovering through the air towards him. It’s hand reached out slowly to him, but Genji managed to jerk away in resistance, causing the omnic to draw its hand back in subtle surprise. It turned away from him, staring out into the icy mountainside.</p><p>“You’ve come a long way to freeze to death,” it joked. “Perhaps you’d like to visit shelter?”. Genji continued to stare at the omnic, having recovered from his initial shock, but still reeling in some bewilderment.</p><p>“That...that would be nice…” he managed to say through violently chattering teeth. The omnic nodded, and Genji was surrounded by a warm, golden glow as he began to slip into unconsciousness.</p><p>“By the way,” he heard as he continued to fade. “I didn’t catch your name.” Genji grunted as he struggled to stay awake. </p><p>“You need not know my name, stranger.” he replied. He heard a reverberated chuckle just as he blacked out.</p><p>“Well then, I suppose we’ll have to stop being strangers first.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. A Sign Of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>She awoke to the sound of the bustling and lively town around her. She blinked slowly before struggling to sit up through the cloud of melatonin in her head. The sunlight streamed through the thin material of the medical tent, and she brushed the burlap blanket aside as she swung her legs over her cot in the back corner of the tent, standing and fetching her glasses from the stool that served as her nightstand before maneuvering through the maze of other cots, medicine compartments, and desks. She looked down to see she was still dressed in her clothes from the day before as she walked through the flaps of the tent and headed toward the mess hall.</p><p>The mess "hall" was really a larger canopy over a few foldout tables filled with flat bread, fruit, and sodium tablets. Angela took one of each before heading back to the med tent to attend to any paperwork before going through the previous day's patients' needs. She spent the day applying bandages and ointments to wounds, handing out medicine, and examining infections and symptoms. When the afternoon came, she climbed into the back of a military truck with several other volunteers to head out to a small town nearby that had been hit by a Null Sector attack. She would spend the rest of the day there, working to treat as many wounded people as she could and helping to tally and move the dead until sunset. A soldier came up to her and the rest of the medical staff to inform them they'd be spending the night before a vehicle could return them to base camp the next day. She was forced to stomach the destruction and suffering around her once again as she made her way to the makeshift tent that had been set up for the volunteers, finding a spot among the rest of the female staff huddled up against one another. She awoke the next morning cramped and sore before rising and tiptoeing around the rest of her tent mates to leave the tent. She gazed at the mythically beautiful Egyptian sunrise until the rest of the camp began to rise and they prepared to return to treating the townspeople. They ate a simple meal of rice and lentils before boarding a truck and waving goodbye to the children of the town. Angela choked back her emotions as she looked at the bright smiles painted across bruised and bandaged faces that slowly disappeared in the distance.</p><p>When she returned to base camp, despite her exhaustion, she went back to treating her regular patients and giving urgent care to a few new ones. There was a group of young men who had gotten into a street brawl, leaving Angela to scold them about the consequences treating them would have on the limited supplies of the medical center and priority patients. The young men looked awkwardly to each other and apologized before leaving with their heads hung low and their cuts and bruises bandaged, leaving the medical camp to make jokes at their and Angela's expense. Angela had a cup of coffee before diving into paper work as the sun set over the outskirts of Cairo. </p><p>It was nearly midnight when she had made a significant dent in her work, and she rubbed her eyes under her reading glasses as she took another sip of coffee. Her thoughts were only on the shower she would savor the next morning when she went to the bathhouses downtown with her nurses they'd planned nearly a week ago. It wasn't that showers were scarce, but rather that the Omnic attacks had left water supplies reaching the very edges of the city where the medical camp was nearly non-existent. The camp relied on weekly shipments of water from the city to stay afloat, almost all of which went towards patients and themselves for consumption rather than sanitation. The medical staff got a few days off a month, and the overwhelming majority usually hitched a ride on the military transports to visit the bathhouses in the city when those days came. </p><p>It was her sixth month in Egypt after she'd spent five months in Korea. She'd thought her residency on Jeju Island would last the longest of her various trips to victims of Null Sector attacks and invasions, but she predicted her stay in Cairo would last until Christmas, which was just a few months away. She'd grown accustomed to her routine in Egypt, but, as usual, she longed for home. Then again, that led to the ever present existential crisis of what exactly home was anymore. Home had never been a place for her, not since Swiss base had gone down. No, home had always been about the people she was with. </p><p>But of course, she and those people were scattered to the winds around the world. Some of which she might never see again. </p><p>Just as her thoughts returned to a certain metal man, one of her nurses quietly walked up to her desk, smiling in greeting. Angela offered a tired smile back before resting her coffee mug on her desk.</p><p>"Good evening, Doctor Ziegler." the young nurse whispered. Angela looked up to greet her. </p><p>"Good evening, Mina," she replied. Angela looked to the young woman's arms to see she had a parchment wrapped in her fingers. "Do you have something for me?".</p><p>Mina looked down to her hands. "Oh, yes," she said before unwrapping the parchment and handing Angela an envelope. "This letter just came in for you a couple of hours ago."</p><p>Angela looked to the envelope before taking it in her hands, examining the worn paper and the strange wax seal that closed it. She didn't recognize the symbol of the seal, although it looked vaguely familiar. She looked at the sender address on the letter. It was worn, but she managed to just make it out.</p><p>
  <em>Shambali Temple, Nepal</em>
</p><p>That explained the vague familiarity of the symbol on the seal. But who at the Shambali Temple in Nepal would be sending her a letter? Who would be sending her a letter in this day and age anyhow? She nodded to Mina as she left the medical tent, and undid the seal of the envelope, pulling out the letter within.</p><p> </p><p>As she gently pulled out the letter, a lone feather fell from inside the envelope and landed on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart stopped as a wave of deja vu and emotion ran over her. Her hands trembled as she picked up the feather, examining it for a few seconds before setting it aside. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, and nervously, she unfolded the letter, and a tear ran down her face as she read the familiarly messy handwriting at the top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Angela</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Crossing Of Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read the original chapter 45, I deleted it because I didn't like it and didn't like where it was taking the story. Quite frankly, it was just flat out bad and a lot of things didn't make sense to me. If you need a refresher, I'd recommend going back to chapter 43 and reading back up to here. I apologize if this caused any confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>When he awoke, he didn't have much to process. </p><p>He was still alive, so that was good. It was cold, and he stared up at a worn, dimly lit wooden roof. Slowly, he sat up, seeing he had been lying on a futon with soft, warm coverings over him. His weapons were to the side of the bed. He noticed his mask was still on, even though he'd hucked it into the snow earlier. </p><p>That was when he remembered his encounter with the strange omnic on the side of the mountain just before he'd blacked out. He sighed remorsefully. This was the third time he'd been saved on the brink of death by a stranger. His moral debt was piling up too high. </p><p>He took his time getting up as he looked around the room. There was an open doorway opposite of him, with a paper lantern in the back corner, and two wooden desks on the left corners of the room and a wooden chest between them. He sat up, looking to the open doorway directly in front of him, where sunlight leaked into the room. He stood slowly and reengaged his weapons before walking out of the small room.</p><p>He had been brought to a monastery, covered in a fresh sheet of snow. The daylight shimmered against the ice as he began wandering around, trying to familiarize himself with his new surroundings as he hopped over a ledge to the courtyard. Just as his thoughts wandered back to the omnic who’d found him, he whipped around at an approaching hum behind him. He was met with the same omnic monk from the side of the mountain where he’d lost consciousness, orbs floating around it as it rested its hands on its knees. Genji relaxed slightly, and the omnic nodded to him.</p><p>“Greetings, friend,” it hummed. “I hope your rest was well.”</p><p>Genji didn’t know what to say for a second, perhaps still a little sick from the cold, but he nodded back awkwardly.</p><p>“Ah...yes,” he replied. “I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me.”</p><p>The omnic held up a hand of reassurance. “It is no trouble at all-” it spread its arms out in a welcoming gesture. “-the Iris welcomes you to my humble abode.”</p><p>Genji looked around the monastery as the wind howled across the mountains. Taking a look at the architecture around him, it was a lot of old and worn wooden buildings, and it looked like it hadn’t been well kept over the years. Genji looked back to the monk.</p><p>“You live alone?”, Genji asked. The omnic nodded.</p><p>“Yes. I left the Shambali some time ago.” Genji recognized the name of the pacifist group, but had never paid them much attention. </p><p>“Why did you leave?” he asked. “You seem to replicate them quite well on your own.”</p><p>The omnic turned to Genji. “Their methods of teaching didn’t agree with me,” it replied. “It was the goal of the Shambali to create harmony between man and machine, but I found it arbitrary that their approach was based more on preaching than personal tutelage.”</p><p>Genji nodded, his attention focused on nowhere in particular. “I suppose that makes sense,” he offered. “I was never too interested in religious practices.”</p><p>The omnic looked at Genji carefully. “I wouldn’t call what we do a ‘religion’,” it said. “It is more a truth that hasn’t yet reached all corners of the world.”</p><p>Genji shrugged. “That sounds like something someone religious would say.” The omnic, to his surprise, rumbled with chuckles.</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense.” It said. There was a moment of silence as the howling winds flew through the monastery again.</p><p>“I’m afraid I have no way to thank you other than saying it.” Genji said. The omnic shook its head.</p><p>“I have no desire for material,” it replied. “And there is no need to thank me. I was merely fulfilling the duty of all beings under the Iris.”</p><p>Genji decided it was simplest just to nod. “Well then, I should be on my way.” Genji began to wander through the courtyard before he was stopped by the reverberated voice behind him.</p><p>“Where will you go?” it asked him. “Your journey is one with no destination. Such a journey is impossible to complete.”</p><p>Genji stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the monk. “What would you know about my journey?” he said, careful not to let his shock leak into his voice.</p><p>The omnic shook its head, hovering closer towards Genji. “The darkness in your soul permeates the air around you,” it said. “It pollutes the path you walk upon, and whatever it is that you seek cannot be found until this darkness is destroyed.”</p><p>Genji could only blink as he found himself in a staring match with the floating monk for what felt like an eternity, but eventually turned back around to leave.</p><p>“Your concern is appreciated,” he said blankly. “But I’ll be taking my leave from you regardless.”</p><p>“You lack guidance,” it replied. “Something tells me you’ve lacked guidance all your life.”</p><p>Genji turned back to the omnic, feeling a little more provocative than before. </p><p>“You have no right to lecture me.” he said, careful not to let his voice rise. “My path is one you have not walked.”</p><p>The omnic nodded. “That is true. But your path is one that has led to me. And I do not believe that to be a mistake on the part of fate.”</p><p>“I don’t believe in fate,” Genji said as he turned back around to leave the monastery. “I believe in the future.”</p><p>Genji was not happy to hear a hum trailing behind him as he left the monastery back into the mountains. </p><p>“Why are you following me?” Genji said without turning around. </p><p>“Because I believe in the future as well.” the omnic responded.</p><p>“Are you sure you should wander too far from home?” Genji asked.</p><p>“I leave on pilgrimages quite often.” it replied.</p><p>“I don’t know where I’m going.”</p><p>“But we know that we’re progressing.”</p><p>“There is no <em> we </em> here. Go back to your monastery.”</p><p>“Home would have no meaning if I left you helpless.”</p><p>“I am <em> not </em> helpless.”</p><p>“Not as long as one walks with the Iris.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“If one can hate, one can love. You are one who has great potential, according to this school of thought.”</p><p>Genji sighed as he remembered a similar sentiment he'd received from another healer. </p><p>“As long as you’re following me,” he said. “Why don’t you tell me how your healing works?”</p><p>The omnic floating up next to Genji instead of trailing behind him. </p><p>“It is something that can only be explained if I tell you the story of the Shambali.” the monk turned to Genji. “I suppose our journey together will start with some entertainment.”</p><p>Genji sighed. The monk was similar to Angela in one regard, at least. For whatever reason, they loved to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took a break to write My Hero Academia stuff. Plus winter break off of school helps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. By The Fireside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Genji was getting tired of the cold. It was strange, really. The only reason he’d decided to head east for the winter was because he’d thought the cold would be a refreshing change of pace. As it turned out, his super compressed armor somehow wasn’t the best in the freezing weather of the Himalayas. Naturally, he’d been most upset with this misconception, especially after it had almost killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he’d found out that where he’d been intending to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>south</span>
  </em>
  <span> to India he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>instead</span>
  </em>
  <span> going </span>
  <em>
    <span>north</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Tibet, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed something to whack with his blades. Coincidentally, the omnic monk had been following him for the past few weeks, and had not only informed him they were going the wrong way when they’d spotted a snowy mountain range in the distance, but had also revealed it’d known Genji was going the wrong way the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the temptation of using the monk as a practice dummy was overwhelming. After all, they were alone in the middle of the mountains. No one would ever know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their third day of trekking through the mountains. Although he’d originally been planning to enjoy a more tropical climate in New Delhi, he’d decided instead to take his unexpected detour as an opportunity to see what China had to offer. He didn’t really know where he was going, so he’d decided to just head east towards the sea until he found something interesting. The monk had praised his adventurousness and had spouted some saying about wandering off the beaten path while he’d set up camp for the night. Fortunately, there was no snowfall, and the monk had predicted there to be no snowfall for the next couple of days. What this foresight was based on, it wouldn’t divulge, so Genji had taken it with a grain of salt. Unfortunately, the pair had nothing between them to prepare for any unexpected precipitation, so they couldn’t make much of a difference either way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, something his time in Blackwatch had taught him was to keep a makeshift survival kit on him at all times. Coincidentally, the monk had been able to salvage most of Genji’s burlap sack after finding him a little ways away from the monastery. Genji had been starting fires with his personal piece of flint for their entire time in Tibet in order to not repeat his past mistakes of nearly contracting frostbite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji had found a stone to sit on by the fire while the monk continued to float in the air. Genji was tempted to ask whether or not constantly levitating all the time was tiring, but decided against it. All that would do is spark another one sided conversation or lecture. And after a long day of hiking, that was the last thing he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they sat on opposite sides of the fire, listening to the crackling of the wood and the soft wind of the mountains around them. There was very little movement between the two of them before the monk suddenly looked up. Genji followed its vision to the sky above, where the moon was full, but hidden behind a thin veil of clouds. Genji became lost and mesmerized by it almost immediately, so much so that he didn’t realize how taken he was by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you appreciate celestial beauty.” he heard it synthesize from the other side of the fire. Genji’s gaze tilted back down to the monk, who, despite its lack of expression, was looking at him thoughtfully. Genji shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it has comforted me throughout my life,” Genji said. “It reminds me the world is bigger than what I’ve seen of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk nodded. “It reminds you of humility.” Genji shrugged again, stoking the fire with a stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Genji said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It reminds me of her coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk looked into the fire, the light shimmering off of its metal face. “The world is full of these reminders that nature has given us.” it droned. “They are the only lessons that cannot be misconstrued by man or machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji huffed as he continued to pick at the fire. “You say that as if this is a perfect world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk looked deeply into Genji. “Tell me, my friend,” it said. “How much of the world have you seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji’s hand stopped, and the fire crackled as his stick paused in the midst of the flames. He lost himself as the embers danced into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my last life, not much.” he admitted into midair. “My world was very small. But in my most recent life-” he looked up to the moon again, hoping for some kind of clarity in its silver light. “-My world was no more, and the world became something else entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk nodded. “What did you see in this world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji shook his head as he went back to stoking the fire. “Violence,” he said simply. “Violence and suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of yourself? Or of others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji felt the fire against his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” he replied. There was a short silence before the monk broke it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lived most of my life following the Shambali,” it said. “Inner turmoil never existed, because I have been one with the Iris since my creation. That is why I have dedicated myself to mending the suffering of others. To aid them in their transcendence from darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji looked up at the omnic across from him. “And how exactly do you do that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk took a thoughtful moment before responding to him. “Life is a journey. A journey of a thousand steps. It is a path that begins in darkness and ends in light. But one does not begin their journey on that path. It must first be found before it can be walked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve found this path?” Genji asked. The monk shook its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for myself,” it replied. “I have no need for it. But I’ve met several in my life who have needed some form of guidance.” The monk gazed into the silver light of the sky. “They are walking that path as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji looked into the fire before looking back up to the moon, then looked back down to the monk across from him. The two locked eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your name, stranger?” he asked. The omnic straightened up ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zenyatta,” it replied. “Tekhartha Zenyatta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji nodded. “My name is Genji. Shimada Genji.” Zenyatta nodded to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said before that you lived a past life before you lived this one, Genji.” Zenyatta said. Genji nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Genji said. “My last life ended in violence, and my new life was birthed from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Zenyatta said. “Your third life will be birthed through peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would only take a few months with Zenyatta for Genji to realize what the monk had meant that night on the mountain, by the fireside.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Pen And Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Angela,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been a long time. In fact, I've lost count of how many months have passed since I last saw you. Time has been somewhat of an illusion to me lately. Nevertheless, as I write this letter, I remember your smile so clearly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suppose I should begin by assuring you of my wellbeing. Knowing you, if you've thought of me at all these past few years, your thoughts likely revolved around my health. I am fine. I've had many a close call, but my cybernetics are in decent shape. I've been fortunate enough to meet very generous people throughout my journey who took care of me. Somehow, good help from good people seems to be the one thing I can rely on in this world. You should know, since you started that lucky streak for me. There was one young woman in particular who I think you would especially take a liking to. A Bedouin healer. She was very talented, with a fiery passion and reckless abandon for helping people. I traveled with her and her tribe for around a year, and she was constantly reminding me of you. If fortune favors me, I'd like to introduce you to her one day. She could do many great things for the world with your guidance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps the only reason I am writing you now, and the only reason I am alive, is because of the kindness of these strangers who have helped me along my way. The most influential of these people has been Zenyatta, who I am staying with now. Zenyatta is a former Shambali monk, but he lives alone now. I was welcomed to the Shambali Temple to mail this letter to you. I suppose they will serve as my post office until I can find one closer to where Zenyatta and I live. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think, maybe, with his guidance, I’ve become a more unified being. Something better resembling a person. His teaching is hard to explain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve changed since we last met. I feel less anger. Less confusion. Less of a storm in my mind. I think this is peace. If it isn’t, then I’m determined to capture whatever that is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I wrote you my goodbye, I told you I had left to chase ghosts. Those ghosts no longer exist.  I don’t know if they ever did. Now, I’m chasing the person who can look you in the eye and say he is whole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b></b> The next I see you, I hope I greet you with a smile clean of the pain I shared with you.  <b><br/>
</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you.<b></b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll write again.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The feather felt soft between her fingers. She chuckled, thinking about how he might get them. She smiled as she read over the letter again and again. A storm of emotions stirred, but she remained still in the center of it all. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She read the letter once more, smiling all the while before searching desperately for a pen and paper. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, did you wait two months for like, 500 words?</p><p>So did I.</p><p>I probably got less than ten chapters left + author's notes before I'm done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Waiting, Hoping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> My Dearest Genji, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re such a fool. Then again, so was I. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t tell you how much joy I felt when I read your letter. The warmth in my chest as I looked over each word. The relief I could barely process when I knew you were all right. I was afraid I’d never hear from you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Since we last saw each other, I’ve been traveling the world. After everything that happened, I wasn’t sure what I’d do. But the answer was always there. I needed to help people.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I once told you I don’t consider myself too simple a woman. I suppose I was right, in some sense. But there’s one place where I’ll always be one dimensional. And that’s my job. For me, it’s quite blatant. I love to help people. For the better part of my life, that’s all I’ve done. And that’s exactly where I was needed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s strange to live in a world where Overwatch is the villain. But that’s the world we’ve found ourselves in. Sometimes, even when I’m just trying to help, people turn me away because of the pedigree I carry with me wherever I go. But I’ll never relent in my mission to heal this world. I believe perseverance is a quality everyone possesses, but not everyone can fulfill it. I always told you you were a survivor. I’ve done my best to emulate your spirit these past few years. Thank you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve thought about you often in my travels. I’d be lying if I said your goodbye letter hasn’t taken up valuable space in my head. And I’d be lying if I said all of me hadn’t anguished over it. I thank my lucky stars you’re on your way to peace. It was all I ever wanted for you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for finding a way. Thank you for never giving up on yourself. Maybe that’s not how you felt about it, but I yearned for it with all my heart.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was afraid we were no longer a part of each other’s lives. Or, I guess I was worried I wasn’t a part of your’s. It’s hard to let a friend go. But I feel like what we went through together made us something deeper than that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think the right word is comrade. But that still doesn’t feel the way it should as I write it down. Hopefully I can get back to you on that whenever I see you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to see you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You said you’d write again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t make me wait.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angela </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Genji smiled. He bobbed the weight of his mask in his hand before he set the letter down and raised the metal to his face. He felt the familiar pressure across his skin before he took a deep breath. </p><p>"Genji?" he heard to his left. He turned to look at Zenyatta, who was still facing the other side of the mountains. </p><p>"I'm alright, master." he replied. </p><p>"I know," the omnic replied. "I called to you because you were unusually joyful."</p><p>Genji chuckled as he resumed his meditation. "Is there anything wrong with being joyful, master?"</p><p>The omnic shook its head gently. "No," he said. "But I find it unusual for you to read that letter so many times."</p><p>Genji looked at his teacher. "You've been keeping track?"</p><p>"Seventeen and counting," Zenyatta replied. "I'd like this woman to send you another just so you can read something new."</p><p>Genji smiled under his mask and turned back to the mountains as the sun rose over the peaks. </p><p>"If I spent less time meditating, I could write her back and ask her to."</p><p>Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully. "The same would be true if you spent less time making excuses and obsessing over the same letter."</p><p>The omnic chuckled as Genji sighed and picked the paper up again. </p><p>Just one more read, and he'd write her back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Vendetta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Genji nervously let the envelope slip from his hands into the outbox, as if he was unsure whether or not he could entrust it with his letter. Nevertheless, he turned away, bowed to the Shambli postmaster, and took his leave of the temple, beginning the hike across the mountains back to Zenyatta’s monastery. He began by crossing the courtyard, where he politely and passively greeted the monks, made his way out of the temple grounds, and faded into the lush, white snow of Nepal’s mountains. He loved the walk across the shivering, rocky wilderness that gave him time to reflect. A year ago, he would’ve sent himself spiraling into a whirlwind of anxiety and self-contradiction. Before that, he would have wallowed in the depression that came with the realization of his loss and confusion of purpose in remission of rage. And before even that, he would have been blinded by hate and bloodlust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he listened to the icy winds blow past his ears as he looked out over the sunset that gave the mountains an enchanting shade of a color he couldn’t describe. He didn’t bother to take a look around the desolate dreamworld as he undid the clamps of his mask, bringing it down from his face with his left hand as his right sat over his eyes, the reflection of the sunlight against the snow sending a brief stabbing pain through his head before his vision adjusted, squinting as he viewed the land with his own eyes. It was no different from when he was behind his visor, but he had begun to take moments like this away from the metal mask he lived his life a prisoner to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or as he had learned to refer to it as, a resident of. He preferred that much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the cold had bit at him for long enough, and he slipped his mask back into its clamp as the sun set further on the mountains. Genji quickened his pace, knowing there would be no moon tonight to guide him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji was surprised to see the lanterns lit when he finally reached the grand doors of the monastery. Zenyatta must have returned. His master had been away for a month on a pilgrimage to China. Zenyatta had offered for Genji to come along, but the cyborg had decided to stay behind to train and finish his letter. Whenever Genji joined Zenyatta on a trip, he found time to himself with a stable surface hard to find. They were always hitching rides from friendly strangers in the back of trucks or in train cars when they weren’t walking. Genji approached Zenyatta’s quarters to greet him, seeing the monk setting down a potted plant as he floated to the ground to rest. Genji knocked against the open door frame, as Zenyatta turned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Genji,” his teacher hummed. “Welcome back.” Genji nodded in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta motioned for Genji to take a seat at the floor table across from him, turning to brew tea. Even when he couldn’t drink it, Zenyatta kept a healthy stock in his room to welcome Genji with late night discussion. After years of Angela’s coffee, it was nice to return to something more familiar rather than something he had to get used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, master,” he said. “How was Shanghai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta fetched the leaves and a cup as the water began to boil. “It was quite nice,” he replied. “The people have suffered from terrorists for some time now, but they remain courteous and giving to strangers such as myself.” He nodded towards the potted plant he’d just set down in the corner of his room. “I was given this bamboo sprout as a parting gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji unclamped his mask, setting it on the table as the water began to boil more furiously. “Who has been terrorizing Shanghai?”, he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta hummed in a way that Genji had equated to being the equivalent of a sigh. “There is an organization called Talon that has begun to monopolize the underground arms trade of the city. Gangs are beginning to fight amongst themselves for the scraps. Raids are held randomly at night. The government accuses them, but intimidation leaves no proof amongst the civilians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji’s brow furrowed as he recalled his own encounters with Talon. From the relief missions he’d been a part of, he’d seen first hand what effects their operations had on the places they decided to occupy. Overwatch had always made the red clad terrorists a top priority, with most of his colleagues juggling them with Null Sector. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a world without Overwatch, Talon had free reign to take over the world. According to Zenyatta’s testament, they hadn’t wasted the past few years with Overwatch in getting their hands behind the world’s major powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta set down his tea in front of him, Genji thanked him before taking the cup with both hands to bring the warmth to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talon has long been a parasite to the world,” Genji said, his voice tinted with regret as he continued. “Overwatch was the only buffer to their mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta nodded, and decided not to dance around the topic. “You feel you couldn’t do enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji shrugged. “My target was not them,” he replied, his eyes wandering anywhere but towards his master’s eyes. “And I never bought into the greater mission of Overwatch.” He paused, remembering Angela’s words. “Perhaps that is my principal regret regarding them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully. “Dwelling on regret brings nothing except more of itself,” the monk said. “But it also means you have done well in your reflection of the you that once was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji thanked him, although he was still learning to decipher the meaning in most of the things Zenyatta said. Just as he was taking another sip of tea, Zenyatta decided to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you return from?”, he asked. Genji set his cup down, tapping his finger absentmindedly against his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at the temple,” he said. “I dropped off my letter.” Zenyatta seemed to smile behind his expressionless face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, my student,” the omnic hummed. “Your courage is commendable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji postured a bit at his master’s sentiment. “It wasn’t that I was afraid to send it, master.” Zenyatta nodded in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you feared you hadn’t written all that you wanted to say,” his teacher replied, gesturing towards his tea. “Your fear was not in taking a sip, but in filling your cup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji looked down into the dark liquid before raising it back to his lips. “Perhaps you are right, master,” he said. “There are many things I want to say to Angela with what little I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta nodded in approval. “A truly sincere sentiment will always touch the heart of someone who understands the person presenting it to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji smiled as his eyes wandered around the cell, eventually landing on the bamboo sprout Zenyatta had received in Shanghai. Looking closer, he noticed scratches running up and down the stalk. Ever mindful of his friend, Zenyatta followed his eyes to the greenery in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the survivor, as you can see,” Zenyatta said as he floated over to further inspect the plant. “According to the woman who gave this to me, a mercenary entered a firefight with Talon soldiers in the street.” Zenyatta gingerly tugged at one of the leaves stemming from the young wooden stalk. “Our little friend here was caught in the crossfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji’s mind raced at the details. “Those don’t look like they’re from blasters. There are no burn marks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenyatta seemed to hesitate, his gaze remaining on the bamboo stalk instead of turning back to Genji, as he usually did. Genji felt a strange chill float in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mercenary battling with Talon used a bow. It was his arrows that cut this young sapling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden chill rose into a heat from Genji’s stomach to his forehead. Zenyatta finally turned to face his student, his hands folded in his floating lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to the people I spoke to, he beared the crest of your clan on his clothing, though no one knew his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji’s gaze disappeared into the bottom of his cup, and a silence with the weight of an elephant bore over the room. Genji’s initial shock was compounded by his master’s silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing in his mind other than feelings he hadn’t felt in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The enlightenment he had struggled and suffered for so long to achieve sunk into a pool of rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red waters of his mind formed a whirlpool of anxiety, his thoughts pounding against the borders of his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But eventually, the whirlpool became calm, and the ripple over the waters halted. Within seconds of disturbance, there was quiet once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing but regret for him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genji stood from the table, heading for the door. He knew Zenyatta wouldn’t call to him, like the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he stopped dead in his tracks at the exit, the cold of the night juxtaposing the warmth of Zenyatta’s cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like his master said, nature often provided the answers to life’s questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he chose to turn to the warmth he’d been blessed to receive for so many lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” he said, facing the monk as they made eye contact for the first time that night. “I know you’ve just returned, but I have a favor to ask you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to make good on my vendetta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>